Apperception
by brendabond
Summary: Orihime came back with more than bad memories of Hueco Mundo. Can she get what she needs before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ **lulucute had a good idea. If she ever writes the fanfic for her idea, I will gladly take this one down. But, for now, I hope you enjoy. Her stories are pretty good, btw, go check 'em out. **Possible s****poilers for manga to 405 (and beyond, since I'm still writing). Untold spolierz for anime. **Orihime is less of a pansy in this fic. I can't stand pansy girls.

_Then why didn't you take her the minute you saw her and run away from here? Did it relax you to see her unhurt? I bet you didn't even wonder what was going on inside her! - Grimmjow_

Apperception

I didn't feel anything different. With Uryuu transfixed with Ichigo's sword, my stomach was clenched tight, and my heart heavy. Even after I told Ichigo to finish the fight, and leave me with the injured Quincy, I didn't feel any different. Maybe relieved, a little. Ichigo's hollowfication is _still_ causing me discomfort.

I had counted on the spiritual distance of the Living World and Hueco Mundo to protect us from what was happening, and it did. I was able to heal Uryuu while, unknown to me, most of the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Soul Society were having their asses handed to them. Had I been there, I suppose I would have made a positive impact on the wounded. But, Ichigo left me behind again and this time, I agreed with the decision.

I can't really tell you all the minute details of how the war ended. I don't know much of it myself. I wanted nothing more than just to go home, as I told Ulquiorria. I had seen so much more than I should have had to at my age. Fixing Uryuu was what I was doing when I really noticed something different. My body felt unusual for a few moments. Lighter, like I had been sucking helium. The thought of it made me giggle.

"Inoue-san," his voice was quiet and rough, "what's so funny?"

"Ishida-kun! No talking, just rest." I smiled at him, trying to wring all but worry out of my voice. His eyes narrowed, and the almost scowl made me answer him, "It was nothing, I felt a little…odd…a second ago. Did you ever suck helium out of balloons when you were a kid?" he shook his head, and I felt a twinge of sadness for him, "It makes you feel light headed, and makes your voice squeak. I felt a little light headed. I think it must be because Kurasaki-kun and Ulquiorria are gone." I knew I was no longer smiling.

"The spiritual pressure did lessen quite a bit," the young man ground out, "thank you for this, Inoue-san."

"You came to rescue me, but I came to protect you. It's the least I can do, Ishida-kun. Now, if you can, I suggest a nap. This will take a little while, since I have no choice but to fix it all once I start. Unless someone makes me stop. But no one's gonna stop me right now." I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at the desolate scenery before turning my eyes back to Uryuu. His eyes were already closed.

Sinking onto my ankles, I found that I could maintain the small bit of concentration necessary and position for hours that way. I closed my own eyes and just tried to order my head for awhile. Usually, I found this to be slightly annoying. But, today I needed to try and put 'me' back together again. I was no longer the prisoner forced to do things I would rather not. I wanted to be more like Rukia, the strong girl that adversity seemed to only make stronger. At least that's how I have always perceived her. I wanted to eat teriyaki chicken with black bean sauce and chilies. Giving in to temptation, I just decided to cry. Not for Ichigo, or anyone else, but I cried for myself, and it felt pretty damn good. When Shun'o let me know that the healing was over, I smiled gently, and dried my tears with the remaining scraps of my arrancar uniform. I made the decision to never wear all white ever again. Not even when I get married!

I shook Uryuu softly, and he sleepily yawned and opened his eyes before sitting up.

"I feel great, Inoue-san, you're a million times better than that mad scientist." he stood, offering me a hand, which I gratefully took advantage of.

"Speaking of him," I began walking back to the hole we'd come up through, "Can you get us back down there?"

"If it's safe, I'll take you right away."

It wasn't safe. As soon as we'd gotten close enough, we could feel the enormous spiritual pressures fighting. We were so high up, we couldn't see anything, but both Uryuu and I knew the signatures of the people below us. I recognized Yammy right off. His was huge, and I could feel it thrumming. But, I was glad, because we could both recognize Zaraki-san's pressure storming back in the same rhythm.

"Maybe we could stay up here overnight?"

"Hueco Mundo is cold, Inoue-san." his voice was curiously choked sounding.

"We'll snuggle, Ishida-kun. I am so tired, and I know you'll keep me safe up here."

So we slept, I lay close to the heat of his body, and he pulled off his cape and draped it over my upper body before sliding his arm under my head for a pillow. Only later did I blush about it all. That was my first night of freedom in the Hollow World.

We both awoke with a shock some hours later, feeling the unfamiliar (to me) reiatsu of Nemu.

"Ishida-san," she clipped off, "And you would be the human Inoue Orihime?"

"Nemu, how'd you get up here?" Ishida directed to the smartly dressed woman.

"Shunpo can be used in such a manner, as you well know, Ishida-san." She used her right hand to clutch her left arm, "I am fukutaicho of squad twelve, Kurotsuchi Nemu." She bowed slightly, "If it pleases you, Kurotsuchi-taicho is opening the garganta for the last time in just a few minutes. We must depart. And you, Inoue Orihime, are under arrest."

_My heart's like an open bookfor the whole world to readSometimes nothing-keeps me togetherAt the seams - Home Sweet Home - Motley Crue_

I didn't see much of anything after I was bound hand and foot and stuffed into a wagon load of materials being brought back to the Seireitei for Kurotsuchi-taicho. I heard everything, of course, so I knew that our side had at least won a major victory, if not the whole war. Aizen was still out there, somewhere, and I paled at the thought of him coming back _stronger_.

Ichigo was being interrogated. No one knew _why_. Renji and Rukia were being held in detention for willfully disobeying orders. Apparently, this wasn't as bad as it first sounded. They were going be released in a few days. It seems that the ends justify the means in this case. No one cared what Ishida-san had done, apparently.

I felt the atmosphere change once again, and knew we'd entered the Seireitei. A small pink haired Yachiru smiled in at me.

"Hey! Boobie-chan! Ken-chan told me they're taking you to the fourth division for testing. Then you can come play with me again, ok?"

"Right. Thank you, Yachiru-chan." Frankly, the thought of playing with the crazy pinkette was scarier than being taken to the fourth division for 'testing' whatever she meant by that. I sat up, and heard disquieting squishes underneath me. I tried not to think about it too much. The wagon rumbled in for a few minutes, and I sagged against the side. I was starting to understand now, they didn't know that I wasn't a traitor. I could still remember Ichigo sounding _surprised_ when Ulquiorria explained what had happened.

"Inoue-chan," a sweet female voice sounded when the wagon rocked to a stop. A small set of hands drew back the doors, and I blinked in the sudden light. "Hello there. I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the fourth division. Please come with me, dear."

I lifted my ankles, "My pleasure Unohana-taicho, but until these are gone…" I shrugged and lifted my hands as well, "I can't really go any where."

Unohana motioned to Nemu, "Nemu, please release the girl to my custody." Nemu bowed again, and said a few words to release the bindings. "Thank you, Nemu. Please tell your father I wish to examine the bodies he's no doubt found."

"Yes, Unohana-taicho."

The stunning woman nodded and held out a steadying hand for me, "Welcome to my division, may I call you Orihime-chan?" the woman barely waited for me to nod before continuing through the large double doors. "It's my duty to test you for both physical and mental injuries. I will also be looking for any kind of devices or non-organic compounds that may need to be removed. Don't worry, I spoke with Ichigo-kun earlier, and he has convinced me of your innocence. I've always been a 'until proven guilty' kind of person." She smiled, and led me deeper past the reception and business offices, to what I assumed was the infirmary. "I have been ordered to find someone to question you to report directly to the captain commander. He thinks I may be a little biased." She laughed then, "He's very perceptive." Opening a door, she gently pushed me though and gestured to a door marked 'Examination Room 1' and said, "Just go on in there, and please remove your clothes, and put on the clean robe. I'm bringing back Kyoraku-taicho, he's a friend, and will be directing questions during your exam."

"A man?" I was so embarrassed. I squeaked! "I-I don't think I'll be very comfor.."

She waved a hand, "I am like you when I heal, I don't need nudity like a human doctor. Shunsui-kun is a lot of things, but he would never ever take advantage of you or any other female that didn't want him to. I'm afraid it's either him or Soifon, if you must have a woman. I guarantee, Shunsui-kun would be my choice."

I gulped hard. This day was out of control. I felt that things were just getting more and more crazy, and there was nothing I could do about it. With a sigh, I nodded, and walked in the door. At least this Kyoraku person wouldn't be like Szayel or Nnorita who had stared with abject hunger in their eyes. Szayel who'd asked Aizen if I could be spared for experiments. Nnorita chilled my blood, and I was sure he'd have thrown me against a wall and had his way with me if he hadn't feared Ulquiorria or Aizen finding out. I could still almost taste his fingers in my mouth. I shuddered, and started pulling off my torn and dirty white and black clothes.

Wadding them up, and tossing them into the corner, I put on the soft grey robe, and belted it. I looked around and thought about how much I wanted a _bath_. Not an exam, not a questioning, but a bath. Or maybe a chance to talk to Rangiku. I miss her at times like this. She's smart, confident, and always seemed to know what to say to make me feel better. With another heavy sigh, I plopped down on the bed. Just like in the Living World, doctors are always hurry up and wait.

The quiet of the exam room worked wonders on my frazzled nerves. I woke from the cat nap due to a knock on the door and a male voice, "I hope you're dressed, young lady!"

I giggled, "Yes, come in." I watched a well built man wearing an outrageously pink kimono that flowed behind him step into the room. His hair was long and brown with a curly wave, held back with what reminded me of a scrunchie. He made me smile. Instinctively, I liked and wanted to trust him. He slouched on the bench that decorated the left side of the room.

"My name is Kyoraku Shunsui, pleased to meet such a lovely young lady. I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

"No, I mean, yes, that's fine, Unohana-taicho mentioned you'd be coming in."

He laughed, and it was quiet and dignified sounding, "She'll be here soon, she's tending to my friend who was gravely injured in the battle." His eyes were suddenly sad looking, and I wanted to erase the look.

"When we're done here, I can take a look at him."

"You're the girl who can heal?" His brown eyes locked onto my face, "He's pretty bad off. His backbone was broken, and a hole punched all the way though his torso. His lungs were already bad, but now…I fear for his life."

I gave him my most sincere smile, "I've healed worse. I am sure that you and he can be drinking by tonight."

The door opened and closed again as the dignified captain entered the room, "He'll keep for now, although I'll be glad for your help with Juushiro after we're done here." She gave me a warm smile, "Go ahead and lie down, I'm ready to start. Shunsui, let's get it over with, shall we?"

I lay back on the gurney, and watched at the captain's hands glow softly with a green light. "Orihime-chan, I'm going to touch you in various places, please tell me if you feel any pain, even anything you might call discomfort. No matter how small or insignificant it may seem." She started, and Shunsui asked questions. How was I kept? Did I remember meeting Aizen? Things along those lines. I answered him as fully as I could. I certainly wanted them to catch the madman known as Aizen. Retsu slowly touched what I know to be my pressure points. The questions and exam were almost over. Retsu hadn't caused even the slightest twinge until her hands alit on my uterus.

"Mmm. That feels weird." Yes, I am a master of speech.

Shunsui was quiet as Restu probed harder, "It hurts? You're not currently or about to start your time are you?"

"No," I said blushing for the male presence in the room.

"Shunsui, do you mind waiting outside for a minute?" Retsu's brow was knotted.

"Sure, see you in a minute, Orihime-chan."

Suddenly, I knew what she was thinking, "I'm a virgin, Unohana-taicho."

"Aizen," a great whoosh of air escaped the woman, "His zanpakuto allows for perfect hypnosis. Did he ever draw it in your presence?"

"No, but if it can hypnotize me, then I might not even remember, but wouldn't I know even if I was made to forget if someone had taken my virginity?"

"It's possible that you wouldn't know at all, dear. I am going to give you a pregnancy test, just to be sure. If that turns up nothing, you may have some sort of implant left behind. Notice any odd scars?"

"No, but I've heard that human doctors can insert stuff though the belly button, and that doesn't leave a scar." I was worried. Make that _terrified_. My eyes filled up, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"My dear girl, it'll be ok. We can help you no matter what. Baby or device, they can be dealt with."

Now I was crying in earnest. She was going to _deal with _my baby? I was overreacting, even if it was just in my mind. "Ok," I croaked, "let's get a test."

She patted my hair, "You seem stressed, Orihime. May I put you to sleep while I run the tests?" I nodded mutely. "All right." her hands came up, and one pressed against my forehead. "Bakudo number two, Nemuri." My eyelids grew heavy, and soon, I was dead to the world.

* * *

**AN/ **Fingers in mouth? Yep, it happened in 297! I took a look at the Bleach Wiki, and I couldn't find a spell for sleep. I figured it would be a simple one, so since 2 wasn't currently in use, I picked that one. Nemuri means 'sleep'. I didn't make up an incantation, since Retsu is a captain, and a healer, she'd know this spell, and could do a low level spell possibly without even speaking it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ignorance is kind_

_And there's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find - Careless Whisper - Wham!_

**Unohana's POV**

Opening the door, I found Shunsui flirting shamelessly with my fifth seat. "If you could come in, I think we should talk."

Shunsui ducked inside, and resumed his seat on the bench, while I stood over Orihime's prone body. "As you obviously saw, I found something inside the girl."

"Well, I'm thinking by your face she hasn't gotten too frisky with the substitute soul reaper."

"No. But, I am wondering if it's some sort of experiment? You remember Aizen really likes living subjects. She has a something, maybe like a Hollow, in her uterus. It's not.." I searched for the right word, "It's not _alive_. Yet." I frowned at the girl.

"What do you mean, it's not alive yet? Is she pregnant with an arrancar baby? Was Aizen trying to make a human/hollow hybrid?" He tipped his straw hat back, "Actually, I'm stuck on the part where it's not alive."

"It might be alive," I looked back into his expressive brown eyes, "Come here for a second, have you ever felt a pregnant belly?" I took his hand and laid it firmly between Orihime's hips. "Now, just let your reiatsu mix with hers, and send it down a little bit. Don't worry, this would be amazing for you both if she were awake, and wouldn't cause any harm to a fetus. Go ahead." I felt his reiatsu rise above his hand, and sink into her belly. "Do you feel it?"

"I feel…I don't know, what am I supposed to feel? I feel a presence, but no spiritual pressure at all."

"Right. You can stop." I waited for him to lift his hand away and resume his seat, "When a woman with the amount of spiritual pressure of this girl is pregnant by someone with enough spiritual pressure, the fetus will have a spark of it. Just enough to keep itself from being extinguished by the mother's reiatsu. Any other pregnancy would usually abort itself."

Shunsui looked at the girl, "So…Arrancars..hollows of any kind have spiritual pressure. Even the Quincy kid has it. Kurosaki-san has it in spades. Any other means of potential pregnancy would result in just a few days of pregnancy. Do I have it right?"

"Yes," I placed a hand back on Orihime, "Now, here's the weird part. This girl has never had sex. I put her to sleep, and did a quick exam. She's pure as driven snow. There's not even any hCG in her blood." I looked at the hand that was stoking the sleeping girl, "I don't know what to do. I have some ideas, but they're almost…too clinical."

"Are you asking me what we should do?" Shunsui groaned, "I am horrified at the thought of telling anyone. I have to report on Orihime-chan's answers to the old man, but if I tell him she's carrying some science experiment?" he shook his head, "He'll demand that she have it removed at the very least."

I fidgeted, I never fidget. "Also, remember, I said I had some theories?" Shunsui nodded, "Well, I'll have to have Kurotsuchi-taicho run some clinicals, to be sure. But, Shunsui, I think this hollow needs a real fetus to mature. I don't know if it can be removed. I don't even know if it won't hurt her if it doesn't get what it needs."

"Hurt her?"

"I can't say. I have this feeling of…waiting. Like it's biding it's time, but how much time do we have?"

"I vote we get those clinical trials."

"I think we're going to have to wake her, and tell her. I think she has the right to tell us what to do about her body."

"Right, should I go? I didn't have anything else for the old man. I'll keep this quiet, you have my promise."

"Thank you, Shunsui. You are a paragon among men. I'll have her take a look at Juushiro, but I have no evidence that what she claims is true. I don't want you to get your hopes up, just incase she was just trying to ingratiate herself to us."

"I get the feeling this girl doesn't tell half-truths. But, I will stay depressed, just for you."

Shunsui walked out of the exam room, leaving me alone with a real mystery on my hands. _It's not worth making us both wait. _I touched her forehead again, "Bakudo number five, Megasameru." Orihime's eyes flickered open. I pasted a smile on, " Orihime-chan, How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," she said, her brow crinkling, "how am I really?"

"I don't really know what to say. It's not a device, nor is it a child in the way we think of them. Orihime-chan, you can rest assured, you are still a virgin."

"That's something, at least," she interrupted.

"Yes. But, there is no doubt that there is something growing in you. I would like to have the research division do some tests on you. I will assign my fukutaicho, Isane, to be your personal assistant while you're there. She'll make sure your rights are not violated."

Orihime's eyes were wide and scared, "Violated?"

"Sorry, they have a bad reputation, but they're our only hope to figure this thing out. I have a feeling you cannot just wait, nor can it just be removed without knowing what it might do to you. I will respect your wishes, but Orihime, your best chance lies with the researchers. They can help me help you."

"It's times like this that I wish that my powers worked on more than superficial ways with me." she sent a sad look to me, "I could just say 'I reject' and it would just go away."

"I am truly sorry, Orihime. I wish there was something I could do or say to make this all better. You are too young by any standard to have to deal with this." I gave the girl a hug, and she squeezed me tightly in return, "We'll do everything in our power to fix this thing. You have my promise."

"Ok." Orihime took a deep breath, "If I'm going to be around for a while, could I talk to Matsumoto-san? She'll have some clothes that should fit me at the very least." She pointed to the balled up pile of white on the floor, "Those are never going to warm my flesh again. And I could really, really use a bath before being 'violated'."

I laughed, and ruffled the girl's burned orange locks, "I'll send a hell butterfly for her at once. We can figure out where you can stay and so forth after she gets here. While I call a butterfly, would you mind looking at Ukitake-taicho?"

"Shunsui-kun's friend is Ukitake-taicho? I know him."

Opening the door, called Isane over, "Isane, I am leaving this girl in your charge. Inoue Orihime, this is Kotetsu Isane. Isane, please take her to Ukitake-taicho's room. She is a healer, and has promised Shunsui to look in on the captain. I'll come and get you both when Rangiku gets here, Orihime-chan. Take care of her, Isane." I walked way, hoping that I could help this helpless girl. She had fire, living with the hollows as she did, and still coming out of it with her sanity intact. I hoped she'd show the same strength in the coming trouble.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game - Defying Gravity - musical 'Wicked'_

I was tired, even after my little nap in the exam room. Silently, I asked Shun`o if he and Ayame had enough strength for a big project. He answered that if I could find the heart, they were always ready. I knew that, but hearing it always made me feel better somehow. I just decided that after Ukitake-taicho, Rangiku, and my bath, I was going to sleep. For a long time.

After seeing the pale man with long silky white hair, I couldn't have said 'no' even if I was dead on my feet. He looked awful, even bandaged and clean. His breathing, even with the whirring machines was labored and harsh. He was sweating, but I lay a hand on his forehead, and there was no fever. "Oh, Ukitake-taicho! Juushiro-san, if you can hear me, I'm going to make you all better. Isane-san, you may stay, but please keep people away from here." I paused, putting a finger to my lips, "Actually, I'm starved, is there any miso soup or something easy for me to eat while I do this?"

"Sure, I could get some miso if you like. How long will it take?" The tall woman looked upset. Obviously this captain was a favorite of everyone.

"It'll take some time. Maybe as much as a half-hour."

"Right, I'll be back in fifteen." the woman's wide grey eyes held un-shed tears, "Please take care of him."

I nodded, and gave her a smile. I always take care of everyone. Perhaps that was my most traitorous trait. Friends or enemies, for some reason it made little difference to me. I pulled a stool close, and quietly asked for Shun`o and Ayame to reject the injuries. As their orange glow solidified, I took a closer look at the man on the bed.

He was absolutely beautiful. I'd noted earlier his long white hair, and it was flowing around his head like a renaissance halo. His dark brows off set the white tendrils, and his lashes rested against his cheek in a dark sweep. His eyes are brown, I remembered. Maybe dark honey brown? Or maybe I was just hungry. His body was long and lean, and for a moment I thought that he looked a little too lean. I hadn't noticed anything wrong with him before! People don't get sick in Soul Society, did they? Injured, yes, but I've never seen Rukia even with the sniffles.

"He's got a lung disease, Orihime." Shun`o's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Very likely it causes him pain. If you want us to fix it, we will have to do it later, so you can reject the diseased tissue. Tomorrow will be fine, he's not going anywhere." I nodded, and they went back to work, putting the man back together.

Isane came in just a few minutes later, and handed me a bowl of pale yellow broth. "Oh, thank you," I held my hands out eagerly, and accepted the bowl.

"What's the shield? Can I touch it?" the curiosity of the silver haired woman made me giggle.

"It is my friends, the one at his feet is Ayame, and the one by his head is Shun'o. They raise a 'shield' and inside, I can direct them to fix damage." I paused, not knowing how much this woman knew about who I was. "I don't think you should touch it. It disrupts them, and then they have to start all over."

"You don't do this?"

"No. It's all them, with the strength of my conviction being the only thing they need to work." I slurped my soup loudly.

"Kido works best if you have the intent to make it strong. Wow. This is amazing, I can see he's breathing better. When we found him, his breath was just a rattling wheeze."

"I wish you'd told me he has a disease. I'll have to fix it tomorrow, if you want me to."

I thought her eyes were going to pop out, and roll on the floor. "You know he's sick?"

"Sure. Shun`o told me. Had I known, I could have rejected everything that was 'wrong' with him all at once. That's the limit of my power, I have to know what I am rejecting. As his lung tissue is in it's original diseased state, it's not good enough to say, 'fix his injuries' and let it go. The diseased tissue isn't an injury."

"Oh, I get it," Isane grasped my shoulder, "I must apologize, I didn't believe you could help Ukitake-taicho, and for that I am sorry."

I sat my half-empty bowl aside, "Isane-san, I am honored to help him, and you. Don't think about it anymore, okay?"

She nodded, and sat on a stool that was twin to the one I was perched on. The rest of the time was spent in silence. I finished my miso, and we waited for the glow of my friends to die down. I regarded the man on the bed in front of me once again. I knew I would be doing the world a service by giving this man peace in his own body. For the first time in what seemed like months, I felt really good about myself.

The healing glow winked out, and Shun`o and Ayame retreated back into my hairpins without comment. They were usually silent when others were around, and I prefer it that way. I get enough of people thinking I'm a bubble head. I don't need help. Isane stood and her hands lit up with her healing spell. Juushiro's eyes were fluttering open, and I watched with interest, I'd never been this close to him before. It turns out that his eyes are the color of good chocolate. Yummy!

"He's…" Isane turned excited eyes to me, "He's fine! There's not even a scar!"

"Wha..?" Juushiro's voice was soft, "Isane-san?"

"Nice to see you looking so well, Ukitake-san." She smiled at her patient, "Give me a minute to unhook this machinery."

His eyes surveyed the room, and landed on me, "Not to be rude, but why are you here Orihime-chan?"

Isane let out a breathy laugh, "She saved your miserable life, Captain. You should thank her, she's been though a lot today."

I bowed my head, a blush crept up my cheeks as his eyes regarded me.

"Thank you, Inoue Orihime-chan, from the bottom of my heart for saving my 'miserable' life. There is much I would like to…"

"I know you're the taicho, but while you're here, you're off duty." Isane's mock seriousness made Juushiro's lips turn up, "No interrogating your doctors! Orihime-chan, if it's ok with you, do you mind staying here while I fetch Unohana-taicho?"

"Oh, no," I smiled at her smiling visage, "I don't mind."

She left, and Juushiro rubbed his hands along his bandaged torso. "I had a fist sized hole here an hour ago. I know that. See? There's blood on the bandages." he lifted the edge of a bandage as if to offer proof. "When can you tell me what really happened?"

"Does it matter Ukitake-taicho? You're whole, now."

He coughed lightly, "It matters to me. Retsu will tell me all about it, but I'd like to hear it from your lips, Orihime-chan. Did you have these powers last time you were here?"

I nodded, nearly glowing with pride. "You only saw me practice my offensive and defensive abilities with Rukia-san. My little friends also have the ability to heal. Any injury. Any…disease, according to them. I would like to…try to help you some more, Ukitake-taicho."

"You can..?" He pushed himself up on his elbows and really looked at me, "You can heal my lungs? I have tried for more than 200 years, Inoue-chan. If you think you can help, I will gladly submit to your healing touch."

"I've never called them to do it, but they say they can."

He reached his hand out, and grabbed mine in a warm grip. And that's how Retsu, Rangiku and Isane found us.

"Oooh, Orihime! Good choice!" Rangiku enveloped me in a tight hug.

"My, my, and she had issues with Shunsui! Juushiro, you should be proud!" Retsu's laugh was brilliant.

Isane just looked happy. I yanked my hand out of his, like it was on fire, and returned Ran's hug. "It's good to see you Rangiku!" I willed my blush to disappear.

"Is she free to go, Unohana-taicho?"

"Of course." Retsu's attention was on the white haired captain, poking and taking measurements, "Thank you for healing Juushiro," she turned toward me with shining eyes, "Just thank you, I didn't need to loose another friend to this war."

"Wait, Orihime-chan," he craned his neck around Retsu, "Where can I meet you tomorrow?"

"Ohh!" Ran squeaked, "You're holding out on me, Orihime!"

My blush did not disappear, instead it grew hotter as I spazzed right there. "I…"

Isane saved my bacon, "I'll tell Unohana-taicho what you told me. I'll talk to Rangiku-san later, and get where you're staying, and then, give the info to you, Ukitake-taicho. Then you guys can figure things out between you. Is there anything else that needs organized?"

"You are on top of everything, as usual, my fukutaicho!"

"See you later, then, Isane-san." Ran took my hand, and we left the fourth's headquarters.

We chatted a little about things back in the Living World. She told me the latest gossip concerning my friends still in the Seireitei. Apparently both Chad and Uryuu are staying in an Inn out in the Rukongai's first district north. A nice part of town, as Ran put it. Ichigo was still being debriefed. I think that's just a nicer way of saying 'interrogated'. Rukia and Renji were allowed to have visitors. Finally, operations for the Gotei 13 were suspended for a week. Ran suggested that it was to get the captains and their lieutenants healed up, and to find or promote captains and lieutenants to make the squads whole again. The official line was for celebration.

We walked down the broad boulevards of the inner court. Since Matsumoto was still recuperating herself, she was going to be at home for the better part of the week. I was going to be staying in her private quarters in the tenth division. We passed food stalls, and she bought me a couple sticks of dango. I ate the sticky treat, and by the time we got to where I was to stay, I was feeling almost normal. My heart was light right now. Appreciating the little things? I'm good at it.

**AN/ **Heh. I feel like a moron. The Captain Commander is dead, I think. Oh well. People like him just keep coming back, right? LOL Also, I hope you don't mind me spouting about pregnancy in the Seireitei. I figure this is how it works. Don't shoot me! Megasameru means 'to awaken'. I love both Shunsui and Juushiro, and I can't let Ukitake die! *cries* Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! **Looking for a Beta to read my story! PM me if interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Talking to myself in public _

_Dodging glances on the train _

_I know _

_I know they've all been talking 'bout me _

_I can hear them whisper _

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong _

_With me - Unwell - Matchbox 20_

Ran's rooms in the tenth were nice. Smaller than my apartment, there was a bedroom, a small but nicely equipped bath, tiny kitchen and a open living area. I was so excited. I couldn't contain my tears when I compared it to my dark sterile room in the Hollow World. It was going to take a while to get over those memories. But, I had friends at my side, now, and Ran was murmuring in my ear and rubbing my back. She told me she'd bring by a few changes of clothes, and then as soon as I was able, we'd go shopping for anything else I needed. I tried to tell her not to worry, but she reminded me of how I put her up for such a long time, and I wasn't being a good guest. So, I set about doing the two things I wanted to do since I first arrived. Bath and sleep.

When I woke from my nap it was already dark outside. I pulled on one of the silky yukata that Ran had in the closet. Although she is taller than me, it's a pretty good fit. She does like her clothes to be a little too revealing, after all. With a giggle for my friend, I wanted to check out my new place. I have an over developed sense of curiosity, what can I say?

The first thing I saw was a sheet of paper laying on this beautifully wrought chest. Ran left me a little letter saying she'd already told Isane everything. I looked back at Ran's note, and saw that I should be able to locate a cell phone charging in the kitchen. Under that, there were a series of numbers, I assume they're for contacting the people whose names are inked next to them. I quickly folded Ran's note, tucking it into the belt holding the robe closed. I went to find not only the promised cell, but something to fill the beast I call a stomach.

I spent some time cooking, eating, and playing with what was obviously Ran's spare cell. The thing was covered in those glue on jewels, and it had numerous gambling games to play. I decided to take a closer look at the letter. Apparently Isane would come to meet me here at eight in the morning. No problem there, I always get up early. Then, I was to go to division four for my appointment with Ukitake-taicho. I was looking forward to that, actually. Then, I squinted and a frown half-formed, I was going to go to division twelve for 'testing'. I shuddered. I remembered the last time that mad man wanted to work on me. I so was not looking forward to possibly life threatening surgery. I was so glad that Isane would be there to keep me safe. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything but look into what was actually wrong with me. He so doesn't need to know what makes me tick, does he? Just to make my self feel worse, I thought back to meeting his super creepy…subordinate. What was she? A family member of some kind, I suppose, they have the same surname.

I folded the letter and placed it back on top of the carved chest. Feeling the need to get out, if just for a little walk to calm my nerves, I went back into the bedroom, and put on the least threatening outfit Ran owned, one of her shihakusho, plus my Arrancar boots. It didn't look like Ran's sandals would fit very well. I shrugged, it's not like people looked at my _boots_ when they looked at me.

I spent time wandering the halls and breezeways for the tenth division. I didn't see many people out and about, probably because most were out celebrating. The few I did see I waved cheerily at, like I belonged there. "You must be new here!" and "Welcome to the tenth!" were the most common greetings. I returned everything with as non-committal and shy sounding answers that I could think of and moved on as quickly as I could. I stopped to watch fireworks from a wide deck. It was overlooking a rock garden bordered by flowers of every color imaginable. I smiled, as I could see the ice eyed captain and Ran's hands clearly had been busy here. "So pretty!" I said to the seemingly empty garden.

"I heard you were staying with us."

I jumped with a little squeak, "Hitsuguya-taicho! You scared me!"

His teal eyes and snowy hair were almost luminescent in the light of the fireworks. He gave me a look from under his lashes, and I thought he looked just like a shy school girl. "Matsumoto informed me that you were staying under my roof, but I didn't think to find you here." His voice wasn't cold, exactly. I wondered why he felt like he had to be so serious all the time. Even when I lectured them on how to use the dishwasher, he had looked like it was a matter of life and death that he learn how to do it correctly.

"Right, that's fine, isn't it, taicho?"

"I'm not your captain, Inoue-san, you may call me Hitsuguya-san." Aww, I was hoping for a major breakthrough, he was so short and adorable, I wanted nothing more than to call him Toshiro-chan!

I tried it out, "Hitsuguya-san, your garden is lovely. Am I causing trouble walking around? I just needed to stretch my legs, and try to find some sleep before my big day tomorrow."

"I heard about that as well. Isane-fukutaicho is a good choice to be your guardian. And, no, you're not in trouble for walking around. I was surprised when I ran into my seventh seat who congratulated me for finding another hot red-head for the squad."

"Oh, that." I laughed, "I'm sorry, I can try and stick to my rooms." I turned away, just to be stopped by his hand grabbing my sleeve.

"I said it was fine, Inoue-san. If you're going back to your room, may I escort you? I bet you're lost." He said it with a genuine smile.

"You'd be right, Hitsuguya-san." I frowned then, as he'd done something I was totally unprepared for. He held out his arm, like in an old-fashioned movie. I slipped my arm though his, resting my hand on his forearm. We walked quietly back to the rooms I was staying in. He left with a wave at the doorstep, and I watched him walk out of eyesight. Ok, I'm officially weirded out. I shook my head, and thought that I could probably sleep again after all.

I woke with the sun streaming though the bamboo shades. Groggily, I looked around for the clock. "Oh! It's seven thirty! Oh!" I leapt up off the futon, and poked through the hanging yukata and obi in Ran's closet. I picked an ocean blue one with koi swimming all over it. A golden obi I tied as securely as I could by myself finished the look. I retreated to the bath and combed the tangles out and replaced my hair pins. I noted that my eyes looked less like the sad orbs I'd thought would become my usual look while I lived with Aizen. The very thought of being free, or at least free from being surrounded by power mad hollows, lifted my spirits and put a smile on my face.

The knock at the door flustered me until I remembered I had my own fukutaicho companion for the day. My bare feet slapped quickly to the door. "Good morning, Isane-san!"

"And to you, Orihime-chan. Are you nearly ready? I thought we could get some breakfast on the way."

"I don't have any shoes," I tilted my head, "or socks."

Isane came into the room, and closed the door. "I can take you to get a pair of sandals, Orihime-chan. If you hold on, I can use shunpo, and your feet will only hit the ground a few times before we find a suitable shop."

That's what we did. It took four oh-so-fast steps to get to a place where Isane could get me a pair of sandals I could wear. I was going to be so in debt before I left! We ate breakfast on the way to the way, two bowls of porridge. Mine was laced with wasabi, and judging by the looks Isane was giving me, she wanted to try it next time for herself. When we reached the huge doors of the fourth division, I saw him. Ukitake Juushiro. He looked absolutely stunning in a green and white hakama with darker green haori. His hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, and his brown eyes were warm on mine.

"Orihime-chan, Isane-fukutaicho, it looks like I got here right on time."

Isane gave him an appraising look, "You're looking well today, Ukitake-taicho."

"I'm off duty, for once, just Juushiro today Isane-san. You too, Orihime-chan."

"Juushiro-san." I let the name fall off my lips. "Good morning."

"Let's go on inside. I'll leave you two alone for your session, I have paperwork to take care of even though we're off-duty." she rolled her eyes, "I'll station the first person I see who isn't running off to 'celebrate' to watch and make sure you're not disturbed. When you're done, send them to find me." She ushered us to the exam room I was in yesterday.

I gave him a warm smile, and he returned it. "I don't need you to take off your clothes or anything."

He shifted around, prone on the gurney, "This good?"

"Yeah, I usually do my best work on the battleground, in the dirt. You could even just stand up, if you wanted to." I smiled brightly.

"Sōten kisshun, I reject!" Shun`o and Ayame settled on Juushiro's chest, and I kept the rejection of his disease and the diseased tissue foremost in my mind. "Like I said yesterday, I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know how long it'll take, but I'm thinking not very long."

"You sound confident."

"I am, I've seen them do some amazing stuff!" My voice glowed with pride, and his eyes were crinkled in subdued mirth.

"What are your plans today, Orihime-chan, if it works or not, I'd at least like to do something nice for you."

"Oh, don't think that way, Juushiro-san! Not 'works or not', but 'when it works'. I don't think my life here will be a secret for very long. I am scheduled to meet with Kurotsuchi-taicho for testing, it seems I brought something back with me, and they need to figure out what I can do about it."

"And it's nothing Unohana-taicho can take care of?"

I frowned, "No. She doesn't know what it is, and that's the problem. Honestly, even after hearing her theories, I don't know what to do about it either."

The spark in his eyes changed to concern, "And your friends can't help?"

"I can only do superficial healing on myself. That's why I don't go on the battlefield alone, I must be protected. I know better now." I could feel tears tickling my eyes.

"I watched you train," he reached out and touched my knee, "I fully expect that you could learn to protect yourself better."

I nodded, and then my head yanked up when he began to cough, hard. The kind of hard cough that means 'I'm not breathing'. "Shun`o! What's wrong?"

"He has to get it up, he's not in any danger, this is the last step. Only a moment more."

I grabbed a towel, and held it to his mouth, wiping the blood and what I assumed was lung tissue out. His eyes were wild, and he was twitching all over. "Juushiro, please, I know it's hard, but we're almost done. Just hold on." His head jerked, and I hoped that meant he agreed. His cough stilled, and I wiped the remains of the gunk from his mouth, and tossed the gore soaked cloth into the sink. Shun`o and Ayame went back to my pins once again.

"Juushiro-san." I stoked his face, "Breathe, Juushiro."

He coughed once more, blood splattering his hand, and then he breathed deeply, "It doesn't hurt."

I smiled, "Is that good?"

"You don't understand. _It has never not hurt to breathe. _Orihime," his eyes brimmed with tears, "you really did save my miserable life!" He swung his legs down and grabbed me in a hard hug. I returned it in interest. It was perhaps the first time someone had been this happy after I had healed them. Well, Grimmjow had been pretty damn ecstatic…but Juushiro wasn't going to kill anyone to seal the deal.

"I'm glad I could help, Juushiro-san." I tried to disentangle myself from his grip.

"There's no way I could repay this, Orihime-chan. Thank you, if you ever need anything, anything at all, please let me know, and if it's in my power to do so, I will do it."

"Oh no, no, I could never! I…I just want to help people, I don't do it for favors! No, Juushiro-san, seeing you healthy is all the payment I need." My blush lit my face as he grabbed my hands like he had yesterday.

He smiled, the blood flecking his mouth giving it a morbid aspect, "I won't let you get away from my gratitude this easily," his voice was low and I would have called it seductive if I didn't know better, "Orihime-chan."

"O-ok, if you say so." I bowed my head slightly and stole another look from under my lashes. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were bright. My heart fluttered, and I tried to push the feeling away, it was totally inappropriate. Standing, I crossed to the door, and told the man standing idly against the wall to bring Isane back. I was almost freaked at what had happened back there. Stupidly, I wished Ichigo had just once shown the same unguarded appreciation. I slumped on the wall that had been vacated. I couldn't go back in the room.

"It's all done, Orihime-chan?" Isane stopped by the door, her hand on the handle.

I sighed, "Yes, it's all done, Isane-san. Can I just wait out here? I'm a little," I searched my head for a good lie, "tired. And I can't explain anything any more than I have."

"Tired? Ok, if you say so. We have an appointment over at the twelfth yet. You're going to be the talk of Seireitei before the week is out!"

I screwed my eyes shut, and I know my face was knotted in a grimace, "We won't have to make a big deal out of this, will we? I really don't relish being kidnapped again."

Isane's hand moved away from the door handle and touched my shoulder, "Is that what you're worried about? I'll tell everyone inside to try and keep it on a need to know basis. Unfortunately, Ukitake-taicho is well known for his coughing fits. It'll get out eventually."

"I know, I know," I sighed, "I just want to be left in relative peace." Isane dropped a kiss on my crown, and went inside the room. I waited outside feeling like I had a neon sign pointing at my head.

_I don't believe it!_

_There she goes again!_

_She's tidied up, and I can't find anything!_

_All my tubes and wires_

_And careful notes_

_And antiquated notions - She's Blinded Me With Science - Thomas Dolby_

I started to feel better in the time Isane and the others were inside, even though I could hear them exclaiming over Juushiro's fortune. I was happy about that, don't get me wrong, I wanted to cure the curiously sweet captain. But, I was heavily reminded of Ulquiorria's cold stare when I healed Chad in the park. Worse, Aizen's jealous gaze when I restored Grimmjow. I may feel safer now, but I had felt that way before, just to have my whole world taken away from me.

Trying to clear my head of such dark thoughts was proving harder than I thought. Maybe if I was allowed to go home. Or talk to…

"Inoue!"

I snapped my eyes open and was greeted by the familiar orange hair and brown eyes I was just thinking about, "Kurosaki-kun!" I just couldn't believe my luck, "How are you?"

"What're you doing here? All of our friends are staying at this Inn or whatever."

"Yes, I had heard that, but," I couldn't tell him I might be pregnant with a hollow baby! Truth, stick to the truth! "Rangiku-san said I could stay in her quarters in the tenth, and I just couldn't say no, since she insisted it was payment for her and Hitsuguya-taicho staying with me." Score! It was all true!

Ichigo shrugged and gave a dark look over his shoulder, "Damn Renji and Rukia for getting tossed in jail! I would have loved to stay in the Seireitei. Let's blow this place, Inoue. I'm fine, no matter what they say."

"But, Aizen's counter stroke! You should stay." My brain was screaming to get him away from me before he accidentally found out that I was hiding something. "As a matter of fact, Kotetsu-fukutaicho is inside, and Unohana-taicho is going to be here soon. They'll want to check you over."

He gave me his usual lopsided smile, "You worry too much. After this, though, we should grab lunch." He looked over his shoulder, and we both turned to see Retsu floating down the hall toward us.

"Kurosaki-san, Orihime-chan, it's good to see you both. I'll send Isane-san out to you, and get you where you're supposed to be." He gentle voice washed over me.

I nodded in sync with Ichigo, and she went inside. As good as her word, Isane came out not even a full minute later.

"Kurosaki-san, welcome to the fourth. I'm to see you to exam room five. And then the Taicho will come to you for your exam. Orihime-chan?" she gathered us with a few quick gestures, and we walked a few steps to the fifth exam room. She opened the door for Ichigo, and he entered, and gave me a quick wave, "See you later, Inoue."

I nodded back, and Isane took the lead out of the relative comfort of the fourth division.

My apprehension at having to go to the research division was starting to make me shake. I was having this day-terror about cold white hands, and bizarre people touching me. The worst part was that it was, to the best of my knowledge, the truth. Kurotsuchi-taicho was all of those things, with a liberal dose of insane on top. Isane was talking quietly about what I could expect, and reassuring me that she wouldn't allow any harm to come to me.

When we entered the twelfth, I didn't see the object of my overactive imagination. Instead, there was a tall, eyebrow-less, horned, and very bored looking man wearing a shihakusho with what looked like a white smock draped over it. He stood straight when Isane guided me to him.

"Yo." He said, his voice was deep and smooth, "You are Inoue Orihime?"

Isane sighed, "Akon, this is Orihime-chan, Orihime, this is Akon."

"You could have said yes, girl." Akon looked at me, and I felt myself being weighed and measured to the ounce. "I'm in charge of your file while you're here. Shall we? My private lab is just downstairs." He turned and walked away.

"I guess we follow?" My voice sounded high and squeaky.

Isane nodded, and we shadowed our strange researcher. "Actually, I'm feeling better about this little venture already. Akon is nothing if not focused and competent. He's in the Men's Association, he's an ok guy." she smiled at my questioning expression. "He even leaves the lab occasionally."

"I can hear you. Plus, I asked to be in charge of you. Mayuri-sama…he's not really interested in your condition. He offered his genes should the need arise."

He sounded like he wasn't making a joke, "No, thanks anyway."

"He's pretty good looking under the paint and," he flicked his fingers around his head, "accoutrements."

I couldn't help it, that was just too funny, and trying to imagine the painted man with the crazed headdress as 'good looking' just made me giggle. Akon smirked down at me, and I accepted Isane's judgment, Akon was a good guy. I followed him down the stairs, and I was relieved to see that it didn't look as much as a movie set for a mad scientist as I feared. It was dark, though, and I found myself squinting in the darkness.

"You'll get used to it."

I was surprised, although I suppose I shouldn't have been, "You don't miss much, do you?"

"Nope." the stairs terminated into a long hall dotted with doors. "Occupationally sound for me to be observant." Akon rattled his deep pockets, "Do you mind if I smoke?" He pulled free an electronic key card, opening the first door.

"Yes." Isane and I said at the same time. I hate cigarettes, and the smoke always makes me cough like mad. He patted his pocket wistfully and replaced the card while flipping on a light. The lab was spacious, and the counters gleamed with stainless steel and the same kind of laminate surfaces that I remembered our school had. It was a study in black, white, and chrome, and I found it to be absolutely, mind numbingly frightening. It looked like Aizen had seen this, and based the design for Hueco Mundo on it.

"Are you ok?" Isane watched me freeze like a mouse with a hawk nearby.

"Sorry. I'll be fine," I breathed in and out a few times, closing my eyes. _I'm safe here. Safe. _"Yeah, sorry. I'm.." I screamed. My nightmare was complete. Chained to a table behind a thick pane of glass was the unconscious (I hoped) form of the sexta Espada, Grimmjow.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think he'd freak you out so bad." Akon touched a panel, and the glass turned totally opaque. "I get him for a few days before Mayuri-sama starts the invasive stuff."

Isane turned an angry face to the calm researcher, "Are you insane, Akon? This girl is arguably having the worst month of her lifetime, and you want to check her insides with an arrancar in the room?"

He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "Are you ok, Orihime? His cell is completely sound and sight proof. He can't break it in his condition. I give you my most solemn apology and promise that he'll not even know you were here."

"I will take you away for today.."

I interrupted Isane, and leveled my best stare on Akon, "I just wish you'd have told me. Isane, I'm going to be fine, and Akon promised. If he breaks his promise, well, I have powerful allies!" Oh! I used a line from Star Wars, I am so bad-ass.

I watched Akon's adam's apple bob slightly, "I understand, Orihime."

"Fine then, where do you want me?"

For the next three hours, Akon and Isane tested my reiatsu in every possible way. I even saw the waves of it though a special screen. I even understood some of what they were talking about. I had blood drawn, and several other tests any living world technician would do.

When I was released for my mid-day break, Isane and I met up with Ichigo for lunch. We spoke of this and that, and I learned that the kido corps were sending the real Karakura town back to the living world tonight. The people would wake, safe and sound, and feeling like they'd had the best sleep in their lives. Chad and Uryuu would be transported back tonight as well. I promised Ichigo that he could find me at the tenth division after six, and we would all go and have a celebratory dinner before they left.

I couldn't tell him everything quite yet, but he saved me the trouble by telling me that since his father had sent Karin and Yuzu to stay with their aunt, they were spending time in Soul Society. They had to stay in the Rukongai, but it was nice in the clean first district. Ichigo left afterwards, and Isane went back to the fourth, and I was to meet up with her at two thirty to get back to the twelfth by three. I called Ran, and we met for a walk, and all in all, my time in the Seireitei was going relatively well.

I almost dreaded going back to the lab. Akon was standing in front of Grimmjow's cage, with a cigarette and the loud blowing of a purifier humming away. He stubbed out the cigarette, and turned the air exchanger down to a low thrum. "Have a good lunch?"

He handed Isane a manila folder stuffed with paper. She sat and read over the results.

"Yes, thank you, and you?"

"Good enough. The cafeteria in the barracks here is always a treat. Sometimes, we get to eat the experiments." He smiled widely, and I got the feeling he never lied. "Anyway, I'd like to show something to Isane that I noticed earlier. Please lie down." I complied, and he affixed the special reiatsu viewing screen to an IV pole so that they could peer though at my abdomen. "Do you see how right here," he ran his lithe fingers across the viewer, "the pressure is uneven? I think that whatever it is inside her is harmful to her in it's current state."

Isane pointed at another spot, "It almost looks like it's pooling, see there?"

"Right." He palpitated between my hips, and I groaned, "Sorry. Look, the pressure jumped and then when I remove my hands… See? It goes back to what it was. I think that indicates that Unohana is right."

"Right about what?" I was trying to understand this thing as best as I could.

"I think it is waiting, and that it wants physical contact with another being. Right now, it is content to 'eat' your reiatsu, but if it grows? Or if it has to wait too long? Who can say what will happen. I really don't think I need anymore time with you, Orihime. I recommend having it removed."

Ok, I could live with that. It was acting like a parasite. I loved to watch those gory real medicine shows, I knew it was best to get rid of a parasite. I nodded to Isane. "I think I like his recommendation."

He moved the IV pole and deactivated the screen. "I don't even know that hollows can reproduce. I'm supposed to test this arrancar for sterility. I read Unohana's report, and I think it likely that this is some sort of experiment to get a hollow/human hybrid. I think it's not working, and it's best to scrap Aizen's work. I can do a surgery on you tomorrow, Orihime, and then I will have some more Hollow World stuff to analyze."

He looked positively gleeful at the thought of getting his microscope on the thing in my gut. "I want to do it. Isane-san, what do you think?"

"I agree. At this point, it's hurting you just a little, but if you let it go, it could kill you. I'll give my report and Akon's findings to Unohana-taicho as soon as we get back."

I hugged Isane and shook Akon's hand before leaving. I took one last look at the black glassed cage that held the Espada, and felt happy I would soon be free of them. I might be able to go home as soon as the day after tomorrow!

I walked out of the twelfth with a renewed lightness in my steps. Isane left me after pointing the way to the tenth, where I was determined to get ready for a night on the town with my friends. A nice long shower to wash the stink of the lab off, that was exactly what I needed. What I didn't need was a phone call.

'_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy - Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty' _I stabbed the call button on Ran's oh-so-embarrassing cell. I would have to change the ring tone as soon as I was done. "Moshi moshi!"

Juushiro's voice answered my greeting, "Orihime-chan! Rangiku-san told me I could reach you on her old cell."

"Oh. Right, Ukitake-taicho-"

"I'm not your taicho, Orihime-chan. Please, just Juushiro."

I gave a small giggle, that was the second captain I'd gotten to let down their hair, "Juushiro-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Oddly enough, it was the two white haired captains.

"I just wanted to see how your day was going, and if you had any plans for dinner. I told you I wouldn't give up on thinking you at least a little bit."

A loaded question. I was hoping to leave within the next two nights. "Well, I do have plans with the Kurosakis and my human friends before they go back to the Living World tomorrow."

"The Kurosakis. Ok." Juushiro's voice sounded disappointed, "So how about tomorrow evening, then?"

Ok, really. This man was _centuries_ old? Besides, how would I tell him I was supposed to have surgery tomorrow, and wouldn't want to have dinner? "I have personal plans tomorrow," I tried to sound apologetic. Then, "Let me tell you what, I can have dinner on Wednesday. Will that work for you?"

"Of course it will. I will pick up in front of division ten…"

"At six?" I supplied.

"At six. It's a date. Thank you again, Orihime-chan. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." He hung up, and I snapped the phone shut before walking in the division.

AN/ It is NOT odd at all. My devotion to white hair is long-standing. You don't know me, but yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

_Novocain for the soul_

_you'd better give me something_

_to fill the hole_

_Before I sputter out - Novocain for the Soul - Eels_

**Akon's POV** Warning! Cussing, not Akon's doing.

I pulled my instruments from the autoclave, and wiped them dry. The arrancar had been busy. The inside of his cell showed the cot and blanket ripped to shreds. Thankfully, Mayuri-sama had fitted him with a reiatsu constraint when he was found. I hoped he'd stay amused for a few hours. I was going to have to block his sight when Orihime and Isane got here. But, for now, I was being amused by my research material. He was cussing loudly and tying strips of the cot together. What could he possibly hope to gain by such behavior? Maybe he was bored.

I fitted a clean sheet to the gurney with stirrups that Isane had brought down for our venture last night.

"You not fuckin' doin' anything with me on that bed."

It spoke to me. I noted the time on his file. "No. I have to perform a surgery today. I will do all of my research on you inside your cell. You will be anaesthetized via gas." I pointed to the vents in the ceiling.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." the blue haired subject resumed tying material together. "I can smell Orihime."

"What?" It isn't very often that a research project surprises me.

He inclined his head, "She lived with us for awhile, and we can all hunt by scent somewhat. Well, I can. She smells…off. Have you been experimentin' with her?"

I rubbed my hand though my hair. "No, but maybe you could tell me who has been."

"No one was allowed to fuckin' touch her except that shit, Ulquiorria and Aizen himself. Last I saw her, she was fine-_ish_. It would have been you. I was only unconscious for about a day and a half, and by that time, you shit-head shanghais had come to ruin the fun."

Now, this was new. I scribbled some more notes on his file, "So no one touched her?"

"Someone could have after I fell. But, no one would have had the time. I still remember getting the intel from the other Espada that were droppin like fuckin' flies."

I made a note to find out what he meant by gathering intel while unconscious. I looked at the reports given to me on Orihime. Unohana had one, Kyoraku had made one, and any relevant pieces from Ichigo's debrief were all here. I had what I considered to be an accurate time line of Orihime's existence in the Hollow World. _What happened to you, pretty girl?_

I walked forward, and tapped the panel that cut off communication and blacked the glass. "I guess it's my turn." I can't wait to hear it's reaction when I have Orihime's blood scent in the air. Isane led Orihime in just a few minutes later, and I scrubbed my hands. Showtime.

Pulling Orihime's personal file closer, I noted the time again, and checked that I had made the appropriate codes for the procedure I was to do. Slipping on gloves, I greeted my guests, "Good morning, Isane. Orihime. If I could have you strip.."

Isane rolled her eyes. "She's wearing the robe, baka. Orihime, please get as comfortable as you can on the gurney, all right. I'll get your feet set up in the stirrups. Would you like to be put out? Akon can use anesthesia, so you won't remember a thing."

"Yes, please." the girl sounded scared. Maybe she was just nervous. I hope I didn't scare her, she was just too…sweet. I prepared a needle, and an IV saline bag. Delicately swabbing her skin, I set her up for the anesthesia.

"Can you count backwards from ten, Orihime?"

I put my tray together, as Isane put the monitoring patches on. "Ten. Nine. Eighh…"

Checking over my shoulder, I saw she was sleeping. Her fiery hair caught in a long braid, and her dark lashes flicking slowly against her cheek, she looked at peace.

"All right, Isane. I hope you don't mind, but I fully plan on cutting in. I want this specimen to be whole, not butchered or liquefied."

"I thought you'd want it that way, so I told her this morning. She's ok with it, please make as small an incision as possible."

I nodded absently, rubbing the dark liquid antiseptic on her skin. I pushed the scalpel into her body, and pulled it across.

"Her blood pressure is falling." Isane tapped the monitor.

"Odd. It should be stable, but it's not low enough to worry with." Plucking clamps off my tray, I hurriedly stopped any excess bleeding, and I saw her exposed uterus. It was dark, not a healthy pink-red. Then the monitors all went nuts. Beeping filled the room, as Orihime's body began to jerk. Looking up in surprise, I saw blood flowing freely from her closed eyes, nose, and even her ears. "It doesn't like this. I can't keep going." Isane nodded, and she pulled gauze out by the handful while I hastily pulled off the clamps, and exchanged my scalpel for a stitching needle. I sewed as carefully as I could, trying to make an effort to keep the girl's skin smooth. The beeping stopped just as suddenly as it started. Her pressure was rising, and Isane's efforts to wipe the blood off her face was starting to be successful. "Well."

I looked at the prone woman, "She's going to have to come back so I can monitor the rate of decay of her spiritual pressure. Every morning should be sufficient. Let's start with a week. I should be able to come up with a time line. As for now, I think she should rest."

Isane stared at me in shock, " She almost dies, and all you can do is give me instructions on her care, and when you want to see her again?"

"What would you have me do, Isane? Break down? Pull my hair and wring my hands?" I shook my head, "I'm a scientist first, Isane. You are a healer. Have some of your squad come and take her away to be healed. My work is one without emotion, Isane."

Isane's angry glare wasn't nearly as scary as Unohana's motherly smile.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_

_I'm gonna keep my baby - Papa Don't Preach - Madonna_

I woke accompanied by soft snoring. Groggily, I looked for the source of the noise. There, his head resting by my knee, the rest of him slumped on the ever-present stool, sat the boy who'd always meant so much to me. Ichigo's face looked soft as he slept. I used to imagine that scowl softening like this in my daydreams of stolen kisses.

Realization that I was not actually dreaming, nor was I still in the last place I had fallen asleep in gave me a small chill, so I nudged Ichigo with my knee, "Kurosaki-kun! Wake up."

"Wha? Oh…Inoue. How're you feeling? I went everywhere looking for you, and finally Rangiku said you might be here, and I get here, and Unohana-taicho says I mustn't wake you. I guess I fell asleep." He rubbed his neck while giving one of his off center smiles.

"Sorry to have worried you. What did Unohana-taicho say?"

"Besides that you were sleeping? Nothing."

I didn't know what to do. He was here, but I had no idea if my operation had been successful or not. The thing is, I owed him the truth. I had his secrets, he could share mine. Isn't that how relationships were born? I could only hope he'd understand. So hesitantly I told him of my first day here. At first, he seemed amused that I had come in a wagon, and that an exam was the first thing I had gotten. I told him of Kyoraku-taicho, and his questions, Unohana's surprising news. His eyes had gone cold. I couldn't suppress the shiver the look was giving me. He tried to interrupt, but I silenced him with a gentle squeeze on the hand that was holding my blankets in a death grip.

I told him of meeting Akon, and doing the reiatsu testing, and that Grimmjow had somehow made it out of Hueco Mundo alive. And I told him that today, I had undergone surgery to have the thing inside of me removed. I broke down at this point, amazed I had been able to keep it together even as long as I had. He leaned forward, and wrapped me in his arms. The simple act of kindness from him made me cry harder. I could hear his heart beat, and it was fast, like mine. He rocked in the small window of space he had, and stoked my hair. I relaxed in the circle of his arms.

A knock came at the door, and we broke apart. My eyes felt like they'd been wiped with sandpaper, and he had a strange combination of embarrassment and anger on his face. I smiled at the head that poked in.

"I thought I heard something. You were supposed to come get me when she woke, substitute soul reaper." Retsu's face never lost the gentle smile. "Orihime-chan, we need to talk. Ichigo-kun, could you please wait outside?"

He rose to go before I shot a look at him and grabbed his sleeve, "I've told him all of it, Retsu-sama. Please, I would like him to stay."

She nodded as Ichigo regained his seat. "First of all, you can thank Isane-san for your tummy. She worked on it with some of the deftest kido work I've seen in a long while. It'll be sore for hour or two, but if you were to look, you will only find a pink stripe a few inches below your belly button. I'll give you some salve and even that should disappear in about a month if you're diligent about it." She smiled, and I echoed it. "Now for the bad news." Why must there always bad news? My face sobered, "Akon attempted to remove the mass, as you know. He was not successful. This," she paused, "I don't know what to call it, but this child resisted. It was able to tamper with your body to such a degree that it very likely would have been life threatening to remove it." She reached over Ichigo, and lay a hand on ours, "It's my opinion that you will need to give this thing a fetus to soothe it fully. Akon is going to take daily readings for the next week to calculate how long you have before you must absolutely try and get pregnant before it literally kills you by draining your spiritual pressure to nil." Her eyes were serious, there was no other way. I turned to look at Ichigo, only to see he looked terrified. Had there been one drop less serious in the room, I would have laughed.

This was the time I, Orihime Inoue, grew up a little bit more. I felt it, like a dam releasing something in my brain. Triggering some change that I would need to make. And I would. I have never backed down from a challenge, even when it was obvious that I should. That, and I didn't want to die for _stubbornness_.

The child would be cared for no matter what. If it was born hollow, someone would destroy it. If it had the most adorable bone debris and a pink wrinkled face, I would love it. It may be like Ichigo himself, a human hybrid, and be one of the best friends and the toughest warrior you'll ever meet. Never knowing he was anything but human, loved and cared for.

"How long I have to fall in love with someone, and tell them I have to have a baby. Right away. That's a tall order, Unohana-sama."

"You'll have to also make sure that person has sufficient reiatsu. You will have to talk about this with your family."

"She doesn't have any." Ichigo pulled his hand from mine, and stood. "Her parents were what you'd call Rukongai gutter trash. Now, you're turning Inoue into one?" I gasped at Ichigo's angry words. And again when Retsu slapped him, making his entire head turn.

"Apologize, young man. If you were any younger, I would turn you over my knee. If you cannot keep a civil tongue in your head, I can have it or you removed."

"Sorry." I was weeping again. Ichigo thought I was going to be an easy lay? Didn't he know me better than that? He left the room, slamming the door, and rattling the walls.

Retsu gathered me in her arms, "Men, even those _not_ little more than boys, usually have odd reactions to pregnancy and this is the most unusual situation. He probably feels like you've asked him to father your child, just by asking for his support. I'm sorry, Orihime-chan, but please forgive him when he really apologizes. You may need him as much as he needs you someday."

I sniffled, "Ok. Thank you for your honesty, Retsu-sama. I will." I stubbornly wiped the wet from my face. "Am I free to go?"

"If you can stand and walk comfortably, and you should be able to, I don't see why not. Do you want Isane-san?"

"No, I think I can find my way back to the tenth. If not, there's always someone on the streets who'll help me."

Retsu smiled at me again, "You're being very grown up about this, Orihime-chan. It won't be easy to hold to this course, but I believe in you, and your friends are one determined bunch. Don't forget them when you need help, dear."

She left then too, and I sat on the edge of my bed. Untying the sash of the robe I was wearing, I looked at my newly marked abdomen. There was a thin pink strip, just like she'd said. I touched it, and it felt unreal. I chalked it up to the numbness wearing off, like after a trip to the dentist. Pulling the robe tight, and belting it, I slid my feet to the floor.

Tottering under my weight, I felt like my legs were there, and my top was there, but my middle was off doing something else. It was an odd sensation to be sure. I poked my feet into the sandals, and pulled the phone off the stand near the bed. I just needed a good walk to get my stuff back together. I walked out of the fourth division, and stared up at the sky, sunny and cloud free. To be a bumblebee on a day like this. I could almost feel the buzz rumbling though me. Shaking my head for my flight of fancy, I turned toward the path I was used to walking from the fourth to the twelfth, knowing that ten is right in there.

I didn't expect the owner of the reiatsu I knew the best to take my arm when I wobbled.

"Let me help you." His voice was low and rough.

"I don't think I want your help anymore today, Kurosaki." I looked into his sad brown eyes.

"Look, I overreacted. I don't think of you that way. Not now, or ever." He paused, and settled his large hands on my shoulders, "Please forgive my stupidity, Orihime-kun. I really screwed up this time."

"Hmm." I looked at him steadily. I was so tempted to kick him for all I was worth. I was so tempted to smother him in kisses. "I forgive you…Ichigo-kun."

He smiled and bent down, picking me up bridal style, leaving the shinigami in the street and my robe gaping. "Where did you say you were staying again?" He walked with me in his arms all the way back to the tenth division.

Ran was waiting outside the big oak doors that separated the divisions from the streets.

"Orihime-chan! What're you doing to her, Ichigo?" Her eyebrows were raised suggestively, and her mouth was curled into a smile.

"Ran! Really, I'm ok, now, Ichigo-kun."

He sat me back onto my wobbly feet, and Ran grabbed my other arm, "You had to carry her? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, she's had a real bad day. Got hurt. I just wanted to make sure she'd get home safe, that's all."

"I'll be fine." I say that a lot. Maybe someday it'll actually be true. "Thanks, Ichigo-kun. Rangiku will take care of me, right?"

"Of course! I bought some groceries. You must be starving, that's why you're falling all over the place."

Ichigo gave me another look, and I smiled, "It's fine. Come by and see me tomorrow, if you want." He ran his hands though his already disheveled hair, and then left with a little wave. Just like always. I am so doomed if we decide to make a baby together. I wondered if I cared.

Ran helped me back to her quarters, and got me settled on her futon, before making us lunch. It was so great to have food that was fun to eat. It was also good to have a girl there who had more experience with life than I will get in a lifetime. I really needed some girl talk.

She brought in two plates. Steaming, and piled high with food. She handed one to me, and then settled herself on the other thickly padded chair. "Now that we have food, maybe you can tell me what's really wrong. It's written all over your face that you didn't just 'have a bad day'. Spill it."

So I did. All of it. I laughed and cried. She responded like I thought she would. Back when she and I had our first talk about Ichigo, I thought she'd make an excellent mom. She confirmed it today.

"Oh, honey! I can't even put to words how I feel. I want to know how you feel about it all."

That's something. "I feel like I need to do this. More than for the reason that I'll die if I don't. It's life, a mean little life right now, but if it fuses with a child created with love? A mother that loves and cares for it? There's no end to what can become of this. It's more than doing the right thing for me, Ran. I don't _have_ to do this, I _want_ to."

Her eyes glistened, "I think you're doing the right thing. You need anything at all, you tell me. We're going to have the best baby shower in the entire Soul Society. Just you wait." She was smiling now, but the troubled look in her eyes wasn't being chased away.

I slid off the futon, and wrapped my arms around the woman.

She patted my hands, "You are a singular woman, Orihime. We'd better get going before Hitsuguya-taicho sees me and thinks I'm available to _work_." She made a face as she stood, "Let's go shopping, ok? I'm going to call Nanao, and have her meet us.."

The cell I had buzzed and vibrated wildly. I looked at it, and the screen said: 'Incoming text from Mr. Horny'. I smiled again at the wild shinigami, "Who in the world is 'Mr. Horny?'" I showed her the phone.

"Oh! Akon. He and I used to play a little game with texts, and that was his code name."

I laughed, "Code name? What was yours?"

"Why, it was Ms. Melon, duh!" she shook her cleavage as she turned her attention to her own phone. "Hey, Nanao, you wanna shop?"

I flipped the phone open, and navigated to the texts. 'Mr. Horny sends: Hope u r bttr. Come by whnevr 4 test'

I texted back: 'Learn to spell. I will be there by 9.'

"She'll be here in a minute. Oh! We're gonna have fun!"

* * *

**AN/ **I hate when people text me without spelling. How many button pushes do they think they're saving anyway? Ichigo is hard, I hope he's not too ooc. A big, BIG thank you to all my reviewers! Feel free to drop me a note. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken shattered, I lie_

_I'm just a cross-hair_

_I'm just a shot, then we can die - Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand_

**Grimmjow** Warning: massive dirty mouth.

Confinement and me have never been good buddies. Hell, I had the whole of the Hollow World as my litter box for a verrry long time. When I woke up here with that weird-assed honed fuck staring at me, I reacted badly. I couldn't smell anything besides him, his cigarette, and two others that weren't there. What the hell place doesn't smell like anything?

I fingered the collar on my throat. I figured that one out all by myself, it was some sort of reiatsu blocker. I felt weak. And pissed. That meant one thing. I was in the Soul Society. I'd been too good for their club for ages. No fuckin' way I was gonna get hazed by these bastards. I sat very still, and listened to the freak drone on about what his plans were for me. Then, I smelled the gas, and I was asleep again.

I don't know how long I slept, but the glass was black, and the lights were just hazy pin pricks on the ceiling when I opened my eyes. It must not be business hours. I wondered what they'd do if I went on a little rampage. So, I ripped apart the cot, and then shredded the canvas and blanket. It was itchy, anyway.

At first, I thought I was bored. I was prowling the glass, sniffing the joins. Then I realized, I was testing for those unidentified scents that were still lingering. They were women, that was good, I like the way women look at me. Lust and fear, passion and hate were my raw oysters. One scent lingered on my tongue. I rolled it around, and suddenly I knew who it was. Ichigo's little wench. It must be the sterile environment. She didn't smell right to me.

The scent of the man grew stronger, so I settled on top of the mess I had made, and began to tie the fabric into knots, just to get a reaction out of him. I didn't have to wait long. The glass grew clear again, and I watched him watch me tie my knots. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He smiled slightly, and then turned to mess with a rolling bed that had these odd little…were they handles? Restraints of some kind? I needed to talk to this guy, I wanted to know about Orihime. "You not fuckin' doin' anything with me on that bed."

At first he gave me a side long look, and then scribbled on a sheet of paper, "No. I have to perform a surgery today. I will do all of my research on you inside your cell. You will be anaesthetized via gas." He helpfully pointed to the vents, as if I wasn't smart enough to find them myself. Fucking holes in the wall are vents. No shit.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I decided to spring some information on him, "I can smell Orihime."

"What?" He looked shocked.

I returned his dumb ass look, "She lived with us for awhile, and we can all hunt by scent somewhat. Well, I can. She smells…off. Have you been experimentin' with her?"

"No, but maybe you could tell me who has been." He fidgeted.

"No one was allowed to fuckin' touch her except that shit, Ulquiorria and Aizen himself. Last I saw her, she was fine-ish." I smiled, "It would have been you. I was only unconscious for about a day, and by that time, you shit-head shinigami had come to ruin the fun."

He made some more notes, "So no one touched her?"

Was this dumb ass _hard of hearing_? "Someone could have after I fell. But, no one would have had the time. I still remember getting the intel from the other Espada that were droppin' like fuckin' flies."

I threw my knots down, and he busily scribbled a little more. Without any warning, he turned the glass black. "Hey!" I am not liking this behind the curtain bullshit. I beat on the glass, but it was no use. I couldn't fire a cero, or punch though walls. Not with this damn collar. Then I smelled her again, and the other, strongly. She was here. Just her scent calmed me. I am not a pussy, you jack ass. I just like it, ok? I breathed deeply, and it was there, that wrongness with her. Cocking my head toward the glass once again, I thought the wrongness was _familiar_. I thought I should know that smell.

It wasn't long before the scent profiles totally changed. The other woman reeked of anxiety. Horned freak was clean. And Orihime was drugged. I smiled at the thought of her being forced to be quiet. Then she was _bleeding_. _Shiiiit. _Find an Espada. Offer him or her their choice, bloody or not? At least seven out of ten, you're gonna get bloody. My choice was bloody, and smelling like _her_.

I'll freely admit I was fighting a raging hard-on. The only thing that kept me from having a little moment right then was the realization there were probably cameras. My senses were on overdrive which is why I knew something was wrong before the horned freak's adrenaline spiked. The somehow familiar wrongness was strong in the air, and Orihime was bleeding heavily. The kind of heavy that means you're gonna fuckin' kick the bucket. I was torn between wanting to fuck, eat, or scream. I sank to the floor. "Don't fucking die."

It was over for them in just a few minutes, but the scents lingered for me. With the black glass, I couldn't get the mental picture of her bleeding like a stuck pig out of my head. I closed my eyes, and mastered my emotions. Shut up. I can, I just choose not to. When horned freak cleared the glass, I looked up at him from the floor. "If you killed Orihime, I will kill you."

"I saved her life. Of course, I endangered it, too." He looked upset.

"I need something freakin' smelly in here. I can still smell her bleeding, and it's making me a little distracted."

He shrugged, "I was going to feed you today, will that do?"

"Yeah. I like my meat rare."

He pressed his fingers to another panel, "All living test subjects get the same meals as we do. This morning, it wasn't raw meat. Miso soup with dried saury and rice or rice porridge with plum, I think. I had the soup and fish." He pressed, "meal service to my lab. Authorization A-235." He walked back to the glass and lit a cigarette. Usually, I would have screamed obscenities at him, cigs ruin scent, but in this case, I don't mind. That's exactly what I wanted.

The rest of the day passed. It fucking sucked. I spent most of it asleep, and when I wasn't, I hurt in shocking places. My balls felt like they'd been kicked, and that was a fucking picnic, I tell ya. I had needle marks on the inside of my arm and on my hand. I looked like a gorgeous pin-cushion.

"What the hell you doin' to me?"

Horned freak held up a folder, "Experiments. If you care, you are in excellent health. You are also not sterile. That must make you happy."

I gave him a hard look, "The fuck? You coulda asked. My shit fucking hurts!"

"Are there babies born in the Hollow World?"

"Never seen any. Only Arrancars who've attained a human form will fuck, though. I never did before. More interested in killing."

"Hmm." He scribbled on his papers, "If you continue to cooperate, I will be able to do you favors. Get you special treats and so forth for good behavior. Maybe even let you have some entertainment. And a new blanket. Are you prepared to be mister nice guy?"

I growled, but I needed the favors, I wanted to see the girl, "Can I see Orihime?"

"That might be difficult, you see, when she saw you she screamed. And she's not a prisoner. I can, however, ask her. She will be here every day for a few minutes all week. It's going to take something big on your part, though."

"Like what?"

His hairless brows furrowed, "Like study you awake. I can learn more from a talking experiment then from a sleeping one."

His hands on my body, poking and prodding me, making me converse and not bite him? _ Damn his shinigami soul to hell_. "You're not gonna fuckin' do anything kinky are you? I'm not into horns."

"Ahh" the freak noted with a smile, "That's too bad, because I am big into sharp teeth."

I sighed. Orihime better say 'yes'.

_I know _

_I won't be leaving here_

_With you _

I called Isane after my little adventure in texting. I thanked her for helping me for the past few days, and healing my stomach to perfection. Also, that she could go off duty. No one at the twelfth had even looked up when we came the second day. I figured I could go see Akon on my own for the few minutes I was supposed to be there for. Not a big deal at all. She reminded me to take it easy, and I told her I would be careful.

It was getting late by this time, and I made myself some dinner in Ran's tiny kitchen. Noodles, tofu, chicken broth, and barbeque sauce make an interesting dinner, and I'm finally able to sleep.

* * *

**AN/ **El-Kitteh! I hope you didn't mind Grimm's story. It's only a plot devise to understand a little more what's happening with our heroine. Next time we see him, it'll be almost the last time. Don't get your hopes up for re-occurring appearances. :) Thanks to my readers! Special shout to Sovereign State, who took the time to write to me. Enjoy, and feel free to drop a review.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
__To help me cope with anything  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
__You can take the future even if you fail - I Have A Dream - ABBA_

Snuggling into the coverlet, I tried to avoid the sun-lit bamboo blinds. I didn't sleep hardly at all last night. I wanted to blame the dinner, but who was I kidding? I've had sex on the brain since Retsu pointed out that in order to live, I was gonna have to do it. Sooner rather than later.

I desperately hoped my hormones would (a) chill out or (b) just make it so I can casually make a baby with the first likely candidate. The blush that settled on me with that little thought made me slump right back into the mattress. I didn't think I'd be able to do this so casually. I knew my past, better than Ichigo. I did not want my mother's life. Sora had told me about them, and I wanted nothing more than to be a good person. To make my brother proud someday. Lifting my chin, I renewed my promise from so long ago. It was the key to the rest of my life, and making me happy. I could find happiness even in between this rock and hard place!

Finding the energy to crawl out of bed, I shucked the clothes I had worn to bed. After the shopping trip with Ran, and her friend, Nanao, I now had all new underwear and some pretty new yakata and obi, even a hakama set dyed in a graduated green, and decorated with sakura blossoms. No jeans and tees here. I wonder if Rukia ever misses our clothes when she's here?

Putting on a white yakata strewn with thread of gold tulips, I tied the red dragon patterned obi with a flourish. I savored my breakfast. Ran told me I could eat in the division with everyone if I wanted to, but I liked making my own creations much more. Pancakes with sesame butter and raspberry sauce is quite good. I tied my hair into a long pony, and tucked my pins into the side, so it looked like dual snowflakes. Deeming myself ready to go, I swiped up my phone, slipped into my sandals, and started on my way to my appointment.

I was actually looking forward the tall researcher. He had seemed so dry, but his smile was worth the jokes. That and he didn't treat me like I was either going to break or go stark raving mad. I gave greetings to Rin, the little researcher I'd met in the living world. He loved candy. I would have to remember to make some for him. I walked down the dark stairwell, and knocked on Akon's door.

I heard shuffling behind the door, and the start up of the air exchanger. He's so nice to remember. "Orihime!" He looked out, "Where's Isane?"

"I found my way over by myself, were you planning on violating my rights?" I smiled.

He laughed, and I found it to be infectious, as I joined him. "No, no, not today." His laughed quieted, "I do have a question before we start."

"Go ahead." I climbed on top of the table nearest to the screen he was going to use.

"You remember my other guest?"

"I hope that wasn't the question. Like I could forget Grimmjow is here."

He frowned, "Right. Well, he's figured out that you're here, and he'd like to see you."

"How the heck could that have happened, Akon?"

"Says he can scent you. Were you aware of the ability?"

It was my turn to frown, "Eww. Really, he can smell me even though the glass? And, no, although it would explain a few things."

Akon cocked his head, "Explain a few things?"

"He always seemed to know where I was. It's not unusual for me to know where people are who I've healed, and I can always sense the reiatsu of my friends, but he's not my friend, nor has my power worked on making other people sense me." I shrugged, "I guess that's how he was able to find me a few times I had left my room without telling Ulquiorria where I was going."

He rubbed his chin, "Interesting. I'd really like to take a look at your powers, Orihime."

"Pass. Now you were saying…?"

"The arrancar wants to see you."

"Really?" It seemed like a weird request. Maybe he didn't know Ichigo was here. "Is he safe behind the glass?"

"Absolutely, with the inhibitor on, he can't harm anyone."

"Can you work on me while Grimmjow and I talk?"

"Yes, of course, a woman after my own heart, no wasted time." He didn't know me very well, I was all about wasting time. He stepped to the panel by the blacked glass, as I made sure I was sitting on the table as modestly as possible. Pressing the buttons made the glass clear, and I could hear Grimmjow talking. Talking to himself? I giggled. He snapped around, and I instantly felt sorry for him. He reminded me of this snow leopard I'd seen in the zoo. Pacing, and looking caged for all that the leopard also had no bars obstructing his view. Grimmjow was a lot smarter than that animal, and I felt _sorry_ for him.

"I see you woman, can you hear me?" He sounded weary.

"Grimmjow. You look better than the last time I saw you." Absolutely true. He'd been beaten to a pulp by Ichigo, and then slashed by Nnorita.

He snickered, making his jaw bones clack, "No thanks to you."

I was starting to feel like I was on some kind of hidden camera show. Akon was writing notes and talking under his breath. Grimmjow was sitting on the floor of his cage, and we were having a boring conversation. "Did you want to actually say something, Grimmjow?"

"I did," he paused, studying his nails, "I know you have something wrong with you. I think I might even know what it is."

Akon stopped muttering, "This conversation is over."

"You smelled that?" I put my hand on Akon to stop him from moving. "Or did you have something to do with it?" Since Akon wasn't taking measurements, I hopped down from the table and strode to the glass, Grimmjow had to stare up at me like the bug he is or I would force him to stand. "If you know what it is, please tell me."

"I figured it out this morning. You have a little Ulquiorria in ya. I bet the sex was cold, right? He doesn't seem like the passionate kind."

I turned my head, Akon's stare bored into me, "He never tried anything like that with me. In the end…" I felt my tears rise, "In the end, I pitied him, but he never touched me like that. I promise, Akon."

"Orihime, I believe you, and really it changes nothing. If you like, I will forget this whole conversation."

"Ahh, honed freak is sorry for you, girl."

If I was a snake, I would have spit right in his eye. As it was, I wanted to call Ichigo in to beat the life out of him again. "What did you hope to accomplish, Grimmjow? Maybe I would be happy to know I have a piece of Ulquiorria in me? I doubt that is true, last I saw of him, he was swirling dust motes. Not really up to fathering anything. Because this thing in me is basically dead, waiting to steal the life of an innocent embryo or my own." My chest was heaving, and I was shouting at the end.

"In that case, horned freak here says I am up for stud service, whadda ya say? Want to have a good time?"

What could I say? My face was on fire, I've never, ever been propositioned like that, not by the meanest dirt bag on the street. "Listen here, Grimmjow. I may have done a lot of things I'm not really proud of while in Huecto Mundo, but I never, ever did anything to make you think I am interesting in being your whore. I repaid my debt to you as far as I am concerned. Thank you, Grimmjow-dono, for allowing me to save Ichigo-kun's life."

"Don't want a whore." He stood, leaning his back against the glass, "You need someone to give life to your kitten, I am able to do that." His feral smile was enough to give me the permanent shakes.

I slapped the panel that would silence the Espada. "Are we finished, Akon?"

"Yes, please come back tomorrow. I should have never let you know he wanted to talk to you. I am sorry. And I had promised not to violate you today."

"It wasn't you. Do you mind moving my stuff to a different lab? I don't want him knowing even one more thing about me."

"Yes. I can do that. Want me to walk you out?"

"I'm ok, I'm used to their games, Akon. What he said might not have even been true. I don't believe word one, actually. Except for the part where he asked for sex. I believe that. He looks unhappy." Damn my soft side!

I walked out to face the morning sun. I wondered where my friends were, since I could use a little fun boost right about now. Stepping free for the division doors, I saw Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, all waving me over to a food stall. Goodie, street food in the court of pure souls! I waved back, and trotted across the street. "I'm so happy to see you all!"

"The hell you doin' at division twelve?" Renji's brash voice washed over the street.

"Renji!" Rukia slapped him in the chest, "What he means is: it's good to see you, too."

I gave the small shinigami a hug, "Thanks, yeah, I've had the most unreal half-week."

Ichigo was studiously stuffing his mouth, probably so he didn't say anything I didn't want him to, and I appreciated it. I was thinking about telling Rukia, anyway. She was a friend, even if I thought she was my biggest competition for Ichi's heart. "I've met some really great people at the twelfth, Abarai-kun. Rin is so cute," Rukia laughed, "and Akon has a great smile. He's a little dry, but I like him. I'm gonna go get some, what is it? Skewers? Sounds good."

We spent the rest of the day having actual fun. Rukia took us to the Kuchiki manor, and we toured the gardens, and had tea with Byakuya. He's so up tight, even I didn't do more than crack a smile in his presence. Renji and Rukia took us to this beautiful place, called Mt. Koifushi in the third district. Rukia trained here, and it's a favored recreational area. We grabbed lunch down in the streets of the Rukongai, and it was bustling and much more fun than the Seireitei.

'_I pick all my skirts..' _"Oh, god!" I pulled my phone free from my obi, and flipped it open while Ichigo and Rukia busted themselves laughing. Renji just looked amused, being familiar with Ran's taste.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Orihime-chan. I just wanted to confirm we're still on for dinner, right?"

"Oh! Juushiro-san. Yes, you're picking me up at six?"

Ichigo's laugh cut off, and he was scowling slightly. Rukia looked downright as stupefied as Renji.

"Great, I am looking forward to it, see you in a few hours."

"Me, too. See you then, out in front of division ten." we mutually said our good byes, and I slipped the phone back into my obi. "I so need a purse." everyone just stared, "What? I feel weird with the phone or whatever else I need tucked in my sash."

"Juushiro-san?" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

"You know, Rukia, he's your taicho."

Renji was laughing now, "Way to go, Inoue! You know him, right, Rukia? Ukitake-taicho?"

"Don't make fun!" I punched Renji hard enough to rouse a grunt and hidden rubbing of a sore bicep. "We healed him a couple of days ago, and he's taking me to dinner to say thank you."

Rukia looked at me, "You healed him? From his wounds from the fighting, and he's taking you dinner."

"Not just that." I shifted my feet, "He's not going to have as many sick days, Rukia-san."

She threw her arms around me, her eyes bright with tears, "You cured Ukitake-taicho! Orihime! Oh, I am so happy!"

"Juushiro-san?" Ichigo was frowning slightly, "Not Ukitake-taicho?"

"He asked me to make it more casual, Ichigo-kun. I don't know why you're getting upset."

Renji elbowed him, "Don't be a moron, Ichigo. It's not like he's gonna propose. He's from the minor nobility, he'll be a perfect gentleman."

"You're just full of surprises, Inoue. Does he know about your problem?"

I blushed, _what the hell?_! "Stop it, Kurosaki-kun, please. Just…" I couldn't stop my tears as easily as Rukia, "Take me back to the tenth."

Rukia stomped hard on Ichigo's foot, "I'll take you back, we can talk, ok?"

I nodded mutely. After all the time I spent loving Ichigo quietly, he's a jealous hot head now? I am so confused.

**Ichigo**

Renji thumped me in the chest, "What the hell is wrong with you, man? You seem a little more interested in our little Orihime-chan than usual."

"Damn, Renji!" I hit him back, as we trekked back toward the Inn where I was staying with dad, "She's got a secret. It doesn't make me happy."

"You're never happy. Why are you taking it out on her?"

I looked back over my shoulder, but Rukia and Orihime were lost in the crowd, "I'll apologize again tomorrow. I just don't know what to do with her, right now. I want to help her, she's a good friend, but I don't know if I can. Or even if she would want me to."

"If she wants your help, she'll ask, I'm sure." Renji pulled his hair tight.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure she would. It's too personal. Gaaahhh."

Renji gave me a serious look, "It took me forty years to come to terms with the stupidest decision I've ever made. Don't follow my example, Ichigo. If you want her to want your help, then you'd better come clean with her. She's special. To all of us. I couldn't imagine Orihime without a smile. Don't keep making her cry." He gave me a smile, "Or I'll make you cry."

"You wish." I laughed, but it sounded hollow even to my ears. "Thanks, Renji, I get what you're saying. I guess until it's settled, I'm going to just be stupid. Like usual. Come on, let's go get dad."

I let it run around in my mind. I knew I could definitely help Orihime with her problem. I'm a warm-blooded male, I like her already, and she's starred in some of my best dreams. But, it was a life time commitment, guaranteed to come with a kid. I'm a kid myself. What business did I have raising a baby? Like Renji, seeing her cry cut me like a sword in the gut. Could I bear it if I gave her nothing but a lifetime of tears? As a shinigami, I would always be in harms way. Reluctantly, I shoved it all to the back of my mind. I just needed time.

**Grimmjow**

"Yer name is Akon, huh?"

The honed freak turned back to face me after typing on his computer, "What were you trying to do? She'll never speak to you again."

"Don't know." I really didn't. I knew being antagonistic wouldn't work with her, "Shit. I sealed my fate of dying alone."

"Not necessarily. Mayuri-sama is going to collect you in a few days. Sometimes, he lets his experiments kill each other. Or, maybe, you'll get to experience his idea of the stud service you offered that poor girl. Were you actually trying to get her to save you, animal?"

I growled, "Damn you, I am not an animal. And yes, actually, I believe she'll come back. She's intrigued, she wants to heal. I'll even apologize." I put on my smug face. "Wait! You're saying he might try to _breed_ me? Fuck me sideways. With what?"

* * *

**AN/** ahh. The end of Grimmjow's POV in my story. I hope he was entertaining. :) Thanks again to my readers! Please drop me a review, they really make my day! A special hi and hello there to Aeliid who reviewed all five chapters. LOL Ya don' haveta do that, hon, but thank you! Hasty, thanks to you as well, I love your work, and I'm fangirlling right now. The date is next chapter for all you waiting on the Juu/Hime stuff to actually start!


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you - Bad things - Jace Everett (True Blood Theme)_

Rukia and I had a quiet conversation walking all the way back to the tenth_. _I was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Rukia looked limp. I knew for a certainty that she wasn't as tired as I was. I suspected she could still train if she wanted to. I had walked forever today. Had my emotions twisted and pulled like taffy, and there wasn't an ice cream shop within a quarter ri, according to the tiny shinigami.

"Well, Ukitake-taicho is single." I had not expected her to say that.

I giggled, "What?"

"He is. What are you wearing to your dinner?"

"Ok, this is bizarre, are you trying to set me up with your taicho?"

"No. I don't know. I'm just saying, that's all. Now, what're you going to wear?"

I shook my head. I barely knew him, and he was _way_ robbing the cradle with me. "Oh, I haven't decided. I was going to wear this, but I didn't know I was getting the grand tour today. I have a few more at Ran's. I bought a really pretty silk yakata, maybe he'll like it? Come on, Rukia, help me get ready, ok?" I knew the girl was dying to make me perfect for her captain. She idolized the man just second to her brother. I repressed a shudder. _Byakuya was single, too, right? He's like an ice sculpture, pretty to look at, but I wouldn't want to hug it._ That was confirmed easily, when the girl eagerly nodded, and pulled me forward though the huge doors of the tenth division.

She looked a lot like I must have the first time I got here. She touched everything.

"I'm going to shower, then. He'll be here before I know it."

I took a longer than necessary, boiling hot shower. The shower replenished my spirits. Amazing how the simple act of washing your hair can make you feel like things are right in the world. I wrapped a towel around my body, and found Rukia staring daggers at my closet. "Don't kill them, Rukia!"

She swung back with a grin, "You have some very nice clothes. Rangiku has some great stuff, too."

"Thanks! Ran and her friend Nanao-san took me shopping yesterday, I bought these," I indicated the ones at the front, "And Ran said I could borrow whatever else I wanted while I was here."

Rukia's fingers slid along the yakata. There was one pure silk one, and I thought she might pick it, but her eyes were on my hakama set. "This is really something, Orihime."

She pulled it from it's confines of a special cedar box it was packed in. It was folded intricately, and as it fell open, it revealed it's old fashioned elegance. "Green will be so pretty on you! Please wear this for Ukitake-taicho!" Rukia's eyes were wide, and her smile was shy.

"If you say so, help me put it on, and get my hair ready?"

"So much fun!"

Rukia got me all tied into the hakama, and settled the pleats. She dried and combed my hair perfectly smooth before pulling the top half into a fat pony, tucking the ends back into the hair tie. "I wish we had some kanzashi, one with sakura blossoms, or a hanging lantern. That would have been so pretty."

I handed her my hairpins, "I was wearing them like an ornament earlier, they don't mind."

She quickly stuck the pins to slightly overlap, and they looked like icy blue flowers. "You're right, they're perfect." She stole a glance at the clock, "Oh, grace! It's already ten to six. Let's go. I so can't wait to see my taicho go on a date!"

Slipping my utilitarian sandals on, I followed the eager Rukia. My own heart was beating too fast. My first _real date _and it wasn't with Ichigo. I chided myself for feeling like I was cheating on him. I guess he just lost this privilege.

"My, Orihime-san, you look beautiful." Toshiro was leaning against the door jam that led to his office, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh! Toshiro-san!" I blushed, and gave him a half-turn so he could admire Rukia's hard work, "I am going to have dinner with Ukitake-san tonight as thanks for helping him."

Toshiro's eyes widened, "Is that so?" then he smiled, "Makes me wonder what I can get you to do for me, so that I could take such a beautiful lady out."

Did I say Toshiro is ice-cold? Maybe he is, because I shivered all over. He's short, adorable, and oh-so-worth melting. Damn you, hormones! Cut it out! "Thank you, Toshiro-san."

Rukia just gave him narrowed eyes, "Come on, you don't want to be late! Good evening to you, Hitsuguya-taicho."

**Juushiro**

I knew she was just inside the doors. Her reiatsu isn't large enough to dampen, like mine, and just about everyone else who held a seated position in the Gotei 13. It was comforting to bask in her sunny reiatsu. If I closed my eyes in her presence, I think I would be able to taste it. If this was a consequence of being healed by this girl, it was one I would bear with a smile.

The division side door opened, and Rukia stepped out followed by Orihime. She was gorgeous. Was she wearing a real hakama? That put a smile on my face, as I stepped forward to take her hand, "You look wonderful, Orihime-chan!"

She smiled, "Thank you Juushiro-san. You look amazing."

I gave Rukia a smile, too, "Rukia-san, it's good to see you. Did you help Orihime-chan?"

"Yes, taicho. I'll be going now, have fun you two." She gave them a tiny wave and walked resolutely in the direction of Kuchiki manor.

"Would you mind if we Shunpo? It can be scary -"

She interrupted me, "Oh, goodness, Juushiro-san, I've flash stepped before," she gave me a smile, "Isane-san, Kurosaki-kun, the Espada, even Ishida-kun. I don't mind at all." She held a slim fingered hand out to me, as I reached for it, and pulled her tightly to my side.

"I've got centuries of practice, I swear, you haven't done this before."

She wrapped her arms around my middle, "I think I'm ready for your scary shunpo."

I laughed, "Looks like it," I wrapped one arm around her, and in just over a minute, we moved over five miles to my private villa, Ugendo.

I opened my arm, and looked down at my rider. She didn't look well.

"Ugh. Are we here?"

"Are you all right?"

"Ichigo is fast, but you're right, you're scary." She opened one eye, and it rolled up to meet mine.

"Sorry, I felt I needed to defend my pride. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be." both eyes opened as she let go of me, "It beautiful, Juushiro-san."

Stars were coming out, and reflecting in the koi pool. A warm breeze pulled momentarily at our clothes, making the leaves on my flowering trees flicker and flash.

"I am glad you approve. Won't you come inside? I made dinner."

Her cheeks flushed prettily as her smile widened, "You cook? I do all my own cooking, too."

"You do? Don't you have relatives?" I opened the shoji and gestured at the colorful cushions, watching her sink into one, stroking the soft texture.

I sank into my favorite, glad she hadn't chosen it, when she responded, "No. My parents, I suppose they might be dead." she shrugged one shoulder, "My brother raised me, but he died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry for brining it up."

She shook her head with a small smile, "No, I'm all right with it. My brother, he knows I am happy. And I got the chance to see him one last time, so, I am luckier than most."

I looked at this girl. Her relentless pursuit of happiness made her seem naive at first. I thought it might take a long time to fully understand her, even if she wore her emotions so prominently, she was more than those smiles and half-frowns.

"Are you ready to eat, Orihime-chan?"

She rubbed her stomach, "Yes! I love to eat, and I can't wait to try whatever you've made."

"Then just sit right there, I have a treat in store for you." I got up, and went to start assembling the pots, skewers, plates and everything else we'd need for dinner.

"How about you? Tell me about your family."

Turnabout is fair play, I suppose. "I'm the eldest child from a very large family for here in the Soul Society. I had seven brothers and sisters, they've all died, one way and another. My father has passed, but my mother is still kicking. She lives in a stately home in the first district. She's into charity work, and helps place children with adults who want them. I admire her very much." I brought the first load out on a rolling trolley, set up the trivets and portable burners, and set aside our plates and utensils before continuing, "She was proud of me when I went to the academy. Now, she sees only that she has no grandchildren to carry on the Ukitake name. I keep telling her I'll get around to it."

I could hear her laugh tinkling from the other room, "Well, you should have women banging in the door, I can't imagine why you're single."

I put the last dish on the trolley, and went back in to her, and put everything together from where I'd left off, "I don't know if that was a question, Orihime."

"Do you want it to be? I don't want to talk with you about anything that will take away from the good feeling you have around you now." Her cheeks were stained with pink again, but her eyes were serious, and full of concern.

I nodded, "It's not like it's a secret or some horrible reason. I've been busy." she gave me a half-frown. I should have known she wouldn't buy the half answer, "And while I was sick, I had good and bad days, like everyone." I lit the burners, and arranged the food on wooden stands, "But, coughing blood really kills the mood. Shunsui always said I'd find someone who loved me enough not to care that I wasn't 100 percent all the time. Honestly, I think I just stopped looking." I moved a wide tray in front of Orihime, and slid one in front of my cushion.

"That's really kind of sad." Orihime was looking interestedly at all the stuff on trays and burners. "Now that you're better, you should tell your mother. I'm sure she'll be happy."

"I did. She promised to introduce me to several of her friend's daughters." I laughed. "I think she'd be happy to know you're here."

She gave me a funny smile, "I'll take that as a compliment, Juushiro-san." She picked up one of the skewers, "What are we going to do with these?"

I smiled again, she was going to love this, and I silently thanked Matsumoto for suggesting it, "It's called Fondue, have you had it before?"

"No," her voice was soft and full of wonder, "But it looks good."

**Orihime**

Juushiro explained how fondue worked and I listened with interest. I looked at all the dishes of uncooked food, and with the explanation, I was dying to try it all. Chicken, shrimp, beef, tuna, and even some things I wasn't sure of, sat glistening on one tray. Chunks of bread, vegetables, and fruits manned their own bowls. Pots varied their contents. Flavored oil, spiced broth, chocolate, one mixed marshmallow and caramel with amaretto liquor, plus a cheesy one. Individual saucers of different mustards, a yogurt sauce, a tangy barbeque sauce, and a sweet teriyaki, even a dark smoky one he said was made with plums. This was the ultimate in food that made me happy. I could do whatever I wanted without accidentally assaulting someone else's taste buds. The only person I'd found who really enjoyed my eclectic cooking style was Ran. I was in heaven.

"This is about the most amazing idea for eating I've ever heard of. When is it ready?"

Juushiro smiled broadly, "I'm glad. The cheese fondue is melted, try that one. Apples are especially delicious dipped in cheese. But, bread and veggies are traditional."

It was a perfect evening. We ate the fondue, mixing the sauces and cooking methods with all the proteins. We talked of just stuff. How was I enjoying my stay, where had I gone, what had I done? I told him of the people I'd met, and all the fun I was having. I left out all the unpleasant stuff he didn't need to know.

After dinner, he gave me the tour of his home. It was like a museum to me, but he didn't care that I touched everything. It was weird being outside with a grown man, not my brother, and catching fireflies and startling the koi in the pond. They were huge, by the way, and he said he had no idea why they were so big. He didn't even remember buying that big orange and black spotted one. We talked about the people we knew in common.

"I admire Rukia-san, actually, and think she'll make a good officer."

I agreed with a nod, "She's really organized. Why is her brother such a pain about it? You'd think he'd, well, he'd be proud of her. He's beyond arrogant anyway, you'd think he'd enjoy another feather in his cap."

"I'm losing Kotetsu-san to the ninth. They're raising Hisagi-san to taicho, and she'll be his second. I'm raising Kotsubaki-san to fukutaicho, and that'll leave an opening for third seat. I'm going to raise Rukia, I think." He paused, looking at me, "I just told you things I'm not really supposed to." He had a gentle smile, and contented eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, right? I mean, I'm human, and going home soon. Who'll I possibly tell?"

"Why _are_ you still here, Orihime? Kurosaki-san and his father are going home at the end of the week, Ishida-san and Yasutora-san have already been returned, and you should have gone with them."

I stopped. I got this small vision of me stunning him with a chop to the back of the neck, and running for all I was worth. I didn't think it would work. "I have some medical issues."

"Keep going." He put his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. This was going to ruin my very first date. I was inwardly horrified. If I lied, I would know, and have ruined it anyway. If I told the truth, and he reacted like Ichigo, I was going to literally melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

"It's getting late, can you walk me back? I promise to tell you the truth."

Why does this stuff only happen to me? Here I am, walking with a handsome, intelligent, powerful man. Now, I get to tell him I have an alien in my belly, and I need to get pregnant. Life is cruel and fate may be harsh, but being a teenaged girl with raging hormones really sucks.

Fortunately, he only interrupted when he had a question, or needed a point clarified. I left out my dealings with Grimmjow. He didn't need to know that much. I finished my story, and we were standing under a softly glowing street lamp. I pulled my cell, and checked the time. He was looking at something over my shoulder.

"If you want to go, it's all right. Rangiku-san should still be up, and can help me get back. I didn't know you lived so far away from the divisions."

His eyes came back down to look into my own, "Orihime, when will you know how long you have?"

"Akon says a week of measurements, which I had my first one today, so maybe the Thursday after next." I toyed with the flip cover of the cell.

"Then what?" He surprised me, by pulling a lock of my hair forward, and twisting it with his fingers.

"I don't know." My chest _hurt_, my heart was beating hard, and I was trying not to cry.

His brows creased, and his dark brown eyes roamed around my face before settling back on my own lighter brown eyes.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, Orihime."

I was stunned. He…what? He wanted to get to know me better? "I-I don't understand."

He rubbed his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, Orihime-chan. I'll take you home the express route." He flicked the long strands behind him with practiced ease, and it looked so beautiful, like an old schooner's billowing sails. He pulled me close again, and I had no choice but to grab on for my life. He wrapped me with his arm again, and we took the long step to just outside the tenth's doors.

There were two steadily burning lamps out side the division, and we stood within the halo of one of them.

"I suppose this is treason, but if this is the last chance.." he leaned close, pushing the tips of his fingers into my hair, he closed his eyes, and lay a soft kiss on my lips. Without even meaning to, my body responded. I pressed back, and pushed one hand flush to his chest, and the other wound in his hair like a silky cocoon. My mind did not think about that moron, Ichigo. Nor did it remind me that he is some _orders of ten _older than me.

He smelled like springtime. He was warm and gentle. And deliciously hard and slim.

His grip in my hair hardened briefly before he pulled back, his chest visibly pulling in breath. "I almost had to apologize again, Orihime-chan. I was not as careful as I usually am. Good night, my hime. I hope you had a good evening."

I took a step back, unwinding his hair from my fingers, and touching my mouth with my free hand. "Treason?"

"Mmm. Both to the state and my heart," he rubbed his thumb on my cheek, causing yet another blush to bloom, "although you may be a special case."

He left, as suddenly as we had come, and I was left dumbfounded on the street. My first real kiss, and my first experience at getting dumped - all in the same five minutes.

* * *

**AN/** Fondue is sexy. Try it sometime, it's yummy. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Thanks for reading! Please feel free to drop a review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
__Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on - Gives You Hell - All-American Rejects_

I had to knock at the division doors. I wish I had known that a late night would result in humility. I waited patiently, trying to think about Juushiro's kiss, and what he'd said to me. He couldn't really be in love with me? I had lived in the barracks of the thirteenth while I was training, and I only ever saw him at the division. He occasionally would watch us spar. Heck, I even saw others on that grassy knoll, Shuuhei among them.

Did I have a huge ego? Or maybe small self-esteem? The doors crept open, as the man I recognized as the fourth seat appeared, "You're back late, Inoue-san. I trust you had a good evening?" I nodded, still lost in thought as I walked past the offices, to my apartment. There was no way that Juushiro had developed a _crush _on me those few times we talked prior to my healing him. He was _always_ polite and friendly.

It hit me like a ton of feathers. I'd healed him of a life threatening wound, then of a life time disease. I am so stupid. I know I am both young and pretty. I am also generally smart and sweet. How many times had I heard about people falling for their doctors or nurses? I cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. A tear slipped down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away as I opened the doors to Ran's rooms. It was me who didn't want to go to dinner, it was me who protested and put off, so what in the world was making me feel this way? His gentle touches, and understanding words? He left me in the street like a beggar. I was acting like a little schoolgirl. I thought I was more mature than this.

I pulled my hakama apart, and lay the halves on the floor. I had no idea how to re-fold them. I stood, shivering and nearly nude in front of the futon, and considered how I really felt. Pulling my pins out and setting them aside, I pulled the pony down and ran my fingers through the hair to tame it. I finished getting ready for bed, and I wished that I had not ever heard the name Juushiro Ukitake before.

_Leaning forward, the man grabbed the thickness of my hair, and drew a brush down the length of it. 'It's getting longer.'  
_'_Folic acid, B vitamins. The supplements I've been taking make it and my nails grow like crazy.'  
__I turned to smile at the man, but he'd leaned over to grab a hair tie, and I resumed my forward facing position. His fingers were long and slender, I could feel the calluses on them when they rubbed my neck or scalp as he finished brushing out my mane. Just the feel of his fingers made my blood run hot. I moaned lightly as he pulled and separated my hair to braid it.  
_'_I love it when you do that.'  
_'_I love you, my princess.' he said, pulling the bulk away to kiss the nape of my neck, and down the first few visible vertebrae on my back. I shivered. _There was nothing like this in the world_, I thought with a smile, _nothing like my man braiding my hair_._

The dream woke me at just after three in the morning. Who would have thought getting your hair done would be such a turn-on? My skin felt tight, and I had the urge to tie my hair into a braid, just to have something to think about in the morning. In the end, I just had to indulge myself. I wished I didn't know who the man in my dream was. I never saw his face, but I knew if I had, it would have been framed with white hair, as long and soft as my own. I went back to bed.

I am starting to hate waking up in the Seireitei. Today it's not sunny though, and for that I am glad. My mood is overcast today and it feels appropriate that the sky should match. I would call Ran later, and have a little girl talk about men. I had to tell someone about my first kiss, and since Tatsuki isn't here…she'll do.

Removing the sleeping yukata, I unraveled my hair from the braid I had left it in earlier. My hair fell around my shoulder in soft waves. Catching the sides up in my pins, I wished I could wear jeans today. It's a jeans kind of day, but I didn't have a choice. I put on Ran's shihakusho, pulling my new blue yukata with the bright flowers on top; I admired the effect in the mirror. I smiled at the memory of Kyoraku-taicho in his pink kimono, and decided I looked at least as good as him.

Grabbing my phone, I thought about Ichigo. I was going to go back to division twelve this morning, and a little moral support would be welcome. I didn't know if he even had a phone, let alone the number where he could be reached. I flipped the phone open for inspiration. Renji! The answer was so obvious. Renji would know how to get in touch with Ichigo.

I found the number in Ran's phone, and gave it a try.

"Rangiku? What the hell, it's eight in the morning!"

"It's Orihime, Abarai-kun, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Orihime? Right, you have her old phone." He laughed, "It's no biggie. What can I do for you?"

"Wanted to talk to Ichigo-kun, but I don't know how to reach him."

"Use small words." Renji's voice was teasing, and I laughed. Trust him to make me laugh. "The Inn where he is has service, just a sec, I'll grab the number." He rattled off the number, and I dutifully wrote them down, "You can just ask for the Kurosaki room."

"Thank you, Abarai-kun. Have a good day, all right?"

He hesitated, "Are you in some sort of trouble? Ichigo is worried, and you have to know your friends are here for you."

"I know. And, no, it's nothing really bad, Abarai-kun. Please don't worry about it." I so did not want to get Reni's 'help'. More than enough men on my plate right now, thank you!

"Ok, well, call if you need anything, Orihime. See ya later." He clicked off, and I thoughtfully closed the phone. I wished I didn't need round three of Ichigo's permanent scowl today. Well, I could stand his company for a little while.

*Ichigo*

The buzzing of the telephone dragged me from dreamland. "Dad, could you get that, you're closer."

His groggy voice came from the other bed, "Do you hear that, Misaki? Our son is lazy to the point of sloth. How disappointing!"

"Shut up, dad."

I heard the phone rattle, "Patricia, you minx, I asked not to be woken until nine!"

"Oh, excuse me, Orihime-chan!" he paused, "Yes, I'm fine, my sweet. Did you want to talk to my idiot son, he's not worth the time, why, just this morning..,"

I grabbed the receiver out of his hand, and brought my other fist down on his head, "Good morning, Orihime-chan." I wouldn't hurt to try and make things right, "Why are you up so early?"

"Ichigo-kun, good morning. I was wondering if you wanted to catch breakfast, and then could you hang out with me for a little while? I have to go to the twelfth, and Grimmjow is there. He makes me a little nervous."

"Yeah, of course, when should I be there?" I was shrugging out of my yukata, and scrounging for the plain dark grey kimono we'd gotten just yesterday. I also managed to get Orihime a gift for putting up with me.

"I meet Akon at nine. So, if you want breakfast, meet me around eight? I'll be just outside the division, there's a really nice tea room that serves breakfast."

I checked the bedside clock and it was already almost eight. Shunpo would get me there in plenty of time. "See you soon, then, Orihime-chan." I hung up, and pulled the kimono on, carefully folding it the right way before tying the sash. It was times like this that I wished I could put Zangetsu into just plain Zanpakuto mode. He's simply too big to just carry around.

"What's up, son?" Isshin lay in bed, with his head propped on his stacked fists.

I gave my dad a smile, "She wants to meet me for breakfast, and then I'm supposed to take her to something at division twelve."

"Don't mess this one up, son, she's a rare find, y'know?" Isshin rolled onto his back, "If I were younger…"

"Gross. Just ick, dad." I pulled on my tabi and sandals, "I just needed the chance to apologize. She has some stuff going on right now, and it's hard on both of us. I'm going to try and be there for her the way she always is for us." I picked up the gift-wrapped box that had been rolled in the kimono I was now wearing. "And give her this."

"Oh! Our son is growing up! Good luck, son, I'll pay for the wedding, no worries!"

I shook my head, what a moron. "Dunno when I'll be back. See ya."

"Do things I would do!"

I shut the door with more force than strictly necessary.

Taking several flash steps, I was able to get to division ten in just under five minutes. She was waiting outside, looking like that crazy captain who always wore the pink and flowery kimono and straw hat. She was a LOT cuter than him, and the blue made her hair look even more red. She smiled at me, as I pushed down my kimono. Seems I would need some practice doing this without pants.

She opened her mouth, but I raised my hand, and she cut off, "I just wanted to apologize. Again. I am sorry, Orihime-chan, I don't know what's wrong with me lately." I hefted the gift, "And this is for you."

She took it, "It's ok, Ichigo-kun. What's this?" She pulled the bow apart, and ripped the paper. Sliding her fingers under the lid, she opened the box, "Oh! You were listening! I never expected! Oh! Ichigo-kun!" She threw herself forward, her new purse in hand, and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I returned it. She felt so good here in my arms.

Why had I even hesitated getting close to her before? It seemed so silly right now, my crush on Rukia. She was pretty, sure. Smart and funny most of the time, and she and I have a job in common. But, Orihime was different. She had almost all of that, plus an eternal happy-on. And she actually liked me back. I'm not a moron, I just don't process well.

She let go, and she led me to the tearoom she'd been talking about. I followed behind like a pup. Her yukata was fluttering in the wind, and I felt a blush alight on my cheeks. Stop it, you pervert! She was chattering on, about how this restaurant had indulged her tastes for condiments. I was glad. She had the worst taste ever in food, but even in this she deserves happiness.

We ate breakfast, and talked about innocent subjects. School turned into Karakura town and all the things she was going to do when she got back. She'd been accepted into a fashion design art school, and she was overjoyed that she'd found something fun to do for the rest of her life.

I let her chatter wash over me as we made our way to the twelfth. I couldn't get it out of my mind. To be there for her meant more than swinging a sword this time. I could only guess what Tatsuki would say if I told her that I was thinking of getting her precious Orihime pregnant. Sweat popped all over my body, just thinking about it.

I couldn't even hold her hand. I looked down, seeing her hand swinging, the other holding her new purse. It just looked like it was begging to be occupied. It flicked in a small gesture, and went still. Her hand was slender and smaller than mine. The fingers not balled into even a loose fist, like mine usually are. I even noticed her fingernails were pink and even. This was possibly the least scary hand in the universe, and yet, I was terrified. I had this vision of fighting Kenpachi, and it sounded easier than holding a beautiful girl's hand. My hand stayed resolutely balled at my side.

Orihime stopped in front of yet another set of huge double doors. I rolled my eyes. There was pink smoke escaping out from under them. "You need to go in now?"

"Oh, yeah, well, you know, it's kinda not a surprise anymore. Come on, I'm sure Grimmjow will enjoy your visit. And Akon will be happy to get on with the rest of his day."

We walked past some very odd people, all of which Orihime greeted before offering one of them a square, wrapped in paper. She beckoned, and I followed her down the darkest stairwell in creation. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, Rin? He's addicted to candy, so I made him some fudge. He's so funny!" She giggled.

"Akon works down here? I can't see anything."

"Yeah, I asked him why, and he says it keeps his senses sharp."

"What a load of horse crap."

"Really? Well, we're here, Mr. I-can't-see-in-the-dark." She pushed open a door to reveal a brightly lit lab. I stepped in, and saw two things I thought I could go without seeing ever again. A man with horns on his forehead smiling at my Orihime, and a lounging Espada staring daggers at me.

Akon craned his neck, "Orihime, what are you doing out there?" then he snapped his fingers, "Sorry, sorry! Go ahead and open the next door, I'll be there in a sec." He turned to me, "You gonna be ok in here with him, or are you going to come have a look at her reiatsu?"

"I'll pass on looking at her reiatsu. Me and Grimmy here will be fine."

He nodded, "You two play nice," then closed the door behind himself.

"Never thought I'd see you again, boy." Grimmjow was now leaning against the glass.

"Your fondest dream, I bet."

The Espada turned, "Nope, I will always want to fuckin' see you again. I like to fight with you, and with you beating that smiling shit Gin, and sending Aizen who knows where, well, maybe this time you can actually beat me."

"Go to hell. I beat you last time."

"Maybe that's so. I think that skinny ass Nnorita stole your thunder, but I suppose I can hand you the win. Do something for me?"

"I don't think I can, you're pretty locked up there."

"Ask your girl to come talk to me, alone? I want to apologize. I promise to be real fucking sweet."

"She doesn't like to be talked to like that."

He scowled, "She don't like what?"

"Cussing, moron. She's a good girl. I'll tell her you want to apologize, but you'd better be nice to her, or I'll arrange for us to fight, and Akon won't have his _live_ subject anymore. Are you getting me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and wait for her, she should be done by now, it only takes a few minutes for horny to do his work."

"Yeah." I turned away.

**Juushiro**

"My friend, I think I really, spectacularly, made an ass of myself."

Shunsui lifted the red glazed bowl, and sipped at the sake, "That's not your usual style, Shiro. Tell me."

"Orihime-chan."

"Ahhh." he laughed, "Been awhile, eh?"

I scowled; he's not taking this seriously. "What do you know about that girl, Shun? Besides human and great rack?"

"Let's see. I know about her time in the Hollow World. I remember when she and the rest of Ichigo's group came the first time. I know she gave me back my best friend, in better condition than he'd left. Rack isn't as good as Matsumoto's." He shrugged, "Is there more I needed to know?"

"She's smart and funny, curious and sweet. I can't stop thinking about her, and I'm contemplating treason."

Shunsui gave me a hard look and frowned, "She's human. If you need to cool your ardor, there are many unattached lovelies who won't get you exiled."

"It's not lust. I mean, that's there, no lie, but that's not all." running my hand through my hair I continued, "Ever since she healed me, I told myself, 'I just want to thank her for this gift.' When I saw her out of the corner of my eye the next day, eating at a stall with her friends, I could feel her. Feel her, Shunsui. Yeah, it's been awhile, but when was the last time you had a connection with someone of significantly lower reiatsu? She shouldn't register on my radar. Yet she glows like the sun."

"Oh boy," he set his bowl down, "You're not kidding? I could barely sense her, and I was in the same room. Maybe we could go talk to her together? If she was simply too sick or tired, that would have clouded her reiatsu."

I leaned my face into my hands. Shun was NOT going to like the next thing I was going to say. "That's the other thing. What do you know about her…illness?"

"Retsu let me touch her in a way I never thought I'd get to touch a girl. Which is saying a lot. Is she really pregnant?"

My head snapped up, "You felt her up? No, no, not important. Yes and no. She needs to get pregnant. She'll die if she doesn't."

"Let this one go, Juushiro." Shun's heavy hand landed on my shoulder, "If she wasn't human, I would be all over this like white on rice, but she is, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's not so bad, is it?" I stared toward the first division. "Right now, Old Yama-jii is deliberating with the remaining Vizards. Ichigo is a Shinigami human hybrid with Vizard powers, and the hero of this story. Everything changes."

"You are committed to this." He made it a statement.

I locked eyes with him, "If she'll have me, I will accept exile if I have to."

He shook his head with a small frown, "Don't do it, Juushiro. Go, make an adorable baby with the human girl, but leave her. She'll die. She'll come back here, never to remember you, and you will be in exile in the Living World, never to see her again anyway. This is a forever thing we're talking about."

"I think you know what I'm going to say," I gave him a smile.

"You're an honorable bastard. Just one more thing to hate about you." Shun heaved a sigh, "Is that the only screwing-up you were doing? Tell me about the date."

"I cooked."

His smile widened, "Woah, best foot forward, eh? What'd you make?"

"I asked Matsumoto, she suggested fondue, and it was a huge success. We toured the property, she confided in me, I kissed her." I snuck a guilty look to my friend who chuckled.

"You sound like a boy with his first crush. She even kiss you back? She seems a little too young and innocent."

"She did, actually. You remember me telling you what I thought of _your_ reiatsu?"

"That's still grotesque. And yes, I do, and I told you I thought you were full of shit."

"She tastes like sunshine. Warm and bright."

"Oh boy. You are in deep." Shunsui rolled his eyes and handed me his bowl, still half-full of sake.

I took a sip, "I just need to know if she'll even accept me, first. All the rest is useless conjecture if she turns me down flat."

"Right you are. I've been wanting to thank her, too. What say you and I take a little field trip. Where is she?"

I stood, brushing imaginary dirt off my haori, "She's staying in Matsumoto's quarters in the tenth."

Shunsui leveled himself, "Well, great. Let's get going, huh?"

We walked. From my offices to the tenth was hardly taxing, even before my new lungs. Since I had given him the subject of unrequited love, we spent the walk talking about Nanao-san. Really, the man should open his eyes. If there was ever a woman who just needed a freaking clue, it was Shun's fukutaicho. All the protestations of love, ridiculous poetry and goofy talk wasn't going to work. No one needs a good solid kiss like Ise Nanao. But, I guess that shoe fits her as well. If she could just get past the silly exterior, she'd understand that, like her, he's lonely, jaded, and deeply in love.

I almost pulled out the phone to call Orihime before showing up on her doorstep like abandoned kittens. But, at the last moment I decided to just go with it. Show up, and surprise her. At the very least, she would have to turn me down in person. Portable phones are the worst invention since corded phones, that's what I think.

Stepping into the offices of the tenth was something I was somewhat unacquainted with. If I needed anything from there, I would have sent someone. If I needed to talk to someone, they would usually come to me. Odd, that. I respect both Hitsuguya and Matsumoto. "Now what? I don't have any idea where Matsumoto's quarters are."

Shun nodded sagely, "They're down this way, I've had to bring her here a few times after one too many bottles of sake."

I knew this to simply be the truth. I followed behind the pink clad form, a smile on my lips as we trod along the wooden walkways, and I felt her, my sunny Orihime. Then, I saw that the door was ajar. It was cool today, so I didn't know why it was open at first. Then, after Shun's gesture, I realized that it was accidentally open, as I could hear both Matsumoto and Orihime talking inside.

"…and then he apologized. It was so odd, and he was nice, although I could tell he was biting his tongue trying not to curse." Orihime's voice seemed small.

"Was Ichigo there?" Rangiku's equally soft voice met our ears.

"No, and I'm glad, because…well, he gave me the perfect out. Someone who would not expect anything more from me than just a few hours of my time. I had given it so much thought, Ran. I considered the possibility that the child would be hollow, and would need to be either disposed of or given to someone to study. I would never see it again. If it was his…I could almost stand it. I don't love him. He doesn't expect anything, and I expect even less from him."

"A few hours of your time? I hope you don't think that you can do this some new fangled way. Reiatsu doesn't work that way. In making babies Soul Society style, you must do it the old fashioned way. Once it leaves your body, there may be traces of spirit energy, but it only lasts so long. Making children in a lab is something only Kurotsuchi would do. It's been tried. Nemu was the only partial success of a child born in a lab, and she's not really one of us. She's mostly gikongan and gigai, a construction, not a real child at all. You'll have to have prolonged contact with Grimmjow if you want that way out."

My mind was reeling. The Espada in the lab? She was thinking that was an alternative? This girl was grasping at straws. I could feel a thread of anger burning up inside me. She didn't deserve to be used like some science experiment. Then, the worst thing happened, my reiatsu started to leak all over the place. Shunsui was trying to look like we'd just arrived, and I was frantically trying to put a smile on, like I hadn't just heard the most personal conversation in the Soul Society.

Rangiku met us with a surprised look at the door, "Kyoraku-san? Ukitake-taicho? What brings you here today?"

"You would leave us outside on such a crummy day, Matsumoto?" Shun gave her his best smile.

"Orihime-chan, I have two taicho out here, is it ok if they come in?"

A muffled voice answered, "It's ok, Rangiku. I'm going to freshen up."

Rangiku turned angry eyes on us, and Shunsui actually backed up a step, being well used to her temper. "You two don't know how to call ahead? Ukitake-taicho, what are you doing here? She's not up to having you tell her she's not worth your time again. Not today, not ever. Shunsui, you had better have a GOOD reason to be here."

"You didn't." Shun turned to me, and I raised my hands in defense.

"Not really. I wanted to apologize. And Shunsui wanted to say think you."

"You really screwed the pooch this time, old friend," Shun whispered.

"Just let us in, Matsumoto-san." I hesitated, "Rangiku, please, I just want to talk to her. You can even stay."

"Oh, how nice of you, offering not to kick me out of my own rooms!" She frowned, "I, on the other hand, do have every right to kick you out, but I'm going to let you come in. If either one of you makes her cry again today, I swear, you'll wake with a few less important body parts."

My brain was yelling that this was a monumentally bad idea. I agreed, but since it wasn't the last bad idea I was going to entertain today, I just told it to shut the hell up. I walked in, and took a seat while Shun held up a patch of wall just to my left. Orihime came back out, her face looked calm, there was even a tiny smile. I could easily tell she'd been crying, her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks splotchy. "Orihime-chan."

"Hello there, again, Orihime-chan."

"Kyoraku-san, hello. Ukitake-san." She sat heavily on the folded futon across from me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving his life. He's very important to me, the best friend I could ever have."

I almost rolled my eyes. Damn him, his penchant for overplaying was going to get us in trouble. "I'm really very sorry, Orihime-chan, I'm afraid our dinner didn't turn out like I had hoped."

She gave me a baleful look, she paused, and turned the look on Shun, "You're welcome, Kyoraku-san. I would have done the same for anyone, really."

Rangiku crossed her arms, "If that's all?"

Orihime smoothed her clothes, pulling the blue yakata tighter, "Rangiku, do you mind getting me some water?"

She departed without a word. "Shun, I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"Fine, Juu. I'll see you later, Orihime-chan. And may I say, I enjoy your fashion statement?"

She laughed then, and my heart leapt up, "And I, yours. Have a good day, Kyoraku-san."

I waited for Shun to slide the door shut before speaking, "Since you don't seem to want an apology, how can I fix things between us?"

"What's to fix? I asked Rangiku, she says it is against the law for you and I to have a relationship. A relationship we're not having. I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"You have to understand, I am so much older than you, your great grandparents weren't born when I drew my first breath. To me," I let a heavy sigh escape, "you shouldn't be more than a human girl who has given me something I can never repay. What did you do to me, Orihime?"

"Nothing I haven't done before. I've given people their lives back, with death glazing their eyes. Ichigo-kun more than once. He's not exactly knocking down the door. I have done nothing."

She stood, and I caught her sleeve, "Don't," I searched her face, "please."

"Don't what?" she looked weary, and her breath was coming in quick pants, "Don't be human? I can't help what I am, Ukitake-san." the first tear streaked her face, "Don't what?" She collapsed back onto the futon.

Rangiku walked in, not even bothering with the fictional water, "I told you, Ukitake-taicho, you need to go now."

Rangiku tucked the girl into her arms, and gave me a murderous look. Orihime's shoulders shook with her sobbing. I left. Bad ideas? They happen to the best of us.

* * *

AN/ A special thank you to my new beta, Sovereign State. Although I mention it later in another note (ROFL I am so far ahead of you guys!); check out her work! It'll make you smile (if you like angsty smut like I do), guaranteed. Thanks again for reading, and please drop me a note or a review, they make me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you - Paint it Black - Rolling Stones_

This could not possibly be happening. I am literally in shock, not processing, not feeling, just weeping. The last three days have been full of more revelations than the bible. There was no way I could handle this gracefully anymore. I was snotting all over Ran. "I'm sorry, Ran." I hiccoughed into her shoulder.

"No, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I've snotted on your shoulder."

She reached around me, and handed me a wad of tissues, "It's still ok."

I blew my nose, wiped my eyes, and ineffectually tried to dab at Ran's shoulder. "I'm so lost right now, Ran."

Ran's brows lifted, "What I don't get is why he felt like he needed to do this today. Honestly, if it was all about just a date gone wrong, all he had to do was wait a week, and you'd be gone. He must have really screwed up."

"We had a perfect date." My voice was low, as I searched the ceiling for inspiration.

Ran's face scrunched, "Then, what was the worst part? Maybe we can figure this out."

"Well, let's see." I scratched my chin, "The kiss."

"Oh," she looked confused, "I always imagined he'd be a good kisser."

"No, he was, I mean, it was pretty much what I hoped my first kiss would be like. It was afterwards. He told me I was treason. He left me standing there, kiss still on my lips."

"And I told you it was true. He must really like you, Orihime. I mean, a lot. If that was the worst thing that happened, then he's laying his heart, his life at your feet."

"I had no idea he felt that way. I thought it was a goodnight kiss, and that would be it." I twisted my hands in my lap, "Ran, I don't know what to say about that. Do I think he's a great guy? Yes. He's always been nice to me. But love? How could he love me enough to give up everything for me?"

"Here, in the Soul Society, reiatsu plays a big part in our daily lives. We don't consciously think about it all the time, but it does. I can feel my friend's signatures, and know instantly if there's something wrong or right in their lives. I know you can sense reiatsu, can you sense emotions, wellbeing?"

"Yes, although I guess I hadn't really thought about it before. Ichigo is the clearest to me, I always seem to know when he's hurting or happy. I used to chalk it up to having the world's biggest crush on him." I closed my eyes and thought about Juushiro, "His reiatsu has always felt like a warm, soft breeze. When I was training with Rukia, I always felt better, tried harder when I could feel that breeze. I knew he was there, Ran."

"I'm going to tell you something, it's not a secret, but as you don't live as a spirit bound person, it may be a surprise. You've heard of soul mates, right?"

"Of course."

"How often do you think a soul mate comes along? Can you imagine the loneliness of a soul forever searching, never finding its mate? Here, where reiatsu is a big deal, the soul is more actively looking for its mate. When that person is found, be it here or else where, we have the choice to say 'no, it won't happen' and go about our lives or to surrender, to give all that we are to our mate. Free choice is a bitch."

"We're soul mates?" My skepticism was deep in my voice. "I barely know him."

"It isn't about know or don't know, Orihime. Juushiro is old, much older than I am, very much older than you, and yet, he searches you out. You shouldn't even register to him, but, you know when he's sipping tea, watching you spar. He tells you it's not going to work, and the very next day, he says that he wants to fix things to be with you. Although I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, Juushiro knows his soul. It's been looking for a long time, Orihime."

"But, he'll be exiled."

"He probably thinks that since it's for you, it's worth it. Think about this in terms of you and Ichigo. How much have you suffered for him? Is it worth it for you, because you feel like you've drawn closer to him? Listen to your soul, your reiatsu, Orihime. Love may not be there yet, but you can talk to him. He'd be able to provide you with everything you could ever want."

"And as a daddy candidate, he's amazingly more suitable than Grimmjow."

"There's that." Ran pulled me close and smoothed my hair. "You don't know what could happen, Orihime. Give it a chance, that's all he asked. And all you could be expected to do."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay. Hon, I promised Hitsuguya that I'd go in and get my things in order. I agreed to go into work tomorrow. Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want. And, I have some modern clothes at my apartment, I'll bring over some stuff that might fit tonight."

"That'd be great. Thanks again for being an amazing friend, Rangiku. I'll see you later tonight."

The woman tidied herself in the bath, and then left. I was perched on the edge of the futon, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. At least I wasn't crying anymore. Point for me! I thought about all Ran had said about a soul mate. I actually do believe in soul mates. I also believe that two people can love each other, be together long enough to _become_ a true mate. One weird date does not a soul mate make.

Here I am, considering it. How long could I wait on Ichigo to stand up for me? He likes Rukia. It was obvious from their outing, he hung on her every word, wanted to do what she wanted to do. Before that, even. I felt sorry for Renji. I almost want him to come over, so we can cry together.

Ichigo will try to be the man I want him to be, but he couldn't yet. I could have waited a little longer. I am barely sixteen, after all. But, now, my hand was being forced. I have no more time to waste. Akon is disturbed by the readings he's getting.

He doesn't say anything, but I know my time is shorter than I had hoped. It's only been two days, if I don't count the first time I met him and had readings taken. I have at least five more days before I get a definitive time line, and that scares me. A man _more_ than 100 years older gives me the time of day, and that scares me too. The thought makes me shiver.

Getting up and putting the pot on for tea makes me feel a little better. Tea. Normalcy. Maybe I could take my tea for a walk. A glance out the window shows that it's not raining yet. I can stay here, within the division, and not run into someone I'd rather not talk to. Remembering the rock garden, I decide to try and find it again. At the very least, I'll get my walk in.

While the tea steeps, I peeled the blue yakata off, and pulled my hair into a sloppy pony. After settling my hairpins, I sugared my tea. The soft aroma of Ran's green ginger tea lifts my spirits more. Just for a little while, I am free just to be Orihime, the girl who likes red bean paste a little too much.

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something - One Thing - Finger Eleven_

I wasn't expecting to find the rock garden again. I wasn't paying attention either getting there, or getting back from there last time. I smiled at the memory of Toshiro holding out his arm for me. He only comes up to my shoulder, and I was sure we looked down right goofy walking together that way. A giggle escaped my lips.

"First talking to yourself, now laughing for no reason? Orihime-san, you're slipping."

My head turned to find Toshiro striding up to my side, "Toshiro-san, you scared me!" I turned forward again, resting against the banister.

"That wasn't my intention. Matsumoto is in the office, so I thought I'd come out and relax for a bit. Do you mind?"

"It's your garden, Toshiro-san." I gestured to the neatly raked garden, and sipped my tea.

We both stood quietly. A cold breeze cut through my robes, and I shivered, while Toshiro closed his eyes with a smile.

"I like it when it cools down some. This winter is going to be cold, I'm looking forward to it."

I was not even remotely thinking about cool weather. This is exactly why I need to meet new people. "You know the winter will be cold? It's September, the leaves have barely had time to start changing."

"Sure. Hyorinmaru gives me an affinity for weather. Cold weather mostly, I couldn't tell you what the Spring will be like. He doesn't much care for sunshine."

"I've always looked forward to Spring. I like to see new flowers, and green grass, bumblebees."

He leaned his smaller frame against the railing, "I can actually go on like this for some time, you know. Hinamori taught me all about small talk."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Rangiku told me she was like your sister."

He nodded, "She was. When Matsumoto found me, I was already living with an older woman I thought of as my grandmother in the first district. I was luckier than most. She told me that she could help me understand what was going on with me, since Hyorinmaru was manifesting at night. I was killing my grandmother, and I had no idea. Rangiku helped me learn how to shield my dreams until I was old enough to go to the academy. She also brought Momo to us, so that I could learn more about others with spirit energy."

"Is your grandmother still here?"

"No. I went to see her about fifteen years ago, and she was gone. It happens like that, people get chosen to go back to live again. They say people get sixty years here, but it varies." He sighed, "I have no more family here that I know of."

"You never really did." He gave me a hard look, and I held my hands out in a soothing gesture, "Your grandmother, as much as she loved you, was not your grandmother. Hinamori-san, as much as you and she loved each other, was not really your sibling. But, you loved them, and they were your family. Like I love Tatsuki, and think of her as my sister. Like I love Rangiku, and think of her as my older sister. The way I love so many people I can hardly think of enough family connections for them." It was my turn to heave a great sigh, "Like I love Ichigo." I didn't mean to say that, did I?

"Kurosaki?" Toshiro was gazing out on the rocks which were now splattered with the first raindrops.

"I always wanted to be his. I wanted to be the one who made him smile, the one who he came to with problems."

"Are you?" His big teal eyes were locked on my face.

I wasn't going to cry. That's not me telling myself _not to cry_, but a realization. Ichigo, and the thought of my one-sided love for him, wasn't going to make me cry. I felt like smiling, and I did, it was small, but it was real, "No. I think if he'd never found out about his heritage, I could have been that for him. But, now? Someone else holds that honor."

He nodded, "I thought I loved Hinamori like that, too. She loved Aizen, although it was all a manipulation on his part, we didn't know that. Even after he defected, she would become depressed at the mention of him, or even Gin and Tosen. I tried to talk to her, but, you saw, she was broken on the inside. She wouldn't accept me, and I left for the Living World to help where I was needed and appreciated."

I scooted closer to him, and cuddled my tea, "So, what happened?"

"When I came back here to prepare, after you were taken, I had the same sort of realization you just did. She didn't love me, she couldn't love Aizen. Kira was able to reach her after I failed to. I don't think they ever got down to brass tacks, but they cared for each other deeply. We were surprised when she showed up to fight against Aizen. Honestly, we should have sent her back, but we were literally drowning out there. They were too powerful, and Momo was never weak, though Aizen always made her seem so." He lay his head on his crossed arms, "When she died, I blacked out mentally. It was all static. I could hear others coming in, Aizen cutting us into pieces, but I didn't process any of it. Even when my arm was severed, I didn't feel anything except the sensation of Momo's lifeless body hoisted on my blade. Even Hyorinmaru was keening in my mind." the tears were evident on his cheeks, though his voice was steady. "When I woke in the street, with Kotetsu-fukutaicho wrapping my arm, it all crashed back." He took a deep breath, "I didn't kill her. Aizen did, as surely as the moon makes the tide come in. It's my lifesaver. When I try to sleep, I say it to myself. It finally worked last night. You are right, Orihime-san, about my family. Without them, I could not be here, talking to you so plainly. Thank you for giving my family back to me."

"Toshiro-kun," I touched his hair, ran my hand to his shoulder, "I could use a hug."

He gave me a sad smile, "Yeah, me too."

I bent slightly, and let him wrap his arms around me. He was warmer than I thought he'd be. He buried his face in my neck, my hand twisted in his snowy locks. He broke contact, and shook himself slightly, his haori straightening.

"Thank you." It seemed too simple a thing to say.

"For all of me, you can stay here for the rest of your natural and spirit life, Orihime."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think I only came out here to look at my rocks?"

I cocked my head quizzically, "No?"

"Juushiro is my family, he's the father I don't remember. He treats me like a kid, and I find I don't really mind it so much, because it's him. I felt his reiatsu flash."

Oh, god, not this, Not him too! I nodded, "Ran said it was intense."

He snorted, "Can I just say one thing? I know it was because of you, Orihime. Everyone of a certain power level felt him lose it, but _I_ know it was _you_. Please, go tell Juushiro what you need to tell him. You allowed me to talk aloud about things I haven't told people who've known me for more years than you've been alive. I know you can help, even if you can't give him what he wants."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Not precisely. But I know it's not Matsumoto who caused him to trip off-line."

I looked back over the rain slick rocks, the flowers nodding in agreement with the rain, "You don't know what he wants of me, Toshiro. I just let go of one of my most cherished dreams. I'm not ready for this today."

"You don't have to get _married_, just talk to the man. He's hurting right now."

I gazed out at the gathering dark. "I know. I can feel it too." I gave Toshiro a shrug, "It will have to wait for tomorrow. Like I said, I've had too much today. Although, you helped a lot. Thanks for listening."

"And thank you for doing the same. Come on, I'll walk you back."

We walked back to the rooms, where he left me again. I was going to invite him in, but I really need to have some alone time. That's why I haven't had time to figure things out. Not a day has gone by since I've been here that I haven't been up to my ears in trouble. Heck, not since _before_ I was taken to Hueco Mundo.

The day I saw Yammy and Ulquiorra in the park for the first time set things into motion that haven't stopped yet. They're dead, but I live on, still being hurt by the machinations of their mad leader. I'm hardly the only one, am I? Poor Toshiro. Uryuu, Rukia, all my friends who came to my aid. All the ranking power here in the Soul Society who fought and _lost_ to Aizen. Ichigo and his father, who fought last. Who managed to bring down Gin, and chase a severely wounded Aizen off to who knows where.

I feel like if I can figure out just this one thing, just how I feel about Juushiro, everything else will fall into place. That's how it always is with me. I always seem to have one hang up. How Ichigo feels or doesn't. My dead brother. Dealing with Aizen's band of creeps. Now, though, I have two things to worry about. A pregnancy I'm not ready for, and a love I don't think I'm ready for either. Oddly, one will be resolved by the other. Don't think I can't see the funny in this.

_My belly was swollen, my body soaking wet from the steaming shower I'd just emerged from. A pair of elegant hands grasp my belly from the back, and pull me close to his body. It's clothed, and a tinkling laugh spills from my throat, "You're gonna get wet!"  
_"_Already am, love." his breath flows across my ear, his face buried in my wet hair.  
__I want to turn, to give him a kiss, to see who it was. See who it was? That's crazy, I know _exactly_ who it is. His kiss is open mouthed as he sucks gently on my lobe, and I moan as he moves his hands to cup my heavy breasts. They're filling with milk, and I know that the man loves to palm the heavier weight, and to suck gently on my nipples. The thought makes me tingle in anticipation._

I must have fallen asleep right there on the futon. I was tingling all over from the dream. I think my mind is trying to tell me something. Probably that I shouldn't sleep on the couch. Most probably something I am trying not to face.

* * *

**AN/ **Honestly, sex is the best part about being pregnant. Everything else just kinda sucks. Thank you to all my readers! Please leave me a comment!


	10. Chapter 10

_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
__That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
__I'll be lookin' out, night n' day  
__Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
__I can't go any further then this  
__I want you so bad it's my only wish - Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas_

**Juushiro**

Dawn was a long time in coming. After the first bad dream, I should have given up. But, no, it took two more dreams for me to just decide that tea was the best thing that was going to happen to me tonight. How many cups has it been? I should have gotten drunk instead. Then, at least, I wouldn't have to remember.

Shun was right, absolutely right. I was in deep. I could feel her, out there in the night. I should go to Ugendo, I shouldn't be able to feel her there. And I can get smashed. And Shun can gloat that he was finally right about something. Feeling sorry for myself? You bet your ass. Instead, I sulked on the bench in my office.

And that in itself was enough to put the postage on the fact that I was a sad, sad man. Striding the corridor back to my quarters, I tried to put my thoughts in order. I had hoped that there was something I could have done to fix things. My first thought, which was to go and confess, didn't quite turn out like I had hoped. Not only had I _not _confessed, but had gotten impatient and impractical with someone whom I knew had a bad day.

Grimmjow! I should beat the holy living snot out of him. I wouldn't even need bankai. Ichigo is another can of worms. Anyone with an eyeball and two brain cells to rub together knows she loves the boy. Where does that leave me, then? I watched him, before my own painful realizations, defend her, and offer his life for hers. No questions asked. Aware that his shinigami friends wouldn't be allowed to help, and he didn't pause.

Who do I love that much? Shunsui, for one. He is my brother, fighting companion, my best friend. I would do anything for him. Could I say the same for Orihime? I wouldn't have two weeks ago. I know, because I did not even try.

Yama-jii sent Kuchiki for his fukutaicho and sister's sake. Unohana was sent because they would undoubtedly need healers. He asked for two further volunteers. Zaraki said, "Good hunting in Las Noches." and stomped out of the meeting. Kurotsuchi went for the same reason if not the same method. I could have trumped either of them. Yet, I did not even let it cross my mind. I could have blamed it all on my illness. I blame much on it. It might even have been true.

I can feel her, still. She's sleeping again, her reiatsu is quiet and subdued. Did I think it would be easy to fall in love? Isn't that why they call it falling? I've been in love before. I know just being in love is hard work. Being forever should, by extension, be even harder. I am not afraid of hard work. I am a captain in the Gotei 13. I don't even need my shikai to beat the most fearsome opponents. That Wonderweiss kid who tagged me is nothing more than randomized spirit energy, and I am still breathing. A girl who calls to my very soul should be a walk in the park.

Should be is _not_ is. You know what I haven't done in awhile? Train. I haven't seen the point in it in decades. I am positive I can beat all these newbie captains and lieutenants. Except Kenpachi. He scares me a little, I'm not afraid to admit it. He doesn't have anything besides a nameless zanpakuto, monster reiatsu, and a killer instinct. Put it together, though, and you wouldn't want to fight him either. I briefly wonder if Kurotsuchi will let me kill Grimmjow.

My special ability is to deflect, absorb and redirect. I'd like to fight Ichigo. My eyes narrow. Too blatant. I can fight Isshin. Like father, like son if I remember Isshin's capabilities. I heard that his prolonged use of his specialized gigai made him unable to be a spirit person for almost twenty years. _He'd probably like a friendly spar. _I looked for the clock. Damn, it's only six in the morning. Figuring I should at least close my eyes before seeing if I can find Isshin and get him to fight, I strip my shihakusho and tabi and fall into my soft mattress.

I slept lightly, waking with grainy eyes and aching joints just a few hours later. I wracked my brain trying to think who'd know where the Kurosakis were staying. Orihime, but I didn't think she'd appreciate me calling her right now. Ah. Rukia! Rukia-chan will know where they are, she's close to the boy.

I groped the nightstand for my cell. Pushing the face open, I looked though the contacts for Rukia's number. I know better than to call the Kuchiki manor. Ever since I'd drawn up Rukia's reassignment to third seat, Byakuya had been pissed.

It didn't even ring the whole way though before Rukia answered her phone, "Ukitake-taicho, good morning!"

"Good morning to you, Kuchiki-chan. Do you have a minute? I'm afraid I need a telephone number if you have one."

"Sure, what number do you need?"

"The Inn where the Kurosakis are staying. Do you have it?"

She paused, and I heard her fingers dancing on the keys to pull up her contact list, "Yes, taicho. Are you ready?"

"Wait, I'll put you on speaker, then I can just dial it." I pressed the button for speaker, "Go ahead."

She gave me the number and I typed it on the keypad, "Great. Do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything, captain."

"Go open the training ground. I'm in the mood to spar."

"I hope you don't want to spar with me?"

"Aww, you wound me! You're not ready to spar with me yet?" I let my amusement show in my tone.

"Not remotely."

"All right then. You can spread the word that there's a captain sparring, if you like. I wouldn't mind the audience, I haven't done this in ages." If there's one thing I know, its that everyone loves to watch their captains spar. Actually, the eleventh holds them all the time, and even that stick in the mud, Byakuya and Renji spar for morale. "Got that? I'll see you later." I disengaged the speaker, and then pressed the call button again, calling the Kurosakis.

**Ichigo**

"Moshi-moshi" I was pulling on my tabi when the phone rang.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun, how are you and your father doing today?"

"Ukitake-taicho?" I couldn't keep the raw curiosity out of my voice, "We're ok. Going home tomorrow. What's up?"

"I actually called to speak with your father, is he in?"

"Uh, yeah, just a sec." I held the phone out to dad, "Dad, it's Ukitake-taicho for you."

"What could he possibly want?" the old goat face took the phone, "You got Isshin."

I listened to dad's end of the conversation. "Ukitake, of course. It has been awhile."

"Right, twenty years. How are you?" dad nodded his head, and then cocked it to the side to slide his arm into a dark blue striped yukata. "Seriously? I.." he took a deep breath, "I'd be honored." He slipped his arm back out, "Just give me a few minutes to change and get there. You said division thirteen training grounds? We'll be there." He smiled brightly, "Great, yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Isshin set the phone in the cradle.

"What was that all about, dad?"

"Juushiro-san invited me to spar, since neither one of us has had a friendly captain level spar in such a long time."

"Shit! Dad, are you insane? That guy is out of your league."

"Oh, Masaki! Your son is a pantywaist! Where have I gone wrong raising him?"

"Get serious, dad. He's Ukitake-taicho. Not even I would fight him, given the chance to avoid it, and I _like_ to fight. Not as much as Kenpachi, but still. You didn't see him and that Kyoraku-taicho out on the Sokyoku."

"He's not going to even invoke shikai, son. And even if he did, I'm good enough to not fight to his strengths. It's just a spar, Ichigo, I used to be a captain, too, I can take it. Go get me my shihakusho, all right? Put yours on, too. Since he's opened the training grounds, he's expecting it to turn into a bunch of friendly matches, plus we can watch an official challenge. Bring Zangetsu."

He didn't need to tell me to bring Zangetsu. I pulled off my own yukata, and tossed dad's clothes to him, before looking for my own. I haven't been wearing it, even though I like it more than the yakata and kimono dad says are appropriate for us as visitors.

"We need to get a Soul Pager, dad. I wish my cell worked up here. Or that I even had my cell."

"Why's that, son?"

"I want to invite Renji, Ikkaku and some others. It'd be great to have some real fun before we go home tomorrow."

"Just call Renji, and have him call everyone. Rukia-chan gave Juushiro this number, though, wouldn't she call him?"

"Maybe, but knowing Renji, he wouldn't call Ikkaku. They have a small rivalry, since Renji was squad eleven, and now he's fukutaicho in the princess squad."

"Princess squad?"

I sighed, pulling my sword belt tight before hooking Zangetsu to it, "Kenpachi called Byakuya that once, and the eleventh calls the sixth the princess squad, although they all know that that cold bastard could kick all their asses."

Isshin laughed, "Oh, I will miss being here, but I've grown to love the living world too much. Maybe I will come back when Yuzu dies." His eyes grew sad. "I hope Karin never gains her powers. Just like I had hoped you would never gain yours, although, looking back, I am glad you did."

"I think she will, dad. She's had too much contact with the shinigami, already. And, I seem to pop everyone's switches."

"I control your reiatsu inside the house, son. But, I think you're right, she's too feisty. Yuzu will never be more than a sensitive, like her mother. Bless them both. Come on, that's enough sad talk."

I called Renji, and told him to call Ikkaku. Renji was going to anyway, it seems Ukitake hadn't put on a spar in decades, and everyone was itching to watch the man fight. I wanted to ask him to call Orihime for me, but I figured that she'd find out and come see her precious Juushiro. Now, where had that thought come from?

We hired a ride into the Seireitei. I told dad we could have both shunpoed in, but he insisted that we enjoy the scenery. I think he's getting old. I was excited, though. All throughout, I hadn't seen dad really let loose. Sure, he'd been a huge help during the last real battle of the mis-named Winter War. But, we hadn't been exactly fighting back to back. He was off doing his level best to keep the people who'd woken up out of the battle.

When we got to the gates, we had to walk over to division thirteen. It didn't take long. The Seireitei is set in a circular pattern, and the gates that let to district one were closest to the First and the Thirteenth Division. "Renji!" I hailed the flaming red head that was lounging with Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Ikkaku, Yumi it's good to see you two. Did you have a good week?"

Ikkaku cricked his neck with a loud pop, "Yeah, Captain Zaraki beat the shit out of me for keeping my bankai secret, though. As if I didn't already feel like shit about that."

Yumi patted his friend on the arm, "Ikkaku, it's not beautiful to pout."

"Come on. By grace, you two are…" Renji smiled, "Um, I mean, we've got to get some decent seats."

Yumi gave him a hard look while I laughed and Renji raised his hands in the universal I surrender gesture. I introduced the squad eleven members to my dad, and before long, we had picked up quite a crowd of Gotei elite. Rukia was waiting just inside the gates with Kira and Shuuhei. Then I saw Toshiro, Rangiku and Orihime in the middle of a swath of seats that they'd been saving.

"Ok, son, boys, I'm going down to the pitch. Make sure to cheer for the old man! Hey, there, gorgeous, how about a kiss for luck?"

Rangiku tossed her hair over her shoulder, making sure her assets were properly displayed, "Finally, I get some action from a Kurosaki!" She gave my old man a kiss square on the lips.

Ikkaku leaned over, "Which one? They're both older than I am."

I picked my way through the sea of long legged shinigami, and settled in by Orihime. "It's good to see you again, Orihime-kun."

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly after my check-up, Ichigo-kun. Grimmjow messed with my head. Again."

"I know. You look okay now, though, you figure out his lies?"

Orihime gave me a smile, "He didn't lie. He asked me for something he can't have. But, I've gotten over it. Is your dad really going to fight him?"

"Him? Ukitake-taicho, you mean."

She giggled, "Yes, that's the him I meant. I wasn't sure you wouldn't choke when I said Juushiro."

"No. But, I don't really understand. What's up with the two of you? You seem," I dropped my voice, "close to him."

She surprised me when she nodded back and turned her mouth toward my ear, "I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun, I never wanted to hurt you."

I felt my chest constrict, "What?"

"You don't love me, do you, Ichigo?"

My voice wobbled, "Yes, I love you, Orihime. I can."

She shook her head, and her eyes grew sad even as her face firmed, "You can love me. I always thought you could, but you don't. Not now, maybe never."

I turned my eyes to the field, where my father and Ukitake were flaring their reiatsu. Taking the other man's measure. My reiatsu was flaring right then, but I suppose no one cared. I've always sucked at holding it in. 'Cept that this time, it wasn't because I couldn't do what the lowest shinigami could. I lowered my head, "I wanted to."

She enveloped my shoulder and arm with a warm hug, "I know. You shouldn't have to try, though, Ichigo. It's better this way." she shuttered.

"Are you cold?"

"No. His reiatsu, I think."

"Why'd you do this today, here, in front of all these people?"

Orihime swiveled her head and bent back toward my ear, "Everyone is watching the fight, and would you have been able to do this somewhere else? Would it have felt better? I stayed up all night trying to think of a way to let you go, Ichigo-kun. This was a godsend."

I turned toward her, our noses almost touching, "I'm sorry. For everything."

She pushed forward slightly, touching my lips with her own, "I just had to," her mouth making the words against mine. I blushed, and jerked back.

She sighed, "I'm glad we're not somewhere where I could feel bad about that."

The clashing was becoming fast and loud. I forced my eyes to watch.

"Renji and Rukia are at the end of the bleachers," she pointed, her disappointment etched on her face. In this too, I could not be the man she needed. I leaned toward her again, "I like to think that we are still going to be friends."

"Thank you, Ichigo, I am glad you still want to be my friend."

I gave her a return hug, she deserved it for all the grief I had given her, in just the last week, if not the last year. With a fearfully fake smile, I stood, and moved to sit by Renji. I could hear the sounds of metal clashing, and it was the perfect counterpoint to the banging of my heart.

**Orihime**

Ran said it was a bad idea. When she came to tell me about the captain's spar, I had just decided I would tell Ichigo that I wasn't going to hold out for him anymore. She had said 'Don't do the whole lets be friends' thing, it never works.' But, I was sure it would work, because I'd never been more than a friend to him anyway. It's not hard to go back to a place you never left. That would fall on my head.

And it had. Even the public place had been the perfect foil. He couldn't do anything rash, and neither would I. Others might have witnessed the whispered conversation, but no one would think twice of two young people putting their heads together. And my plan had come off without a hitch. Even down to me showing him that he'd just continue to reject me. That hurt more than I was expecting, but we both got the point.

Ran had been sitting on my other side, with Nanao and her taicho in front of us. At least I didn't have to be without friends. Nanao gave me a comforting squeeze on my ankle, and Ran a suffocating boob hug.

"It looks like it went well." Ran picked imaginary lint off her robes.

"It did," I confirmed, "And he gave ME the 'let's just be friends' speech." I looked around, "Can you guys feel that?"

"There's at least ten shinigami here fukutaicho and above whom I sense quite clearly sitting right here, Orihime. You'll have to be specific."

Shunsui craned his neck backwards, "It's Juushiro, Orihime-chan. He's doing this for you."

I blushed and then let out a shaky laugh, "Fighting? Ichigo-kun's dad?"

Nanao hit him with the fan she'd fished out of her sleeve, "It's a male thing."

"Yes, that too, Nanao-chan. But, this is the most acceptable way to uncap his reiatsu so she can feel it. Really. Close your eyes, and allow yourself to feel his, just his." Shun tipped his head forward, and watched the white coated back of his friend, "I can feel it now, poor bastard." Nanao snapped her fan on his shoulder.

Ran closed her eyes beside me, and I followed suit. She breathed deeply. "Ohh. Lust, but its not coming from Ukitake-taicho." Her eyes narrowed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kira!" She pulled her lapels closer. Shunsui chuckled deeply, while Nanao and everyone else within earshot turned to look at Izuru who blushed and tried to engage a shocked looking Shuuhei in conversation.

I laughed out loud. I was free for the moment. I was feeling Juushiro's reiatsu. I knew it was his, its subtle breeze gusted in my mind before settling into his emotional sense. He was exhilarated. He hadn't done this for a long time, and Kurosaki-san was a good opponent. He was happy for now, he could feel me. I felt the vibe of it change as he felt me closer to him. It vibrated, like a kitten's purr of contentment and I could finally feel what he'd been trying to tell me. If I had been able to, I would have seen Juushiro's face break out in a wolfish smile. With a feeling of lightheaded wonder, I opened my eyes, to see Shunsui's stormy grey eyes looking back at me.

"You know." It was a simple statement.

Was he waiting for an answer? "Yeah. I felt it."

"If you break his heart, I will personally smash all your crockery."

I laughed again, "Isn't it supposed to be…'if you break his heart I'll kill you'?"

"Well, yes, but I can't see me drawing down on you." He smirked, "Actually, I can, but he would just die if you fell in love with me." To which Nanao eschewed her fan for thumping him with a fist, and Ran kicked his shoulder. I just giggled again. I was feeling too good right now. And honestly, I like my men a little less hairy.

I watched the fight below, and it looked to be winding down. Juushiro had his zanpakuto pressed to Isshin's throat. In a loud voice Isshin yielded to the older man. Juushiro withdrew and sheathed the sword. Isshin clapped the man on the back, and they shook hands and left the field together. There was cheering from the stands, and people were eating and talking. I was feeling so at home, and normal. I had gone to a baseball game one time with Tatsuki, and it was a lot like this. Toshiro was even chatting and munching on a bag of what smelled like honeyed chestnuts. My mouth was watering.

A loud cheer went up from the crowd, and Ran explained that there was an official match, since Juushiro declared any challenges could be settled today. Apparently, the sixth seat wanted to get a little ahead, and challenged the fourth to a battle. Rukia's eyes were glued to the proceedings. I was so happy my friend had gotten the promotion she deserved.

On my other side, Yumichika was quietly buffing his nails. Really. The man had a four sided nail buffer, and he was diligently rubbing the hell out of his perfect pink nails. He and Ikkaku were talking, and I only felt Juushiro's presence behind me moments before he settled his hand on my shoulder, "I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"Oh! No." I scooted closer to Ran, and he lowered himself into the empty space. Yumi looked up with a scowl before going silently back to his nails. Yumichika always held a high opinion of Ukitake. The man _was_ beautiful and elegant, even if slightly sweaty. "You had a good fight, Juushiro-kun."

"I liked it better when you called me just Juushiro."

I blushed a sunset, "Juushiro."

"That's better," his voice was rough from exertion, "Can I interest you in a walk, after the challenge?"

"O-of course." Ran and Toshiro were grinning like cats with cream. I could almost see Shunsui's eyes crinkled in delight. Nanao's ears were pink.

"I have to watch, but I think I know who's going to win. Takashi-san has been training, and gotten stronger. He's got his eye on fukutaicho, I warrant."

I nodded, and watched the fight progress. According to Ran, it was to first blood, or one of them would have to yield. Then, I felt it again, Juushiro's reiatsu trickling in on me. It made me smile, and he relaxed. "Are you feeling better today, Orihime?"

I gave him a smile, "Yes. I was kinda lousy to you yesterday. Not that I didn't think you deserved it."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I said things I should have left inside my head. You seem to make me talk too much."

"Is it always going to be like this?"

He laughed, "I sure hope so."

Yumi's eyes met mine, "I think you're embarrassing Yumichika."

"Like I said, I'm talking too much. That was an extremely personal question, but you didn't know. To us, it's like asking a stranger for a kiss."

I gave a little half-bow to Yumi, "Sorry, Yumichika-san!"

He tucked the buffer into his sleeve, "It's nothing. Like the taicho said, you didn't know."

Ikkaku snickered, "Your pouts are so pretty, Yumi-chan."

We were all laughing, and again, I was struck by how right I felt here. With Juushiro at my side, and surrounded by my friends, I was happy. It was like someone turned on a floodlight in my head. I felt some of my misgivings slide away.

We re-focused on the fight below, but even I could tell that the one Juushiro pointed out as Takashi was winning. Seconds later, the former fourth seemed to realize it, too, and threw his sword down. Juushiro stood, "Mochizuki Takashi has won the match. Congratulate your new fourth seat, squad thirteen!" He joined the clapping, and then we left, his hand engulfing mine.

We left the training grounds, the sounds of the large gathering falling ever quieter behind them. "Do you mind of we go to my quarters first? I'm sweaty."

"I don't mind" I smiled up at him.

"You don't mind that I'm sweaty? That's good."

"No!" I giggled, and slapped his arm. He rubbed it. "I don't mind going to your quarters."

"That's good, too. Do you have to do anything today?"

"After I go for my appointment with Akon, I'm free."

He rubbed his chin, "May I come with you?"

"Sure. It only takes like three minutes. And you can do just as well as Ichigo keeping me safe from Grimmjow. Although, I think I pity more than fear him, now."

"You have your appointments with Grimmjow in the room?" He sounded irritated.

"Not since the first time. He's sort of fixated on me, and it's a little uncomfortable, even though I can't see him, and he can't see me."

Juushiro pulled open the shoji doors and pulled off his white haori, tossing it over a finely carved chair. "Can I stay with you?" He put on a sweet smile.

I shrugged, as I occupied the chair with his haori. "Ichigo didn't want to. Or maybe he wanted to see Grimmjow. I don't know, but I assumed you wouldn't want to." I could smell the gentle scents I associated with him stroking my senses from being so close to the white overcoat he was almost always in. I was basking, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

He watched me with a ever growing smile, and eyes crinkling in delight, "I want to be with you, Orihime." I could feel his reiatsu rising, and it wrapped me in comfort. "I'll be back in a few minutes. We can picnic, is that ok?"

"You know me, I never say no to good food and better company!" He nodded, and I heard the interior doors open and close, and the unmistakable sound of a shower running. I was so tempted to don his captain's coat. I snuck looks out the rear facing windows, and feeling naughty, I slipped it on, and wrapped it close to my body. Burying my face into its soft folds, I breathed deeply, losing myself in his scent.

* * *

**AN/** Thanks again to my beta who's working wonders. Nothing I need to explain this time (let me know if I did!) so thank you all for reading, please leave me a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Cause I'm the type of girl  
__Who's used to playin' it cool  
If you wanna win me over its up to you - Admit It - Esmee Denters_

I didn't hear the shower turn off, or the doors opening and closing or even the sounds people make when getting dressed. No, I was napping after my bad night. Wrapped in Juushiro's haori. I was half-dreaming about my brother and Juu playing rummy like we used to do before he died. Even in my sleep, I knew I had tears streaking my face. Whenever I dream of my brother, I always wake with tears, no matter if the dream is good or not. I was not dreaming the fingertips on my cheeks.

"Wake up, Orihime, all you okay?" Juushiro's voice was gentle, as his fingers wiped my tears away.

"Oh!" I sat up unexpectedly, getting a finger in the eye for my trouble, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"It's fine. I react first, think later, sometimes." I grinned at him.

He smiled, "I like you in my coat."

I pushed my shoulder and cheek together, "Do you? I like it, too, it's warm. The crimson doesn't do much for my skin or hair, but it's a great coat for all of that."

He shook his head, "Are you ready to go? We should stop and order the picnic on the way."

I shed the coat, folding it length wise, and laying it carefully on the back of the same chair, "Yeah, I gotta tell Akon I'm coming, but I've got my phone." I made the call while he closed up the room, and we walked out of the division together. I put the phone in my purse, and as soon as I was hands free, Juushiro did what I'd been waiting for Ichigo to do for months. He slid his hand around mine, caressing my fingers slightly, and running his thumb in small circles on my knuckle. Heaven? I've found it in a warm hand.

We followed mundane paths to the twelfth division. The thirteenth disappeared behind us in light conversation. At one point, Ukitake hauled me into a restaurant where he could order lunches. I hoped we'd eat soon! I noticed that my companion was growing more restless as we neared the huge doors for the twelfth.

"You're fidgeting, " I said with a worried frown, "If you want you can just wait upstairs. It really only takes a minute."

"It's not that, Orihime, I really do want to stay with you, and take a look at your reiatsu levels. I just had a thought, that's all."

"A penny?"

He gave me a half-smile, "What was that?"

"It's an expression, 'a penny for your thoughts.'"

He gave a chuckle, "A penny isn't worth much, is it?"

"Nope. I like to demand at least a 1000 yen note for my thoughts."

"Well, I can give this thought away for free, since I seem to remember you have no money." He gave my fingers a squeeze, "I was thinking that I have never done anything like this before."

"Like what?"

He let out a sigh as he followed me across the main entrance to the dark stairwell, "You must know, you're not my first girlfriend."

I flicked my eyes toward him, although I was sure he couldn't see me, "I figured. I have no illusions about how old you are." My heart skipped a beat at that admission. No illusions, and that was the scary part. He was so much older than me, no matter his soul likes me, and I cannot possibly be enough for him, could I? I suppose time would tell.

"Right," he said in a slightly strangled sounding voice, "Why is it so dark down here?"

I paused at Akon's door, and laughed until I had to lean against the wall just to keep upright. "Ichigo didn't believe me, but Akon says it keeps him sharp." I managed to wheeze out before tapping on the afore mentioned scientist's door. I wondered if he thought my mental status might not be all it could have been.

He answered my laugh, "If Akon says it, it's unvarnished truth."

The door snapped open, "Orihime, Ukitake! A surprise, to be sure. Come on in, the both of you, our foul mouthed friend is gone."

"Is he okay?" Think before speaking! I blushed.

"He was well last I saw him. Mayuri-sama took him last night." Akon crinkled his brow.

Juu spoke, "Are you ready, Orihime?" I nodded, the blush still dusting my cheeks. "Can I ask questions, Akon?"

"Of course, Ukitake. Just a moment, and I'll set up the rig, and show you what we're looking at." The scientist rolled the pole over, and adjusted the reiatsu screen over my abdomen. He switched it on, and he and Ukitake looked at the colored waves. "If I were, for instance, to direct this screen to you, you would be able to see your reiatsu. It would be even and flowing. Orihime-chan, on the other hand, has an indentation on her pattern. Here, see?"

"Interesting, and this here…"

They talked, and I grew more and more embarrassed. Not only was this taking longer than it should, but I had two men staring at my hips. "Um, guys, I'm sorry, but, am I done?"

Both men looked up with two different expressions. Akon looked a little upset that his lecture was being interrupted, and Juushiro looked genuinely sorry.

"Sorry, Orihime-chan, let me take the measure." Akon pulled his pencil free, and made more notes on my file. He turned off the screen, and helped me off the table. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just the same one I always have."

"Then I have the same answer. It's not good. It seems constant, which is a good thing. Just a few more days, and I can give you a reliable projection."

"Thanks, Akon. I'll come by tomorrow."

He gave me a smile and shook Juu's hand. "See you then. And it was a pleasure seeing you, Ukitake. See you for the SMA tonight?"

Juushiro nodded, "Where is it going to be?"

"I helped Hisagi clean out a storeroom in the ninth division last night. I hope Kiyone doesn't find out. She'll get the SWA to shut us down. Again."

Juu laughed, "I heard it was Nanao-san who had that bathroom outside the division renovated and turned to a women's room." He clasped Akon on the shoulder, "Catch you at the meeting, then." He followed me out of the door and I tromped back up the steps.

"What's that all about?"

"Hmm?"

"The meeting you were talking about, is it like a club, or something?"

"Something like that, yes. It the Shinigami Men's Association."

"You meet in a bathroom?" I hid my smiling mouth behind a hand.

He grimaced, "The SWA, the women's association, they are forever finding our meeting place, and then they do something to us. We're under funded and they have way more clout than us." He was scowling lightly.

I looked at the man who was floating behind me in a small funk, "Juushiro, let's just go eat, okay?"

"Right you are. Sorry about that."

We walked away from the twelfth, and into the interior of the Seireitei. There were blocks and blocks of apartment buildings, warehouses, and merchant stalls. I was reminded of my first time here, and how much I had thought it looked like home. For a moment, I felt sad; I was missing my real home. The sound of traffic roaring by, the smell of the doughnut shop on my way to school, and my friends. None of those things were here.

The city was dotted with gardens and parks, and it was to one of these that Juushiro led me. Crimson queen maples danced in the light breeze, making a kaleidoscope of red and green. We sat under one of those magnificent trees, and Juushiro lay out the food he'd been lugging around. It was fairly standard lunch fare. Ingredients for sandwiches, a platter of tamago, and a large bottle that looked like iced tea.

I helped myself to the food, probably not in the way Juushiro had expected, since he watched me with curiosity. I did not make sandwiches. We'll just leave the rest to your imagination. "Tell me what you were going to say, before we got to the lab."

He raised his brows, "What I was going to say?"

I shrugged, "Something about girlfriends."

He closed his eyes, and put his sandwich back on the plate, "Things have never happened so fast for me before. Like I said, I've been in love and had girlfriends. I meet you with Rukia - even before then - and I didn't think you were anything more than that ryoka girl who came with Kurosaki."

I nodded, "And now?"

"Now? Now you're the girl who three days ago changed my life. Without doing anything you've not done before, I am willing to throw convention to the wind. You know as the law stands, I am supposed to have nothing to do with you. I wanted to have nothing more to do with you besides to say thinks for giving me my health."

"You should know that night changed me, too." I was looking out at the distant Sokyoku towers.

He shook his head, "I wonder if I never had dinner with you, would we be sitting here now?"

"It's possible. Rangiku told me that what happened between us, it's really rare."

"She told you?" He gave a bark of laughter, "I tried to show you, but it backfired, it was too new." He closed his eyes, and folded his hands together, "I saw you with your friends, the day we were to meet, did you know that?"

A moue formed, "No. I didn't feel you at all. I was a mess that day, though. That's getting to be something of a theme for me around here. I'm hoping that by giving in to something so ridiculous," I gave him a hard look, "that my life will sort itself out. I loved so deeply, Juushiro. Ichigo…he was my life. I did my best to be what he needed. I was never free, and not being _me_ hurt. I can feel you in the air. Your reiatsu, the little I can feel right now, is trying to convince me that everything is right. I have to trust that you're not going to hurt me, Juushiro."

He scooted close, and wrapped his arms around me, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, please, make me a promise. Right now, if you can tell me…tell me that you want this. I am a young woman, who's facing medical drama, and the need to start a family, possibly sooner than either one of us are ready for. Can you stay by my side?"

"Can you stay by mine, Orihime? Promises are for little girls and foolish boys. Actions are what count. I intend on making you happy, Orihime. Let me show you that intent."

His arms shifted, and he brought my face close to his with a firm hand under my chin, "Kiss me, Orihime." He brought his lips close to mine, and I moved forward to capture them.

I'll be the first to tell you; he was less clumsy than I. My parted lips met his, and for a moment, I could taste the omelet we'd been sharing. I pressed my mouth against his upper lip gently, and then retreated a little to smile. The corners of his lips turned up and I was encouraged to keep going. This time, I put a little more action into it, gently mouthing his fuller bottom lip between my own. His breathing deepened and he pulled me closer pressing our chests together. I moved over to his top lip, giving it the same treatment, before he withdrew softly.

"By the graces," he trailed small kisses on my jaw line, "Orihime, please let me be there for you."

I nodded, my senses a little overloaded from the kiss he'd initiated, but I had given. He pulled back, and I smiled for all I was worth. I certainly would try to let him be with me.

I lay my head on his sturdy shoulder as he tells me more about himself. I don't mind, he's lived more lifetimes than I, and may live many more. That makes me sad for a moment, but the thought slips away before I can dwell on what it might mean.

I listen just enough to answer or comment. I toss in a story or two when I've had parallel experiences. We finish eating, and as we pack up, I can't help but wonder what I should do now. That's when the bane of my existence usually goes off, and I wasn't disappointed. _'I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy - Just like all of my thoughts -' _"Stupid cell!" I yanked it out of my purse with more force than necessary as Juu regarded me with his chocolate eyes. "Moshi-moshi!"

Renji's voice came over, "Hi there, Orihime-chan, are you busy?"

"Oh, Abarai-kun, hi!" I looked at my sweet faced boyfriend, and my heart nearly strangled me. It felt so much better than I thought it would. "I don't think so, why?"

He laughed, "You don't think so?" I could almost see him shaking his head, but I didn't know if Juu was ready to share our relationship with the world, "I can live with that. Rukia and a couple of the others are getting together to give the Kurosakis a proper send off. Want to come?"

The good cheer drained out like a popped water balloon, "We sort-of had words this morning, I don't think he wants to see me."

"He does, I'm sure of it, no matter what, you're still his friend, right? And a lot of people will be coming. But, for now, if you want to help Rukia and I plan it, I could use the help." Juu's eyes held questions, "Please Orihime-chan? It would mean a lot to have as many of his friends together for their last night."

I hoped I wasn't going to totally regret this, "All right, where are you?"

*Juushiro*

I have this feeling that if I let her go, she won't come back, no matter what may be right for her. I know I'm just in the throes of new love. The thought of it almost is enough to make me laugh. No matter how old one gets, it seems, love makes fools of the best of us. I shake my head to clear the cobwebs, and head back to the sixth division to drop Orihime with Abarai who was waiting with Rukia.

"Thank you for the lunch, Juushiro," Orihime said, a smile on her luscious lips.

I almost bent to kiss them, but settled for touching her arm, "It was my pleasure. Call me? I'd like to come say good bye to them, too." _And see you again tonight_.

Wasting the day away doesn't hold as much appeal now that she isn't here. Kiyone, on the other hand, will appreciate a last visit. She's supposed to start her new duties on Monday. Walking into the office, I see Shun leaning against the door to connecting to mine.

"You know it's always open to you, Shun." I gesture at the door. I grabbed up some of the piles of paper that I had littered the office with last night. "What's up?"

"I can't just come by?" He smiled, and pulled off his hat, flinging it into the corner. Oh. It was going to be one of those days.

"Come on in." I closed the door, "What's on your mind?"

He gestured, "The only thing worth thinking about. Wine and women."

"I have neither in the office right now. Anything else?"

"Yama-jii wants to see you."

My brow furrowed, "What about? I know Unohana sent him a report on my new healthy status. Sasakibe-san sent me a very nice box of Earl Grey."

"He knows about your human girl."

My voice dropped, "What does he know about her?" I almost never get mad at Shun, but when I do, it's the stuff of legends.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. It wasn't me. Your little demonstration was seen by hundreds of Soul Reapers. Not all of us are your friends. You must have known this would happen."

"No, I did not know this would happen." I flopped into the leather couch, "What news on the Vizards?"

"Smooth." Shun pulled open my bottom drawers, and checked my cabinets, "If they want to, they may come back, they can even join the Gotei. They are not allowed to seek captaincy. They're not allowed to flaunt their hollow powers." His hands were thrown forward at my sake-free cabinet, "Are you serious?"

"I am serious, both about the Sake and Orihime."

"What do you plan on doing? Are you going to quit? Defect, like Isshin and Yoruichi-sama?"

I gave him my special look, "Are you upset with me, Shun? We've been friends for centuries." He shook his head as he slumped in my desk chair, "That's good. I wanted to know about the Vizards, because I think that's the key to keeping not only my captaincy, but Orihime here with us."

"I know the basics of what happened when Aizen made them a hundred years ago. Do you know more than I do?"

"No, I didn't even see anyone besides who was at the captain's meeting that night. Frankly, I didn't care too much about it, because the traitors had been found and dealt with. Why should I have cared? But, now? What do you know about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Same as you, I expect. Son of Isshin and a human woman. Powers awakened by Kuchiki-chan. Same powers broken by Kuchiki-taicho. That must have sucked. All of the sudden, Ichigo was on-line again, and came to put paid to our beautiful selves. Is this about what Urahara did? He didn't make the Vizards, Juu. Everyone knows they were Aizen's handiwork."

"I get it, Shun, but how did he bring Ichigo back on-line? Byakuya had sheared his hakusui saketsu. I'm going to talk to Akon tonight at the SMA. If anyone knows what Kisuke was up to, it's him or Kurotsuchi. I like Akon a little better."

"You aren't suggesting turning your little Orihime-chan into a hollow?" Shun's face was etched in disbelief. "You're not planning on giving up your soul powers for her?"

"No. If it comes to that, I'll do as you suggest, and defect. No one quits the Thirteen Squads, you know that as well as I do, and I have no wish to spend any time in the Second's tender care. Isshin had a gigai that was functional, and he was happy with his life." With a shrug I added, "And as for Isshin being stuck for twenty years, I'm sure Urahara knocked the bugs out. He is the best scientific mind in 1000 years."

"The last time you were so serious was when we joined the academy. Do you remember?"

"You tried to talk me out of that, too."

He gave me a mock bow, "Then I shall bow once again to your wisdom."

"Good. Want to grab a drink? The SMA isn't until five."

"It's not even two yet." He gave me a devilish wink, "Let's go."

We walked all the way out to the Rukongai, and toasted to new endeavors.

I helped a stumbling Shunsui back to his home, and called Nanao to let her know her taicho wasn't going to be in the rest of the day. I should have felt worse about it, but honestly, she should have taken the day off like everyone else. Checking the time on my cell, I headed over to the ninth.

Hisagi Shuuhei. At one time I had considered him for the thirteenth, but Aizen had his own plans, it seems. The man had gone straight to the ninth, and Tosen, from the academy. I wish now I had really tried to hold the man. We're not a fighting division, per se, and I think I could have really helped him before it was almost too late. No one should have to live in fear of their abilities.

Tosen did the man no favors encouraging the fear in his heart. Kazeshini is a beautiful blade, twin and connected, like my own. A sign that Hisagi is meant to be an expert swordsman. The first time I'd seen it, I was in love. Yes, it looked like a tool for killing, isn't that what all swords look like? Even Rukia's beautiful Sode no Shirayuki is made for killing. Brushing my hair out of my face, I decide to just put it out of my mind for the time being.

The ninth's doors stood wide open, and Kiyone was standing beside two heaped wagons. "Ukitake-taicho!" she jumped up, and gave me a huge smile, "I'm going to miss you, captain. Please let me know if that Sentaro bothers you, I will put him in his place!"

"Kiyone-fukutaicho! That sounds good, doesn't it?" I paused, and watched the men of the ninth move her possessions inside.

"It does, taicho. I'm still a little sad that you wanted Sentaro over me, though."

I gave her the frown that statement deserved, "You know it's not like that, Kiyone-san. Hisagi-taicho needed a fukutaicho with artistic abilities, and you know Sentaro-san is about as artistic as a brick."

"Hey!" Sentaro popped out from behind a wagon, "I am twice as artistic as Kiyone! Why, just this week…!" I gave a small wave, and scooted around the now fully fighting duo. Honestly, I do not know how I put up with the both of them so long. They're exceptionally loyal, that must be it. With a smile, I strode into the taicho's office, and found it occupied by the new Ninth Division taicho. "Hisagi-taicho. Greetings."

"Ukitake-taicho! That sounds weird, you know?"

"I wouldn't know, I was appointed directly from the academy. I just greeted your new fukutaicho, and that was odd." laughing with the man behind the desk felt good. Tosen had never been that interested in my company. "Anyway, feel free to call me Juushiro."

"Juushiro it is then. Please, just call me Shuuhei." We shook on it, and Shuuhei came from around the desk, "Ready for the meeting?"

"It's here, right? Akon told me."

He led me down corridors, past the printing presses, and then across their training pitch, to a sagging building. "Here it is! The women could not possibly care about this building, it doesn't have a bathroom, is not close to anything, and is unsuitable for storage of valuable material. Iba's going to have a fit that I thought of it first!" He chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together in the universal evil plan fashion.

It was musty. There was no way in hell that a woman would want anything that spent any amount of time here. That probably included the men, but I can't let that bother me. I've got my pride, after all.

Akon walked in, followed closely by Iba and Kira. Omaeda and Iemura were just minutes behind them, while Shuuhei had managed to set up the table and I settled the folding chairs around the rickety contraption. We all loosened our hakama, pulling them free from the bottoms and flinging them open. We're men, damn proud of it too.

I signaled to Akon, and held out the chair next to mine. I needed to make sure the man wouldn't run out before I had a chance to talk to him. I knew in my mind that it wasn't a big deal if it waited. I would be seeing him tomorrow and all the other tomorrows until Orihime was given a definitive diagnosis. But, I needed to get on with it. Like the girl I was giving my life for, I felt time weighing on my shoulders.

"I want to have a word with you after the meeting, if you have time?"

"For you Ukitake, anything."

* * *

**AN/** First, a huge thank you to my beta Sovereign State, for fixing my kissing scene! *smooches* Tamago is an egg omelet. It's my favorite thing to get at sushi places, since I hate fish. LOL Apparently, it's used as a litmus test of sorts. If the tamago is good, the chef is good. I didn't know that. Hakusui Saketsu, if I put the term together correctly, is the sleeping soul chain that makes a shinigami what they are. I love Shuuhei, sorry for kinda tangenting. Worried about what I'm making the guys do for the meeting? Don't be! Watch the little omakes with the SMA in them, and you too can see Juu with no shirt on. *sighs dreamily* Thanks for reading it, please review me!


	12. Chapter 12

_I play along with the charade  
__there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
__but the point is rather moot - Jesse's Girl - Rick Springfield_

*Ichigo*

Worst day I've had in awhile. I'm nervous and jumpy. Every time someone talks to me, I can't hear what they're saying. The only way this could be worse would be if Ulquiorria were to come and heckle me. What does Ukitake have that I don't, anyway?

Oh, right. Ukitake actually loves her. I had every chance in the world. I suspect if I were to go talk to Zangetsu, it would be pouring down rain, but I don't care. If he drowns, will he take me with him? I am far too depressed for Renji's farewell party. Especially if she's going to be there.

Now would be the time to try and just enjoy myself. God knows that I deserve a flaming break. Rukia is staying here, and this time, nothing will bring her back to me short of another spiritual disaster. Is it wrong to hope for one? Orihime is another fly in the ointment. Three days ago, she'd been a friend with an unfortunate crush. Two days ago, she'd suddenly needed my help again, and I couldn't man up. Is that what's bugging me?

Am I really torn between Rukia and Orihime? I still feel the same towards Rukia as I ever did. It is making my gut clench every time I remind myself that it'll be awhile before I see her. Yeah, I decide that I am really torn. Orihime's problems are just more in my face right now. Not only that, but she'll be back in Karakura this day next week, just three days before school starts for the fall term.

Will Juushiro be there? Staying in her apartment, eating her horrible dishes? Kissing her full lips? Raking a hand through my hair, I decide to stop that line of thinking. She gave me a chance. She's right. She doesn't have time to wait for me anymore. She's been in love with me for longer than I'd cared about girls. I am officially the dumbest guy on Earth. Yep, the life of the party, that's me.

I sat on the bed in the Inn, waiting for dad to get the hell out of the bathroom. We were supposed to be on our way fifteen minutes ago. "I'm going to leave you if you don't finish up in there!"

"Ichigo, you'd feel better if you were more regular!"

I groaned. Seriously, I can't wait to move out. "Jeez, dad." As if that were a summons, he reappeared.

"Wipe that grin off your face son, people will think you're happy."

I turned my evident scowl on him, "Good. Can't give people the wrong idea, huh, dad?"

The older man frowned, "Ichigo, if you don't go, I will tell everyone you're here crying. Is that what you want?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not crying, and let's go already."

I thought that would be the last of it, but unhappily for me, dad was still going to talk to me. "Son, if it's about Orihime-chan, I happen to agree with you."

Persistent old man. That's probably how he got to be captain, he just bugged everyone to death. "I wish I hadn't told you sometimes, you know?" I turned away from his curious gaze, "I just wish there was a way I could feel good about it. She tried to kiss me."

"Tried?" his eyes were disbelieving as he opened the door that led outside.

"Yeah. I freaked." I scrubbed my hands trough my hair, "Maybe if Akon tells her she has a few years…"

"I think we all know how likely that is. Even I can feel that she's weaker than she was before she was spirited away."

"Not helping."

He slapped my back, making me stumble right there in the street, "Cheer up, son. You're young yet. Enjoy yourself while you still can. Be the friend she needs when she needs it. You can't do anything for her today, but maybe down the line, who knows?"

"Hn." I nodded, "Thanks dad."

We walked into the banquet room of the sixth division, and I saw a lot of people I knew. Renji, of course, Rukia, Byakuya, the guys from the eleventh, and most of the captains. Matsumoto was circulating with Orihime, and my eyes were drawn to her. She looked amazing in those jeans. Where'd she get them? I smiled, as she and the busty fukutaicho burst into laughter.

Loping to Renji's side, I grab a cup of what I thought was punch. I soon realize my mistake as the red liquid burns down my throat and I sputter, "What the hell, Renji!"

"Have another. Orihime told me what was going on with you guys."

Making a face, I crumpled the cup, "Nah. I'm under age. Why'd she do that?"

"Well, I called to ask for her help, and she tried to turn me down." Renji poured another glass, and slammed it home, "At least you know that if you're not up to being her protector, Ukitake will do a good job."

"That's not it." I leaned against the table, rattling the cups, "I did, and will always, do a lot for her, and the other way around. I just can't do what she needs me to do now."

"What could she possibly need?" Renji gave me another cup, and despite myself, I drank the spiked punch.

"If she didn't tell you, then I can't, it's sort of a secret," I shrugged, holding my cup out for more, "besides she tried to give me a second chance already despite Ukitake." Renji topped it off, and I sipped it a little slower.

"If this is because of Rukia, I'm going to kill you right here," Renji frowned, and re-filled his own cup.

"Hell no!" I lied. Renji is just as in love with the petite Shinigami as I am, and damned if I was going to tell him he had competition in me. I've seen how Rukia watches him. If this is how Orihime felt all the time, I was genuinely sorry for what I'd done to her. "I'm going to mingle," I refilled my cup, and tipping it towards his, "thanks for the party, buddy."

I walked away from that, and quickly drank the punch before tossing my cup into the nearest bin. A whole lot of guys walked in a little while later, including one that I hoped I could just avoid for the time being. I angled away from the group, and there she was, in my sights again.

Orihime, my princess. What did that creepy old man have that I didn't again? With my courage screwed tight, I snagged her elbow, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Kurosaki-kun, " she gave Yumichika a smile as she turned to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Is it hot in here? Let's go get some air, ok?"

She shrugged, "All right, no problem." I took her hand and goose-stepped her in the opposite direction of her paramour. I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll show her I'm not some dumb kid she can just brush off. Outside, the stars were shining in a cloudless sky. There's no pollution in the Soul Society, and the amazing display was worth the time it took to die. I leaned against the railing that overlooked a pool that splashed merrily in the dark.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" She frowned, "I'm not sure what you want to talk about, but I did want to at least tell you good-bye."

"No, I'm not okay."

*Orihime*

He sure didn't look okay. And his spiritual pressure was off center, too. What did that mean? "Tell me about it, Ichigo, maybe I can help." That's when it happened.

He leaned forward, and smiled, I had seen this smile before. It scared the life out of me. I could almost see his eyes blackening in the low light of that starry expanse. That was his dark side smile, the hollow in the man.

"I'm not feeling myself right now," his voice hadn't gone hollow, so I figured I was letting my fancy take me again. "In fact, I wanted to show you something." He was staring right in my eyes. His were still the melting brown that I can recall with perfect clarity.

"Go ahead then, show me." I was curious. His breath smelled off, like Sora's when he'd stopped on his way home from work. Ichigo couldn't have been drinking, could he? He's underage! His hands gripped my hips, and he dragged me forward in a rush. His body was hot, and he pressed his mouth to mine with a ragged breath. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to pull back, when his hands were suddenly in my hair, and on my neck, holding me there. "No!"

"Yes." He used the opportunity of my mouth working to push his tongue inside, and I was shocked to my toenails. I would have done anything for this three days ago. Feeling his soft wetness swirling around my own, and the sharpness of his teeth pressing on my lips. Then my brain regained control, and I fought him the best way I knew how. "I reject!" I cried, and my friends pushed him away from me, while I wiped his saliva away. "You're drunk, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am going to leave now. Stay the hell away from me!" My eyes overflowed as I ran. I ran back into the hall, and out the exit I had entered this afternoon when I came to help. I didn't see Juushiro until he grabbed my arm. In my confused state, I yanked my arm away, but he grabbed back, and shook me.

"Orihime! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I was weeping in earnest. "I have to go, I feel sick." The lie twisted my stomach.

"You're not sick." Juu turned me to face him, and his voice lowered as he walked me out to the empty hallway. "Tell me, Orihime, let me help you."

"Ichigo…" I didn't want to. It almost felt like I was tattling on him, "Ichigo, he's a little drunk, and he…" I covered my face, for some reason, I was burning with shame.

"He what?" Juu's eyes narrowed as he looked back toward the banquet room. He gently tugged my hands out of the way, "You can tell me."

"Don't hurt him, please? It's over, he'll never touch me again, please, Juu, can you take me home?"

"Touch you?" His voice was deceptively light, "I just want to talk to him, tell me what he did, Orihime."

"Kissed me." My head was hanging.

"I'll be right back." Juushiro wiped my tears off, "I'm not mad at you, I just want to talk to him for a minute, no one will ever make you cry on my watch."

I watched his black clad back walk away from me as I sagged to the floor. I just couldn't believe it. Ichigo had kissed me. Not the nice kisses I was starting to look forward to with Juushiro, but the kind of kiss that curls your toes and involved tongue and teeth. The memory of his taste on her mouth made me lick my lips. He tasted like vodka and fruit punch. My stomach turned.

It wasn't real; he must have had more than the one cup he'd been holding when I'd spotted him the first time. And if getting almost drunk was enough to allow just a hint of his hollow out, I never wanted him to drink again. I've seen eyes of every kind during my stay with Aizen. Grimmjow's angry blues that never seemed to hold much else. Ulquiorra's much less expressive, but ultimately more telling violent green. Ichigo's black and orange that made me sweat and feel afraid of my former crush. Ichigo's eyes had been normal, but I felt the same unease as the time he'd turned those black eyes on me looking for sympathy. That's what I had thought at the time. With a fierce quake, I hugged my knees to my chest and lay my forehead down.

I lost track of time. It could have only been a minute, but it felt like an hour passed before Juushiro's tender hand touched my shoulder. "Come on," he urged me to stand, "You shouldn't be alone tonight. I know it's a little forward of me, but will you stay with me in the thirteenth?" he paused looking down into what must have looked to be miserable eyes, "Captains have two rooms in our quarters."

I almost laughed. Maybe he thought that's why I was hesitating. I knew we'd be sleeping together sooner rather than later, and had already made peace with it. It did feel good that he was being considerate of me. "I don't have any clothes."

His eye twitched, and his mouth turned up in a small smirk, "It's ok, Orihime. I've got sleeping yukata, and Kyoraku has left more than one pink kimono there over the years." He tilted my face up, "Please?"

I nodded, and he cupped my hand in both of his before twining his graceful fingers with mine, and we walked together from the sixth division. We walked all the way around to the thirteenth, and I for one was glad of it. Not only was it a beautiful night, but I had a terrible need for exercise. Tatsuki and I always walked, ran, or otherwise worked out our problems physically. Inwardly I smiled for my friend. She was going to kill me when I got home.

* * *

**AN/** Another lovely save from Sovereign State! :) Nothing new to add, I hope you're enjoying it. Their relationship is going places, now! Please feel free to leave me a review. I promise, I only bite if I get permission. :)


	13. Chapter 13

_I want your love and  
__All your lover's revenge  
__You and me could write a bad romance - Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_

*Juushiro*

The meeting was over fairly quickly. I was glad since my concentration has been a little divided lately. Akon and I were walking out when Shuuhei reminded everyone that Ichigo was having a going away party over at the sixth. These guys wouldn't turn down free food, and there was a chorus of agreement.

"Would you mind walking over to the party?"

Akon nodded, "I wasn't going to go; I don't know Ichigo or Isshin very well, but hey, open bar is open bar."

"Good," I pulled my bangs away from my face, and tucked my top back in against the cool night, "I wanted to ask about hollowfication."

Akon's non-existent brows rose, "Now that's something I didn't think I'd ever hear a taicho ask about. I know the theory behind Aizen's experiments, and I know how the Hogyoku works."

"I was curious if there is a way to use that research to turn a normal human to a spirit person without the dying part."

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Please, Akon, I'm desperate."

"Get a gigai." He snorted roughly, "I can make you one that'll leave you just as powerful as you are now, and you can be with Orihime as much as you want."

"I don't want her to lose her memories when she dies. It's then that we can truly be together for a very long time."

"You don't want her to be hollowfied, surely!"

I frowned. No. I didn't. "No, but I was thinking about Ichigo, actually. Urahara did something to him to turn him into a Shinigami, even after Byakuya attacked him."

"Look how that turned out. Urahara was playing with a subject that was already a hybrid, Juushiro. Not only that, but as an outside observer, it didn't work. The boy is damaged goods. He's something that is unheard of. He's human, Shinigami and hollow. He's a walking contradiction. The Vizards are the best of both worlds. Come talk to me once we are in possession of the Hogyoku, and all bets are off, though. Honestly, I'm not sure why Aizen didn't try his hand at turning her when he had the chance. He would have gone far in the twelfth." Akon laughed, but I couldn't even muster a smile. I'm right back at square one. Unless I wanted… "Then again, you could break the oldest Shinigami law on the books."

"I don't know which is worse, Akon. Thinking about breaking her like a doll I can glue together when it's all over, or stabbing her in the heart, and hoping for the best."

"Undoubtedly, being turned into a hollow is worse." Akon stopped walking. "You know, I'll help you do right by the girl. I've grown fond of her smile, but I will not condone hollowfication, so I will not help you do that. I want her to stay here with us, but we're the realm of the dead, Juushiro. She belongs in the world of the living for as long as it's plausible."

"I know. I don't want to leave, as I believe I belong here. But, it's less of a tragedy if I go."

"I'll do the research on transfer of Shinigami powers. It's the biggest taboo we have, but I know that Mayuri-sama did some research on it before the old man shut him down. Just so you know, Rukia-chan was the last Shinigami to break that law. Talk to her about it."

I shook my head, there was no way in hell I was going to talk to Rukia about this. In fact, I wasn't going to talk to anyone but Akon about this. If I was worried about treason before, just the rumor I considering this would be enough to get my ass tossed into the Maggot's Nest. No thanks.

"Let's go get some free drinks, eh?"

Akon nodded, "You can trust me, Juushiro. I'll let you know tomorrow if there's even enough information to make it work for you."

I clapped the man on the back, and we walked into the noisy party. I let my eyes rove around the room, looking for my Orihime. There was music playing, and I wanted to dance with her. If the way to a man's heart is though his stomach, then the way to a woman's was the dance floor. I didn't see her right away, but I spotted Shuuhei on the dance floor, Rangiku wrapped around him like a cheap suit. That looked like fun.

Letting my feet take me into the crush, I talked to a few people here and there. Finding the refreshments, I ordered a Mint Julep. An old fashioned drink, the mint and bourbon go down easier than most, and it doesn't smell bad, either. It's a sipping drink, so I nursed it while mingling. That's when I saw her running like Aizen himself were on her tail.

I reached out to grab the girl, and she tried to jerk out of my grasp. Pulling her harder, I gave her a small shake, "Orihime! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She was sobbing. "I have to go, I feel sick."

"You're not sick." I forced her to face me, and lowered my voice, "Tell me, Orihime, let me help you." I walked her the rest of the way out of the party.

"Ichigo…" She paused between breath stealing sobs, "Ichigo, he's a little drunk, and he…" she covered her face, but I saw the blush rising though her hair and fingers.

"He what?" My eyes narrowed as I looked back toward the room. I gently tugged her hands out of the way, "You can tell me."

"Don't hurt him, please? It's over, he'll never touch me again, please, Juu, can you take me home?"

"Touch you?" I made my voice light, "I just want to talk to him, tell me what he did, Orihime."

"Kissed me," She tried to turn away.

"I'll be right back." I wiped her tears, "I'm not mad at you, I just want to talk to him for a minute, no one makes you cry on my watch."

I left her there in the hallway, and that made me feel like a bag of crap, but Ichigo needed to be taken down a peg or six right now. I cottoned onto his spiritual pressure right away, glad for once that the boy couldn't control it. Following the scent, as it were, I found him slumped over a railing, dry heaving. A smile finally pulled my lips up, and I spent time silently laughing at the child. Orihime was right, it seems, and Ichigo couldn't hold his liquor.

"Oh god," he moaned, and looked up sensing my presence, since I was in no way hiding from him, "Oh, god."

"Nope. Not him." I leaned back, he must have imbibed vodka in 'not really' punch. That'll teach him. "You'd better have a damn good reason for doing what you did to Orihime."

"Juu…" he coughed into the water below, and I winced, Byakuya would kill him if he found out he had barfed in his pond. "Ukitake-san, look, no disrespect, but can we talk about this never?"

"Then I will let you off with a warning, boy. I don't care if you drank enough vodka to float the populace of St Petersburg. You touch Inoue in such a way again, and I will personally turn you inside out. Are you hearing me?"

"Shitsurei," He stood, "I am truly sorry, Ukitake-sama. I just lost it, and Orihime, she's special, you know?"

"Yes, I do, but she's not yours to touch that way, Kurosaki. I think she'll live without an apology until she gets home, about a week from now. Think about it."

I left him with that, shivering and looking like a kicked pup. He should be glad I didn't break his teeth. I shook myself, and bid good night to the friends I encountered on my way back to Orihime. I had to make this up to her, somehow. That was the question, wasn't it? How do you make up for something you didn't do?

"Come on," I held my hands out to hers, "You shouldn't be alone tonight. I know it's a little forward of me, but will you stay with me in the thirteenth?" apparently, I was going to completely wing it, "Taicho have two rooms in our quarters."

She gave me her watery, red eyes and a miserable attempt at a smile, "I don't have any clothes."

I smiled back, "It's ok, Orihime. I've got sleeping yukata, and Kyoraku has left more than one pink kimono there over the years." _Or you don't have to wear anything at all_… Rein it in, cowboy. I cupped her chin, and tilted her face up, "Please?"

When she nodded, I felt so _good_. Not just, oh, yeah, baby, I'm bringing a girl home tonight good, but the heartwarming kind you can tell your mom about. I briefly wrapped my hands around hers and then dovetailed our fingers for the walk home. She was a little spacey, we didn't talk and we didn't need to.

Getting back to the thirteenth, I opened the sally gate, and led the way back to my personal quarters. I let her hand go when we got inside, and she sagged into the same chair she'd fallen asleep in just this morning. "Thanks Juushiro. I'm just getting so emotionally tired. It's been a non-stop roller coaster ever since I got here. Before that, even."

"Did you want to talk about it tonight?"

She put her finger to her lips, a gesture I'd thought was cute when she was here training, now looked sexy as hell. Damn, she's got me twisted around those fingers already. I was actually feeling sorry for Kurosaki now. What an absolute idiot to let this one get away. "I just want to sleep. I don't even know what time it is."

"It's not even eight, yet." I checked the tall grandfather clock ticking away against the wall.

She laid her head back, her neck a taut line of white that was making my brain short circuit. It wasn't helping that the fingers so lately from her lips were now languidly itching from chin to collarbone. She let out a breathy sigh, "I'm sorry, Juu. I just can't seem to make anything easy these days."

Hell, no, you're making things entirely too easy. "We can't always be our best, and you have a lot on your mind. This week's been tough, no doubt about it. If you want to sleep, though, I'd better go make up the futon."

"Where's the bath?" She stood, and swiped at imaginary dirt on herself, "I'd like to clean up a little, and get dressed."

She wasn't blushing, but I was almost positive I was. "Here, let's pick out something for tonight and then I'll show you the bath." I led her back to my bedroom, and for once I was glad it was dark. I honestly haven't felt like this with a woman for a very long time. I bit the inside of my lip hard, and swung open the armoire. She walked to it with her curious mincing steps. I hope she never grew out of them.

"They're huge, Juu." She pulled the arm of a yukata out before turning back on me, "I can't wear these at all. Do you have a tee shirt or something? We could flash step to the tenth, I won't keel over."

Of course the yukata were too big. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. That's not honest. I certainly DO know what I'm thinking. I want her bare skin on me. If it's vicariously, I can live with that. There's no stopping the smile that I can feel creeping up on my face. "A tee shirt? Last time I went to the Living World for more than a couple of hours, gigai technology wasn't perfected."

She smiled, "How long ago was that?"

"Well, Urahara-san made the first gigai about 100 years ago."

"You're a dirty old man."

"I'm not dirty."

Her eyes sparkled with girlish mischief, "Then what am I doing unescorted in your bedroom?"

"Besides thinking about taking your clothes off? Sounds like you're the one with the perversion, young lady."

She blushed hard, but didn't avert her eyes like she would have earlier, "Have you seen yourself?" she reached out a hand to pull on my hair, "You're probably right, but that doesn't solve what I'm wearing to bed."

She had me there. And everywhere else. I can only thank whomever watches over me that I had enough years on me not to throw her to the bed and ravage her right now. I ran my hand along the ruffles on her shirt, and she gasped though I didn't even touch the softness of her body. "I suppose it doesn't."

"Juu, I-I It's.." she was looking away, now.

"I am a dirty old man." I smiled at her look of surprise, "It's ok, I'll call Hitsuguya. He'll let me into your room to get some clothes. Why don't you get cleaned up. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry, tea's in the cupboard above the range. I even have hot chocolate. I meant to give it to Rukia, since she's the one who introduced me to the drink, but it's yours, if you want it." I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, "I am not going to force you, Orihime, and believe me, it's too soon for both of us. Don't worry, we have time."

She threw her arms around me and I held her tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled into my chest. She increased the pressure, and I hummed into her hair. "You don't have to take care of me, Juushiro."

"Yes, I do." She pulled back, "Not because I think you're weak, but because I think you won't let me unless I force you to." I laughed at the wonder engraved on her features. "See? I hit the truth of it on the first try. Come on, the bath's this way. I'll get some clothes for tonight, do you need anything else?"

She looked in my bathroom, and shook her head, "Clothes will be fine. The box at the foot of the futon has jeans and tops. If you could get me…" she looked at me from under her lashes, "underwear, too?"

Yes, yes I could. "No problem."

* * *

AN/ Shitsurei is sorry, formal as to someone you respect or has authority over you. I hope I used it correctly. English just isn't as nuanced as other languages. They've only had one kinda date, peeps. They'll get there. Heck, I've still gotta make 'em tongue kiss. Pants on, everyone. Yay for SS, my beta, I owe you! As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a review!


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
__I'll only put the idea out there  
__If I know its gonna float - I Wanna Have Your Babies - Natasha Bedingfield_

I followed Juu back out to the living area, and watched him leave. My heart was pounding away in my chest. I honestly think I've never been so close to having sex then I was two minutes ago. If I hadn't gotten shy after he ghosted those magic fingers down my shirt, would it have happened? I lightly slapped my own face. I've been dealing with what-ifs and why-fors for such a long time. I desperately need to snap out of it.

First things first. I should go clean up. I need to brush my teeth to get Ichigo out of my mouth.

Looking at the teal tiled surfaces in Juushiro's amazing bathroom made me slightly dizzy. Ran's bath was nothing like this. Hers was outfitted in polished bamboo, like nearly everything else in her room. This is like looking at the ocean through thousands of tiny windows, while the room contained a sink, oversized tub, and commode.

Unfortunately, there was only one toothbrush in evidence. I picked it up, but years of conditioning made me put it back down. Plucking up my courage, I opened drawers and cabinets looking for a spare. After finding one, I brushed, and wondered what I should do next. I'm pretty tired, like I told Juushiro, and I hadn't been exaggerating.

He makes me want to relax. I really wanted to relax in his arms, and I knew I could, it was all mine for the asking. That was still a little bit of a startling feeling. I'd been bereft of family for such a long time, now. There was no one to hold me when I'm happy or sad, to kiss my scrapes and make it all better. I was leaning against the sink, the toothbrush hanging out of my mouth, lost in thought. I spit, and then carefully rinsed the brush and sink.

Now, I'm feeling a little torn. I really like to shower at night and thanks to the impromptu search I knew where the towels were. I didn't want Juu to possibly see me naked. Not that I didn't want that, exactly, but after Ichigo's kiss, I wanted it more. If I was being truthful, I think that's what made me so flirty in the bedroom. Was I reacting to the kiss, the need to replace one bad memory with a good one? Or is it the closeness of Juushiro in his personal space? Maybe it was something more. If this thing inside me so wanted an embryo, as everyone seemed to think, would it be playing with my feelings?

That shocked me. Was it? I did something I'd only consciously done a few times before, and I forced my spiritual energy to locate Juushiro. I needed his reassurance that he wanted me as much as I seemed to want him. With a whimper, I felt the brush of him. It surged up inside me, and I closed my eyes to the rush of emotion that followed. He must have sensed my confusion and unease. His reiatsu was filling me, and I calmed to the point where I could breathe again.

I sat on the edge of the tub, and tried to do the same thing he was doing, expressing myself with reiatsu. I hesitantly sent the feeling that he'd made me feel better. I could almost see the smirk that accompanied the return brush of happiness. He slowed the flow with a feeling of return, like he was telling me he'd be back soon. After that, I pushed down the surge, and belatedly hoped no one else had privy to my little outburst. Embarrassment crawled up my face, and I decided to just take a damned shower. I knew perfectly well he wouldn't come looking. Why in the world am I such a spaz?

Carefully folding the clothes, I stacked them on the counter. I might need to wear them as soon as I get out, depending on what Juushiro thinks I need. I also located a huge fluffy towel, and lay it on the counter closest to the bath. Happy with my forethought, I stepped into the oversized tub, and showered. I was alone for all of five minutes. I didn't expect the door to open. I should have, especially with the way my blood had been singing.

"I brought the clothes, where do you want them?"

I jumped a mile, "Wha-! I'm showering!" My voice sounded a little panicky.

Juushiro cleared his throat, "I can both see and hear that." His hand snaked around the curtain, and the fingers tightened before I swatted at them. "Ahh, not one for company? Maybe later, to conserve water," he laughed and withdrew his hand.

"Just get out, if you brought a yukata for me, leave it." I managed not to screech, thank you very much.

"Very well, I'll get the guest room made up. I need to talk to you before bed, ok?"

"Yes!" I poked my head out, showcasing not only my soapy hair, but also a spectacularly red blush, "I'll be out in a minute!" At his full on Cheshire grin, I ducked back in, and when the door closed, I rinsed my hair. Never mind the grin decorating my own face.

Quickly drying and pulling on the yukata and underwear he had left, I picked up the other pile, and followed the sounds of Juu trying to make a bed. I watched him from the doorway for a minute before bursting into giggles. "It's a futon, Juu, not lion taming!"

"Goes to show you, this is the famous lion brand of futon." He flung the rumpled sheet onto the mattress. "Little help?"

"Yeah," I set the pile down and pulled the sheet so that I was holding the bottom corners, "Now, you grab your end, and we'll just tuck in our sides."

He smiled, "All right. I'll have you know, I'm not incompetent, I just am not used to this."

"I remember someone telling me you were of a noble family?"

"Something like that." Juushiro pulled his side tight, and tucked the corners in, "My family is related to the Shiba clan. They were one of the four great clans."

I retrieved the folded coverlet, and shook it out, "Like Yoruichi-sama?"

"Not really. Yoruichi-sama, were she not in exile, would be something like fourth in line for the throne," he smoothed the cover, and tossed a pillow case to me. While I held it for him, he continued, "We'd never make it to the throne. But, my family had it's own bright spots. I had a grandmother in squad zero, the king's guard, and my father was a Shinigami before it was the Gotei 13."

"Where does that leave you?"

Fluffing the pillow, he lay it down, and leaned against the frame, "Very minor nobility. If you mean personally, I happen to be the one from my family to really stand out reiatsu wise for my generation."

"You hide it from me." It was something of a realization.

He straightened and looked me in the eye, "Yes. I have immense spirit pressure, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

If only Aizen had been so gallant. It was he who taught me that there could be pain through the application of spiritual pressure. Curiously, it was everyone _else_ who cringed the first time he'd pushed his pressure at me. "I suppose I might have to thank Aizen."

"Huh?"

"I bowed to Aizen after I realized what he was doing, but he never forced me to kneel with his reiatsu alone."

He truly looked shocked, "Don't ever tell anyone that, Orihime. If you have the ability to be unaffected by someone trying to hurt you with the reiatsu of someone like Aizen, I could not protect you from the horrors that would await you."

"I know," I perched on the edge of the freshly made-up futon, "Aizen would have crushed me like a bug if he knew he wasn't hurting me all the time."

"He used his reiatsu that way? It's not forbidden, but it's not Emily Post."

"Emily Post?" I was stumped.

"She was famous for rules of etiquette. The only person who can get away with it is the sou-taicho, and he only uses it when there's no other way to subdue an opponent."

"Can you release your reiatsu in my presence? You could never hurt me, Juushiro Ukitake."

"I can't here, but tomorrow, we can go to Ugendo, where I won't cause a fuss." He moved forward to cup my chin, "You look tired, hime."

"I am." He tightened his hold on my chin, and the other hand touched my cheek as he bent his head down to gently kiss me.

"Were you auditioning to be the father?" I surveyed his face.

"Good night, my princess." He evaded, which confirmed my question, "I'll wake you for breakfast before you go to Akon's."

I could only nod in mute agreement. If that was a job interview, he sounded like the right candidate.

*Juushiro*

It was a struggle not to deepen the kiss. She was soft and warm from my shower, and her hair was damply stuck to her face and the yukata. I knew it would be sheer torture to have her sleeping here, not with me. Oh, what sweet pain! Walking out of her bedroom, where I could hear her snuggling into the covers, was nearly impossible.

I headed out to the living room, where I found a black hell moth fluttering around my kido lamp. I impatiently held out my hand for the message '_Yamamoto sou-taicho requests your presence tomorrow morning, earliest convenience_.' Sasakibe's voice spoke for my ears alone. With a darting look back toward where Orihime lay sleeping, I spoke, "I will attend." Shaking the moth free, I sat on the couch with a thump. Two days. It took two days for this to crash to the ground. I was angry. I was also projecting. There was no guarantee that the old man would do something rash, like end my life.

None that he wouldn't do the opposite. Sulking isn't really in my experience, so I stood and plucked the phone out of my robes. "Rukia-san, how does the evening find you?"

"I'm doing well, taicho, how may I help you?"

"I need you to come in tomorrow, by six. It's high time you learned how to do paperwork. I'll also call in Kotsubaki-san and we'll work out anything else you need to learn then, all right?"

"I'd better go home. Thank you, taicho, I'll see you in the morning."

Rukia broke the connection, and I called my new fukutaicho. He responded that he could be there, and I told him a little more of what he would be doing. At least I wouldn't be the only one in for a bad morning. With a decisive snap, I closed the phone, and tossed it on the countertop.

Raking my hands through my hair, I gave it a pull. I really had to get ready for the possible outcome that I may be exiled or worse. I knew I had too many friends for imprisonment to be a bar to my getting a happily ever after on Earth with Orihime. I walked out to my office, and the panel that would reveal a communicator that would allow me to talk with anyone in the Living World who had one like it. Thanks to Akon, I knew that Urahara had one, and I needed to talk to him. With shaking fingers, I made the call that I never thought I would.

The device buzzed for a few seconds, and was answered by a mop of red hair, "Thanks for calling Urahara's Shoten, who're you looking for?"

"Hello there, I want to talk to Kisuke-san, is he there?"

"Tantoukachou!" The red hair tilted up to reveal one eye, "Here he comes, mister."

"Jinta! Dishes, then bed, you too, Ururu!" The tall former taicho stepped in front of the communicator, "Ahh, good evening, Ukitake-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I told him some of what was happening. I left out anything having to do with Orihime's impending pregnancy, just telling him that we were soul bound. He figured everything else out all on his own. "So, you want a gigai like the one that Kurosaki had? I don't have that in production, it was intended as a once in a lifetime model. Are you thinking that you're going to need a long-term contract?"

"I'll pay you right out for a high-grade model that will allow for reiatsu dampening capability and self-righting technology."

"How'd you hear about…ah, Akon's been talking out of school, has he? Very well, I can integrate my newest self-righting tech."

"It's possible I may want to have children someday," I willed him to understand.

"Even if you're in need of unlawful extraction, I don't think you'll need the reiatsu cap at all times. I suggest taking your gigai off if you're at home. You have too many very rich and powerful friends. That and Orihime-chan knows what you are. Misaki-san had no idea her husband was a shinigami. Oh, Orihime-chan. I'm going to miss having ribald thoughts about her."

"You can stop having them _right now_."

"Right you are, Ukitake-san." He pulled his hat low and smiled, "Have Akon send me your particulars, taicho. I'll make you the most splendid gigai. Also, for an additional fee, I can offer life-time replacement, upgrades, and repair."

"I'll call you tomorrow Urahara, I'll know more myself by then. Either way, I will need a gigai, since I want to spend as much time with Orihime as I can."

"Sounds like you've got it bad, Juushiro."

"I do. See you tomorrow."

**

* * *

AN/** Welcome Urahara! He was my first Bleach crush. Although Kyoraku and Ukitake have taken his place, I love the sexy-humble-sarcastic Mr. Getaboshi. LOL You can thank Sovereign State for asking after him and for making this readable. Thanks so much for reading, please leave me a review, let me know how I'm doing?


	15. Chapter 15

_I knew you before the west was won  
And I heard you say the past  
was much more fun  
You go your way, I go mine  
But I'll see you next time - It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies_

*Juushiro*

Orihime makes the cutest noses ever when she's asleep. I watched her for a while, and although she wasn't a thrasher, she still was slightly more interesting than the average sleeper. She said my name once. She also said Ulquiorria's name, although that one came with a sob. I wish I trusted myself enough to tell her that I was facing one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. How do you explain to someone who is so mired in the law, in right and wrong, with no shades of grey that you are willing to break the law and damn the pieces to hell?

With a weary sigh, I turned away from the door, and sought my own bed. There was still plenty left of the night, and I could use the sleep.

_From the back, she looks different. I can see myself, my hands tucked into a tiny white wrapped bundle. Is she crying? I stepped closer, and my doppelganger, seemingly sensing my presence, tips the bundle toward me. Shocking! Was this Orihime's babe? Mine? The child's eyes are closed, but she skin matches hers, darker than mine, and a shock of dark hair curled loosely on its head. I could feel my limbs trembling with barely restrained emotion. That's when everything changes. Orihime faces me, her hair is shorn, and her features ragged and discolored. I want to gather her in my arms, but I can't, I have no power. Looking up at the other me, he's got the bundle in one arm, the other hand is tracing a tiny circular pattern on the babe's chest. His eyes rake mine, and he holds the baby out to Orihime who refuses to touch it. A look of pity crosses his face, and I can't understand it. What's wrong with my tiny princess? Our child disgusts her? Then, I see the child clearly. The pattern the other me was tracing was the roundness of a hollow hole_.

What was I saying about sleep? That dream woke me shaking and sick, sweat slicking my chest and dampening my hair. I desperately hoped that I wasn't blessed with second sight. I did not ever want to see Orihime scream at the sight of our child. To ever see my baby sporting a hollow hole. I had to wipe my eyes. I honestly cannot remember the last time I wept, or had nightmares.

With the intention of getting a drink, I stumbled out of my room. That's when I heard the sad noise coming from my guest room. I stood, leaning against the doorjamb with a frown. I didn't know what I should do about it.

"My baby," That decided it. I walked in and knelt next to the bed, and stoked her hair.

"Wake up, honey. Come on," I whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Juushiro?"

"I'm here." She reached out, and I gathered her into my arms, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was a bad dream, I keep having this dream that I'm going to give birth to a hollow. It makes me so sad and scared, and so many other emotions…" she took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it together, Juu."

"I know," I tried to soothe her spirit, and let my reiatsu wash over hers, "We'll take it one day at a time."

"Will you stay with me?"

I was confused, "Didn't I already tell you I wanted to be with you, Orihime?"

She leaned back to look in my eyes, her honey brown glistening with tears that I didn't want to see fall, "That's not what I meant," her cheeks flamed, I could tell even in the dark room, "Will you stay _here_ with me?"

I hope to hell she couldn't or didn't see the look of absolute panic that stole over my features before I could school them. Not panic for being there for her, I would do anything for her. But panic that I didn't know how long _I_ could keep it together. I knew this woman I loved was innocent, but I hadn't been for quite some time. Ruthlessly I stamped on those lustful thoughts and turned a gentle smile on her, "Of course, scoot over."

She complied, and I looked down, "Um, be right back." I left and grabbed my pillow settling it on the thin bit of futon that the admittedly small girl left for me to sleep on. This bed just wasn't made for two. Not unless those two were comfortable with the idea of sleeping like stacked newspapers. In the dark, I shrugged, and lay down carefully. Trying not to pull her hair or mine, or knee her anywhere, or do anything else that could be construed as either perverted or threatening.

Finally, I was glued to her front, and she pulled the coverlet over us with a smile. I simply tucked her head under my chin, and let my leg slip around hers. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks again," she punctuated it with a yawn. Which made me remember I had a big day tomorrow, as my own yawn cracked my jaw. We were both asleep before anymore disconcerting thoughts could work themselves out.

Thanks to an internal clock that rivaled any you could buy, I woke with the first pearly rays of the sun. It would be around five and my eyes opened. For a second I wondered where in the world I was. It all ran back, as I took in my surroundings. Spare room. My arm was hanging in a lifeless parody off the futon. My pillow had been lost sometime earlier, since it wasn't under my head. Orihime's sleeping form was draped over my body, she looked so cute, her mouth slightly open, her hair tumbled around us, tangled in my own, like those candy canes I had bought for Toshiro last winter.

With a smile bisecting my lips I watched her slumber on, her breath puffing the material of my yukata. With gravest misgivings, I gently lifted her head, and slowly disengaged my cramped body from hers. She stirred sleepily, but settled when I covered her back up. My pillow was on the floor, by the way, and my arm felt like Suzumebachi was attacking me.

With a pained groan, I levered myself upright. I sometimes feel every single year of my long life. Settling my clothes straight, I headed for the bath. After a long shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist, and dressed in my usual shihakusho and captain's haori. With a chuff of pleasure, I pulled one of Orihime's long red hairs from the coat, and lay it almost reverently on my bedside table. It's stupid, I know, but I'm a sentimentalist at times.

I drank a cup of gyokuro slowly, the expensive tea is hard to get even here, and I felt sure I would need its calming qualities before too long. With a sharp pang of regret, I quietly closed up my quarters, and went to file papers and tie up some loose ends of a personal nature. I called the servants at Ugendo, to have them prepare for our arrival later today. I didn't know if we'd stay over, but I told the servants to get things ready for an overnight stay. It would all come down to how his meeting with the sou-taicho went.

Wearing a beleaguered frown, I summoned a hell moth, and sent it to the first, asking for an early morning audience. Hopefully, I could get out of there quickly. With a heavy heart, I busied myself with making notes on things I needed to ask either Akon or Kisuke. For one, I want to see if I could get a Soul Phone that Orihime could use without looking like she's talking into thin air. It didn't take much time for the moth to come back. I held out two slim fingers, and it landed. _'Yamamoto sou-taicho will see you at six thirty. Thank you, Ukitake-taicho.'_ Good news. With an impatient flick of my fingers I dispelled the moth back to the handlers deep in the division.

Taking a look at the clock ticking away in the office, it was almost six already. Rukia and Sentaro walked in almost simultaneously. I chuckled, they almost reminded me of the days when Sentaro and Kiyone would fight to always be first in my presence.

"Good morning to you both. Sentaro-san, have you had time to clean out and set-up your new office?"

The man nodded once, "Yes, sir, I did it yesterday."

"Fantastic." I separated a pile of paperwork, and handed it to him, "Any papers you hadn't finished as a third seat are to go to Rukia-san's desk. You will teach her how to fill them out, explain the budget, maintenance costs and personnel transfer protocol. Can you think of anything else for Rukia-san to learn today?"

"No, taicho, that should cover it for today."

I nodded, "Here, then, you may take these," I handed him the slim pile, "They're advanced training classes. I'd like you to select capable people from our division to teach. This should have been done long ago. If you need specialized personnel, submit the form to the quartermaster at the first division." The man shifted the papers with a studious look, "She'll be able to direct you to anyone who's volunteered to teach in their specialities." I paused, "Rukia-san, I'd also like to get a full report on your abilities. This hasn't been done since Kaien-san filled it out thirty years ago. I'd like you to do it this morning while I'm gone. Sentaro-san, she's all yours."

Rukia gulped, and then smiled slightly, "My pleasure, taicho!"

They both saluted, which made me cringe. I hoped breaking up the team would have stopped Sentaro's ridiculous need to do that. A few minutes later, I stood, arranging

my haori as I prepared to go to see my old teacher. "Ah! I forgot!" I walked to Sentaro's office, "Rukia-san, if I'm not back by eight, you'll find Inoue-san in my quarters. Anything she needs, get it for her. Am I clear?"

I simply did not think her eyes could get any bigger, "Y-yes, taicho." I swept out of the office into the brightening early morning.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Yamamoto. The man had been my teacher in the years before he'd taken up the mantle of the sou-taicho. He'd been an old man then, stuck in his ways, and it had become worse with time. Now, he was like deeply etched stone. I hoped that he had seen the wisdom in accepting help where he could get it. Certainly that had seemed the case with the Vizards.

That's what I had been driving at the other day, when I questioned Shun. I knew Kyoraku felt the same, and that served to make this easier on me. My oldest friend was taking my side, I had almost nothing to fear. Yet, in the pit of my stomach, I felt a tickle of the emotion. Orihime had never been Shinigami. Not that she could not become one, someday, that is a possibility for everyone who dies. Then again, Ichigo was not only a Vizard and Shinigami, but still currently alive. My thoughts buzzed in my mind as I walked the short distance to the first. I thought I had a compelling case, I just hoped the old man agreed.

Walking the shining wooden floors of the first, I contemplated the thousands of times I had trod the same path. I didn't even really know what I wanted anymore. I didn't want to give up my captaincy, on the other hand, Orihime would need me to be with her in the Living world. Where did that leave me? Holding on to a career that would go on without me, or holding on to a woman that made me happy? I had so much of my life invested in one, and the rest of my life to live with the other. Would they have to be mutually exclusive? I was afraid of the answer.

Outside the doors to the old man's office, two guards stood, their oddly shaped weapons held steady and upright. "Welcome, Ukitake-taicho. Please go in."

I nodded as the one on the right pushed the heavy, yet perfectly balanced, door open for me. It closed on my heels with a groaning clunk. The sou-taicho was idly tapping a faint rhythm on his desk, "Juushiro, it's good to see my favorite student."

"Sensei, you know you like Shunsui more than I." I tried to match his tone of easy familiarity.

"Not true, not true. Have a seat," he rang a chime, and a young woman ducked in seemingly out of nowhere, pouring two cups of tea, "I heard about the sparring match with Kurosaki-san. Too bad I couldn't be there."

"It was nothing. Did you have a talk with him?" I gingerly sat on the edge of the well-appointed seat.

"I spoke with both. That, I fear, is neither here nor there for us, Juushiro. Tell me about the human girl." He distaste was radiating like the fires he could summon.

"What can I tell you that you do not already know, sensei?"

The old man's eyes opened a slit to regard me, "Are you going to have relations with the young woman? It goes against a law that was made before I was born. Are you going to require me to exile you?"

"I was hoping you would not, as she is hardly just a human. Not only that, but we are soul bound, and I will not give it up."

"Young men these days! 'Will not,' indeed!" The old man ground out a harsh laugh, "I know you, Juushiro, and I know you see all the layers of a problem before making a decision. Did you not consider that no matter how much I like you, I could plop you in prison, and let you rot?"

I nodded gamely, "Of course, sensei. Yet, considering that you've made inroads with the vizards and the mixed blood of the Substitute Soul-Reaper, you might make a decision to strike out that antiquated law, or to re-word it. The woman I would allow you to exile me for has remarkable reiatsu for a human, and powers you might like to consider holding on to _before_ she dies. I would not toss her out on her ear for this, Yamamoto-sou-taicho. You have no other sway with her, except though me, now. With Aizen still around, she is a gold mine. And, I love her. Simple as that."

"When the young man from my squad told me what he felt at your sparring match with the elder Kurosaki, muddled as it was, I was in shock. Now, you say you love this girl, and you believe you are bound to her? If I did not respect your family's and your own prowess with reiatsu manipulation, I would not allow this, no matter who you are. As it is, I cannot do anything about the state of your heart, Juushiro. You are like a son to me, and I would not jeopardize our relationship." He took a deep breath, "You are right, young man. The treaty with the Vizards changed much, and I find myself bowing before forces I did not think I would ever face."

"Thank you sensei."

"What will you do?"

I smiled at the man, "I'm not sure." That was unvarnished truth. I didn't want to press my luck, and tell him that I was now considering quitting the Gotei all together, now. In a way, I had been looking forward to exile. No more responsibilities, except to my family. I felt the blush in my ears when it felt _good_ to think I would have a wife, and a family. "I will have to ask Inoue-san what she wants. I'll keep you in the loop." I stood to leave when the older man frowned at me.

"Are you going to leave the Gotei?"

I knew he would know my inner feelings, "Honestly, I don't want to. But, as I keep hearing, that she belongs in the living world. I can live there; a gigai can be made with automatic reiatsu blockers, thus reducing the impact of my spiritual pressure. There are a few things that can even be done. I could quit being taicho of the 13th, and become the local Soul Reaper. I haven't thought much beyond what I would do in case you decided to 'let me rot' though."

Yamamoto settled back in his seat, "So be it. We have no more qualified captain level personnel to go around, unless there are more who've followed Madarame's bad example. I would ask that you give me the time I need to fill your spot should you decide to forsake us, Juushiro."

I shook my head, "Forsake. You make me sound like a psychopath, who cannot see the light. Instead, I have finally seen the light, and it's better than the unrivaled corruption and double-standards I have participated in all these years."

I heard the papers rustle behind me, "Then you will be pleased with my latest orders. I am pulling together the Central 46. This time, we'll get things right. No more political favors or outright bribes. The king has sent his representative, and we're working the agreements starting on Monday."

I could not stop the pleased smile, as I turned to my old sensei, "That is indeed wonderful news, sou-taicho." With that, I turned away again, and walked as sedately as I could back to my division. I felt like skipping.

**

* * *

AN/** Yay! More Juushiro! Sorry if y'all like Orihime better, but only Juushiro could let you know what happened with the Captain Commander. If I am a little off on Kaien/Rukia's time line, you may just pretend that I am writing a fanfic. My beta Sovereign State rocks my socks off! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please leave a review if you liked it, and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what was wrong and make it right  
Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole, I need you so - Broken Wings - Mr. Mister_

I woke up feeling alone. That in itself is not an oddity, since I've been alone for a long time now. But why am I feeling it today? My eyes drifted open, and the events of the previous evening flashed back into my mind. It's a wonder I didn't blush. I had slept with a man last night. Not just any man, but Juushiro, who I was still trying to reconcile in my mind. Tall, svelte, beautiful Juushiro.

The smile that slowly spread showed how I truly felt about it. I lay in the coverlet, and clutched the material in my hands. It's been so long since I'd been truly happy, I wanted to revel in it. I wanted to roll it on my tongue, and press it to my body like a second skin. After all, I knew Ichigo had never made me feel this way. All he'd ever given me is pain. Emotional and physical with no real care either way. So what that he had been determined to save me? He would have gone after anyone in those circumstances. In fact he _had_ gone to save a girl he'd only known for two months. When I felt the frown mar my earlier happiness I pushed the thoughts away. I knew where my bread was buttered, and I really liked it.

I had expected that Juu would be there when I woke, sleeping next to me, but maybe he was an even earlier riser than I was. I shrugged, "Juu?" There wasn't an answer, so I walked out to the living room, and checked the bath and his room. I noticed that his haori was gone, so I figured he must be in the office. I giggled, if this is what a regular old housewife feels like, I couldn't wait.

Since I had showered last night, I pawed through the clothes he'd brought over for me to wear. There were a couple of shirts and jeans, a neatly folded yukata with matching obi, underwear and even my spare bra. I hope he hadn't gotten a nosebleed over it. Suddenly, I felt like rooting though his drawers so we'd be even. I was barely able to restrain myself. I parted the curtains in the room, and settled on jeans and the yellow tee with the lace up neckline. Patting my hair into place, I went to check out the kitchen.

The doors slid open just as I finished making the chocolate, "Orihime?"

"You're back! Do you have anything I can spruce up the hot chocolate with?"

Juu strolled into the kitchen, and stoked my cheek with his knuckles, and hooked my chin, bringing me up to meet his lips in a soft kiss, "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Morning." I knew I had on a dopey look, "Yeah, last night was real nice." I looked him in the eye, "I missed you."

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry, I had some business that I just couldn't wait," he looked about the kitchen, "what do you want to do to the hot chocolate?"

"Don't know. Maybe mustard? …Do you have horseradish? Oooh…I bet peanut butter'd be good."

His mouth dropped open, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I felt dejected, he was really going to have to get used to this. Or he was going to be eating a lot of order-in.

"Uh, I've noticed that about you," he ceded an embarrassed smile, "I'll get used to it, huh?"

"I hope so."

He touched my shoulder, "I didn't mean to put you down, or be petty with you. I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay," I smiled up at him at least he had apologized. "So how about it?" I held out my cup.

"Well, mustard in the refrigerator, same with horseradish if I have some, but I think I don't. I like wasabi more. I have a small cup of it in there. Um…" He scratched his neck, "Ginger in the cupboard. Cinnamon and a couple other spices are above the range."

I moved around the kitchen with Juu's gaze following, as I looked at all the stuff in his cupboards. I ended up with ginger, since he had some crystallized bits and topped it all with a sugared cherry. It smelled very festive. I took a sip and sighed in pleasure, "It's like fruitcake, have you ever had fruitcake before?"

"No. Is that good or bad?"

I shrugged, taking another draught, "Neither, I suppose. I can get you some when we go to the living world."

"Which reminds me," Juu settled the tea pot back on the range, "I spoke with the captain commander. He's not really happy about us."

I blinked, he couldn't possibly! "What're you saying?" my voice was quiet.

"He isn't going to do anything rash. I just need to figure a few more things out, and then we can arrange for visits."

"A schedule?" I choked, "No, I'm not coming in second place anymore."

"I don't like it either, but this is a job, a life, I've had for more years than you would like to believe."

I was being a child and I knew it. Didn't change the way I felt, though, "Then maybe we should just quit. I love you Juushiro, and I suspect you could make me love you anytime you showed up on my doorstep." He opened his mouth, and I held up a hand to stall him, "We've only been together for, what? Two days? If I get out now, I think I could still live with myself." I lifted my face to his.

"I love you."

My heart swelled, but it didn't change anything, "I know, I.." He knocked the hot chocolate out of my hand, sending the contents in a shining brown arc to cover the wall behind him. He seized my elbows and pulled me forward. His hands were rougher than I had ever felt. Which is saying something, since some mighty unfriendly hands have grabbed me.

"I was prepared to give up everything for you, Orihime! If you left, I would just turn up on your doorstep. It would be an endless cycle of pain for the both of us, because I refuse to love anyone else. Two days sounds like nothing, and even in your life, _two days are nothing_." He readjusted his grip, "I think we could both agree that those were the best two days of our lives so far. You will never be second place - never. Even if I am not with you in body, I will always be with you. I just have to wait long enough to raise a replacement. With the war, though, we're hurting for qualified candidates." His face was tight, his eyes smoldered, "Stick with me. Don't let this come between us. It'll work out."

Thing was, I believed him. He would have given up everything for me, I could feel that clearly. I'm growing up, I have to. I gave up my pain to him, let it flow out though our bond, and he flinched with the intensity of it. The years of unrequited love, everyone I've ever loved leaving at a moment's notice. The pain I hold in my heart as tightly as I have ever held anything, I gave it up. I could feel it tearing me, as I felt his resolution, his patience, and his sheer adoration fill up the hole it was leaving. Was this why I couldn't make things work with Ichigo? Another man who seemed to be determined to leave me time and time again? Juushiro simply refused to leave. Two days is nothing. Yet, it was all I had, so I grabbed it, wrestled it to the ground, and allowed those two days to consume my worry and fear.

"I never knew," he gathered my sobbing form into his arms, "Baby, it's okay, I won't leave you. If I do, it won't be my choice. Please don't cry."

"Juushiro…" my arm snaked around his neck, and I leaned into him, "Thank you."

He held me in his embrace, and I melted into his heat. It felt more right than anything.

"Come on, I have to get things squared away with Sentaro and Rukia and then, we can go to your appointment." We walked out of the kitchen, the dripping mess of the chocolate all that was left of our first argument.

We spent the rest of the morning in a somewhat normal routine for us. We stopped in, spoke to Rukia and Sentaro, then went to my appointment with Akon. Breakfast, then back to the thirteenth, where I poked around while Juu took care of the details of being a captain. It was very homey. Is it odd that I could think of this place as home? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, isn't home where your heart is? I smiled as a flight of birds rolled in the autumnal wind. Yeah, I guess it is.

That's where Juu found me, his bonsai trees nodding in the breeze as I contemplated them. Personally, I think he may lack talent in this area.

"How do you like my little trees?"

I was startled out of my daydream of Juu back here, hacking these poor trees with his Zampakuto, "AH! I mean, they're very nice!" I tried to stomp down my reiatsu, but I don't think I was successful because Juu frowned and looked at the bonsai.

"They're not that bad, are they?"

"You can't be perfect at everything."

"You can't mess up bonsai! They're shaped by your imagination!"

I rolled my eyes, "They're fine. I can't do it, either. My artistic abilities run to sewing and design." Juushiro looked back and forth, between me and his beloved bonsai, before busting out laughter. I joined him, it was funny as all hell.

He took a few deep breaths, "I haven't laughed like that since I don't know when." He let a few more chuckles out, "I wanted to let you know, I have Urahara-san working on a gigai for me. But, since I can't always be there for you, I've asked him to find someone to body guard you."

"Seriously?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "A body guard? You think that's necessary?"

"You've been stolen before, and I'd feel better about it all if you'd agree?" He gave me an uncertain smile.

"Oh, I guess," his smile bloomed, "but I get final say on who my guard is. And I'm in charge of them, they do what I say." The smile wilted a little at the end.

"Agreed." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, "I can't get enough of this."

I looked up into his eyes once again, and decided to follow the bloom of an urge. It would be the first time to give in to this kind of urge, and I hoped it would help. "Can I ask a favor, Juushiro?"

"Anything."

I pull him down a bit, and put my lips on his ear, "Can I kiss you?"

He smiled and gently tugged me forward, pressing his lips against mine. One of my hands slid behind him to clutch his haori, and the other was again tangled in his hair. In the beginning, it was a lot like my first kiss, soft and gentle. My mind was filled with a lovely static, just feeling what this man was doing. Then, he surprised me. His tongue tapped my bottom lip, and I tentatively opened my mouth to him. He immediately deepened the kiss, and I was along for the ride. His slick muscle traced mine, and I hesitantly returned the action as he pressed himself further into me. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I could feel his on the other side of my chest. I explored his mouth with my tongue, as he playfully nipped and fought my shy explorations with his own. I was actually smiling into the kiss. If this is what being with Juushiro is really like, I would happily give whatever was needed to have this closeness. Bodyguards, not a bother.

When he let me go, I had to relearn how to breathe. His countenance was shining with love, like mine had to be. "Wow."

"Yeah," He held me close, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah," I was still in a overheated buzzing place, "yeah, I'm ready. Can we go pick up my stuff first?"

"What stuff?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, I was hoping maybe you'd let me stay with you?"

He swept me up in a hug, "I am so glad you want to!" He squeezed harder, "Of course, yes, let's go get the rest of your things."

He released me, and I smiled dopily up at him. We took an earthly approach to the tenth. Juushiro talked to Hitsuguya while Matsumoto and I went to her quarters. We packed and talked. She was pretty happy for us both, and I got several of her suffocating hugs. Toshiro gave me both a hug and a kiss, and told me I was welcome at the tenth anytime. Juushiro tried to look indulgent, but it came off more like he had a stomach ache.

After gathering my things, we dropped them back off in my new room, the one next to Juu's. My mind was swimming in new emotions. Even though some of those emotions were a little frightening, when taken together with the good ones, I felt great about the decision to move in with him, even if it was just for the next few days. That put a little bit of a damper on it. I would be getting my results on Wednesday, and leaving the next day, to get ready to start school again on Monday.

We ate at the division's mess with Sentaro. The man was funny and attentive. I could tell that he and Juu had a good friendship, and he treated me pretty well. I was a little surprised; given the attitude most soul reapers have about humans. Basically a step up from hollows, and it's not a long step. It most likely had to do more with the fact that I was his captain's girl, than he thought I was worthy of having lunch with.

Finally, we made good on our trip to Ugendo. We decided to take a carriage ride out there, since I had just eaten. Juu had assured me that he could go slower, but I liked the idea of the carriage. Arriving there in broad daylight was altogether pleasing. The home stood like a testament to Edo period architecture. I remembered telling Tatsuki about my first visit to the Soul Society using the same words.

I felt like a princess when we got there. I had no idea that Juu had servants, as they had not been in evidence the first time. They were making themselves known now, though. They helped us down from the carriage and brought warm towels for us. Juushiro smiled at them, causing a few of the younger girls to blush, and I felt a tiny stab of jealousy. Absurd, but what can I say?

They abruptly left us alone with what I assumed was one of the senior sevants. The man was almost the same height as Juushiro, his hair a rich brown, with eyes the color of posies. He could have been Yumichika's brother. That made me giggle, and I tried to hide it, since Juu and he were having what sounded and looked like a serious conversation. He turned to me with a half-smile, "I'm sorry, this is Kitazawa Toshimi-san, he's my personal assistant here. Toshimi-san, this is Inoue Orihime."

I bowed a little, "Toshimi-san, it's good to meet you."

"And you, Inoue-sama." He returned by bow, "Sir, if I may, how long were you planning on being in?"

"Just the night. Could you make up a room for Orihime, please, in my suite."

"As you say, sir. Miss, welcome to Ugendo. Ukitake-sama, I trust you have things in hand?"

"Of course, Toshimi-san, and thank you." Juu turned toward me, "After you, Orihime, let's go out to the garden for the experiment, shall we?"

"Are you okay?"

Juu laughed, "The servants always make me nervous, like I need to be on my best behavior, or mom will get mad. Come on, the garden is pretty at night, but I think you'll love it in the sun."

He was right the garden was gorgeous. The trees heavy with their scented plumage, bees buzzing merrily, finishing their chores before winter came to put them to sleep. The Koi in the pond swam lazily beneath the sun, and I felt Juu's pressure drop to nil. I turned toward him, as he sat.

"Ok, I don't want anyone to get hurt, and most of the servants are supposed to be gone, so go ahead and sit."

I folded my legs criss-cross, and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my thighs, "Most? I thought you said that you didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Toshimi-san is my personal assistant. He's been trained to handle this. Are you ready?"

I shrugged, looking nervously over my shoulder, "If you say he'll be fine. Then I am ready." I turned to face him, "I'm ready."

"I saw you noticed that I almost completely cut my reiatsu." He waited for my nod, "Good. I'm going to amp it up to full power, or until you complain, whichever comes first." He pressed his hands into the ground beside him, and I felt the power rising. It felt a lot like it did all the time. "This is my day to day level. Anything over this, and people start getting antsy."

I felt fine, and indicated that with a smile, "Keep going."

"Right." His smile grew tight as his reiatsu grew. It swelled, and I could feel it pressing on me from all sides. "Are you okay?"

"I can feel it. Is so clear to me now, like I could pluck your very soul from the air." My wonderment at the smoothness, the clarity of his feelings was almost more overwhelming than the pressure. Suddenly, it leveled out, and my head was bowed, and I was getting a serious headache, but I was holding my own. I wanted to stand and dance for joy. I raised my eyes, "It's beautiful, Juushiro, I love you so much."

His reiatsu spiked for a second, and then went back to the pressure I feel from him all the time, "I love you too, Orihime, by the graces, I'm so happy right now."

**

* * *

AN/** There we go! Gah, this chapter was a beast! You can seriously thank Sovereign for making it readable, I know I am. I hope you're all enjoying the cute fluffiness. Has anyone noticed my unhealthy obsession with Yumichika? I just did. ROFL Thanks to all my readers! Please feel to drop me a review, I love them. I am going on vacation this coming week and a half. *cheers*


	17. Chapter 17

_You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you - Shameless - Garth Brooks_

**Juushiro**

"We're staying here tonight?"

Her voice brought me out of my reverie, "Oh, yes, if that's all right with you. Tomorrow night I have to stay at the division, so I wanted a few more hours of just me and you, no one else around."

"Sounds right to me," her smile flashed her even teeth, "are you cooking?"

My brows rose, "Unless you want to?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Are you ready to have your taste buds abused?" Her voice carried teasing, so I didn't think I'd hurt her too badly with my little comment earlier. She was probably used to comments like that.

I nodded, and stood, extending a hand to help her up, "Yep, ready and willing."

"You'd be the first to eat my cooking knowing what atrocities I'm willing to commit in the name of cuisine ahead of time." She laughed again, and we walked hand in hand back inside the house. Once inside, I tossed my haori over a decorative screen and Orihime turned her attention back to me. "Now what?"

I laughed out loud. She was just so sweet and innocent. I almost told her what two consenting adults could get up to left in a house with lots of available space. Instead, "What do you want to do? I need to talk to Urahara-san about my gigai and your bodyguard. Besides that, we can do whatever you want."

"I want to meet your zanpakuto."

"My…?" My brows must have been hovering near my hairline. "I don't know…"

"You don't want to?"

"No, you're putting words in my mouth." I sighed, "Zampakuto are sentient. They have their own reiatsu and personality."

"And?" She looked altogether too eager. "Mine can be seen, and Hachi said it was like a zanpakuto without the katana quality."

"Ok, on one condition. Don't get your hopes up too high? Sogyo no Kotowari are a handful."

"But, you seem so…" she tugged on her earlobe, "patient. I thought your zanpakuto would be more like you."

"No, our zanpakuto are reflections of us. In many cases, they show a truer picture of what we're really like than we show the world. Sogyo no Kotowari is playful, fast and mischievous."

Orihime giggled, "I like you best when you show your playful side."

"Then let's go back outside. I can materialize Sogyo no Kotowari, but it's up to them if they show themselves to you. Or talk to you."

_We'll be good, Juushiro! Show 'er! show 'er! _"They want to meet you, so back out we go." _Ask her to let hers go, we can play! play! _I rolled my eyes, "They would like to play with yours, if it's ok with you."

"Sure!" She called forth her spirits, and they flew a helix around her, as she giggled and tried to catch them. They reminded me of colorful butterflies. "What are their names?"

She held out her hand, "This one is Baigon," the fairy, for lack of a better term was large in her hand, and had a flowered mask. He nodded at me, then vacated. Another, dressed in a red robe landed, "And this is Shun`o," This one gave me a wave and settled in her hair. A pink dressed fairy replaced him, "She's Ayame. With Shun`o, they compromise my healing abilities." Ayame blushed and then took back to the air. A lanky male landed, "And this is Hinagiku. Together with," she held out her other hand, "Lily and Baigon, they're my shield against harm." She gave them a smile, and they flew off. "Last but not least…"

"I am Tsubaki, and you better watch yourself buddy."

Orihime grimaced, yet held out her hand, and he landed there, "He's my attack. I'm not very good with him, and he's overprotective because of it."

"Girl, what have you gotten yourself saddled with now?"

"Aww, don't be hard on him. Tsubaki, this is Juushiro, and you'd better learn to like him, I think we're stuck."

"Indeed you are. It's nice to have met you all. My zanpakuto is a twin spirit, two boys. Sogyo no Kotowari." I patted the sword in my obi, and called him, "Come on out and play, she's ready for you." They appeared in front of us quicker than I had ever coaxed them out before, "Play nice, boys. She cannot flash step."

"_We'll set some rules! rules!"_

"Are you all going to be all right by yourselves? I might as well get the boring details taken care of."

"_He's boring! boring!"_

Orihime clapped and her face was beaming, "I think we'll be fine, huh boys? Come on, guys, let's have some fun!"

With my Sogyo no Kotowari no longer by my side, I felt strangely alone. I stepped back into the house, and went to the study where I had a video feed and a large window overlooking the garden. The garden where the woman I loved was laughing while playing the craziest game of tag I've ever seen. I could watch her forever. Hell, I wish I could join her. I was resenting that my sword thought I was boring. With an annoyed flip of my hair, I dialed in Kisuke's number.

"Thank you for calling Urahara's Sho…Oh, hello there, Ukitake-san. Akon sent me your particulars. How're things going?"

"He didn't tell you? Looks like I get to stay here as captain but I'll still be wanting the Gigai."

"I'll have it ready by the end of the week. When will I see you?"

"Thursday. Orihime goes back on Thursday."

"About the other matter we spoke of, I can only find two captain level Shinigami that're willing to bodyguard. Hirako Shinji will do it, and Ushida Hachigen. Unfortunately, Hachi sticks out like a sore thumb no matter what he's required to do. Shinji is a good choice, he's been a friend of mine for over a hundred years."

"Orihime informed me that she gets final choice. I expect she has some ideas that I'm not going to like. Have Shinji meet us on Thursday morning unless one of us contacts you."

"Will do. Akon told me about the research you were having him do for you."

"Akon really does talk out of class, doesn't he? Well, it's of no importance anymore. I couldn't do that to her."

"Glad to hear it. I may be nothing but a humble shop keep, but I would have stopped you, Ukitake."

"You can call me Juushiro. And don't worry, hurting that girl would be like stabbing myself. I'm not going to do it willingly."

"I'll take that. You really found a soul mate in her?"

"Yes. Is there anything else?"

"Nope! See you Thursday. Yoruichi says 'hi'."

"Tell her hi from us, okay? We'll see you later." With a smile, I disconnected and watched Orihime sitting in the grass surrounded by our materialized spirits. It tugged at my heart. In my mind's eye, I could see us here, enjoying the soft breeze of a spring evening. Orihime, our child, and me. The thought made me shiver in pleasure. I must have been broadcasting. She turned and saw me looking. I waved her in, and she stood, speaking to the spirits briefly, before I felt Sogyo no Kotowari back at my side. They haven't felt this happy in a long time. I had to agree with them.

**Orihime**

I know I keep saying it, but I feel so free here. When was the last time you were able to go outside and just play? To chase, giggle, and run? And my worries, though considerable, aren't as bad now that I have Juushiro. I sound like a girl in love? Yeah, that's because I am. And the more I learn about him, the more I like.

"Juu," I greeted him, "How'd the call go?"

He grinned, "Urahara is making my gigai as we speak. And he's come up with a body guard for you to consider."

"I at least hope it's someone I know, and who knows how to act in the Living World?" I rolled my eyes. "Renji-kun was so excited that he got to explain coffee to Rukia."

He laughed, "Coffee? I've had it before. Shunsui brought some back a number of years ago. No, the person Urahara-san suggested is Hirako Shinji. He…"

I interrupted, "Shinji-san? I would agree, but I don't think you'll be happy. He has a crush on me."

"He what?"

"I am the queen of crushing, I know the signs."

Juu rubbed his temple, "I swear Urahara has the worst sense of humor in either world."

"In any case, I suggest my friend Tatsuki. I am going to tell her everything anyway, and she's got skills."

"Your spiritually aware _human_ friend has _skills_?"

My eyes widened, he couldn't talk about Tatsuki that way! "Don't say human like it's some sort of bad word. I am human; nothing you or I can do will change that. And Tatsuki stood up to Aizen for as long as she could, which, is pretty amazing all by itself. Plus, she's a marshal arts champion, she's got the trophies to prove it. Besides, she can track my spiritual pressure no matter how we get separated. Now, apologize!"

"I apologize, I surely didn't mean anything by naming her human." He resumed rubbing his temple again, "I'm not going to hear the end of it if I say no, am I?"

"Oh, I can go on for _days_."

"Fine, but first call I get saying you've been hurt or worse, and out she goes, and I get to choose her replacement!"

"Fine!" I touched his nose, and laughed, "It's always best to have my way."

He got that heavy lidded eye that I knew now to mean he was thinking something sexy about me, "I so very much want you to have your way."

"I know. I do, too." I leaned close, resting my forehead to his. "It's just that, for the time being, I'd like it if we, you know…" How do you tell the person you've already decided to try to have a baby with that you're not ready to give it up just yet?

"It's okay, Orihime. I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you." I breathed the words, and his hands wrapped my waist and pulled me into his lap. We kissed, and it was amazing. Soft and gentle, but the background sexual tension gave it a hot edge. I was going to have so much to tell Tatsuki, but my first make-out session wasn't going to make it into the final cut.

I kissed the long column of his neck, he responded by rocking me against himself with purrs of pleasure from both of us. He lay open mouth kisses and nips against the delicate skin along my collar bone, and I moaned in his ear. "Oh, kami, that feels good."

"It gets better," he nipped my earlobe, and scraped his tongue and teeth along my jawbone. I reverently agreed with him. I liked the way our bodies fit together like that. Was I absolutely sure I wanted to wait? Not when I could feel the growing bulge rubbing me, hitting sensitive spots. I ground into him making my core send a flare of searing heat though my body. I'm getting more and more ready for that final moment, but for now, I'm glad I have my clothes on. Then his hands started to explore my body. It was like I was doused with water and jolted with electricity at the same time. With the desire to give him the same, I unlaced my fingers, and slid one hand into the front of his shihakusho.

"No fair." he murmured into my hair.

I smiled, he would have liked it if he'd been able to see the look on my face, "You're a man, it's different." With questing fingers, I touched the smooth expanse of his chest. Not yet ready to take the tease to a level I wouldn't back up, I slid my hands up his collar bone and across shoulders, massaging the top of his back, while I let Juu kiss whatever open skin he could reach. I was swimming in hormones, and I quite literally was tingly all over. I wanted nothing more than to rub myself against this man like a stray kitten.

"Ori-ah! Orihime!" One of his hands gripped my upper arm, "I really have to stop, or we're going to have a problem."

I blushed crimson, "Sorry," I whispered, "It's just that I've never…"

"It's okay, honey, much as I hate to say it, can you get up? I seriously have to get up."

I scurried up, and tried not to look at the man I was just climbing like the monkey bars. I had a fair idea what was happening. I am a teenage girl, and guys have been getting erections around me ever since I outstripped my schoolmates in the curves department. Somehow, it was sort-of endearing that I knew I was giving Juushiro, an experienced older man a hard-on. "Uh, I'll go take a look at the kitchen?" Is there anything more embarrassing than trying to make small talk with an elephant in the room?

"I'll be out in a minute." Juu walked out of his office plucking at the front of his pants. I felt sorry for him, not for the first time glad I am the girl. No one really gets to know when I'm aroused, unless you count hardened nipples. Like they didn't do _that _with every cold breeze. I wished Juu had been able to see the near painful arousal that was stirring in my own flesh.

I ended up making dinner out of the few odds and ends that the stewards had left. There was even some of the meat left over from our last time here. Juushiro came back wearing a soft-looking crimson yukata that had made me laugh. It's not exactly manly, but damn, the man looks excellent in red. We ate and chatted. I told him about school. That seemed odd, but he would have to know what I was up to all day when I get back. The handicrafts club that I meet with. I remembered talking with Ichigo about the design schools that Ishida-kun and I had both gotten into. I told Juu of my dream, and I hoped I didn't sound too stupid or unrealistic.

For a moment, I almost forgot that I'm going to be a mommy. The thought stunned me, the piece of tuna slipping free of the chopsticks. Would Juushiro be there for us? For me? What the hell was I thinking - he was going to be a stay at home dad, and let me live my life?

"What's wrong? You kinda tuned out there."

I readjusted my grip on the sticks, and brought another bite to my lips, "I was thinking about afterwards." I popped the fish in my mouth, chewing to keep from talking.

"After what?"

I swallowed and watched Juu scrape the mint jelly off of a bite of our dinner, "After the baby. It'll be yours, too. What were you planning on doing? I'm talking like I'm going to be able to do the stuff I wanted to do before I have a child."

He blinked a long blink, "What did you want me to do?"

"Live with me. We'll make it work, somehow. Maybe things will settle down for you by then. I mean, the average pregnancy is about nine months. That's almost a year for us to make things work."

"I thought those were the lines I was going to have to use someday." He chuckled, "I fully believe you and I will make things work. Don't put your dreams on hold, but add me and our child to them."

I couldn't believe my ears. How many times had I heard a friend crying about how her boyfriend wasn't serious, or grown-up, and only interested in one thing. "Wow. I honestly didn't think you'd be so accommodating."

"I love you, and hopefully, I will have been able to get out of the Gotei, or at least cut my responsibilities down to a nominal point. I want this, Orihime, tell me you want me to want this, too."

I sighed, "You know I do."

He copied my sigh, "Then I don't know what the problem is, honey. I already have money. I think I even have skills, as you put it."

"You're thinking about getting a job?" I couldn't stop my mouth from twitching up into a smile.

"Pfft." He blew a raspberry, "We'll worry about that when the time comes. Come on, let's finish up here."

We ate, and cleaned the kitchen together. I washed, and he dried and put away. It was such a domestic scene. I had imagined doing this before, but those daydreams where being replaced with dreams of long white hair instead of spiky orange. Juu pulled out an ornate chess set, and I tried to win. I didn't succeed. He talked some more about the academy and Shunsui when they were younger. Soon enough, it not only was it pitch black outside the windows, but it was growing late.

I plucked up my courage, "Can I sleep with you?"

He paled, "No funny business."

"Aa, taicho."

"Come on let's go to bed."

**

* * *

AN/** A hand for my beta, Sovereign! She does all the heavy lifting. Mint jelly. It's actually good on lamb, but I could not imagine eating it on anything else, it has such a weird taste. Aa means 'yeah' essentially. You may also substitute ee for yeah. My readers are so important to me! Leave a review if ya liked it, even if ya didn't!


	18. Chapter 18

_You breathed  
Then you stopped  
I breathed then dried you off - Digital Bath - Deftones _

I woke up wrapped around my pillow and Juushiro's hand tucked into my yukata, cupping the upper curve of my breast, resting on my heart. The tips of his fingers were even tucked safely under the black lace of my bra. I closed my eyes, and basked for a moment. I could wake up like this everyday. Gently, I removed Juu's hand, and slid out from his embrace. His room was gloriously dark. I had thought that for the rest of my stay I would have been forced to wake with sunlight streaming through rice paper screens or bamboo blinds.

I slowly scooted out of bed, trying not to jostle Juu and wake him. It was Sunday, and the last day that he and I would be able to just be together. Monday he would go, and be the captain for his division. I would have to find something to fill the time. For now, I had to concentrate on getting ready to meet Akon.

Standing on the plush carpet, I watched Juu pull my pillow closer and snuggle with it. I smiled at the sleeping man, and turned to go to the guest room, and get my clothes.

"We only have an onsen here," one of his eyes opening to regard me.

"Ah," I frowned, "you won't be offended if I ignore your hospitality in that case?"

"What?" he lifted his head, and propped it on his fist, "You're not going to soak and enjoy my hot spring?"

"Come on, I just want to go meet Akon, and get the day started. You really want me to sample your hot spring that bad? I can just pop off to Ran's or your place at the thirteenth."

"Yep, yep I do. Want company?"

"For the onsen or Akon?"

"Both, either," he answered with a grin, running his hands down his reclining frame.

I closed my eyes and shivered, tummy muscles twitching, "Akon yes, onsen…"

"You don't have to, I was mostly teasing."

My lips curled into a smile, "Mostly teasing?"

"If that's a yes, then no, I was hoping with all my heart. If it's a no, then, I was teasing, I love to watch you blush." He was sitting up now, a hand on the coverlet, about to toss it off, or possibly draw it up. It all depended on me. Could I give that second to last piece of myself? I wanted to, I really did.

"You're not going to try anything?"

He raised his brows in mock innocence, "Whatever could you mean? Didn't you know it's considered tacky to have sex in the family onsen?"

I rolled my eyes, and settled my hand on the cocked hip, "You're not winning any points, here, Juu."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I shook my head, "You would, and I'll be disappointed if you don't now."

"That's a yes." His voice was silky, and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes."

He rolled out of bed, and grabbed my hand in a surprisingly tight grip, "Come on, you haven't seen the onsen yet!" I felt like I was being dragged by an overactive ten year old. If my insides hadn't been nearly gibbering in fear, I could have laughed at his enthusiasm.

The onsen kind of reminded me of the one I had been to in Osaka. The floorboards where the stools and the dipping trough stood were all of different lengths and colors. There was a huge sunken 'tub' just past where I was standing, and it was lined in natural looking rocks. The floor around it was speckled concrete, perfectly tinted a dark teal. I was instantly reminded of the tiles in the bath in the division. Tendrils of steam were lifting from the pool, and it smelled like lemon, oddly enough.

"So, go ahead. You can hang your things on those hooks, and towels are here." Juushiro indicated the cabinetry that stood against the opposite wall from the trough.

I smiled out of pure embarrassment. It was that 1000 watt smile people give you when they wish they could just poof out of existence. "I'm sorry." I didn't have any reason to apologize. "I've never done anything like this before?" I certainly didn't need to ask questions.

"Don't be nervous." Juu pulled the tie on his yukata, and shrugged out of the crimson material with a sigh of silk on skin. It was the single sexiest thing I have ever heard. He was standing in his all together, and I stared openly. My blush didn't come. Instead, I marveled at his body. It wasn't as if a simple sleeping yukata hid all that much, but I was looking like a starving woman at a banquet. He's taller than me, by a good foot I would guess. His hair stuck to his skin in places…his slim neck; his left pectoral was especially worth staring at. The hair curled next to a small pebbled nipple. I let my eyes roam down, and was shocked to notice that the carpet and drapes did not match. Not only that, but he had taken the time to trim. I was impressed.

"I thought…your hair…"

"Once, just before I entered the academy," he shifted, and fingered his white hair, "I got real sick. My mother will tell you I almost died. In a span of three days, my hair began turning white. In a fit of embarrassment at being the only white haired guy I knew, I shaved it all. That only made things worse. When it grew back, it was the color you see today. This is going to take longer if you don't undress."

I turned square to him, and tried to think sexy. Michiru told me once that was the key to how actresses always looked so good. I hoped it would work. I closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Orihime, don't be embarrassed."

I nodded and kept my eyes on his. I pulled apart the tie on my own yukata, and it fell from me in a rush of blue. I had on my underwear, of course. He wasn't getting the full Orihime, but his reaction was notable. He pushed the blade of one hand under his nose, and blushed.

"For Kami's sake…" he stuttered, "I-I never…" I raised my brows, unable to trust my voice, and he finished, "By grace you are a beautiful woman, Orihime."

I looked down at myself. My breasts were trapped in soft jersey trimmed in black lace. My skin is soft and lushly padded everywhere. I love to eat, and it shows in my healthy physique. With a gulp, I reached behind myself, and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor to join the yukata. Juu took in a heavy breath and let it out in a shake. I smiled, had I known that doing this would make me feel so good - Juu's undivided attention, my own ability to see him in all his glory - I would have done it without hesitation. With only one more bit of material, my matching panties, between my nudity and Juu's, I divested myself.

"Are you ready for a bath?" I was proud of how steadily that came out.

He nodded, "May I wash your back?"

Isn't it funny how everything goes polite when you're nervous as a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs? In any case, my courage all spent out, I nodded back, and seated myself on a stool. In a move I could only call modesty, I crossed my legs. Juu seated himself next to me, and we were wetting ourselves with the hot water in the trough. I didn't have time to wonder where the soap was, when I felt his strong hands slip down my back, the washcloth leaving foamy trails on my skin. I tried to relax, and enjoy it.

He continued after my back was done. My arms, sides, belly, I tightened all over when he ran the cloth over my breasts. I was so keyed up; I wanted to return the favor. He rubbed the cloth down my legs, parting them effortlessly. He was leaning full against my back, and across my lap to reach my feet. He rubbed each one, and gave it a scratch, to which I would jerk and giggle, being horribly ticklish.

Running the cloth back up my legs, I started to quiver, "I-I can do that…"

He shook his head, and dipped between my thighs, and when the cloth and the pressure of his fingers hit my sex, I nearly cried out. All at once the pressure was too much, yet not enough. His breath was shaky, and he sat up straight behind me, "I think you should know, I've never ever done this before, and I want to do it again."

"I want you to." It was a simple statement of truth. I wanted to sit in his onsen, and get soaped up by this man again, and again. "Is it my turn?"

"Might as well," his voice was still shaking, and he gave a quavering snicker, "You'll forgive me if I get into it?"

"I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't. That was amazing, by the way." I tried out my new sexual banter. I think it's coming along at a prodigious rate. I turned to face Juu, and his cheeks had high spots of color, and his eyes were so not on mine. He was wearing nothing but a smile, and I could enjoy it. He silently handed me the cloth and I picked up the soap, and I soaped it back up, "What about your hair?"

"Aa."

I blinked, he wasn't kidding, he was totally out of it. I grinned wider and started at his axe-handle shoulders and worked down his back, my breasts pressed against his bare chest, and he breathed deeply. "Orihime," it came out like a prayer to some forgotten goddess. I sat back, and his eyes were closed, and both hands tightly clenched. When I looked down, I understood his tension level. I blushed hard, but continued my ministrations. His chest, arms, and belly, his long legs, and his feet. I picked one up, and looked at it. Not the most beautiful foot in the world. Again, can't have it all, I suppose. I soaped it, and rubbed my fingers between his toes. He was biting his bottom lip, and his head was thrown back. His adams apple bobbed, and I realized his feet were sensitive, too.

I washed the other, giving it a little less loving attention, and then ran the cloth back up his leg, like he'd done to me. His head dropped back, "No, no, I don't think that's a good idea." I gave him a look. He didn't want to? "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought I could handle it, but if I let you do that, I will have some serious pain later. Go ahead and rinse off."

"Ok," he'd been so good at respecting my feelings this was the very least I could do. I handed him the cloth, and turned my back. I rinsed, and shortly he joined me.

"I'm sorry." It came out so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I gave him steady eyes, "I'm sorry, Juu, I never…"

"No. It was my idea. But, I'm glad, I just didn't think it would affect me so bad."

"It was really," I paused, "I was really turned on, too."

"If you want, you can still wash my hair."

I thought about it. I like the feeling of having my hair washed. I almost like it as much as I had liked everything else so far, and I do that to myself. I nodded, "And if you think it's a good idea, you can do mine."

We must have looked a pair. I knew I was blushing still, and Juu's cheeks were decidedly pink. We both nodded, and I was glad our heads didn't crash. Quietly, we finished rinsing, and he washed my hair. His rough padded fingers rubbed my scalp, and he laboriously ran the shampooed digits all the way to my ends. I smiled, he would know how to wash long hair. What a perfect match. He rinsed it and pulled it through his hands to wring out the excess water. He scooted his stool around, and I was faced with the task of his pristine mane. "I love your hair, Juu. Have I said that yet?"

"No." He laughed, "I love yours too. It's such a pretty color."

I delicately bathed his scalp, and washed the length. "Yeah, if it wasn't such a sad story, I'd say it was good luck, your white hair is gorgeous." I dipped out some water and rubbed the soap out of his hair. "Come on, Juu, let's soak."

The soak was decidedly less sexually charged, for all we were still in our birthday suits. The clear piping hot water along with the lemon scent worked to diffuse the tenseness. I was surprised. For a while there, I thought I was going to slip my skin, and have sex for the first time in a bathroom. I think it's the most normal thing about me, I want my first time to be special. You know, romantic; not hormonally charged rutting on a wooden floor. I smiled; that would probably come soon enough, but Juu would have to be on the bottom because I hate splinters.

We soaked for a short time, and I got out, and wrapped myself in my yukata before leaving. I heard Juu sigh, and leave the water.

I heard his bare feet slapping behind me, "Are you upset?" I turned to look at him, "You've barely said two words since we got in the tub."

"No, I guess I was just entertaining my own thoughts."

He grinned in that cute boyish lopsided way he had, "Not bad thoughts?"

"No. I was thinking about Akon." I pushed the door the guest room open, since that's where my clothes were. "I know this is stupid, but can I get some privacy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I heard him slide the door partially shut, "Akon?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be late."

"Oh. I thought you were _thinking_ about Akon."

I laughed out loud, "Not that I would mind, he's very interesting, and he makes me laugh, but no. I was just thinking we should hurry."

He closed the shoji door closed all the way with a click. His footsteps retreated and I had just enough time to slip into underwear, "I'm really sorry, I thought you know, we were beyond the need for privacy?"

"Not while I still want you to jump my bones." I shook out my bra and put it back on, "Now go get dressed, ok?" He laughed and I listened to his retreating footsteps. With a rueful headshake, I put on my flowery blue yukata, and the matching red obi. Snatching up my purse from the pile, I slipped out of the room to find Juu waiting in a dark green kimono, ready to go.

"Lazy bones."

I rolled my eyes, "Says you." And he kissed me, and we left.

* * *

AN/ I used the Wiki as a height guide. It said 5'2" for Orihime, but I think she must be taller. Anyway, nakedness! Awkwardness! A thank you to my naughty Sovereign for her hard work. You rascals, give me a review! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
__I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
__You tell me where to go and  
__Though I might leave to find it  
__I'll never let your head hit the bed  
__Without my hand behind it - Your Body is a Wonderland - John Mayer_

*Juushiro*

Wonderfully distracted. I smiled at nothing in particular, walking just behind the woman I loved. I had been so sure the onsen wouldn't tempt her at all. Never have I been so happy to be so wrong. It left me feeling the pain of a spectacular set of blue balls, but the ache was worth it. That and I am pretty sure that the release when it comes, will be even more amazing.

The day sped along as they do when a routine of sorts is involved. The trip to Akon's lab was becoming tiresome for both of us. Fortunately it was over quickly. We walked, hand in hand, all around the Seireitei. "Honey, want to go visit with Shunsui? He'd better get used to the idea we're a package deal, now."

"Sure," she replied, "I'm feeling a little winded anyway."

I squinted at her. Winded? Orihime had always seemed like she was a bottomless well of energy, "Your loss of reiatsu." I shook my head, "I should have thought about it, I'm sorry, baby, let's pop over to Shun's."

"Is that what it is?" She grinned happily, "I should pay better attention to how I'm feeling, huh?" I nodded, and we hoofed it over to the eighth and Shunsui's offices. Thankfully, we were almost there.

The doors to the eighth division usually stood open, according to Shunsui's policy of the endless party. Right this minute there didn't seem to be a party so much as a battle raging within. We could clearly hear the booming crashes coming from the training grounds as well as the bright lights coloring the sky in flashes.

I sailed into the anteroom and found Shunsui standing outside his office, head down, and generally looking miserable while Nanao gestured wildly with her fan.

"You know that we have to be better prepared, taicho! I cannot believe that you want me to stop the advanced kido courses _you_ ordered me to teach!"

"My sweet Nanao.." the plaintive whine was met with a whack.

"I am NOT your...!" She seemed to notice us then, as she pushed her fan into her obi, and straitened her glasses, "Juushiro-san! It's good to see you again, Orihime-chan."

Shunsui straitened with a Cheshire grin, fueling my suspicion that he was doing whatever it had been that he was doing just for the benefit of wringing more attention from Nanao. "Juu! Orihime-chan! I was just about to let Nanao-chan finish up with her classes. Sounds like they've gotten out of hand without you."

The other woman sniffed loudly and turned from her captain and gave me a hug, "Yes, although your company is much preferred to his, I really must get back to them before they blow up the barracks." She gave Orihime a quick hug too, and whispered in the girl's ear to their merriment, since they both laughed and hugged again. The wispy woman gave Shun another dark look and flash stepped away.

"You've got to stop teasing her, especially if you want her to teach," I admonished my friend.

"Juu, do you mind if I go watch them? I'm sort-of interested in kido."

Orihime gave me a winning smile, and I kissed her cheek, "As long as you promise to just watch. If you want to learn kido, I'll find you a teacher that can't recite a level 90 spell."

She rolled her eyes, "I just want to watch. It's good to see you again, Kyoraku-san."

My best friend enfolded the girl in a hug as I sputtered indignantly. "I thought I told you, Kyoraku-san is my father! Call me Shunsui, my beautiful princess."

"Right, sorry, Shunsui-kun. The grounds are all the way in back?"

"Yamino!" A dark haired Shinigami stood up, "Please escort Orihime-chan to the kido class. She is our guest, she gets whatever she wants you hear me?" the dark head bobbed, and Orihime offered him a bow before they left.

"Come on, let's go up to the roof."

I nodded, Shun has a nice roof. Best in the divisions, due to the fact that it had several potted shady trees up there along with a couple of lounge chairs Matsumoto brought back from the living world. I settled in my favorite one, a lime green recliner, and clicked it into place. "Sorry I haven't been around."

He shook his head, and offered me a bottle, "Here." I declined, and he sat it down, "I can see how happy you both are. Maybe now you will tell me what you're doing out at Ugendo. How am I supposed to spy on you if you're out there?"

"Damn, Shun, don't mess this up. I will slice you and hide the pieces." I gave him a little grin, "Besides, we're fine."

"Oh, did you..," he raised his brows and took a sip from the bottle.

I picked at a fingernail, "Not yet. I'm a little nervous, I haven't had sex in forever."

"Uh huh. It's like a bicycle, 'Shiro, you never really forget how to do it."

I laughed. The bicycle we'd gotten hold of had almost killed us the one time we tried to ride it. I even got a scar on my knee that I was too embarrassed to have fixed. He laughed too, "Maybe that was a bad example."

"Aa. Anyway, I wanted to let you know, I had that talk with Yama-jii."

"I suppose it all went alright, since we're not smuggling you to the living world."

Running my hand though my hair, I sat forward, "I think he's going to ask me to join the Central 46."

"What? I heard there was an emissary in from the Royal Palace, that's what he's doing here?"

"Yes, Yama-jii didn't come out and say it, but, I have a feeling that's what the words behind his words were."

"Will you?"

"Are you kidding? I'll miss being a captain with you, old friend, but this will save my bacon with Orihime. They only cloister when there's an emergency and the rest of the time is monthly meetings. I can be in the living world with Orihime most of the time."

He looked sad. I almost caught him up in a hug to reassure him that I still loved the rascal.

"I couldn't think of anyone more suited for the 46." He tipped the bottle in my direction, and took a long drought from it. "Why can't you stay here?"

"She is alive, Shunsui." He gave me a baleful look, "She's going to have a child, and I will be there for them. I have other reasons, but I'm going to go if asked. Yama-jii didn't understand, but I thought you'd be a little more," I gestured at his head, "open minded."

"I must be wallowing, Juu. I'm sorry." He pulled his hat low, "When is she leaving?"

"Thursday." Suddenly I felt tired. I don't really like to think of her going, leaving me behind to tend to things by herself. Besides, how will she get pregnant without me? I really didn't want to think of that. I would be by her side every day off I got. We sat in companionable silence. I laid back on the lounge and let the sun's rays warm me, while I listened to the crack of kido spells.

The lights fizzled out, and the noise cut off as if by zanpakuto. It only took another few minutes of contemplation before Nanao and Orihime climbed the trellis to the roof. I held out my arms, and she jumped into my lap, hugging me hard, and blushing. "They're my best friends, Orihime, they're the first on my list to be ok with you." I shot Shun a look that he pretended not to see.

Nanao smiled gently, "I, for one, am glad."

Shunsui smiled then too, his genuine smile, the one that I hadn't seen in a few weeks. "Orihime-chan, you're always welcome to any place I call home."

She let slip a few happy tears and hugged them both, receiving a pat on her butt from Shun for her trouble. "It really means a lot that you're willing to accept me," she hiccoughed, "I know the Shinigami don't really think much of humans."

"Only some of them," Nanao said, hugging her closer, "the ones who don't know any."

The two women then whispered conspiratorially as Shun and I looked on. I tell you, as a man I will never understand women.

**Orihime**

We stayed at the eighth long enough to go out for lunch with Nanao and Shunsui. I was so happy I could be friends with Juushiro's closest friends. It made me feel like I was a puzzle piece, made specifically to fit in with Juu's life. Sentaro had the coldest reaction to me, and I was ready to chalk it up to the fact he didn't know me very well.

After lunch, we flash stepped back to Ugendo. I loved it there already. The rolling green hills, placid pools, and flowering trees all worked to invite me to open my heart to a place. It was the home every little girl who didn't really have one dreamed of. Right down to smiling servants, which had come back sometime earlier in the day.

I got a closer look at Juu's study when we got back. His shelves were full of tightly bound scrolls and books. There was a potted cactus with a pink ribbon tied around the pot. 'Matsumoto' was his only comment when he saw me checking it out. Abruptly, I heard talking, and it was a voice I didn't think to hear in the Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke.

I have not begun to forgive the man for meddling with us once again. If I had been kept at my friend's sides at the front lines, maybe I would not be in the situation I was in. That stopped me. I was happy to be where I am now, but I could have done without the weeks of indifferent treatment and soul crushing unhappiness of Hueco Mundo. Suddenly, I wanted to speak to Mr. Geta-boshi.

Juu beckoned me over, and I sat on his leg as he chatted up Kisuke. "…it'll be ready, Juushiro. And Orihime-chan!" The visible portion of his face fell into the familiar lines of his sleepy grin, "How nice to see you."

Juu started in, "I need to request one further thing from you, if I could."

"Ask, and I will tell you if it's possible."

"I need a Soul Phone made visible, so Orihime will have something to get in touch with me if she needs to."

I grinned gratefully at Juu, "Oh! Urahara-san, please tell me it can be done!"

"For you Orihime-chan, I will get to work on it." He paused and scratched under his hat, "It's forty degrees today here in Karakura."

I laughed, "That was random, Urahara-san."

Juu spoke up, "How soon?"

"I have a newer model, so I'll check and see how quickly. Maybe by Thursday, if it's not too hard. I'll let you know when you get here."

"Thank you," Juu said, "For everything, Kisuke."

"I forgive you, Urahara-san." I bowed slightly, and missed the surprised look that flashed on both the men's faces.

"I didn't think I would ever get your forgiveness, Orihime-chan. You have my apologies." He removed his hat, placing it over his heart, "I should have told you earlier."

"I wouldn't have listened, Urahara-san." I locked eyes with him, "You really hurt me that day. But, now I am happy. You played a part in that, as well. Had you not forced me to seek training with Rukia, I would never have met Juushiro, never been taken by Aizen, and never had the greatest happiness in my life so far. So, thank you, and if you could contact Tatsuki for me? Tell her that I'm fine, and" I paused, "if it's not too much trouble, could you please have her meet with us on Thursday?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, of course, Orihime-chan." His gaze swept back to Juushiro, "What about Shinji?"

Juu had the sense to look sheepish, "Yes, please have him come, too." He looked at me and said, "I'll explain later."

"Good enough, good enough. If that's it, then I'll say goodbye. See you on Thursday."

Neither of us had to cook today, since the housekeepers and cooks were in. So we lounged. I read one of Juu's books while he checked the financials that Sentaro had sent over for him to double check.

We had tempura shrimp and vegetables, and it was very good if plain, even after Juu told the cook to bring out anything at all I could dip my dinner in. Juushiro is even nicer about my food than my own brother had been.

After dinner, he tried to get me to play chess with him again, but I told him I didn't want to. It would be my last night in Ugendo, and I didn't want to think back on it as the night I lost at chess. I was ready to lose something else entirely.

"I was thinking, we should probably get our things together. I'd like to move back to the Division before they close the doors."

Mmmkay. That didn't exactly jibe with what I was thinking about. I nodded, and followed him back to his bedroom. I silently went into the room next door, and gathered the few things I had brought. How does one go about asking for sex? Excuse me; may I borrow your penis for a while? I could go all Grimmjow on him, and ask if he was ready to get lucky? By the time I had gotten my stuff together, I was giggling madly.

"You ok there, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place, I wish we could have stayed one more night."

Juu nodded, "I like staying here, and I did stay for extended periods before the Aizen incident. Now, we are supposed to be close if we're on duty." He shrugged, "Don't ask me why. I can get back quickly enough. Oh, well." He held his hand to me, and I glued myself to his side. "We'll take it slow, ok?"

We got back to the division in a timely manner. I didn't feel like barfing, so I counted it as a blessing. We chatted back and forth, and finally enclosed ourselves in Juu's quarters. With a rueful twist to my mouth, I tossed the clothes I had with me back into the guest room, "Juu, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Not with me?" He was standing in the doorway, tying his hair back with a length of black ribbon.

I shook my head, suddenly embarrassed. "I'd like to sleep with you." It was tonight. I would give my virginity to this man.

"Good, great!" he walked back to his room, and I heard his clothes rustling, so I supposed he was dressing for bed. I stripped all of my clothes, and dug though Ran's box until I came across a longish tee I had seen in there. Pulling the shirt on, I admired myself in the small mirror hung on the wall. With an anticipatory grin, I pulled out my pins, and put them on the bedside table. _Night, guys, wish me luck!_

I think I must have surprised him. The shirt was royal purple, and I knew it would make my hair shine like a beacon in contrast. He wet his lips, "Is that what you wear at home?"

"No," I smiled, "I don't wear yukata either, though. I have nightgowns."

"Oh." He looked and sounded nervous.

"Come on, let's get to bed." I was trying to act like I wasn't scared out of my mind.

He slid between the covers, and I followed. The sheets were on a plush bed, and I was amazed. I'd never slept on anything this nice. "Where'd you get a western style bed?"

"Oh, you can order the stuff from vendors that go to the living world."

He was laying there facing me, and I snuggled closer. I knew he could feel my nipples though the material of the shirt. I stroked his cheek, and drew him closer, "Good night kiss?" He didn't answer with words.

It was comforting, for a second, when his lips pressed gently to mine. I knew that I would have to keep control of the situation; otherwise I wouldn't be able to go though with it. When I couldn't handle him gently teasing my mouth anymore, I drove my fingers into his hair, gripping the silky strands. I moaned.

He answered with his own deep purr, and his knee drove between my legs. Using his hair as a handle, I turned his face to the left. Then with teeth and tongue I drew a hot trail up his jaw with open-mouthed kisses, ending with a nip and a hard suck on his earlobe. I nuzzled him and his mouth was partly open, the tip of his tongue dragged across my cheek. I drew my mouth to his and without preamble, playfully nibbled at his bottom lip with my teeth. He responded by opening his mouth with a soft moan, and I teased his tongue with mine.

It only took seconds for him to take the kiss to a new level. I smiled into the kiss, as he deepened it. I was brushing against the velvet of his tongue, "Just breathe through it, I don't mind." He spoke directly into my mouth. I tested it out, drawing a tiny breath, and he did the same. It was an incredible turn on, our breath mingling in a kiss.

He pressed back harder, and made love to my mouth. He was practically simulating sex with his tongue, and I gave it right back, fast and hard, flicking my tongue against his. Unexpectedly he broke the kiss this time, "Oh Kami," he groaned, and reached down to readjust himself, "Orihime I…"

My eyes were slits, barely open, "Oh, Juu, shut up and do it already."

I didn't even have time to be amazed at my brazenness. His hands fumbled at his waist, while he kissed down my neck. In the blink of an eye, he pulled off his sleeping yukata and lost all pretense to modesty. When he ground his hardness into my thigh, I gasped, and he began murmuring quiet words in my ear. I let him take over, lifting the hem of my shirt. I prepared myself to be hurt.

"You're stiffening, and not in a good way, honey. Just calm down, I will be so gentle with you." His hands resumed pulling off the shirt, and I lifted my arms. He kissed me again, and I tried to relax, and enjoy it. His touch was burning my skin, and I soon I was jellied Orihime.

I kneaded his shoulders, and ran my hands down his arms. His fingers traced the topography of my body. Shoulders to breasts, down my stomach, making the muscles dance. He kissed where his fingers had been, except, they dipped lower, and his talented mouth moved back to my breasts, licking and sucking the delicate flesh of my hardened peaks. There was no hope for me staying quiet.

When his fingers touched my now slick folds, I groaned, and bucked a little under his hand. They found my nub, and caressed it in tight circles, making me moan loudly. I arched my back, and let thousands of years of instinct take over. His teeth were scraping my nipples in turn, making my entire body sing. "Please."

I had no idea what I was asking for at the time. I just wanted it all. All the pleasure, all the lust was screwed tight in my core, and I needed the release. One finger stroked down, and slipped inside me, making me go still. "Oh, please!"

"Yes, yes, …" he was breathing it like a mantra as his hands braced themselves on either side of my head. "I'm not sure I can last." With that, he reached down and positioned himself. One hard push later, I was fighting tears, but he stilled for a brief moment and gave me a second to adjust. When he began to move, the pain receded and the mounting pleasure got me back into the spirit of things quickly enough. His strokes were strong and fast, before long he was breathing hard quick pants over me. I was making my own desperate pleas to him, but his name never left my tongue.

Suddenly his mouth went slack, and his movement became urgent and discordant, "Fuck it!" With a deep shuddering breath I felt him throb inside me, pushing me over the edge. My back arched and I screamed my own pleasure as he pushed once, twice, three more times, his seed flooding me on each inward stroke. Finally buried to his hilt, he bucked hard, and let all his breath out with a groan.

My own breath was coming back, and I felt a tickle bubbling up the back of my throat. I giggled. It grew, and I was laughing with abandon. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling into the face of the man I loved.

"You're laughing." He pulled out, and I felt the loss of his intense heat with a tiny flare of pain.

"It felt so good, I love you so much," my laugh died down.

He smiled and kissed me, "Don't think I've ever had someone laugh like that."

With all seriousness, I sat up, "Juushiro, it felt so good, it made me laugh in sheer delight." I hope he wasn't getting moody. "Maybe I shouldn't laugh?"

"I love you, Orihime," he said, "and I love your laugh."

* * *

AN/ First sex scene! *pumps fist* I hope it didn't disappoint. I can't make myself be graphic. That's what I have a beta for! LOL Thank you, Sovereign, for making this good scene an outstanding one. Geta-Boshi means Clogs and Hat which is Ichigo's nickname for Urahara. Just in case you didn't know. A special shout to my best friend, Lee Anne who gave this scene the first polish. I love you, doll! She'll probably never see this dedication, but this one was for you. *hugs* A great big thanks go out to my readers. I especially adore your reviews... *Wink, wink*


	20. Chapter 20

_I found a way to let you in  
__But I never really had a doubt  
__Standing in the light of your halo  
__I got my angel now - Halo - Beyonce_

After making love for the very first time, I was so tired. I felt like the first time Tatsuki had practiced martial arts with me. Wearily, I followed Juu to the bath and washed myself quickly. I felt marginally better afterwards; the warm water doing it's magic to calm my sore muscles.

"Are you doing okay, sweetie?" Juu's face was serious.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think that I would be so sleepy after."

He offered me a hug, and a gratefully held onto his tall frame. With my own grateful embrace I stepped away. "Or so excited. Wow, I mean, wow!"

"You're pretty wow yourself." He smiled, and kissed me quickly, "Let's get some sleep, some of us have to work in the morning."

"Aa," I went back into to guest room, and put on panties and then the tee. I crawled back up into bed, barely waiting for Juu to get back in before drifting off to dreamland.

The next morning, I was scowling once again at rice paper window screens.

"Morning, sunshine," Juushiro took in my scowl, which I had turned on him, "or not."

"Do you think I've been your girlfriend long enough to request curtains?" I gestured at the sun blatantly trying to wake me up, "Nice dark, heavy curtains."

He laughed, "Is that why you liked Ugendo? The curtains?"

"Just one of its many charms," I replied while stretching. I yawned widely, "Guess I might as well get up." Judge not, lest ye be judged, that's what I say. I'm perfectly happy once eight o'clock rolls around to be my sweet bubbly self. And I prefer a nice solid alarm clock, that's all I'm saying.

Getting my bathroom morning routine done, I brushed out my hair with Juu's bristly brush. Settling my pins in my hair, I got the reaction from them I expected. Shun`o and Tsubaki talking nonstop about how they hoped I was going to be ok, and didn't I know I could be attacked at any time? I preferred the other spirit's silent acceptance of the situation. I noticed Juu doesn't wear Sogyo no Kotowari to bed, either. I reminded them about our talk on privacy, and they quieted.

Dressing in the last pair of clean jeans and a dove grey top, I set out for breakfast. Looking up at the clock, I noticed with a grunt that it wasn't even seven thirty yet. Juu was sitting at his table, steaming tea in one hand, the other holding toast with a single sunny side egg on top. I smiled; my brother liked that for breakfast since it was fast. I, on the other hand, need something more. Like the girlfriend I was, which caused an internal squeal of joy, I checked the tiny fridge for something to eat.

"Help yourself," Juu munched his toast.

I shot him a smile over my shoulder, "I totally planned to."

I was able to shake loose some natto, and I made a slice of toast, and decided that the egg would have to do, though I'm not a big fan. I grabbed the mustard, and lay a fat dallop on top. "Itadakimasu," I took a huge bite and chewed slowly, adding honey to the green tea Juu had set out.

"That's pretty normal. You can eat regular food?" Juu was smiling widely and trying not to laugh.

"You're in a good mood this morning," I took a sip of the tea.

He laughed then, "Sure, I got laid last night. I haven't had that pleasure in about twenty years. It's enough to put me in a good mood for the rest of the week." My eyes goggled. I thought that he'd been lying about his mother being upset that he wasn't dating.

Then I gagged a little, "Kami! You haven't had sex since before I was born!" I thumped my chest and coughed.

"I hope you're okay? I mean, you should know, you're going to be surprised about the time scale that I am used to and the one you are. Twenty years, it's a long time without the pleasure of a woman's company, but it's not _that_ bad."

"I bet Shunsui-san has something to say about that."

"He would have five years ago, but he's trying to attract Nanao-san now."

I giggled, "Any other Soul Reaper gossip I should know?"

He raised his brows, "I can tell you the best secrets in the Seireitei! No one ever thinks twice about spilling to the gentle, sickly captain." I spent the rest of breakfast being regaled by his tales of woe and triumph.

At eight, he left to start his duties, and I was left adrift. I really had nothing to do, Juu made his bed while I was in the bathroom, and I supposed people must come to clean, because the place was spotless. I washed the dishes, and stacked them on the counter. I went back to the guest room, and folded the linens. Since I had no idea where they went, I just left them on the futon. At home there always seemed to be something that needed doing, but here, I didn't even have a TV to pass the time before going to Akon.

With a sigh, I picked up my cell, and decided to see if Ran was up. It rang a discouraging amount of times before a bright voiced Ran picked up, "Moshi moshi, Orihime!"

"Ohayo, Ran, am I bothering you?"

"I'm at the office, so of course I'm free; did you want to come down?"

I thought about it for a minute. I had almost an hour to kill, "Yeah, I'll come down, you're sure I won't be in the way?"

"Hitsuguya can hear me, and he's not scowling, so I suppose that means it's okay." I could almost see her grinning.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then!" I hung up and nearly ran out the door. I was definitely going to have to fire the cleaning crew if I wanted to keep my sanity.

I waved at Juu on the way out, and he gave me a sexy smile. I walked quickly over to the tenth, and walked right into Ran's office. It was lavishly decorated; Ran's taste was wide reaching. The walls were plastered with photos and paintings, the floor had no less than three rugs, and her desk was cluttered with tiny potted plants. I was in love.

"Wow, your office is amazing!" I sat primly in one of the two swiveling chairs in front of her desk.

"Thanks, Orihime! I just can't stop bringing home stuff from your world." Rangiku smiled, and leaned forward, "So, I know you've not been sleeping here, Orihime, is that why you've come to see me?"

I shot a terrified look at Toshiro's connecting door, "Um, is Toshiro-kun in there?"

Ran winked, "He wouldn't tell a soul, even if he were there. In fact, he's full of good advice."

"I just don't want to talk about Juushiro in front of him, you know, since they're so close." My blush was receding.

Ran shook her head, "You should talk to him, then. Juushiro-san will be over the moon if he hears how awesome he was from someone else," She gave me a considering look, "He was awesome, I hope?"

"It was my first time," I laughed, "honestly, it could have sucked, and I wouldn't know."

Ran rolled her eyes, "You'd know. My first time did suck, as you say. I've only had sex with one man, and by the third time, I knew that we'd gotten much better. And Juushiro, while not exactly promiscuous, isn't exactly a monk, either. He'd know how to make it good."

I nodded with a wide smile, "I certainly think it was good." We had some serious girl talk, she gave me some tips on what to try or ask for. Some of it was shocking, and I resigned myself to asking Tatsuki to help me rent some movies with a higher rating. Until then, I would just employ Ran's best advice, to listen carefully to my body. I'll know what I find fun or what to try next.

I took my leave, and nearly ran to the twelfth. I was going to be a little late, but no biggie. I waved to everyone in the operations room, and took the black stairs as quickly as I could. I tapped on the lab door, and Akon answered with a smile, "Good morning, Orihime." I jumped up onto the table, and he grabbed the viewer.

He hummed, and made notes on my chart. I just had to ask, "Is sex going to bother this thing?"

He looked up, his cheeks sporting a shockingly pink hue. "Ah. The sooner the better, I suppose. That's how babies are made."

I laughed, "I don't think that came out right. But you answered my question."

"So you and Ukitake?" He looked up and his eyes were wide, "No! Uh, don't answer that." He scrubbed his hand though his already messy hair, "Maybe you should talk to someone in the fourth."

I was embarrassed for him, more than for myself. "Sure, Akon, are we done then?"

"Yes, thank you, Orihime," he bent over my folder, "see you tomorrow."

I hopped off the table, "It's almost time, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Orihime, please stay safe. I know you'll be in Urahara's care when you're back in the living world. He sometimes only has his own interests to think about and they won't always match yours. Be careful, and don't promise him anything without clearing it with Ukitake or myself, all right?"

I knew this advice to be the unadulterated truth. I'd been part of his machinations before. "I will, Akon, and thank you." Impulsively, I threw my arms around the lanky scientist, and he hugged me back. "It'll be all right."

"I should be saying that," he chuckled, "I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"We're friends, right? Give me a call! Or, you could get some time off and come see me. I've got a spare room for you." I smiled. It was genuine. Akon and I had spent so much time together now. I hadn't really considered it before, but I truly had become friends with the horned man.

With a lighthearted air, I decided to follow Akon's advice, and go to the fourth. At the very least, I could get some education on getting pregnant. It was a bit of a walk. I started in, going the wrong way 'round just to waste more time. I saw people I knew. I stopped to talk to a few of the guys at the eleventh. I'm something of a favorite of theirs. I suppose getting a piggyback ride by the captain and being friends with Ichigo makes you good in their books. A couple of the seats who'd I'd met earlier were sweeping in front of the tenth, and gave me cheery waves. I retuned them with smiles and continued on.

Shuuhei shouted a greeting at me from in front of his division. He looked pretty fine in his new captain's haori. I waved back and walked by. I didn't see Shunsui or Nanao walking by the eighth, which was too bad, since I was getting so friendly with them. The seventh, sixth and fifth went by without much excitement. I was sad, walking by the deserted looking fifth. I wondered what would happen to it, now? Its haunted aura made me think of Aizen with a shiver. They would need a really nice captain there to chase the shadows away.

I walked into the fourth with a solemn face. I was still thinking about the boogey man, and it was affecting me more than I thought it should have. I was met by a tall blond with glasses, "Welcome, how may we assist such a pretty young lady?" His smile was wide, and I was tempted to laugh. He was flirting! Badly.

"I was hoping to chat with someone about getting pregnant." I boldly told him, just to see his face slip. I was not disappointed.

"Oh, ah…" he rubbed his nose briskly, "In that case, Yamada-san is taking patients. This way, please." There is no way I missed his crooked smile. He's thinking my going with Yamada would make one of us nervous. I remembered Hanataro very well, thank you very much.

We went down a hallway I hadn't seen on any of my other trips. Not exactly hard to achieve, since I'd only been here a handful of times. He knocked perfunctorily, and opened the door at Yamada's voice. "Yamada-san, I have a patient for you."

"Oh, ah…," Hanataro looked up and his cute little face broke into a sunny smile, "Inoue-san! How are you?"

"You know her?," Iemura's glasses nearly fell off in surprise.

"Of course, she's just about the best healer I've ever met. Please come in!"

The blond shook his head as I passed him, and seated myself on the ever-present stool. "Hanataro-san, it's good to see you, and you may call me Orihime, if you want."

"Orihime-san," he grinned again, "What brings you here today? I must say, I knew you were here, but I had no idea you would need to come see me."

"I've been busy, Hanataro-san." I folded my hands in my lap, "I do actually want to talk to a doctor about something kinda personal."

"I'm a healer first, Orihime-san. I promise, it's just between us. Please tell me what your problem is."

"Truth is, I'm trying to get pregnant, and I want to know if there's some kind of medical exam I should take, or…you know…"

"I can certainly give you an exam, Orihime-san. But, in general, no, there's nothing that should be done unless you're having trouble getting pregnant." He frowned, "I thought I filed your case just this morning. Let me go get it, and I'll have a better idea what we should talk about." He stepped out and was gone for all of five minutes.

"You're a lot more calm here than you were last time I saw you, Hanataro-san."

He nodded, "I'm so much more comfortable here. You know, I'm seventh seat, but I know my stuff." He flipped though my paperwork, "It looks like Unohana-taicho gave you a clean bill of health, Orihime-san." He set the folder down, "In that case, I'll just go get you a copy of the foods that are high in vitamins and minerals that are important during pregnancy."

"That's all? I thought there'd be more to it."

His sweet blue eyes widened, "Well, the only advice I can give you is sex. Have lots of it. If you're not pregnant within two months, then come back, and we'll work up some therapy options. You're healthy as a horse, Orihime-san. You shouldn't have any trouble conceiving, especially since you're so young."

"What if the dad to be is older?"

He smiled, "No problem, if you like, you can get a sperm count on him, but generally, if he's able to have an orgasm, he's able to be a father." He paused, "There may be some risks to the child, though. It is a human father we're talking about, right?"

"No. It's a Soul Reaper. And he's real, real old."

"Oh," Hanataro paled, "Okay, in that case, I don't know what advice to give you, Orihime-san. I don't have any knowledge about humans and Shinigami having children. It's been against the law ever since the Shinigami organized. Which means it's been done, I guess. I do know a bit about Kurosaki-san, that he's the child of a human woman and a Soul Reaper. Kurosaki-taicho wasn't old for a Soul Reaper, though. Can you disclose the potential father we're talking about?"

"You should know, he _has_ talked with the sou-taicho, Hanataro." He was looking green and nervous.

His mild face perked up a little, "That's reassuring."

"It's Ukitake-san."

His eyes widened, "Ukitake-taicho?" He breathed the words as if to say them louder would bring something down on his head. "This isn't some sort of elaborate trick, is it? It's nowhere near April! Does Unohana-taicho know?"

"I don't know, is that important?"

He breathed deeply, holding it for a few seconds, and breathed out slowly, "Okay," he raised his voice, "You're right, Orihime-san." He bowed slightly from his seat, "He is fairly old, even for a soul reaper. Not a patch on the sou-taicho, of course. I couldn't ask him to come in to get a sperm count." He squeaked a little on the last few words. With a little cough he finished, "Just keep trying. If in two months you still can't get pregnant, then come and ask for Unohana-taicho or Isane-fukutaicho!" His cheeks were red, and he was almost stammering to get the words out as fast as he had.

"I'm sorry, Yamada-san." Sorry and sad that I had caused this young soul discomfort.

"No, no, it's me who should be sorry. Let me go get those papers, all right?"

I nodded and waited for his return. It wasn't as long this time. "Thank you," I accepted the sheets, folding them and putting them in my purse.

"I just freaked out a little there. My brother would have just killed me for being such an idiot in front of a patient." He ran a hand though his dark hair, and gave a tight smile. "Lots of sex, Orihime-san."

No problem there, I thought to myself, as I made my way out of the fourth. No problem there.

**Juushiro**

I was starting to feel like some kind of mechanical being. I would grab sheet of paper off the top of the pile, scan it for errors, or blank spots that might mean I needed to leave a signature then I would stamp it if I approved or put it in a different pile for me to rake over later to see what needed changed. Paperwork, the drudge of every high-ranking official in the universe. It was becoming harder to keep my mind on things I considered far more important.

Like Orihime, for instance. My stomach was telling me it was time for a lunch break, and I wanted to spend it with her, if I could. With quick fingers, pulled my cell free from my sleeve, a haori being the perfect place to keep hidden pockets. Better than the sleeves of a shihakusho, just ask Nanao. I punched up Rangiku's old number, and waited for my sweet voiced angel to answer.

"Juushiro!"

"Orihime, love, where are you?"

"I'm just sitting around, thinking about you. And food, I'm starving!"

I laughed, "Come to the office, let's go out."

"I'll be there in a sec, I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, and marveled at the warm feeling in my stomach.

When her long orange locks came around my door, I got up to greet her, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," She offered her cheek for a kiss, and I obliged her.

It was like she and I had been dating forever. I felt this incredible level of comfort. She told me about her impressions as she'd walked around the Seireitei today, her appointment with Akon, and her subsequent visit to the fourth. She had blushed wildly when I started to question her, so I left it alone. I certainly had no reason to be jealous of her spending time there.

I could feel her time with me slipping away, and every free moment not in her presence was almost torture. We finished our lunches, and went our separate ways back at the division. I worked like a madman, trying to get a week's worth of paperwork out of the way in a day. Impossible, and I knew it, but that didn't stop me from trying.

When I finally closed up my office, it was with the sure knowledge that a mountain of paperwork would be there to greet me tomorrow. It was just five o'clock, and I was humming through the corridors to my rooms. I was having this little domestic fantasy about Orihime meeting me at the door wearing nothing but a smile.

I tried to remember if that had ever happened. Probably not, too many people in the Soul Society put too much stock in the Captain's propriety. Not to mention that none of my past girlfriends had progressed to the point of being live-in. It didn't matter, I told myself sternly. This was life as it is now, and damn if I wasn't going to enjoy the hell out of it

"'Hime? Are you home?" I walked in, shrugging out of the haori before tossing it over a chair back.

"Oh, hey!" She was wearing a smile. That and the clothes she'd been wearing earlier. Her hair was pulled into a sexy little high pony that bounced on her shoulders when she jumped into my waiting arms, "I was cleaning the fridge."

"What?" Needless to say, I was taken aback. Was there no end to the surprises this girl would have for me?

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Aa. I got bored. I'm almost looking forward to getting home. Almost." She gave me a coy smile and a wink.

"You wound me, my love. You'd better kiss it, and make it all better," I stuck out my bottom lip in my fake pout, and she greedily sucked it into her mouth with a nibble before she released it. Feeling a bit of the greed in my own sudden rush of blood, I reciprocated. Her lips were dry and warm; I wondered if she'd been sampling the apples I'd brought home. She tasted sweet and sharp all at once. There was no way I was getting enough of this. "I missed you, babe."

"Mmm-hmm," she was a little winded, "Oh, Juu, I so missed you."

I gave her a peck, "I'm going to shower, all right? Think about what you want for dinner, ok?" I walked back to my bedroom, pulling my shihakusho free as I went. I could hear her, obviously messing around in my kitchen, and I barked a short laugh. I hope she wasn't going to make dinner. Maybe we should draw up a schedule? With those thoughts in my head, I ran a hot shower, and stood, head bowed in appreciation under the stream.

My mind was pretty blank. I wasn't concentrating or even thinking about anything, which is probably why I didn't see her hand slide around the curtain at first. That made her laugh when I yelped at the intrusion of her foot. "I thought you liked to conserve water?" Hell yes, I did. I felt my body react to her nudity with a hot lance of pleasure.

Snagging her shoulders, I brought her voluptuous body flush with my own. Her breasts crushed against me, and I felt her nipples harden has they rubbed against my abdomen.

I was breathless in anticipation, even though I had no idea what Orihime could be thinking. I kissed her softly, "Want to have a go in the shower?" My cock pulsed against her hip, and she touched it inquisitively. I swelled even more at the feel of her questing fingers wrapping around my erection. The water allowed her to stoke my length smoothly, and I almost thrust in her grip like an inexperienced teenager. It felt so good.

She swallowed and looked up into my eyes. My wet hair had created a curtain around us, and it was like a spell had been cast. "What would you like me to do?" Her voice quavered. I really, really didn't want to scare her, but if she was going to ask, I should tell the truth.

"Now that you've felt it… Maybe," I tipped her face toward me with shaking fingers, "you could taste it?" Her eyes widened, and she nibbled on her bottom lip. "There's other things we can do, if you don't want to, some women won't you know." I genuinely hoped she would. Just the anticipation had my balls tightening.

"I…I want to try." She was at her most winning; her eyes were large and shining. Her cheeks lightly dusted with pink.

I smiled, "Just do whatever feels right, ok?" I looked down as she lowered herself to her knees in front of me. Then she began to talk, and I lost all ability to function.

"You're so warm," she delicately licked just under the head to the tip, and I shuddered. "Mmm, salty," She kissed the slit again,and when she pulled back, a strand of pre cum still connected her bottom lip to my erection. I moaned. That could be the most erotic thing I had ever seen. She began rolling my testicles in her hand and seemed to be contemplating the feel of them. Squeezing my sacs gently and watching my reactions, she grinned coyly at me with the pre cum still dabbed on her lip, "Anything I shouldn't do?"

"Don't bite." She nodded and took my head into her mouth, giving a little suck that nearly caused my knees to buckle.

"One more thing," she drew back and ran her hand down my shaft, squeezing just above where she'd left off, "You'll have to finish in me, okay?" I nodded, yes, fine, I was beyond the ability to vocalize. She set to with a will. This girl was the world's fastest study. In no time, she had figured out how to use her palate and tongue to play with the head while her hand wrung me for moans along the shaft. I was bracing myself against the shower wall in no time, whimpering in the back of my throat while I pinched my nipples for the extra stimulation.

Mindful of the need to fill her with the load I could feel tightening in my belly, I groaned, and used my free hand to slip my fingers into her hair. She looked back up, and pulled off with a wet pop.

Still gripping her hair, I pulled her up into a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on her, and I was turned on more than I thought I would be by the tang of my essence in her mouth. I didn't spend too long on the kiss, as I lifted her and pushed her back against the wall, "Wrap your legs around my waist." She complied, and swiftly my painfully throbbing member found the wet lips of her sex before I shoved myself inside. Her arms were tight around my neck, holding on for dear life as I pounded her back into the tile. My hands were under her ass, supplying her rhythm since she had no purchase. She was groaning and mewling under her breath. I was attacking her perfect neck with teeth and lips, growling out her name and swearing up a storm.

With a suddenness that surprised me, she called out, "Ohhh! I…Juu, I'm..nnaghah..ha!"

I could feel her muscles inside milking me to completion, and I let go of any will I had to try to ride it out. I thrust hard, and came with a wordless shout. I stood, and enjoyed her ripples of pleasure working my organ. She was cross-eyed when I lifted my face to hers for another kiss. "Love you." It was all I could say. It was more than enough, since she hugged me tight and rasped out that she loved me too. Her breathless chuckles made me grin in response.

I let her down and she collapsed on me, "Is the water still warm?"

"Yeah," I turned, and adjusted the stream.

"Good." We washed and played, kissed and goofed around. There's nothing like mind-blowing sex to remove barriers to childishness. Abruptly, the water went cold, and we scrambled out and into my fluffy towels.

**

* * *

AN/** Has anyone seen the new Masked art book thingie? Hanataro's brother was a hottie. Too bad he's probably dead. Sovereign again with the save to my bacon. My thanks to you, girl; without your advice, I don't think anyone's glasses would have steamed up.


	21. Chapter 21

_Heading in the direction that I'm facing,  
__Rising up for the great purpose  
__There is nothing to fear.  
__Going through this life that has no answers  
__without any hesitation.  
__Keep my pace - My Pace - Sunset Swish (Bleach Ending Theme 6)_

Tuesday went by in a blur of depressing quickness. Today is the day I've been dreading for quite some time now, and it's caused all my earlier happiness to pass away as if it never was. I woke with a stomach ache that wouldn't allow me to eat at all. I felt like a wrung out rag. Today was the day I would finally know how much longer I get to live, and it was hanging over me like a dark cloud I could not shake.

"I'm coming with you, honey, it'll all be fine - just you wait." Juu's artificial happiness just served to make my already queasy tummy to churn.

"I know I can count on you," I said, trying to match his intent, if not his tone. I sat, hands folded at the table as I waited for the green tea in front of me to start smelling good. Deciding it wasn't going to happen, I stood and paced under Juu's gaze. "Are you skipping work to come?"

"Yes, but I used to skip all the time, nothing will happen." He smiled, "Can you sit down, you're making me feel dizzy."

"Can't." I chewed on my thumbnail, "How long will I have? Akon looks more upset every time I see him."

"It's not Akon's problem, Orihime," his smile was gone now as I paused in my steps, "are you projecting?"

"I don't know, he's my friend, he's allowed to not be happy."

Juu nodded, his soft white hair caught in an ebony clip. "I don't know what to say to make you happy."

"I'll be happy later, can't you…" I didn't see him get up, but I was in his arms, trying not to give in to the overwhelming despair I felt. He was warm and smelled good. He was smoothing my hair, and whispering those phrases that people say to calm other people down. I will never be immune to him, so with a frown, I let his reiatsu comfort me. "Just let me be unhappy, Juushiro. It's part and parcel of humanity. I've seen you unhappy, and we'll even have times like today when we're unhappy together."

"So wise," he murmured into my hair, "we can be unhappy together." He rocked me, and I relaxed in the circle of his arms.

It was over all too soon to my mind. I followed Juu out to his office, and sat there, reading reports that he'd given to me stating he'd needed fresh eyes on them. I'm afraid he'll need a different pair. Mine aren't into it.

"Sweetheart," he said it gently and I looked up with dead eyes, "you know I'm here for you, whatever the news is."

I blinked back, "Sorry, I'm spacing. Is it time to go, yet?"

He stood, pulling his haori straight, and offered me a hand, "Sure, let's get moving."

I was glad to have him at my side. It seemed to me I was doomed to face all news of magnitude totally alone. When my brother died, I was alone, horribly so. When Ulquiorra told me he was taking me to Hueco Mundo I was alone. Oh, there were those two guys, I never did catch their names, but they were kinda out of it. Besides, they didn't care like the big-hearted man who'd sent them in the first place.

The same man who was walking at my side right now. I would never be able to take Juushiro for granted. He was now officially my savior. With an ever-increasing feeling of unease, we entered the twelfth. I felt bad that I would not be coming back here anytime soon. It wasn't in my nature to leave people on a sour note.

I hoped I was imagining all the pitying looks. Even Rin looked like someone kicked his kitten. I smiled for them, I'm not dying just yet. For the second to the last time, we transverse those dark stairs to Akon's lab. At the door, I could plainly hear the air exchanger blowing away. Juu pushed the portal open, and we walked in. Akon was writing in a file, looking up to see Juu close the door behind us.

"Orihime, Juushiro, I'm glad you could both come. Go ahead and have a seat." He put the folder up on a shelf, and switched on a computer terminal. "Here is the chart, if either one of you wants to take a look. I've put in the anticipated progression as well as what has been charted already."

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, Akon." I tried to sound normal, but to my ears it almost sounded like I was crying already.

Akon came around the terminal to take my hand, "Orihime, I am going to miss you when you go back to your world." He gave a hard look to Juu and spoke to him, "But with Juushiro to take care of you," at this he gave me a smile, "I think you'll be just fine."

He gave my hand a courtly kiss and I looked deep into those eyes. "There's only one question," I began with a shaky laugh.

"The same one you always have?" He sighed, "I have an answer for you this time. Orihime, you have three months to get pregnant. After that, your spiritual pressure will start to decline too far to do much more than try to remove the parasite again. Even if you do get pregnant, there is no telling if that's actually going to save you. You must understand, this is all conjecture." He dropped my hand and took up pacing, "Urahara-san will take over your monitoring, Orihime. Once a week, you can make a schedule with him. I assume after our talk on Monday, you went and talked to someone?"

Juushiro's head swiveled towards me, "Oh, sorry, Juu! With everything else that happened on Monday, I plumb forgot. Yes, I did, and I got some advice. I'll go to a human doctor when I get back, as well, so I can get a list of supplements and such I should be taking."

"So that's it," Juushiro caressed my fingers, "three more months. Better than I had hoped. Are we done here, Akon?"

"Yes, thank you for coming in you two." He had paused in his pacing, "If you have any questions, you can always come to me, and you both know to watch out for Urahara-san."

I nodded, and as I got out of the chair, I felt lightheaded. Maybe it would hit me later, but I actually felt better now that I knew. With a smile, I hugged Akon's tall frame, and received a hug in return. Juushiro shook his hand, and we left.

I don't rightly recall getting back to the thirteenth. We walked, I think, at least I don't remember any attempts to make my world go by too fast. I settled in a chair after we got there. I looked around despondently, noting that I was in Juu's office. I wondered why he would bring me here. Maybe he had more paperwork for me to read? I think that must have been when I realized I wasn't breathing right. In fact, I lifted a curious hand to my face and it was wet. Was it raining outside?

"Honey?" Juu squatted by my ankles, and moved his hands over my thighs. I must not have answered, because he raised his voice, "Rukia-chan? I need help!"

I shook my head, "Not Rukia-chan, Orihime…," that made sense right?

"Honey, are you okay? No, you're not, I'm being stupid, hold on." He pulled me into his embrace, and lifted me easily. I saw Rukia's questioning face a split second before Juu. "Rukia-chan, I really need you to help me out, I think she's in shock."

I whimpered, and then I actually felt that I was crying. How long had I been crying? "I'm crying."

"I know, baby. Rukia? Tell Sentaro he's in charge. I have to take care of her. Follow me, I might need help, or she might need a woman's touch."

"Do you want me to get Matsumoto-san? She's her best friend here."

I heard Juu's snort, "You're here for now. If Orihime asks for Rangiku, I'll fetch her myself. Now, go!"

Over his shoulder, I watched Rukia literally run back into the lieutenant office and reappear just as quickly, "Of course, taicho."

"I can't die!" I closed my eyes, and cowered against Juu's broad shoulder, "Ichigo worked so hard!"

"Taicho, maybe you should put her to bed, maybe dress her in something more comfortable than that?"

Rukia's calm voice sounded just below me, so I opened my eyes, and there she was, "Rukia-san! I'm sorry I loved him." I watched Rukia's eyes close in sympathy. I hoped she knew what I was saying.

"Ok, sweetie, let's get you undressed." Juushiro and Rukia undressed me as I shivered and wept.

*Juushiro*

I am not sure what I expected. She was holding up so well! Every pressure that was put on her she shouldered beautifully. Hueco Mundo? The worst vacation spot ever. Finding out about the parasite? Hey, at least I can do something about it. Falling into and out of love? Hey, if I do both at the same time, it's easy! I had never seen anyone crumble as completely as Orihime had.

As I untied her obi, and removed the yukata, she was weeping and talking senselessly. Rukia divested her of her sandals, and together we put her in yet another over-large tee shirt. She was crying without making any noise. Tears running down her face, chest heaving, but curiously quiet, except when she would latch onto a thought, and say something. I was worried every time she said she was going to die.

"Sir, you should tell her she's not going to die," Rukia spoke very quietly, "What is she even talking about?"

I sighed, "We got the results, am I correct in assuming you know at least a little about what's happened with her?"

"Yes, she and I spoke about…the baby?" brows rose over worried indigo eyes, "How long does she have?"

"According to the limited research, Akon says three months to get pregnant." My shoulders slumped when I translated Rukia's shocked expression correctly, "I know, Rukia-chan, but I have hope. She's human, and they're much better at conceiving than we in the Soul Society." Besides, I didn't want to think of the alternative. She could go to any human with enough spiritual pressure to make conceiving possible. I had personally met three, and I knew from listening to her recounting some of the stories the others had told that there were more.

All I could do was hold to the apperception that Isshin was able to get his human wife pregnant. I stared at my Orihime. Isshin had at least four years with Misaki-san before Ichigo was born. What was I thinking; I didn't even have four months! I could only hope that my own parent's ability to make children would translate well in my case.

I had hold of one hand, while Rukia held the other, "Taicho, maybe we should see if she wants to sleep," she whispered.

"Orihime, you're not going to die." I poured every once of confidence I had left into that statement. "Not now or for a very long time if I can help it. Do you want to try and get some sleep?"

At this, Orihime's attention shifted back to me, "I know, I j-just…will you stay with me? You, too, Rukia."

Rukia nodded, "I'll stay here, I can make some tea or some-…"

Orihime interrupted, "Please stay with me, Rukia."

"Right. I'll just go grab a chair, shall I?"

"Thank you," the broken girl mumbled, "and you?"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you want." I would have done whatever she wanted just to keep her from breaking anymore. I'd never been good with crying women, and it seemed I was even worse when that woman was mine to care for. I caressed her cheek, and ran my fingers though her satiny hair, "Whatever you want."

She nodded, "Hold me until I fall asleep?"

I kissed her crown, "Of course. Let's get comfy, all right?"

I got her and I under the covers, and she laid her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and told her how much I loved her, and that we'd get thought this. My head was a snarl of disquiet. She had tried to warn me off the first time we spent any time together. I was glad I hadn't listened; I love her, and everyday cements her more into my life.

Now I understood the knife's edge a relationship with her would bring. I had thought it was all about Ichigo or her being human while I technically was not. She'd said she would have medical drama, and I had laughed it off. I let myself be carried away on a tide of hormones, and this is the price I would pay. Gladly, I amended to myself. I am going to pay this price with my chin high and a smile on my face.

Rukia came back into the room, and settled a kitchen chair on the opposite side from me. She lifted a book she'd found and smiled, "You two will be fine, you know that. There's no one I trust more than my taicho."

"Thank you, Rukia," Orihime said, her honeyed eyes drifting closed, "for everything."

Rukia and I kept our places until it was plainly obvious that the girl was fast asleep. I gently moved Orihime's head to a pillow before scooting out of the bed. Rukia closed her book, and started pulling the chair out of the room. We went to sit in my living room. It was too quiet. I used to enjoy the quiet, but with Orihime here, I hadn't had a lot of it. The notion that she'd changed me in just under a week made me sigh as I reclined.

"Can I ask a personal question, Juushiro-san?" Rukia's cheeks bore an uncharacteristic blush.

I raised my brows, interested in why she would feel the need to ask, "I'll answer if I can."

Rukia hefted the book in one hand; her large eyes darted between me and it's scarred cover, "Orihime-chan is going home tomorrow."

"That's not a question," I chided her with a half-smile. She looked up with what I think of as Kuchiki face, all aghast at the rabble's ability to get under their skin, "Spit it out."

She took a deep breath, "It's just I know you're staying here. You're going to be visiting a lot I hope?"

"I'm surprised at you, Rukia-chan!" I laughed at the face she made now, all large eyes with an indignant mouth. I'd been watching her 'nii-sama' make the same face for almost a century. "Don't worry, I'm going to try my damndest to become a father before the end of the year."

"I don't want her or you to be hurt, Juushiro-san. What if it's not working, will you…will you consider letting her get a surrogate…?"

I sat up abruptly, "No, I will not!" Rukia was trembling from my outburst, since it came with a reiatsu flash that probably would leave her tingling for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Rukia-chan. But, I'd really rather not have her find someone else for a father."

"Me either, but…what if it's at month two and you and she are still not being fruitful?" Rukia's face was stony, but her cheeks were aflame once again.

My eyes closed in defeat, "I suppose I have something to think about, then."

"I just…you know, my gushi was married to nii-sama for five years, and…"

I shook my head, "Rukia-chan, please do not make me tell you about the marriage your sister enjoyed with Byakuya-san. It surprises no one, Byakuya included, that she didn't produce an heir for him."

Rukia's face was closed, "I didn't know."

"Not that your aniki didn't love Hisana-san, I know he did." I gave Rukia a smile. I hadn't meant to make her upset, though I could easily see the turmoil in her expressive eyes. "Why don't you get on back to work, I think I can take care of things here. And…" she was standing, her back to me, "Thank you for helping us."

I sat back into the confines of the couch. Silently I pushed the heels of my palms into my eyes trying to erase the thoughts running around in my head. There was no way in hell I wanted another man to touch Orihime. She belonged to me, a piece of my soul, sewn on with surgical steel. What if, what if. I hated those words. To save her life would I do the unimaginable? I supposed I'd have to cross that bridge when I came to it.

After a half-hour of checking in on Orihime and puttering around my apartment, I called Sentaro. At the very least, I can work in here while I wait. I had to do something, because having nothing to do would kill me. That's how Orihime found me an hour later. Drooling and face-planted on a pile of paperwork.

"Sleepy head," she rubbed the nape of my neck, "wake up."

"If I wake up will you stop doing that?"

"Probably," she worked her thumb hard into a stiff muscle as I groaned loudly.

"Then I'm not getting up."

She laughed quietly, "Then I better stop because it's lunch time, it's gotta be, I'm starving."

I sat up and stretched out, "I am too, you want to go get something, or…?"

"Make me lunch."

I stood and nodded agreeably, and began to make lunch. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Just that Akon said three months. Then, I'm sort-of blank. I remember Rukia helping you put me to bed. I had a dream about Las Noches. Nothing bad, just me in my uniform, standing in the sand under the crescent moon. You know, it didn't change. The whole time I was there, it was always a bright crescent against the dark sky."

"You know, it's possible for us to go there, and anyone who has aspirations to higher level seats has to sign up to get on a mission to exterminate hollows on their ground. I've gazed at that same moon."

"I think that's what the dream was about, you know? Never changing, like the moon versus constant movement, like the sand blown in the wind."

I whisked a few eggs before carefully pouring them into the soup I was making, "That's beautiful."

She smiled, "Yeah. I don't know, I always want things to stay the same, but nothing ever does. Not even me. When it's moving, changing, I don't like it, but the end result has almost always been positive. I've cried over so many changes, you know? But, look at me now. I'm living with the most beautiful man in the Seireitei, trying to have his baby. I suspect there's more than one woman who wishes she were me."

I served up the soup, and thought about what she said. Changes, we were all making them. My life hadn't stopped changing since I met her. "Then keep it up, babe. Lately, every time you change, I change for the better, too. We'll have this baby. I'll find a way to stay by your side."

"This is the prettiest egg flower soup I have ever seen!"

I laughed, "That's the spirit! Listen, do you want to do something special today, it's your last day here for awhile."

There went those sexy fingers, tapping her lush lips, "I want to have dinner with all our friends. Can you make that happen?"

"Anything in particular?"

She shook her head, "No, I just want my memories of my last night here to be good ones."

"I agree." With that, I called Toshimi. The staff at home would put on a good spread, and Orihime could have her happy ending in the place she seemed to love the most.

oXooXo

To put it simply, I could have enjoyed a scene like this forever. Orihime's wooden face had relaxed an hour ago. She was really having a good time, now that her friends were around her, helping her remember what was right in her world. I was thankful that so many of the Soul Reapers had let this ryoka, this human girl into their hearts.

Toshiro coming with Rangiku didn't surprise me. What did was when he smiled at me with real warmth in his face. He's always been so sensitive about everything. His relative age and height were his biggest hang-ups, and I had always been there to push those buttons. "I am glad you could make it, Toshiro-san."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else when this might be the last time I see her for awhile." Toshiro's large teal eyes found Orihime in the middle of a fierce boob hug. "Or miss the chance to see _that_." He chuckled before turning back, "She's been a friend for a while, now."

"I was jealous, you know?"

"Of what?"

"Of you, mostly. She has always deserved whatever she wanted. But you…," I sighed and scrubbed a hand though my hair. "You were automatically close to her."

"I loathe when you treat me like a kid."

I snorted, "Is that what I'm doing? I admit to a certain predilection to treating you with a little less than the dignity you deserve. But, you've always been special to me, and when someone else who is special to me got closer...," a sigh escaped from my lips, "I could feel you together, together and serious. I didn't know what to do."

"Do you know, I could have done as you hinted at just now? It was a near thing, and my empty rooms do not thank you for it." He shook his head, his gaze lingering on Orihime's profile, "She is yours, Juushiro."

I clasped a hand on his shoulder, and looked out to what he was seeing. It was Orihime, smiling and talking, drinking lemonade and laughing. "You love her?" It was a realization I wish I hadn't come to.

"She's my family." The slow smile that stole over his face was the first of it's kind that anyone had seen in awhile. "She healed something in me, something I didn't even know was broken. How could I not love her?"

I had heard the very same from too many mouths. Orihime's special ability to glue people together was far more valuable than any other abilities she has. I nodded, "Thank you for telling her to come to me, Toshiro."

He moved his gaze back up at me, "How could I stand to see someone I love hurt so badly?"

"She wouldn't have died had she not agreed to see me," I laughed a little.

"I wasn't talking about her." Toshiro stood and locked eyes with me again before walking off to enjoy the hospitality. I just stood there, shoulder leaning against the wall, and let his words sink in. Everything comes back to my glorious fire-haired love. She had added to our family without even trying to. That's when I noticed a different reiatsu drawing close.

"You're being a wall flower, Juushiro." The distinctive woman gave me a warm smile.

"Retsu, if you're over here, then you are as well." I smiled back at the gentle healer, "I'm doing the right thing."

She nodded, glancing at Orihime's laughing countenance, "I really think you'll make a great dad. I had hoped she'd stick with the substitute, but anyone can see how much you love each other."

"Thank you. What're my chances?"

Retsu gave a tiny snort, "Is that why you called for me to come?" At my indignant look, she patted my shoulder, "I was kidding, my old friend. I've been checking the secret records. Human and shinigami children are rare, because of the law and the prejudice that we instill in our ranks. But, every time a shinigami and a human develop that kind of relationship, a child is made in _every single instance_. Since Yamamoto-ojiisan ordered the Kuchiki family to document all the cases, there have been 25 in the last 1000 years that he's been in power."

"Have any of those children gotten to live?"

Retsu curtly shook her head, "No. As soon as it was found out, the shinigami was executed, and the child was murdered. Of course, the Onmitsukido carried all that out. That's why no one has heard of it. The only children to have lived are the Kurosaki children. Kurosaki-san hid himself well. I wish I knew what made him do it. I remember the week he went missing."

"Things were a mess for awhile," I scanned the crowd, "He left because he is smarter than we all gave him credit for. He noticed inconsistencies where we all saw the status-quo."

"We were blind." She tipped her wine glass up, and sipped, "We can thank Aizen for opening our eyes. I've never worked so hard!"

Our conversation turned from heavier subjects. Eventually, we drifted apart, and I went to find Orihime. She was standing right out side the sliding door leading to the formal gardens. She had a glass in her hand, and she was using it to gesture, causing the liquid to swirl violently. I kept my eye on her, as I walked closer, hoping that she wouldn't actually throw the lemonade on anyone.

Renji noticed me first, and an elbow later, Rukia's smile let me know she saw me as well. They bowed themselves out of the conversation, just as I stole up behind my love. "Hello, sexy, you come here alone?" I pulled her sunset hair from her ear, nuzzling it as I spoke.

"Oh, no," she leaned back into my chest, "but I don't see him right now."

I hummed, "Mmm, want to leave?"

"It's only polite to leave with the one you come with." She turned slightly, laying her cheek on me, "Oh, you look just like the guy I came with, close enough for me at any rate." I threw my arms around her. "Thank you, Juushiro, it was the best going away party I've ever been to."

"I just want you to smile, beautiful."

She tensed, and I peered down, "Aizen told me that when the sun was blocked, everyone was sad." She shuddered, "He commanded me to smile. I will never be able to smile for no reason again."

"That's not what I mean, I want you to have a reason to smile all the time. He was right, your smile is like the sun," I kissed her upturned mouth softly, "and I for one like to see it shining."

She nodded, "I'm going to miss everyone, Juu. Rukia and Renji, Ran…even all the ones who I haven't had time to make friends with."

"And me?"

"You most of all, but not tonight. I'm going to enjoy every second of our last night together." She smacked her fist into her open palm and then reached both hands to wrap around my neck. She would certainly enjoy every last bit of this night, I would personally insure that. "Come on, let's circulate some more, then. I don't want you to have to miss anyone too badly."

And we did, though it didn't take long. Orihime wasn't exactly the hero of the Seireitei, like Kurosaki was. The dinner party was just that. A few good friends, eating and having a good time. It felt right to me, and it only took a second to realize why. These were the people I would have invited for a party without Orihime even being here. I wondered if that was purely coincidence, or a further work of the special bond I shared with her.

After awhile, almost everyone had faded away. Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, and I were the only ones left. They were her closest friends. We relaxed together, and they entertained themselves quite readily without my help. I can't ever remember being in a group mostly composed of women before. It's an exercise in self-control, I will tell you that. Controlling one's blush response, actually. Women will talk about anything. At length and in detail.

Finally, even her closest friends were gone; Rangiku having left with a wink that sent Orihime into nearly a full-body blush. Oh, I think I may be in for some excitement tonight. I was not to be disappointed. Her blushes were gone in a twinkling, as she sat herself in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling in my hair.

"That was the best party I think I've ever gone to."

I rubbed her back in broad circles, "For one of the saddest reasons."

"I know, baby," she said, kissing the top of my ear, "but think of it this way: absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Useless, since I do not think I could become any more fond of you." I kissed her shoulder, the only bit of flesh open to me.

**

* * *

AN/** Thank you to my beta Sovereign, for reminding me of relationships, and how important they can be. Now, I have NO idea how long Misaki and Isshin were married. I just took the idea that Ichigo is 16, and his dad was stuck on Earth for twenty years, so they had at least four years to have baby Ichi. *reminds self: it's a fan fic!* Gushi is sort of a humble way of saying 'elder sister'. I use Denshi Jisho for translation help, you can Google them.


	22. Chapter 22

_The world was on fire  
__No one could save me but you  
__Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
__I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
__And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you - Wicked Game - Chris Issac_

*Shinji*

Flipping open my cell, "You got Shinji, go."

"Ohayo, Shinji."

"Urahara, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes, are you going to show? That's not good as a body guard for Orihime-chan." I'm running late, so what else is new? You'd think he'd know that better than almost anyone else.

"Yeah. I'm on my way." I slapped my phone closed, the hang-up for a new age. Stepping out of the alcove I use as a 'room', I called out, "See ya rats later, got a job." A chorus of bored replies met my ears as I left the warehouse. I slipped up to the sky easy enough, making my flash-steps to the Shoten. Urahara is right about one thing, I wouldn't miss seeing her for all the tea left in Ceylon.

I got there before time. In fact, I strongly suspected that Kisuke must have told me a different time than the actual time they were supposed to arrive. I walked into the candy store, grabbing a white chocolate bar off the shelf before heading down to the training area that also hosts Kisuke's Senkaimon grounds. I just tossed myself down, since I long ago figured ladders were for pussies.

I landed with a soft puff of dust, looking around to see where all the reiatsu signatures I felt were. Kisuke and Yoruichi were standing nearby for two. I leered at Yoruichi simply because she's worth a good leer. The girl I met on those few days I condescended to going to school; Tatsuki, I think her name was? There's no one else there, yet, further cementing my suspicions.

"Yo!" Kisuke chirruped a greeting, he would have known I was here as soon as I appeared near the property.

I gave him my best smile in return, "Urahara. Tatsuki-chan! Long time no see."

Her pretty mouth turned down even further, "Hirako-san? Urahara-san, why the hell is this guy here? I saw him walking in the sky a few times, so he's a Shiniga-"

"I ain't a damned Shinigami, girl," I growled, "How the hell'd you see me walkin' the sky, anyway? I may not be a Shinigami but I know when a person isn't _dead_."

"I'm Orihime's friend, and after what _you all_ have done to her she needs less dead people in her life." She sneered as she stared right into my eye.

Didn't she sense I could kick her ass from here to her eternal reward? And who wasn't Orihime's friend? The very idea made me laugh aloud, "Too late, love."

Kisuke turned his brooding eyes to our little tiff, "You two should get along, you're both here for almost the same reason." This was an eye-opener for me. Wasn't I a bodyguard? He continued, "Orihime-chan has some very powerful enemies. You both know Aizen and what he's capable of and understand the need to protect Orihime-chan from any further harm." We nodded, and I stole a glance at the girl. The steely determination reflected in her face and rigid posture reinforced my original thoughts about her and Orihime's relationship. That of protector and protected. I felt a lump rise in my throat, just to burn off in a blaze of irritation. There goes Kisuke again. Here I thought I was good at mind games. Kisuke's voice rose, "In turn, she's made some very powerful friends. Friends who want to ensure her safety. That's where you two come in."

"Enough foreplay, Kisuke," I drawled, "spill."

Tatsuki frowned at us both in turn, "Let me guess. These friends happen to include us, and we have to protect Orihime." She shrugged, "No big, I have been her shield for years. What's," she snapped her chin toward me, "his part in all this? That's what I don't understand."

"Very good! Getting to the heart of the matter like always, Tatsuki-chan!" Kisuke's fake tone made me smile on the inside. I knew that tone well, it means: 'shut it, and I'll tell you'. "Shinji-san knows Aizen very well. Probably the best out of everyone still alive today. He also knows Orihime-chan's other friends and they've requested his help as well as yours."

"Looks like we're both stuck, Tatsuki-chan."

"Shut up. And call me Arisawa-san."

Her fists clenched and I didn't bother to hide my blunt-toothed smile. I was going to make a snappy retort but the brilliant light of a gateway opening cut me off. I cannot say why, but the sight of the shoji doors opening made me feel almost giddy. I hadn't personally used the Senkaimon in such a long time. Rose had carried out the negotiations between the Soul Society and we Vizards.

He is the most sensible of all of us and I had immediately approved of the work he'd done on behalf of the others. I am sure none of them would take up the offer, but that hadn't really been the point. I wanted justification. Not only for our names to be cleared and our rights to be restored, but to give any others who might not fit into the mould Soul Society employed to have a chance to make a difference. It had worked, better than I thought it would when Rose showed me the treaty.

That was why Orihime was getting the royal treatment. The whole reason that Tatsuki and I were standing in this dusty underground lair. Orihime was to be given the chance to prove her worth. Although I still had no idea who had pulled those strings. Urahara had only told me that I would get to act as her guard. I was glad to do it. Mark Twain once said that familiarity breeds contempt and kittens. Contempt I could live with if it included the act of making kittens.

I dialed my smile down from scarily wide to only slightly freaky and waited for Orihime to step out from those shining screens. The smile fell away altogether when I saw someone who I hadn't seen in literally a hundred years, Ukitake Juushiro. What the hell was Captain Coughing doing escorting this human girl? I racked my brain trying to come up with a plausible reason for the gnarly old captain to be with my fresh-faced Orihime.

Last time I heard, he'd been very badly wounded in the opening fight with Aizen's Espada. Well, it was probably that Orihime had healed him of his battle wounds. That would explain it. Except it was somehow more. His whole bearing shouted that he was feeling great. He wasn't far too pale, the way I knew him when I was still a captain. His hair was unbound; although I had changed mine pretty drastically, his was flowing down his back with a slender braid hidden in the mass of shining white.

My eyes popped open in shock with the next thing I registered. There was my fine beauty, her hand wrapped in Juushiro's. _No_ _fuckin'_ _way_. I was simply going to have to kill Urahara. That's all there was to it. I recognized the shine in Juushiro's eyes for exactly what it was. He was in love. If I wasn't busy being shocked to death, I would have cried.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered and for that I could be happy. Aizen hadn't made her haggard. He could have for no more reason than you would squash a spider in your kitchen. I'd heard second hand from Ichigo after he'd come back about her captivity. She'd been held alone with a single guard who had done nothing more than mentally torture her. That could have destroyed her. It was probably designed to. She looked happy, healthy enough, if a little thinner than I remembered.

I collected myself as well as I could when Juushiro detached himself from her grip, and moved toward me. I had no idea what I was doing here any more. Maybe he was coming over to inquire as to why I _was_ here. That would be the frosting on the cake, wouldn't it?

"Hirako-san, good morning, it's been a long time," he bent his neck slightly, and I returned the half-hearted gesture.

"Ukitake-san, or should I say Taicho?"

He smiled, unnerving me, causing my own to widen and gain intensity, "Ukitake is fine. I would like to talk to you about Orihime-chan."

_Oh sweet kami, no_. "Orihime-chan? Sure, Ukitake."

He narrowed his eyes a little, "She says you might have a little crush on her?"

I barked a laugh, "How could I not? Have you ever met anyone who didn't like her, love her just a little?"

"So I keep hearing." He smiled a bit then, a bare curve of his lips, "I expect you to keep your guard duties professional, Hirako-san."

"What?" There he went, surprising me again, "I mean, I know my duty."

"Good, she's very important to me, Shinji. If you'll join us, then? I'd like to get all the details straight. Orihime's said she's got them all worked out and if there's any changes in the plan, I need to know now."

"That's fine, I'd like all the details myself right about now." I followed behind the tall man, watching the others for clues as to what was being asked of me. I was going to talk to Kisuke no matter what, though. The man was so asking for a solid punch to the gut.

Orihime's face was animated as she spoke to Tatsuki. Tatsuki's smile grew more and more sickly, "Orihime, that's enough, I think we have a lot to talk about, but not here. Definitely not in front of the guys."

"Right, I'm sorry, Tatsuki." She looked up as we drew near, and her eyes lit as they fell on Juushiro, "I was wondering where you went, come meet Tatsuki. Oh, hi there Shinji-san, I'm happy to see you."

Not nearly happy enough. "I'm glad you're alright, Orihime-chan."

She smiled, making my heart beat hard for a moment. She started talking about the plans for us. I listened with half an ear. Enough to realize she wanted me to guard her at night or when Tatsuki had out-of-town matches. That was fine with me, I just hoped I wasn't going to just have to sit on her roof all night like a tall, skinny owl.

"Shinji-san, if it's ok with you, I'd like for you to move into my spare room. That way, you're always close at hand." Her soft brown eyes searched mine, "If that's ok with you?"

What could I possibly say? No? I liked the idea of living with her. "Yeah, love, I just got to pack a bag." I turned to go, when Kisuke reached out a hand to stop me.

"Hold on, Shinji. After they go, I want to talk to you."

"Okay," I resumed my spot, and listened to them determine schedules. Tatsuki would pick Orihime up for school, and be with her all day there. On the weekends, since most of her friends were aware enough to at least get the right kind of help, she would just agree to be with someone. I was getting the best shift. Everyday after school, and all night long, Orihime was my responsibility. It made me stop scowling at least. I would get to stay in her spare room, watch her television without arguments or interruptions. It was almost like a vacation. Juushiro smiled his head off, he looked proud as a peacock that we were keeping his Orihime safe.

Shortly afterward, Tatsuki left after making Orihime promise to have a girl to girl before school on Monday. Juushiro, Kisuke, and Yoruichi disappeared back up the stairs to get his new gigai. "We might as well head up ourselves, Orihime-chan."

She put a slim fingered hand on my arm, stopping me from leaving for a moment, "How's Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's fine," I frowned, "he told me to tell you he's sorry, and you can call him when you get home."

She chuckled lightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know your situation with him," it was an honest answer. Last I knew she had a crush as deep as the Pacific on the younger man. "Should I be offering you congratulations, or feel sorry for you?"

"What do you mean," she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ichigo was riled up about something, and it was all about you. Was it Juushiro-san?"

She nodded weakly, "Probably. I told him I wasn't interested in him anymore. He made things harder instead of easier, and I didn't like that feeling. Kind of like this conversation, Shinji-san."

"Just Shinji, all right, we're going to be living together after all." I gave her my famous Cheshire grin.

"Shinji," she said, "don't get the wrong idea. I love Juushiro."

"And?"

"He loves me. It's enough."

I held a hand out to her, and she grabbed it out of instinct, "Want to go the express route?"

"Does it involve speed? Straight up?"

I nodded at her horrified expression, "I can make it upside down, too, if you like."

Her face turned a decided green, "Um, no, I'm good with climbing."

"Come on!" I teased, applying a little more pressure to her hand, "I wouldn't do that to you. It's slower going up than down, anyway, and that's a tall ladder in a yukata."

"You always know just what to say, Shinji," she stepped closer to my side, her soft white yukata swishing about her ankles, "up, up and away!"

With that, I started the climb into the air. We rose quickly, much more so than climbing that ladder, yukata or no. Orihime looked down a few times before smiling widely, "This is fun, Shinji! I've done it before, you know."

"You have," I asked, "Who's given you an aerial ride?"

"Ishida-kun, do you know him?"

"Not very well. He never came around, and being a Quincy, he and I would have very little to talk about."

"Oh, well, he had a nice steady assent. Decent, too, for that matter."

I raised my brows, "And how do I compare?"

Her hand tightened on mine, "You're wonderful!"

I smiled back, and concentrated on making this the least frightening thing Orihime would do all day. A few seconds later, we popped out of the trap door, and I handed her gently to the ground before cutting the lift to my own feet. Urahara and Yoruichi were talking quietly, looking at a printout between them. At the immediacy of Orihime's reiatsu signature, they turned, and Urahara fished in his pocket. "Ah! Inoue-chan, here you go," with a flourish he pulled out a small blue cellular phone, not unlike the one I was using. He handed it to the girl.

"Oh! Thank you, Kisuke-san! This is amazing! I can call Juushiro, Rangiku and all my friends with it?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "And it can be used here in the living world on their frequencies as well. You're most welcome." She hugged him tightly, "Come on, Juushiro is getting into his gigai, and he might need help getting into the clothes we got for him. Yoruichi can show you to the changing room. I need to talk to Shinji for a moment."

I stood, hands shoved deep into my pockets, and waited for the women to leave the room. Kisuke poured a cup of tea, "Want a cup?"

"Of that poison you brew, no thanks." I frowned as he added the loose leaf to the pot and two cubes to his cup before speaking again, "What's this all about, Kisuke. The real reason, not this bodyguard shit."

"The bodyguard shit is the real reason, but not the most pressing." He pulled his hat low on his eyes, "Orihime has three months to get pregnant."

"What the.." I stood aghast at such a bald statement, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, and that includes the time you tried to get Lisa to give you a blowjob."

"I wasn't!" He smiled when I lifted my brow, "Ok, I was, and I swear she'd had done it, too, if Hiyori hadn't pulled her out of the shop. That doesn't make Orihime's predicament any less real. I'm going to run my own battery of tests, since I'm sure I'll have methods different from both the Seireitei labs and Unohana-taicho, but I think I won't get much better results." His eyes bored into mine, and I frowned hard, my teeth jutting over my bottom lip. "Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

I laughed, "You must be kidding me! Kisuke, that is officially dumber than asking Lisa for _anything_. Orihime is a good girl, and Juushiro might be old, but I'm sure he loves her."

"He does, I know that for a fact, Shinji, but I can't just let her die when I can do something about it."

"You? You aren't doing anything about it! Kami, Kisuke, that's crazy!"

He cocked his head, "I don't see the problem, Shinji. You like her. She's comfortable enough with you, and she'll die without the assistance."

"Assistance?" I barked, my voice rising higher, "She's not moving a flaming sofa, Urahara! You're telling me to have sex with a girl I barely know in the name of saving her life? For the good of mad scientists everywhere? I'm not that fucking lonely, Kisuke."

"You don't want to?" He sounded confused.

I rolled my eyes expressively before lowering my voice again, "Kisuke. I would happily show that girl the right way to make babies. When she was taken, I couldn't get her voice out of my head. I only thought I hated Aizen before, but that made me despise him anew. But she's in love with another man who would happily kill me for shits and giggles if he even suspected we were having this conversation."

Kisuke nodded again, "I'm sure he suspects that something else is going on here. He's always been a master of correctly interpreting the underneath the underneath."

"Great, I haven't even had my first day on the job and he may want to shove his zanpakuto though my ribs. Awesome. Why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it. That would just make my day."

"You're right, Shinji, what I'm asking you to do is low and despicable. I thought you might do it, just for the chance to take Orihime to bed. Frankly, I'm proud of you. But, you are ignoring that she might die. Is being good more important to helping a beautiful woman give the gift of life?" He clapped his hand to my shoulder, "Think about it."

"I'd be a dad, Kisuke. Who knows what the hell's wrong with my DNA. I'm not Shinigami, not Hollow, not even alive. This isn't about rules; rules that you and I left behind a century ago. It's not even about morality. I was already planning on seducing Orihime. She deserves better than a man who's probably two hundred or so years older than I am."

"So your moral compass is still as broken as always. If it's about your ability to become a father, I assure you, unless you've been hiding things from me, you're able. If it's a question of your genes, the child might have an overbite. This is only about Orihime, and keeping her alive. Not to mention, I'm dead curious about what's going on in there, and you might be a better dad to deal with when that time comes."

"Damn it, Kisuke, you just showed yer hand. Is that what it's about? You want free reign to experiment on a helpless infant? Take it from me, that's fucking wrong, man."

"Would you rather me or Mayuri? You remember him, don't you?"

I shrugged, "If it was my kid, I'd say you. Juushiro would agree, though, that guy has a few too many loose bolts to be around children. And you're asking the wrong parent, though, I don't think Orihime will agree to anyone experimentin' on her kid."

"So you agree to try."

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. I could feel the seams almost give way under the pressure, "Yes. I'll try." He stuck out his hand, and I stared at it like it was coated in toxins. "This isn't a damned gentleman's agreement, Kisuke. I'll protect her against you as well." I could feel old man pharaoh peeking around his barriers, so I closed my eyes, and took a deep steadying breath. "I have to go. Pack for my stay, tell Orihime I'll be at her place tonight by five."

I opened my eyes to see Kisuke looking at me, "I'm sorry, Shinji."

"Like hell you are." He just pulled his hat off and tossed it on the counter before leaving the kitchen. I slumped in defeat, "I'm sorry too."

**

* * *

AN/** Ohayo is usually translated like the greeting 'good morning'. Poor Shinji. Mucho gracias, Sovereign, for being my ever-lovin' beta. And thanks to my readers, too. Oh, yes, feel free to comment! I live for them!


	23. Chapter 23

_Love me one time  
__I could not speak  
__Love me one time, baby  
__Yeah, my knees got weak  
__But love me two times, girl  
__Last me all through the week  
__Love me two times  
__I'm going away - Love Me Two Times - the Doors_

I opened the door to the spare room Yoruichi said was 'the changing room' and found Juushiro holding his gigai, looking into the blank features. "It doesn't look like me."

"Not yet, but once you slip into it, it'll take on all of your characteristics. I've seen Ran and Toshiro-kun do it lots of times," I gave him an encouraging smile.

Juu looked at the human shaped flesh for a minute more before taking a deep breath and moving into the faux body. The change was nearly instantaneous. The skin appeared, his delicately pale tones appearing on the body. Long white hair flowed from the head and dark chocolate eyes blinked from a face I knew very well. Something seemed off to me, but I figured it was the fact that I know that it's not the real Juushiro I'm looking at. He was naked as a jaybird, and I smiled at him, "You look amazing, Juu, look."

He tilted his head this way and that while examining his body, "Hey, look, I still have my scars. That's really extraordinary. It feels like I'm wearing a heavy suit, though." He turned from the mirror, "Think they'll mind if we try it out?"

I blushed as I let my eyes travel from his face to his perfect chest, and then down even further. "No…" I gulped as I tried to make my eyes go back to his. They were now dancing with barely suppressed mirth. "You're such a jerk, get dressed."

"There are the things Yoruichi got for me," he indicated a pile of neatly folded clothes. I saw it was the staples of a normal outfit. Tee shirt, jeans, briefs, a pair of socks, and there were a nice pair of shoes nested on top.

I pulled the tee out of the pile, "Let's get you dressed then."

It didn't take long, since Juu was well used to pulling off my clothes. Putting them on was a snap. "What did you and Shinji-san talk about?"

My brows furrowed, "Nothing much. He floated me to the top of the stairs after you left me down there with him." I let the accusatory tone in my voice stand out sharply.

"I was excited," Juu busied himself with the jeans. They were fitting like a second skin, and I was getting heart palpitations just watching him shimmy into them.

"Anyway, I asked him about Ichigo." He used his long fingers to adjust himself before attempting the button fly. My cheeks were hurting I was smiling so hard. "He's ok, Shinji says he's sorry."

"Damn well better be…" Juushiro mumbled as he pulled the shirt down. It was crimson with a black design dominating the shoulder and running across the back. "There we go." And there we were. Juushiro was a photographer's wet dream. Hell, he was an equal opportunity wet dream. I was certainly entertaining some fantasies about the satisfying noise that shirt would make if it were to suddenly shred to ribbons.

He pounced, pressing me against the wall before he kissed me hard on the mouth. One hand was kneading my breast; the other industriously massaged the nape of my neck. His lower body smashed me hard against the wall, forcing a grunt of want and suddenness to spill from my lips. "You're right, not here." He smiled and backed off, I could easily see that his body was responding normally.

"What did you and Kisuke-san talk about?" My voice shook slightly. I needed to regain my composure.

Juu smiled, "Is this turnabout?" He chuckled lightly, "It was nothing important. Mostly about the care and keeping of my new gigai. Some things I can do, and things I shouldn't. I should wear this thing for a few hours before taking it off since I'm a first timer, I need to get used to moving with it."

"Shinji wears one all the time, doesn't he?"

"Yes, did you notice that you couldn't feel his reiatsu? I asked for that, too." He smiled at my surprised expression. I couldn't feel him anymore, and that was the little thing that had been bugging me since he put the thing on. "Yep, and I have some new tech, so if I experience any pain or dizziness, I need to get back here right away, but I feel good. Heavy, but Kisuke says just a matter of getting used to it." He stroked hands down his clothes, "The clothes are weird. I can feel them, but not. That, and I've never worn anything like them before."

"You look different." I eyed this tasty treat of maleness.

He crinkled his face, and sat on the edge of the bed, "Different good?"

"Oh, yes. Very good. I have some money saved up. We should go and get you a few more outfits, some other things you'll need to keep at my place."

I put my hand on the door with the intention on getting on with my life when Juu stopped me, "They're talking."

"They who?" Yoruichi was outside; I could clearly feel her reiatsu, it was contained but held a touch of disgust. I wondered why.

"Shinji and Kisuke are talking, that's why Yoruichi hasn't wandered off yet. She's to keep us here until they stop whatever they're talking about."

I frowned, but sat back down by Juushiro on the bed. "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

His brows quirked up, "You." He lay his hand palm up, and I took it between both of mine, "I only trust you, Orihime. I don't fully trust Kisuke, though I know he cares for you, so I trust him enough to understand he'd rather die than see you hurt again. I certainly don't trust Shinji. Especially after our conversation in the training area."

"What's Shinji ever done to you? He's never been anything but friendly to me. Besides, he's my bodyguard. You kinda have to trust him, don't you?"

"For the same reason I trust Kisuke, he cares for you, and won't see you hurt voluntarily."

I frowned even harder, this didn't really sound like the Juushiro I knew. "What's wrong," I whispered, and clutched his hand tighter.

"I don't know," He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "You mean so much to me. I feel like I'm losing you, and it's tearing me up."

I kissed his cheek, "I have a feeling I'm going to be bawling my eyes out tonight when you go. You're going to just have to work harder to come back on a more permanent basis."

He smiled slightly, and touched his forehead to mine, "I'm borrowing trouble again."

There was a knock at the door, "You guys done in there? I heard Kisuke say you shouldn't do that in your gigai," Yoruichi's voice came though loud and clear. Her reiatsu calmer than it had been.

"Just trust me, Juu, that's all you have to do. I never give up, even when I should."

He kissed me quickly, "I do." He raised his voice, "Just waiting on you, Yoruichi. I was sure you were going to sneak a peek!"

The dark skinned woman opened the door, "I've seen enough naked Juushiro to last a lifetime." I sputtered indignantly when Juu and she shared a glance, and then started laughing softly. They hadn't been lovers had they? I filed this away to ask him later. I followed Juushiro out of the room, and Yoruichi closed the door behind us.

"How're you feeling, Juushiro?"

Juu shrugged, "It's okay, I'm getting more used to it already."

"It's the self-righting technology," Yoruichi replied, "Kisuke made it so that it works to adjust to you instead of the other way 'round." Her hips swayed as she walked. I watched the older woman move. I hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her in her human presence, and I could certainly believe that she could have any lover in the Seireitei. The rumor was that she and Kisuke had been together for more than a hundred years.

"There you are," Kisuke's upbeat voice came from the head of the hallway.

Yoruichi strode right passed him before the air shimmered, and she stepped out of her clothes and into cat form. With her pointed nose in the air she stalked away from us lowly creatures. Not for the first time I thought she would have made the perfect cat. Aloof and mysterious were two words that seemed made special for her.

I stepped around the pile of clothes as Kisuke frowned at them, "She's mad at me, and I don't know why."

"You're keeping her out of the loop," Juushiro smiled as he stepped over the pile, "again."

"I suppose you're right. How does it feel?"

"A little tight, but it's getting better already."

"Perfect. Orihime-chan, Shinji is in the kitchen, just though those double doors," Kisuke pointed behind himself, "I took the liberty of making him a house key," he pulled a ring with a single shining key on it, "but, he's mad at me now, too."

I took the ring from him, and left the two men in the hall. Swinging the double doors open, I found Shinji leaning over the counter, his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Are you all right, Shinji?"

"Not really," his voice sounded strained, but he stood to face me, "I told Kisuke I'd come by at five, is that enough time for you guys to do…" his face went blank, "whatever it is you don't need me for?"

"It's fine, I'll make dinner."

"See you then, Orihime." He caressed my shoulder. There were no other words for what he did. It wasn't simply a pat, or touch. I waited for him to leave, listening for the tell tale tinkle of bells when the shop door opened and closed before coming out. Kisuke and Juushiro were staring out at the now empty shop.

"Did you feel that, Orihime? What was wrong with him?" Juu spoke with a frown.

"I did, actually. I thought he had reiatsu suppressing tech, too?"

Kisuke spoke into the quiet, "He does, as do all the Vizards. I can't make one that will block the reiatsu signature of the hollow part of them, though. He was more angry than I thought." Juushiro shot the younger man a cold look before opening his mouth.

"I'll be alright," I quickly interpreted the situation. "Shinji won't hurt me, he's had a rough morning. Come on, Juushiro, let's let Urahara-san get on with running his shop."

We made our good byes, and I called Tatsuki, Ichigo, Sado, and Uuryu to let them know my new phone number and that I was safely home. I told them that they could come by tomorrow if they wanted. Juushiro was going to be gone, and being cooped up in the house with just Shinji for the whole weekend didn't amuse me so much.

"So what now?" Juu surveyed the street beyond the Shoten. His hand tightened on mine, "I haven't felt this feeling in awhile."

"What's that," I questioned as I started walking off Urahara's property.

"Oh, it just feels like I did when I left home to go to the academy. Like I've been set adrift."

"Melancholy doesn't really suit you," I smiled sunnily up at him. "Just wait, you'll love your new home. But, let's get you a few more changes of clothes and a snack or something, I'm a little hungry."

He kissed my upturned nose, "You're right. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, I'm dying to try doughnuts! Can we try doughnuts?"

I burst out laughing, "Doughnuts? Oh, sure, let's go." With that, I headed out to the busy street beyond. It had taken longer than I had wanted, but now, I could show Juushiro my world. I'm sure he's going to love it!

*Juushiro*

I had a twinge of discomfort when we left Urahara's. In my still slightly uncomfortable gigai, I was faced with the challenge of how to act in Orihime's world. Oh, I know, it's just like back home. Except that it's not the same at all. There, if I need something, I know where to go and get it. I could probably not even feed myself here without a guide. The helpless feeling of it made my jaw clench.

Walking hand in hand with Orihime was the only upside to the situation. She took me for doughnuts, and they were just as good as I had heard. A little sweeter than I like, but I'd gotten a box of them to bring back for Shun. It wasn't until we left the pastry shop that I got my first idea about how different things were here. Ironically, things were going to be even harder on Orihime back in the Living World. The odd looks some of the fellow shoppers had been giving us spoke volumes. I suddenly felt like the dirty old man that Orihime had once accused me of being.

Then, I noticed that not all those looks were disbelief, some were naked want. I smiled. I'd always been the subject of rabid speculation. I knew from our many talks that Orihime had been harassed by rumor and innuendo for the last couple of years. This past year, her being with Ichigo, Uuryu and Sado all the time had caused some very nasty rumors, and that had been very hard on her. She speculated that since she could say that she had a steady boyfriend now, most people might stop bothering her so much.

The rest of the shopping trip was wonderful. This was nothing like going to the Rukon districts or the nicer shops that line the major thoroughfares in the Seireitei. I probably looked like a wide-eyed tourist. But, the pure smile of joy beaming on Orihime's face was worth it all, "What?"

"You just look so cute!" She reached hands to me, and I grasped them tightly before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are we done shopping, Orihime?" I loosened my embrace enough to stand a half-step back to look into her eyes, "I'm curious about where you live."

"I'll just bet," she deadpanned, but the heat in the look she shot me under those thick lashes belied the joke. I allowed my fingers to tangle and pull her hair a little while she tightened her arms around my waist. "Yeah," she spoke against my chest, "Let's get home." So we walked, hands linked, another couple of blocks.

The next few streets sprouted tall buildings like mushrooms after a rain. I've seen my share of tall buildings, but nothing like this. 'Apartment buildings,' Orihime had told me when I asked what they were for. I marveled. All these just for the people in this town? "Wow." It was all I could say.

"Come on, Juu, mine is up this way," she pulled my hand, turning to face me as she jogged backwards. "It might be messy or smell funny, I haven't been home in awhile," she almost looked embarrassed, but I shrugged.

"Oh, it's no problem." Leading me to her stairs, she went up in a relatively short building, just two stories. "Home sweet home," she pointed to a door before laughing, "Oh, Tatsuki!" she pounded up the stairs as I followed. She pulled off some paper flowers and a sign that read, 'Welcome Home'. Tears glinted at the corners of her eyes as she leaned against the doorway. "Thank you, Tatsuki." She reached into her purse, and pulled out Shinji's spare key.

I raised a brow, "Where're your keys, babe?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice to come home and grab my keys, Juu. In any case, I gave them to Tatsuki before leaving to train with Rukia." The tears that had threatened on the doorstep fell when we opened the door. Not only was there none of that unlived in scent that seemed to gather in a place, but it was sparkling clean. Another note hung on a corkboard next to the door. "Tatsuki says that she'll bring the keys back tomorrow, and to just get some rest." She giggled, "I'm not going to get any rest at all, am I?"

"No," I said, as I leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, "No, I don't suppose you will." With that, she threw her arms around my shoulders and I lifted her in my arms, my mouth working over hers. I kissed with all the hunger in my body. She responded eagerly, the taste of her tears salty on my tongue. I pressed her closer to me, all her delicious curves making points of heat on my body. It was becoming evident that my gigai was functioning adequately. "I gotta take this thing off," I said against her ear.

"Ok," I let her down, "My bedroom is this way." She turned, and I slipped a hand inside her yukata, pinching her nipple with a wide grin. She exhaled, "Oh, Juu, come on!" The half-dreamy look on her face told me I was on the right track.

We went to her room. It was oddly bare; I had expected more things to fill her personal space. I wasn't disappointed with what I expected to find. The curtains, for a certainty, a giant pink alarm clock, and there was a neatly folded futon mattress and blankets in the corner. There was another board stuck to the bedroom's wall, easily a hundred pictures were pinned to it. I touched the glossy photos. "I thought you would have more things."

"No," she turned to face me, "my brother taught me to live simply, so that the money I get isn't wasted. Some months I just get enough to live on. Do we have to talk about this right now?" Her face shifted from sad to lascivious and I decided it was her business. Until she wanted it to be mine.

"No," I allowed my eyes to show her what she was doing to my mind and body.

"Good," she purred, and ran her hands over her fully clothed figure, "let's slip into something more comfortable."

I thought back to Kisuke's instructions on taking the gigai off, and concentrated on the feeling of being outside. I stepped out with a slight sucking noise, and the suddenly lifeless gigai sagged on the floor. I was still clothed in my shihakusho, since I was going to leave the gigai here. I didn't want to get back to the Soul Society in just my skin. I picked it up under the arms, and set him in the back of her closet.

Next, I slipped out of the rest of my clothes as I watched Orihime slowly strip out of hers while grinning and swaying to an unheard beat. When her underwear hit the floor, I almost couldn't catch my breath. Her skin was shining golden in the sun streaming though the window at her back. Her hair looked like it was lit from the inside. I wondered of I looked just as good; as her eyes traveled up and down my body while she smirked.

I walked to her, and touched her sweet body, drawing it to my nakedness. Her soft warm flesh molded to mine as I drew her even closer for a kiss. Gentleness didn't seem to be her wont, as she thrust her tongue between my waiting lips. She was hungry for the touch of skin on skin, flesh to flesh. Her passion ignited mine, and I could barely stand against it.

I broke the kiss, "Come with me," speaking the words against the shell of her ear.

"Anywhere, anywhere," was her breathless answer. I picked her up bridal style, and we kissed as I clumsily made my way back out to her living room. I had seen the recliner, and it had sparked my interest. It looked soft and cushy. I'd never sat in one before, but I was sure I could make love in one. In fact, I was looking forward to it.

I put her back on her feet beside the chair as I settled in, "Come on, you get on top, I want to watch your body dance in the sunlight, Orihime."

"Uh, this chair," she started forward a step, and I grasped her fingers pulling her toward me. "It…" My digits caressed the undersides of her soft breasts, making her come another step forward.

"You were saying?" I smiled wickedly at her. My left hand drifted down to stroke the button hidden in her damp curls, causing her to buck and toss her head back. "What're you waiting for?"

"I don't know," she brought her eyes back to bear on me, and I stopped touching her body to grasp my own turgid flesh. It throbbed with anticipation, and the lust darkened my eyes. She bent slightly, and ran her hot lingua from my belly button to my tight nipple, and I gasped for her. She bit slightly, and I put my hands on her round hips, pulling her down to meet my hungry skin. Her mouth came off my nipple with a pop, and I put mine to hers sucking both hardened peaks strongly until she was practically writhing as she settled herself over my groin. She reached down and grasped my member, as I hardened even further. I could feel the throb of my heartbeat in her palm as she held me just this side of too tight. "I suppose I was waiting for this."

"In this position, you do all the work, it'll be exactly how you want it, Orihime." She lifted her hips with a tilt, bowing her back. The very tip touched her opening, and she slowly, torturously lowered herself. A continuous sigh flowed from her throat, and I threw my head back. With a gentle rock of her hips, she settled with me deep inside her. She set a slow rhythm for us. I watched her drive, her sweet mounds like some sort of ripe fruit tempting me to take a little control. I simply held on to her waist, and watched her make love to me. Her breathy moans, the way her hands explored my body, clutched at my shoulders, or tugged in my hair. It was a hundred sweet sensations that built on each other.

When she started to pickup speed, and breathe my name, I moved my rigid grip. I stoked her breasts, her moans rising as I grazed and teased those tightened tips. Rolling them between my fingers made her grind down hard, causing me to loose all my hard won control. I pushed hard right back into her, and she brought us both at the same time. My whole body jerked with my release and I slammed my back into the cushioned back of the recliner. That's when things got a little out of hand.

**

* * *

AN/** Because you asked; Juushiro's POV during sex. You know who you are. And Sovereign - it was a lawn chair. I would have to be out of my mind to make love on a reclining lawn chair of the variety I am familiar with…LOL Thank you for everything, honestly, this story wouldn't have lived up to it's potential without you. That goes for my readers and reviewers as well. You're the reason why I want to keep going. Thank you, and keep those comments coming!


	24. Chapter 24

_She's got both hands  
__In her pocket  
__And she won't look at you, won't look at you  
__She hides true love  
__En su bolsillo _(translated: In his pocket)  
_She got a halo around her finger  
__Around you - Alejandro - Lady Gaga_

*Shinji*

As I walked back to the warehouse, my mind settled some of my issues for me. Old Man Pharaoh went away without me asking, Orihime is just a beautiful as I remembered, and Kisuke is still the smartest man in existence. I hadn't expected Kisuke to need settling in my mind. I must have been more frightened for Orihime than I thought. The very idea that some kind of experiment might be inside her, eating away at her vitality scared the shit out of me. Anything having to do with that cowardly rat-bastard Aizen alarmed me, and I was not ashamed of that at all.

Did I truly trust myself around her? Would I be able to do my job as a bodyguard? I am almost certain that I wanted the job of guarding her body in every way. I wasn't certain about Juushiro, or Kisuke's plan that he would be easy to remove from her heart. Not only had Orihime never seemed like that kind of woman, her long-standing crush on Ichigo case-in-point. I had felt something, something different about them when they were there, just holding hands stepping out of the senkaimon. I brushed the thought away before it could do any more damage to my fragile ego.

My feet scuffed in the dirt lot that our derelict warehouse stood on, and I looked at its dusty face. I knew subconsciously why I had chosen this place as a base of operations for us. Urahara had paid for the abandoned lot so long ago that it was under a different name no one would connect to the shoten owner. We had a special built training center downstairs, and enough room up to live comfortably spread out.

With a shake of my head, I decided that maybe since we were no longer going to be 'accidentally' killed by Soul Reapers, we could go our separate ways, like we had after Kisuke first brought us here to exile. Bah, but free rent is free rent. They can move out if they want to. I walked inside, and took the immediate stairs to my little room.

Standing in the portal was someone I never expected, "Hiyori, yer supposed to be layin' down."

"Are you really going to work for Urahara and that human girl?"

She was too beat-up to just shove aside, so I rolled my eyes instead, "Orihime is a really nice girl, and if it gets me closer to killing Aizen, then…"

"Killing Aizen, my rosy pink ass," her voice tuned artificially deep and mocking, "Orihime is a really nice girl!" She put her voice back, "You think I don't see what's going on, baldy?"

"Hiyori," I stood straighter and forced myself to stare down into her angry brown eyes, "I have no idea what you have against Orihime, but I'm getting paid, and that puts food in yer gullet. Now, shove off, and give me some peace."

"What did she promise you, Shinji?" Hiyori moved to the side, but her face was still turned in my direction, "she's human."

"You think I don't know she's human?" I laughed, its bitter edge surprising me, "I'm going to be staying with her until they think she's safe enough."

"Don't do this, Shinji!" Her small hand tugged my shirt hard, and I nearly tipped over.

I pulled the shirt free, "She'll never understand me like you do, Hiyori? Is that what you're getting at? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Fall in love."

I shook my head, "No." I didn't _want_ to love Orihime. Make love to her, yes, I most definitely wanted to do that, but love was something else entirely. The way I felt just before I saw her with Juushiro was nothing more than a crush, a schoolboy dalliance. Even if I made a baby with her? _Shit, now I was lying to more than myself_. "I don't want to." My face burned crimson, and I hurriedly pulled my tote from under my cot, and started pushing clothes in.

Hiyori's hand landed on my back in a softer gesture than I usually got from her, "We hate the humans, Shinji. We hate the Shinigami, Shinji!" She gestured at her healing stomach, "They did this to me."

"In case ya forgot, Ichimaru did that to ya, not humans or Soul Reapers." I stood, and gave her my most calm face. It was a façade, but it was the best I could do, "I know you're hurt, Hiyori. I have to live with the pain of the fact I could have tried to take him down first instead of confronting Aizen like a fool." She reached a hand out to me, and I lifted my own in a rejection of her kindness. I wasn't used to it from her, and I did not want to start becoming used to something so alien to me. "Just listen to me fer once, small fry."

"What did you…?"

Her whole face crunched down to anger mode, something I was used to dealing and interacting with. "I am working for Ukitake-taicho, not Urahara. She's not pure human any more than you or I, all right? I know you remember Ukitake; he's a good guy, the best. Why are you so against this?"

She turned from me then, and I tossed a few toiletries in the bag before she spoke, "You were the one who led us, Shinji. I used to resent that, since we've been at odds as long as I've known you, but I learned to believe in you. You made this thing work, and I respect that now. 'Don't love the humans. Hate the Shinigami who exiled us.' Those were your two rules, and now…"

I took a few steps to stand next to her body. She was frowning, and chewing her thumb with her snaggletooth. I couldn't help but smile, "You're taking the news harder than anyone else." She nodded, and I draped myself over her carefully avoiding adding any extra weight. "Most of us are significantly older than you, Hiyori. Change is supposed to be hard on old people, not the young."

"You're right," she patted my side, "just don't fall in love with one of them, ok?"

I righted myself and zipped my duffle, "I will try not to."

She sniffed, "At least don't let her break your heart, Shin."

"Yeah." With that, I heard her start to make her way back downstairs. I wish I could have told her it was too late for that, too, but I do have some pride.

I looked at the clothing explosion on my bed and sighed loudly. I dumped the duffel and started packing again, folding the clothes, and double-checking that I had everything I needed. I'm not your usual guy, put on a shirt and pants and step out. I have a wardrobe, and if I were rich, I would get someone to dress me everyday.

I zipped the duffel and checked my alarm clock. It was still too early to get down there; though I had only said it would be by five. Stomping downstairs, I made lunch for Hiyori and myself. She really wasn't supposed to be moving around so much. After eating, I tried to find something to fill a couple more hours. That's as good as it got, though. It was three o'clock; I was bored and anxious to get on with my assignment.

I walked as quickly as I could without making people stare at the crazy boy. Orihime and I don't exactly live in the same neighborhood. Especially considering my residence is in an industrial zone. It took awhile, but I arrived at the address that Urahara had provided, and started up the stairs to her landing. The door made me smile; it was festooned with crepe paper ribbons and a tacky welcome home sign.

I raised my hand to knock when I heard it. A man's voice, though I couldn't make out what he was saying, and then, a crash with Orihime's scream in the air. My adrenaline went overdrive, and I threw the - thankfully unlocked - door open, "Orihime! Are you ok?" I called into the house as I ran down the short hall that separated the door from the living area.

"Fuck!" I screeched as I took in the scene before me. There were Juushiro and Orihime sprawled half on the floor half in an overturned recliner. The best, or worst, part was they were buck-naked. It took all of a half-minute for me to realize what was going on.

"Get the hell out of here, Hirako!" Juushiro raised himself up on his elbows as Orihime stared at me with her wide honey eyes.

I whipped around, "I heard noises and a scream, I thought," I giggled, "there might be trouble. But, I see Orihime was completely on top of the situation." Orihime gasped, and I heard the slap of her bare feet retreat further into the apartment.

"You're a complete asshole, Hirako. I'm tempted to just fire you right now."

"Before or after ya get dressed?" I cocked my hip and smiled, though he couldn't see it, "Because that'll decide how seriously I'm going to take you."

Juushiro was not having it; the man must not have a big sense of humor. He stood right in front of me, nude, with the smell of sex still radiating off his body. That killed my good spirits. "If you even contemplate telling anyone about this…" His eyes were hard, "Just pretend it didn't happen, and everything will be fine between us."

"I didn't see anything." Juushiro's answering smile was as cold and hard as ice. He nodded before walking away. I turned back to the room, and felt my skin flush with the full-body blush blondes seem to have in common. I had just walked in on her having sex with the old man! I shivered, and looked at the forlorn recliner. _Oh, kami, no_. That's where they were doing it. Making a mental note to never sit in that chair, fought back the impulse to flee back to Hiyori and her loud mouth.

*Orihime*

Shinji's comment and Juushiro's movement snapped me out of my trance. Fight or flight instinct is what it's called, and there was just no way to fight this. So, I ran…and left Juushiro buck naked, and angry with Shinji in the living room. I could hear them talking but I was throwing open my dresser drawers and trying not to burst into embarrassed flames. Just after I finally managed to get a pair of underwear on, and was in the middle of clasping my bra closed, my door opened, and Juu came in. I threw myself into his arms, "Oh, kami! I can't ever talk to him again!" Juu patted my back, and I tried to calm down as much as I could.

"Let's get dressed, we're going to make dinner, and just block this out of your memory."

I whimpered, "Right."

"There's my girl." Juu calmly pulled the pieces of his shihakusho together, and soon, he looked like he did any other day. I missed his jeans and tee; the image that flashed in my mind made me sigh wistfully. "You'll need to get dressed, too. I'm thinking Hirako would not want to see the forbidden fruit again so soon." He dropped a hand on my bare shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry; I've already talked to him. I'll start dinner while you finish."

I stood trembling in my small clothes and hoped that Juushiro really had taken care of everything. I had never been in a situation even remotely like that unless you counted having your breasts squeezed sixty-nine times a day at school. I could count that, actually, and I stopped shivering. By the time I had racked up several more embarrassing situations, not all having to do with Chizuru, I had gotten myself fully dressed.

I visited the bath to brush out my hair, helping to give strength to the illusion that _nothing happened_. After I was done, I moved back out to the living room and my open kitchen to see Shinji on the couch watching television, while Juushiro was slashing open a couple bags of ready-made salad. Ah, Tatsuki must have done some shopping for me as well. I wondered what else we would have, so I went to look.

"Oh, hey!" I turned back toward the men, "How do you guys like chow mien? It only takes a minute to heat up."

Juu looked at the white box, "I like it, but…how in the world are you going to heat it up that quickly?"

"Microwave oven." I won't lie, I sounded quite self-satisfied, "Welcome to my world, Juu."

Shinji's laugh was like bells, a pleasant sound I could get used to. "That sounds great; it's fresh, though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Tatsuki must have brought some food over. I'll go and do some real shopping tomorrow." I tossed him a small smile, and for a wonder did not blush. It seems a little illusion was going to save me a lifetime worth of embarrassment.

I heated the chow mien, and served the boys at my table. It was a good dinner, overall. I only had bacon honey French dressing, which didn't much impress anyone but me, but the conversation was nice and everyone acted right. A surprise, since I really expected worse of Shinji. I managed to make them both choke. First, Juushiro nearly lost it when I stirred the dressing into the chow mien. Then Shinji actually covered a massive frown when I served up drinks and I tossed a few cloves and a dash of pumpkin pie spice into my soda. It's like a pumpkin pie, but no one else would try it. Heck, Juu wouldn't even try just plain soda, saying it looked caustic.

More to my everlasting joy, the rest of the evening went well. Juushiro and Shinji were actually nice to each other. I was beyond thankful because Juu has shown some jealousy before, and I really needed them to be able to stand each other's company even if they couldn't be friendly. We watched television, and Juushiro was amazed. DVD's were another thing Juu had never seen before, and we watched a movie. Dare I say it? We all had fun.

I ended up showing Shinji everything in the house, and getting all his bedding set up in my brother's old room. It was almost painful for me to stand in there after it being empty so long. In another way, I felt like Sora was closer to me than ever. His room had life, now, it was never meant to be a shrine. I watched Shinji shake out and hang up his clothes in Sora's closet with a smile. It felt like Sora was right here reminding me that the living were more important than the dead were. "I'll see you in the morning, Shinji. I already invited everyone over, so be prepared."

"Sweet dreams, Orihime." He folded his long frame onto his mattress and pulled a thick book from the duffel. I must have lingered for a little too long, "You should go, Orihime-chan."

"I'm sorry," I turned and closed the door with a soft click. If he answered, I didn't hear it. Juushiro was lounging on the couch, and he patted the seat next to him. I sat with my legs folded underneath and he wrapped his arm around me so I was wedded close to his body. "When are you leaving?"

"Looking to get rid of me so soon?" Juushiro laid his cheek in my hair, "In the morning. No one will miss me if I am not there tonight. I do have to be back in the morning, but I can leave before you wake."

"There will be a time when that sentence could be finished with, 'and I'll be back after I'm done,' right?"

"I promise."

I listened to his heartbeat, it was strong and steady, and so very close to me, "I thought only fools made promises."

He laughed quietly, making my hairs stir, "Only if those promises aren't sure-fire."

"Sure-fire?" I moved my head up, forcing Juu to lift his face and look into my eyes.

He nodded, "I still can't tell you, but as soon as I can, I will."

"I love you, Ukitake Juushiro," I settled back into his embrace.

"Inoue Orihime, I love you more than anything."

He tucked me tighter under his arm before resting his chin in my hair once again. We watched television for a little while, before I began to yawn. It almost seemed that everyday was just a tiny bit more taxing than the last. I closed my eyes and leaned against his warmth. With his gigai off, I could once again feel his reiatsu around me, and it was like being home.

"You're falling asleep," he brushed a loose stand of hair from my forehead.

I nodded sleepily, "Yeah," I shifted a little, "my bed isn't as nice as yours though."

"I've been camping before," he quipped with a chuckle.

I playfully gasped and pushed back from him, "Well, I suppose you could sleep on the floor if you're so fond of camping."

"Oh, no." He waggled his brows, "If I did that I couldn't fondle you in your sleep. And I'm old, I have a bad back and…"

I punched him in the side, "Okay then, old man. Let me up so I can get ready for bed. Do you mind setting out the mattress?" He scooted over, and I stood, "I don't have anything for you to sleep in. Pity."

"For shame. I'm going to tell Shun about your hospitality. He'll probably want to visit."

I giggled again as walked over to the bathroom door. I leaned out, "Go set up the bed, Juu." I closed the door and started getting ready to sleep. I put away my clips and brushed my hair out before using the toilet. I pulled down my underwear to see a bright red spot staring back at me. _Oh, no_. I was going to bleed away our chances at making a baby. This was so unfair! I stood, and with tears prickling my eyelids, silently prayed to whatever spirit was watching over me.

I left the bath, and made it to my bedroom. A very nude and tempting Juushiro was settling the blankets when he looked up to see me, "I..," he stepped closer and held my shoulders, "Oh, no, what could possibly be wrong? I wish I could stay but…"

I cut him off, "I just started my period."

"Oh, well, that's all…" His face sobered, "I'm sorry, but we both knew it couldn't be this easy, honey. Come 'ere." I allowed him to pull me into a tight hug and he rocked me back and forth while I strove to control my breathing. "Are you going to be all right tomorrow?"

"Yes," I whispered against his silky skin.

He nested his face in my hair once again, "I know; let me brush my teeth, and I'll hold you all night long."

* * *

AN/ Poor babies. Sovereign has once again saved me from certain death, by pointing out that I was making a vacillating Shinji. Gross, there's nothing worse than a man who can't make up his damn mind. Thank you! I hope you are enjoying this. I know I'd enjoy seeing what you think with a little review!


	25. Chapter 25

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
__Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
__What do you see when you turn out the light?  
__I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. - With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles_

He was as good as his word. Juushiro had disappeared out of my life as he had come into it; with no evidence that he had ever been there before. I flopped back, and drew the covers closer. Here I am, being a melodramatic drama queen. _That's Ichigo's job_, I thought with a smile. That's what got me up and moving. I pulled on a pair of old gym shorts and the shirt I had worn with them all last year at school. With a wide yawn, I pushed the curtains to the side and looked out on a new day.

I heard rustling out in the living room, so I assumed Shinji was also awake to face the day. I turned away from the sunshine, and visited the bathroom for my morning absolutions. I checked the pad I had slept in last night, and it was dry as a bone. What the heck? If I got spotting, I always started my period within a few hours of discovering the problem. Stubbornly, I put on a new one, and went out to whip up some breakfast for the two of us.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Shinji flipping pancakes like he'd been born to do it. "Morning, Shinji."

"Sleepy head, go sit down. I made pancakes," he gestured at a haphazard stack of cakes, "I'll serve you up."

I laughed, "I never pegged you for the cooking type."

"Oh that." He flipped his short hair, as if it had once been much longer, "Don't tell Hiyori, but I worked in a diner about fifty years ago." He tipped four perfectly golden pancakes onto my plate, "I warmed up all the syrups I found in the fridge." He raised his brows.

"I know," I said, "Apparently, I have diverse tastes."

He laughed again, that wholly masculine sound I suddenly realized I had been missing since Sora died, "Apparently. I mean, look at this." He held up a bottle that held a purple concoction, "What is that?"

I took a look at it. Honestly, I often make mixes just to try them out, "Uh…Maybe it could be the strawberry and blackberry mix I did?"

He just shook his head before seating himself, and pouring its contents on his stack, "I'm sure it's good."

"If I kept it, it was." I picked up the maple and drizzled that on before I finished the mess with orange marmalade. As we ate, we talked a little more about what I really expected, and what he could do to help ensure my safety. Shinji informed me that he had placed something like a kido burglar alarm on the windows and doors. If we were inside or nearby when someone broke in, we'd know instantly. There were other things he could do, but until we really knew if anyone was interested in me, his presence would be sufficient to protect me from almost anyone.

"I saw Juushiro leave this morning."

I looked up, a bite frozen halfway to my mouth, "You were up?"

"It's my job. As soon as you take a shower, I'm going to bed. I'm the night shift, so starting today, I'm going to sleep while the sun is high, and stay up all night long."

I blinked at him. "That's unexpected. Wouldn't you be able to protect me even if you were sleeping?"

"Technically, yes, but being awake makes it easier for me be sharp. Especially in this gigai, which I haven't taken off since Kisuke made it. The reiatsu-stifling tech is a knife that cuts both ways. No one can sense me clearly, but my senses are a little duller. Oh, and I am just as powerful while wearing it, so don't worry. And I can keep it on, and use my zanpakuto and Old Man Pharaoh, too."

"Old Man Pharaoh?"

"My hollow half. That's what I call him. You've seen my mask?"

I shook my head, "No, I was in Hueco Mundo for the battles that took place here. And before that, I spent my time with Rukia in the Seireitei."

"I was so upset that Ichigo didn't bring you back when he came."

My eyes widened, "I was needed where I was. Ichigo had severely injured Ishida-kun."

"You were needed there." He nodded and continued with a loud snort, "Hiyori was cut in _half_. Hacchi lost an arm. Hell, I'm surprised we're not buried hip deep in arms, for all the limbs lost in that battle. I suppose I should be happy that Ichigo brought back Unohana-taicho."

"I had no idea." I frowned, "I heard some of it. I healed Juushiro afterward when Kyoraku-san asked me to. No one else asked for my help while I was there."

Shinji rested his hands on the table, "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm arguing with you. You've been just as badly used in some ways."

I ducked my head and silently agreed with him. I had been used for just about everything lately. I put my fork on the half-eaten pile of pancakes and smiled at Shinji, "Don't worry about it, Shinji. If you want, I would be happy to help Hiyori, Hatchi, and anyone else."

"No, it's okay. Hiyori will be fine soon enough, and Hatchi has already been fitted for his new arm. I didn't mean to insinuate you hadn't been doing your job."

I sat there, and tried to think of something to say. Was that all anyone would ever think of me as? The medic? I do hold the key to amazing recuperative abilities, but I am so much more. I felt tired all over again. "I have company coming, and I'm thinking you're not going to want to hear most of what is going to be said."

"Consider me dismissed," Shinji's mouth twisted into a frown. He really understood he'd brought this on himself. Then his laughing eyes, so sober now turned back to me, "Sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry, too." I stood, and quickly crossed the intervening distance to impulsively throw my arms around him. This was Shinji, of all people. I wanted him to be happy, or at least look like he was happy. He stood stiffly for a moment before he folded his arms around me. His sigh fanned across my ear, and I shivered for it.

He stepped back, with me still in the circle of his arms, "Careful, I could get used to this."

I shook free of the now smiling man, "You know how to ruin a moment," I laughed and he snorted. Our moment was fully interrupted by a new contender for world's most annoying technological device. '_This beat is fun, this beat is sick - I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_' I rolled my eyes, "Seriously?" It repeated before starting again. "Whose idea was this ring tone, yours?"

Shinji's hands slid down my arms as his laughter redoubled. "No," he managed to wheeze between hoots.

"When I find out…" I threatened before pushing the top of the phone open, "Moshi moshi."

Ichigo's voice came over clearly, "Orihime-chan?"

"Kurosaki-kun," I said as I turned away from Shinji's chortles, "it's good to hear your voice."

"Who's there? Is that Shinji?" He paused and then finished, "I want to come by before Tatsuki gets there. To apologize before she hears about it."

I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see it, "Shinji is here. Don't worry about Tatsuki; we can keep what happened between us between us. I have been keeping things about you from her ever since I realized I liked you that way." Shinji frowned as he moved into my field of vision to stand against the kitchen counter; his laughs were gone like they had never existed.

"I appreciate that, Orihime, believe me, I don't want to be on Tatsuki's bad side." His voice dropped low, "But, I'd still like to talk to you before our friends come over."

"Um, I don't see why not. Shinji is supposed to be in bed soon anyway, "I paused and caught the blonde's attention. Shinji nodded before moving to clear the table, "Come on over."

I could almost see him nodding, "Yeah, I'll be over soon. By the way, Karin and Yuzu say 'hi.'"

I smiled at the mention of his sisters, "Okay," my voice was gentle, "Tell them I missed them, and I'll come over to visit as soon as I can."

"See ya soon, then." He clicked off before I could return the sentiment.

How like him I mused before setting the phone down and helping Shinji clean the kitchen. At first, we quietly cleared the breakfast debris. I started humming when the dishwater was running, and soon thereafter, Shinji was singing snippets of the song I had going. I washed while he dried and put away. It was oddly domestic, and I had a flash of longing for Juushiro to be the one standing here in my kitchen, singing while he worked.

"Do," Shinji cleared his throat, "do you need me to stay up when Ichigo gets here?"

I thought about it. I really didn't need help dealing with Ichigo anymore, "No, but just stay awake until Tatsuki gets here?"

He put my good mixing bowl up where he'd found it earlier, "No problem. Now, go grab that shower?"

"Okay," I smiled, "Thanks, Shinji. For everything."

I took a shower, and saw that my Kotex had remained stubbornly clean. It had to be the stress. I've heard that stress can make your period get out-of-whack. So, I chalked it all up to that, and took my shower. I made it fast, knowing Ichigo could literally get here in less than five minutes. Besides, I was going to wash my hair tonight, so, I just tied it into a bun, and left it.

I grabbed a towel, and quickly moved from my bath to my bedroom. Even though Shinji had already seen almost as much of me as Juu had, I had no more desire to let it happen again. As if to punctuate my thought process, I heard him shut the door to the bathroom. I dressed in a long skirt and ruffled tee, a simple and time treasured fashion choice for me. Slipping my fluffy house socks on, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I rushed toward the door, and Shinji's naked torso leaned out of his room. I opened the door, "Kurosaki-kun, come on in."

He leaned in and surprised me with a gentle hug, "What am I going to have to do to get you to call me Ichigo again?"

I smiled into his shoulder and broke the hug, "Just had ask, I guess." I giggled nervously, "Come on in, Ichigo."

It was not so long ago that I would have done anything to call him Ichigo. I would have sacrificed anything to get him to come over to my house, to care about me with even a fraction of what I felt about him. Now that he does, it is almost tiresome. He looked so hangdog, but I'd already told him it was all right, and I wouldn't screw up his friendship with Tatsuki. I followed the tall teen into my living room, and with a touch of embarrassment, watched him get comfortable in my recliner. I sat, my legs folded underneath me, and waited to see who would talk first.

"Like I said, I am so sorry for what I did to you; I wasn't in control of myself at the time."

I wiped my knuckles over my eyes, "I know, it's alright. I kissed you, too, I guess."

"Does he make you happy?" Ichigo's eyes searched mine.

I looked just as hard back at him, "Yes, he really does. Why are you worried?" I leaned forward when he did.

"I don't really know. I can admit to myself now that I liked you, just not enough, not like you needed or even deserved." He ran those long fingers though his unkempt locks, "But when I saw you with Ukitake-taicho, I just flipped. He is so old, Orihime!"

"What's age but a number? You're going to be just as old as he is unless you get killed before that happens." I absently twisted a lock of my own hair; I could feel Shinji's attention from behind the wall. He was almost hanging on every word. It wouldn't hurt for both of them to know how I feel. "What would you want to happen if you get to be a couple of hundred years old, say? You meet a girl who literally makes your heart sing. However, she is young. Almost criminally young." I caught his eyes, suddenly reminded of Rukia, "Or maybe she'll be significantly older than you. Do you just put it aside, Ichigo?" I raised my brows as if to remind him that we knew each other too well for this charade.

"I don't know."

"Because you haven't felt what I've felt." I shook my head, "You weren't the one to ignite my reiatsu like a firecracker. I used to want that, Ichigo. Now I know I don't and I don't miss it. How long was I supposed to let you treat me like I didn't exist unless I was dragging down the team, or getting in trouble?"

"You didn't drag us down."

"No?" I looked up at the ceiling sharply, could he really not know how he'd made me feel? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his reiatsu. Since meeting Juu, I could read it like an open book unless the person did not wish it, and Ichigo never had that level of control. Moreover, I'd been in tune with his spiritual presence before I even knew there was a Soul Society. Even with those truths, I almost did not feel it when he sunk into the cushions next to me, and touched my knee with one large hand.

"You were a non-combatant. My friend, one of the people I was sworn to protect at all costs."

"And where did that get you, Ichigo? Dead, and then regenerated for my tears. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you saved me, but did you have to die so often for it?" The tears I didn't want to show were leaking out of my tightly shut eyes, "I was and I suppose I still am more trouble than Rukia."

"She was her own kind of trouble, Orihime. I couldn't bear for you to be hurt, I saw you as weak, and I am sorry. Nevertheless, I cannot change how I feel about you. I will try to save you from harm one hundred percent of the time; I would die to protect you, and count it an honor to do so."

"Thank you Ichigo. I didn't know I needed to hear that, but I feel a little better, now." A watery smile was the best I could offer him. He was my savior, and I owed him my life. I just wish it hadn't been at the cost of his own soul. We talked like two old friends then. It was so much better than when I was almost afraid to have a normal conversation with him. I even felt Shinji's reiatsu fade out to sleep. Apparently, this Ichigo was a good enough guard.

My phone rang again to Ichigo's frowning annoyance, and it was Tatsuki who was coming. Since Ichigo knew more than she did, and he could leave if I went to any subjects he didn't want to hear, I told her now was a good a time as any. She could be completely filled in, and hopefully Ichigo could continue being the friend I had needed all along.

While we waited for Tatsuki to get there, Ichigo filled me in on everything that was going on in school. Fortunately, I had done my summer school work for the most part before I had left with Rukia. I only had an essay to write, and I could crank that out this weekend, maybe even tonight. The messes that Kon had made of Ichigo's own schoolwork had taken the past week to straighten out.

When her knock sounded, Ichigo got up to get us all drinks, while I ushered in the tall dark haired girl. "You've grown!"

Tatsuki smiled, and raked a hand though her longer ebon spikes, and her brown eyes sparked with the compliment, "So nice of you to notice." She jerked her chin toward the kitchen, I was going to ask some good questions, are you sure you want Kurosaki here?"

"We're just friends now, and it's better than I ever expected. I can talk to you in front of him."

Tatsuki paused in her walk to the living room to look at me incredulously, "Are you kidding?"

I hugged her from behind, "You may not believe me, but I'm in love with someone. Someone who actually loves me back. I started to tell you at Urahara-san's."

Ichigo settled back into the recliner after depositing two extra bottles on the coffee table, "It's good to see you too, Tatsuki."

"Yeah, sorry, Kurosaki." Tatsuki moved to the couch, and copied my earlier position. I followed her lead as she spoke again, "Tell me what happened. The real story, you two. I saw Aizen, and no one bothered to wipe my memory."

So we spilled. I told her about my trip to the Soul Society to train with Rukia that ended with my capture by Ulquiorra. Ichigo cut in with some details from our world, and between us, we gave a near perfect account of what happened from the day I was taken to the day we both arrived in the Soul Society. "That's about it," I sat back and sighed, "We both had to stay a few extra days, and me longer than anyone else."

Ichigo scowled down at his half-empty bottle, "I should probably go."

Tatsuki's brows tightened, "I can't be that bad," she paused, throwing a look at me, "is it?"

Ichigo staunchly drank the last of his coke, and wrapped his fingers around the bottle, crushing the plastic with a sudden crunch. "Orihime?"

I sat forward, and let my hand caress his knee, "I don't mind if you stay, you already know what happened…pretty much." Tatsuki's confused face searched both of ours, as if the answers could be found in them. "If you're going to be uncomfortable, I won't be offended if you go."

Ichigo's turbulent brown eyes stared hard at me for a few moments before he let out a deep sigh, "No, it's okay. I was just cursing myself for not being stronger for you." He settled back in, and crossed his arms, "I can do this, and it's not as if I don't want to know how it all went down."

"Oh, Orihime! Is this going to explain what all you were talking about at the shoten? Why you were holding hands and staring like a kid at a candy store at that white haired shinigami?"

"It's not that bad, is it?" Ichigo and Tatsuki both nodded at the same time, making me laugh aloud, "I suppose I am pretty sweet on him. Where should I start?"

Tatsuki itched her chin, "How about when you got to the Soul Society."

"The beginning, what a novel idea," I smiled to take the sarcasm out of my words, "I'll start with meeting Unohana-taicho…" That is when it all started after all. Not with Juushiro, or Akon, or any of the other wonderful people I made friends with. Ichigo only interjected with some of the things he did while he was there. I tried to shy away from the interactions between Ichigo and myself. I only stated that he and I had seemed to have grown apart. I was loathe to explain in greater detail, even if Ichigo had not been here. Tatsuki is my friend before Ichigo, but they have been friends longer, and I couldn't make him out like some kind of villain. I honestly didn't blame him for not wanting to be caught up in the baby drama. Just like I would not have blamed Juushiro had he backed off that day in the park.

Tatsuki did what I expected she would, and she crept closer to me until she was hugging me tightly on the couch as the story wore on. How I went on a date and it had all went kablooey. How my sessions with Akon went, and how my old self seemed to have melted away, like ice cream in summer. Ichigo's eyes were alight with concern, and soon, he had one of his hands resting on my knee, as he listened to what happened after he left.

For Ichigo's sake, I glossed over everything that happened out at Ugendo. I mentioned it was a great place, and left it at that. I would tell Tatsuki most of the details later. I did a lot of mental editing, as Tatsuki's face closed down and her eyes became stormy, "He took advantage of your situation!"

"Weren't you listening, Tatsuki?" My voice was pleading, "He was offering nothing I did not want to take with both hands. If our relationship moved faster than anyone could have imagined, only blame me. I have to get pregnant, Tatsuki. So, you know we did more than hold hands and steal kisses under the stars."

At this Ichigo stood, "I think I've officially heard everything I can without getting mad at Ukitake."

"I can't believe the two of you think so little of my decision making ability!" I was starting to get mad. I had known they wouldn't be happy, but they didn't have to be hostile.

He smiled back at me, as he bent to pick up the coat he had dropped beside the chair, "It will just take some time for it to sink in. I just don't know Ukitake-taicho like I know Renji or even Hitsuguya. I still can't believe you hit on the little captain, he looks like a kid."

I smiled and ducked my head, "I didn't hit on him, and he's older than you are. He's quite a bit older than Sora was when he died." I looked back up and watched him slip his arms into his coat, "You're not mad?"

"No, Orihime, I'm not mad." Ichigo's smile was warm and genuine. I had seen and catalogued them all so I was somewhat an expert, "I just can't stay for the girl stuff."

"Gah, I'm not sure I want stay for the 'girl stuff' either, but I suppose I'm going to have to get used to the idea I'm going to be auntie Tatsuki."

I hugged her tightly and Ichigo wrapped his arms around all three of us, "I love you, Orihime. I'll see you in school on Monday if not sooner, both of you." He regained his height and walked out the door. To be honest, I have never cherished him more than I did in that moment. That was the real Ichigo; the one I had thought was in there all this time. Too bad it took so much to pull it out.

When the sound of the door closing had completely died, Tatsuki turned to me, "You're not a virgin anymore." She shook her head, and sniffed, "I know why you did it, but are you sure this Ukitake-san is the one for you?"

"Positive. You can feel me, right? Read my state of mind just by feeling my spiritual pressure?" Tatsuki nodded uncertainly, and I boosted my output. This was something Juu had been teaching me, how to mask and exert my reiatsu. Her eyes closed, "I see that you love him. Can you teach me how to do that? It prickles my skin, and I've never felt you do that before."

"Juu says it's because unconsciously I keep my pressure at a nominal level. My normal everyday output wouldn't hurt a spiritually sensitive infant." I grabbed her hand, "And when Juushiro and I are together, the feeling is magnified so much that an entire stadium of people felt how we feel towards each other!"

"Wow, I want that someday."

"Are you alright in there?" Shinji's sleep voice and bed mussed hair poked around the doorjamb. He was shirtless, and his flannel bottoms were barely hooked on his hip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, no more displays." I smiled up at him, and he returned it with a yawn before going back in the room. Tatsuki and I watched the wall behind us, as if to summon the man again. I giggled, "Well, that was awkward."

"He's really good looking," Tatsuki smiled and we laughed together. "Not that I'd ever tell him that. He's such a prick."

"I think he's okay. Come on, let's get out of here, and give the girls a call, I'd like to meet up with them before school starts."

"They don't remember anything, only that you went on a sudden vacation."

"Oh?" I raised my brows; I used to love hearing the stories Rukia gave to other people, "where have I been?"

"New York, I think it is. You speak English well enough to go there, and that Ukitake certainly looks like some hot shot American who stole your heart."

I shook my head and smiled, "Tatsuki, you know I love you, too, right? You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"I'll kill him again if he hurts you, Orihime."

I stood up, "Let's go before we wake up Shin-chan anymore today."

The rest of the day went well. I do know some about New York, so I was able to pull it off pretty well. In addition, the jet set American boyfriend was a nice touch. With joy in my heart, we had some girl time. I hadn't seen my friends in so long, that I felt light on my feet for the first time in a while.

When four o'clock rolled around, Tatsuki dropped me back off at my apartment. "You probably have shopping to do. Here's your keys." she fished in her purse for them, and came out with keys and three white envelopes. "Oh, and your assistance checks. You should go shopping. You know if you get married or have a baby, you won't be eligible for some of this stuff, right?"

"I know," I took the envelopes and my key ring, "If I have a baby, it won't change much, and I'll get some additional medical insurance. When," I paused, suddenly my heart was in my feet, "when Juushiro asks me to marry him…" I almost could not finish the thought, "Well, I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Your friends will always be here to help you, Orihime. Have a good weekend. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded but my throat was tight. Marriage. Why did it never enter my mind before? Juushiro had never said anything either. Just that he would take care of us. However, that didn't really fit in with my vision of myself. I did not want to be a single mom. I would, if I had to be, but suddenly, I wanted him to ask me to be his wife. I trudged up the stairs, and let myself into the apartment. With heavy eyes, I took a nap facedown on my couch.

* * *

**AN/** Sorry for the lateness, and as of right now, it looks like I will continue to be late. I am very sick, and it actually hurts to type. *coughs and falls out of chair* A giant thank you to my dear beta, Sovereign. And one to my faithful readers. Don't hate me for taking a little too long between updates. :) As usual, your comments are sure appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong  
__But tonight is the night we can really let go  
__My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone  
__Your boyfriend is on vacation and he doesn't have to know- I Like It - Enrique Iglesias_

*Shinji*

When I woke for the 'day', the first thing I registered was her still form sleeping away on the couch. The patchwork quilt that had hung over the back was now pulled haphazardly across the top of her body. The bun her hair had been in had completely fallen away, leaving it free to highlight the cushions with its fiery color. Her skin was painted in peaches and strawberries from the light of the sunset.

I just looked at her for a few moments. I could barely bring myself to tear my eyes away, and to wake the girl. She looked at peace, and I honestly could not remember the last time I had been in a room with a woman peacefully sleeping. It stoked my ego to know that she trusted me to keep her safe. She was already halfway mine if she could sleep so near to a virtual stranger in her home. I sucked air though my teeth, and reached down to caress…er, I mean, shake her awake.

"Orihime-chan, wake up, it's too early to be sleeping."

She stirred sleepily, her rosebud mouth opening a little, "Shin?"

I smiled indulgently at her, "Yeah, it's me."

"Ulquiorra said you could help," her voice was thick, and sleep-muddled.

My brows drew close and I knelt down to get a better look. She was definitely still sleeping, her eyes were closed, and her breath was shallow and regular. "I don't know him," I whispered.

"Likes your hollow. Juu's reiatsu."

Okay, this was officially worrying. Hadn't Ichigo mentioned the name of Orihime's captor? I hadn't listened too hard at the time, but it was an odd name, completely unfamiliar to me. I reached forward and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a rougher shake, "You really need to get up!"

She came to, her eyes registering panic as she clutched at my wrists, "Oh! Shinji! I- How long have I been asleep?"

"You'll have to tell me," I said, gently disentangling her fingers, "It's like five."

Her face smoothed to its normal pleasantness, "Oh, I swear, I had the weirdest dream."

Yeah, I kinda figured that one out myself, but I didn't tell her, "You mumbled but I didn't catch anything, do you want to talk about it?"

She took what felt to me to be a slow appraising look at the line of my body. I smirked quietly, "Not right now," she said, burying her face in her hands, "Why don't you get ready, and we'll go food shopping?"I nodded, my smile widening to show teeth, "I'll get ready, but how about we spare you any more boring details for tomorrow? It's Friday night, let's go out."

"Go out?" she met my smile with one of her own, "To dinner?" she shrugged, "Okay, it's getting a little late, I suppose."

"Dinner?" I scoffed, pulled her off the couch, and swept her into a rough waltz, "Dancing!"

She was laughing when I let her go at the height of the twirl, "I've never been! What do I wear?"

"How about we both take showers, and put on something nice. I'll treat for dinner, drinks, and fun tonight."

"You're on!"

We eyed the single bathroom, and caught the other doing so, "First one there?" Orihime's brown eyes were shining with adolescent mischief.

I pushed her hand off, and shot down the space in a burst of shunpo. "You lose!"

"Only because you cheated!"

I laughed merrily as I closed the door behind me. I peeled off my bottoms, and gave myself a critical eye in the mirror. I had not gained any weight living the soft life of an exile, and that was a plus; the women in the Seireitei seemed to like a svelte man. I fingered my hair, drawing it away from my face in a shining blonde arch. I remembered when it was almost too long for swordplay. I should grow it out.

Plucking my toothbrush from the tiki head, I brushed and otherwise finished my wake up routine with a hot shower. It had gotten cold between when I'd gone to bed and gotten up. Wrapping a towel around my hips, I exited the bath to a toe tapping Orihime, "Took long enough."

"And here I thought you just wanted to see the full Shinji." I gave her a wink, she blushed, and backed against the wall, "I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!"

I narrowed my focus and looked her in the eye, "Are you positive you don't want to talk yet?"

She squeaked, "Later, ok? Give me some time to think about it." She disappeared into the bath, and soon I heard the shower door close, and the water running. If she did not want to talk, she didn't want to. There seemed to be no way I could force the matter without coming off as some sort of authority figure, and that was a job I didn't want.

I walked back to my room, and casually checked my alarm. A few more humans had shown up after I had gone to bed, _her friends_, I thought with a sigh, and dropped the weave. She'd already gone out today, and I was going to take her dancing on top of it. Maybe if I hadn't seen that she had gotten a catnap, I wouldn't have offered.

On the other hand, if the way to a man's heart was though his stomach, then the way to a woman's was though the feet. I dressed with an eye to making myself look like the hottest male in the room. Not hard to accomplish. Lisa often said that I had great taste for a straight man. I slipped into a teal dress shirt that looked great with my coloring. Light grey slacks, smart black shoes with silver detailing, and a smoking black and silver tie. I shook my booty at the mirror, and chuckled at myself. Picking up my soft bristled brush, I sat stoking my hair until it was mostly dry and more importantly, was straight as a ruler.

I heard her exit the bath, and close the door to her room before a hair dryer started up. I sat out on the couch, waiting for her to finish. I should have been courteous, and made her wait on me. The dryer stopped, and my keen hearing picked up drawers being drawn and closed, and the swish of her closet being opened.

"Shinji?" Her voice was pitched just high enough to hear.

I stepped to her closed door, "Yeah?"

"This is a little embarrassing," she sighed loudly, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear."

My smile was wide and immediate, "Something nice. Sexy not slutty, and the shoes should be something you feel comfortable dancing in, but not plain."

I heard her hangers clicking together softly, "I have a grey, well, pewter and black dress, will that do?"

"Let me see." I heard some movement, a zipper, and finally I heard the quick taps of someone settling a shoe before Orihime opened the door. Her hair was long and as of yet, unadorned, with a gentle wave near the ends. Even without a touch of makeup, her face was perfection itself.

The dress was stunning. It was pewter colored, with a ruffle around her neck, marching down the line of a plunging v-neck, which beautifully framed the slopes of her breasts. The dress part was black and shiny, hitting at mid-thigh. Her shoes were those eye-popping ankle boots with silver stitching and a thin heel lifting her two inches or so into the air. I greedily stared at her. "Yeah, that's great," I said.

"Let me grab my pins then, and we can be going." She turned and stepped back into her room, and her voice came back, "Where _are_ we going?"

I watched those heels tap back to her vanity where she bent to watch herself put her pins in their customary place, "I know a place where it's clean, and we can have a good time. Good food, too." She extended a hand toward me, and I wrapped my fingers around her wrist before bringing that sensitive skin to my lips for a caress, "You look amazing, you sure you never been out dancin' before?"

She blushed and pulled her hand back, though not hard enough to break my grip, "Shinji, I'm…I…"

"Relax, Orihime, that was nothing but a compliment. You should get used to them."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I guess. I've never done this, and Juushiro isn't here, and I miss him already."

_Way to plug the boyfriend_, I thought with a mental scowl. I released her slender wrist and captured her chin, making her look up at me, "I promise nothing will happen you don't agree to," I said softly. She nodded and I released her, "Let's try an' have fun tonight." Her smile edged up. I took that as a 'yes' and we left the apartment, and caught the train out to downtown.

*Orihime*

The dance club was something I was wholly unfamiliar with. Don't get me wrong, my friends and I had done many things together over the years, but going to clubs was something most of them wouldn't have done. I could easily see why when we got there. Although Tatsuki has rhythm, she hated to dance, and nearly everyone was moving on the shining Plexiglas surface of the dance floor. There was a cover charge on top of the food and drinks, too. Not many of us had a consistent level of cash, so doing things like this was just out of our reach normally.

It was proving to be more fun than I thought I'd have with Shinji. He had been getting closer and closer since I woke to him shaking me earlier. Playing with me, while being cute and helpful. My dream, which I would have to tell him about now, kept haunting me. It made everything Shinji was doing seem motivated by something other than the innocence of trying to help a friend feel better. I put it to the back of my mind while we ate. I was not going to ruin our night out by focusing on the negative.

We finished our light dinner. Shinji said we had to eat light so that I didn't get sick out on the dance floor. He led me out, and the music's bass line was booming out a smooth deep rhythm. "I've never danced before." My voice was nervous and pitched low.

"I saw you moving your feet to just you and I humming; Orihime, you'll do fine. In a club, there's no real moves, just do what feels good." He grabbed my waist, pulling me tight against the long line of his body. I looked up into those eyes the color of honey, and he was watching me. "Yer gonna have to move," he said quietly, and his hands tightened and I let go of my self-consciousness, and allowed my body to move to the beat.

We moved together, and I felt like I was an extension of him, moving to the beat of the music. He was just a little taller than I was, and shorter than Juushiro, so we fit together in a wholly exciting way. We wove a sweet tapestry around other couples and near the center, where it was hot, and I could feel sweat beading on my spine. We moved together, and suddenly I was so reminded of sex with Juu that I nearly tore myself out of his grasp. This was wrong. All wrong. Shinji was fun and nice to be with, but this was the first time we had sent more than ten minutes alone together.

My steps faltered, "No, I'm not doing this with you." I spoke loudly over the music of the club.

"What?" he stood stock still, but his hands were tight on the upper part of my arms, "Doing what? We're dancing."

"No, it's more than that, and you're hurting me," tears gathered at the corner of my eyes, "Let me go right now Shinji! When we get home, I will give you an explanation then."

His eyes were angry, and his lip twisted, "Yeah." His hands loosened, and he mockingly bowed away from me. "Let's go."

I gathered up my scant possessions, and tried to maintain a normal pace to the door. I needed fresh air; I could still feel my body and reiatsu reacting to something in Shinji. My heart was pounding much more than the exercise seemed to call for. My mind was addled with thoughts of his thin arms, and lean body pressing against me. It was a body made for sin, and my insides were pounding out my need to be a sacrifice to his dark power.

This isn't me! I cursed that ball of material in my body. It was trying to control me again, but I was stronger than it was, I had to be. I made a commitment, and though he is far away, I still love him, and he loves me. That was all that mattered; even Shinji's cold eyes and stone face couldn't change it. Nevertheless, I wanted him still. Just like I still tried to kiss Ichigo, still wanted his approval even after I made up my mind to give Juushiro a chance.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. It was obvious that he was frustrated, for all that he appeared to be in control, and his pulse was jumping. My ability helped me to feel that much. His hands were unconsciously clenching and relaxing. I was itching to touch him, to help soothe his nerves. Hopefully by the time we got back to the apartment, he'd be cool enough to hear what I had to say. I hoped I would be.

With the door closed and locked behind us, Shinji turned to face me, "What the hell is wrong with you? It was dancing, you're supposed to just relax, and go with it."

"That was sex with clothes on!" I couldn't contain my voice or the passion in it. "Do you know what you're capable of Shinji? Do you?"

"It's ok if you like me, Orihime, you have needs, and…" He trapped a lock of my hair in his fingers, and twirled it while locking eyes with me, "I want to be that for you."

My eyes closed to block his hypnotic stare, "Ulquiorra was right," I whispered, though he was so close he could not have missed it.

"He was you're jailer, right?"

I nodded despondently, "You've met him, though it seems you don't remember, or maybe he never said his name. Ichigo told me about your fight with Grimmjow."

"He couldn't know anythin' about me, then. Except that I was capable of trashing that cocky shit."

"He would have known." I reopened my eyes to see that his were warm again; warm and inviting like a fire in winter. "Can we sit? I still owe you an explanation."

He nodded, and slid his long fingered hand, with the same set of swordsman's calluses that Juu and Ichigo had, down my arm. Inwardly I smiled; I would not know what to do with a hand that didn't have those marks of excellence. I sat as prim as I could in that dress on the edge of the couch, while he sank in just a scant few inches away, "So explain," he touched my shoulder, and I shivered; the effect of which was a toothy grin.

"I can't have you around if you can't be my friend, and no more than that, Shinji. It's as simple as that." The grin slipped, but his eyes were still hopeful, and I plowed forward. "When I was diagnosed, maybe even before that, I felt different around men. A little less shy than I was before, more open to spending time with them, to smile and laugh and be happy in their presence."

He nodded, "That doesn't seem like such a bad thing."

"Not for you, certainly." I smiled, and turned away, "When I healed Juushiro, I felt a connection with him, and he asked me out on a date." I held up a hand to forestall the question I saw forming in his face, "Just hold on, I promise, it gets better. Anyway, I had been experiencing some things that I really had no idea where they were coming from. I literally had sex on the brain. I was a virgin, though, so my fantasies were pretty tame, but anytime I spent more than a few minutes with a guy, they would flare up like a fire in my soul. Then, after my date with Juushiro, well, I had a sexy dream."

I flushed, and Shinji took my pause to speak, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"It was about my impending pregnancy, Shinji. I have had so many dreams, and especially since Hueco Mundo, I've learned to listen to them. Do you want me to finish my story, or drop right to my dream that does concern you? In my defense, I'm thinking that if you hear the rest, you'll agree to my terms of friendship."

"Then by all means, continue."

"Right, so, like I was saying, I had a dream that literally startled me out of sleep. And the date had gone badly, so badly that when I saw him again, I told him to get out of my life."

Shinji laughed, and I let go of a nervous giggle, "After that, I don't really know what happened, I lay awake for a long time that night, and thought back to the story Rangiku, do you know her? A story Rangiku had told me about soul mates. I believe in love at first sight. How could I not when I loved Ichigo like that? I had only seen him once, it was the worst day of my life, but when he was suddenly in school, sitting just a few seats away…I loved him. I had only enough courage to ask Tatsuki his name, since I had seen her talking with him."

Shinji shook his head, "Love at first sight? No way. And that stuff about soul mates is just so much bullshit for romantics. I don't buy it."

"I don't think that I am giving you the choice. Rest assured, that bullshit is strong indeed, and I learned it the very next day. I had already decided that Ichigo wasn't going to pull though for me this time. He had thus far rejected every advance I made toward him after he found out about this thing in me, and my need to make a baby. I wasn't looking for a relationship with Juushiro, per se, but Rangiku had convinced me to give him a chance to show me his true colors. I went to a match Juushiro had set up against Kurosaki-san. I felt him; I understood what he wanted from me in a wonderful moment of clarity. Even if I was not ready, my reiatsu had already decided and his shone brightly for me. Without knowing what was happening, we flooded the entire stand with our reiatsu."

Shinji backed off a bit, "Are you kidding me?"

"No. After that, I was officially gone on him. I tried to get him to leave, I threatened, and cried, but he wouldn't. There's more, but you don't want to hear the romantic stuff. Just understand that in the next few days, I had more dreams."

I paused, the next part was important to my story, and Shinji was staring off out of the window that over looked the street. "Something else happened, didn't it?"

"Yes. Something very like what happened tonight. There was a party; in the thick of it, Ichigo tried to make a bid for me. To this day, I am not sure who was in control, him or his hollow, but it wasn't pleasant. I had to throw up my shield to get him off me. Yet, a flare from my middle stung me all over. This thing inside, it liked the power. It responded to it in ways that left little doubt in my mind what was happening. I almost rejected Juushiro again because if it, since it liked his reiatsu, too, but thankfully, I trusted my spiritual sense."

"It likes my power? This gigai, it puts out so little…"

"I'm going to skip the rest, since it has little to do with you, and go straight to the dream I had when you woke me this evening."

He turned his body toward me, "You don't have to. You've been manipulated and hurt so often, and I don't want you to be. I…"

I stopped him with a touch on his cheek, "Don't say it, Shinji, please! Please leave it unsaid, for I will not return it to you." I could feel my chest tightening, and he frowned, his eyes cutting away from me, "Just let me finish, ok?"

Shinji ground his teeth together, "Yeah, finish ripping my heart out, I like to know where I stand with a woman."

"You're not being fair, but I suppose that's something you will have to work out yourself. I cannot change how you feel about me. All I know is the truth. And my dream, which scared me, and if you were smart, it would scare you, too."

"Let's have it then."

I passed my hand over my lap, letting my palm rest over my uterus, "I was in a bed. It was a great bed, like the one Juushiro has, and I was so comfortable in it. I felt warm and loved. I was nude, and there were arms crossing my body. That was what made me open my eyes in the dream. There were too many arms. I saw Juushiro on one side, his sleepy eyes silently asking me to accept the situation on go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I turned my head, and you were cuddled up to my back, I could feel your heartbeat, Shinji, and I was so turned on. Juushiro tightened his arms at the same time as you, and I felt like I was being bathed in unadulterated adoration. I was frightened, and looked up to see the back of Ichigo's head. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled. Even he accepted the situation, yet I was getting more and more discomforted."

"How does that scare you? Three men who are more than willing to love and protect you."

"Ulquiorra was at the end of the bed."

"What? How does…?"

I interrupted, "He had that barely there smirk that I came to associate with things he found funny. He turned those green eyes on each of you in turn and spoke, 'Such good choices you make, woman. I did not anticipate you would have the heart for it.' I was paralyzed, and he spoke again, 'Would that I knew that one,' he said, looking at Juushiro, 'and some things are too late to change, but I approve of the other at your side.' I asked what he meant, and he said to keep you around, that he liked your hollow and that you would provide what I needed to survive. He said that he liked Juushiro's spiritual pressure."

"I remember," Shinji's words surprised me, "That's that you said when I shook you the first time."

I nodded sadly, "Do you see now? I love Juushiro. I could easily grow to love you, but Ulquiorra loves you already, and that makes me scared. That this thing in me; Grimmjow had called it a little piece of Ulquiorra, and I agree with him now, wants you. Nevertheless, I love Juushiro, and I will not lose him. I want you to stay, but I won't force you. I believe with all my heart that you will protect me, Shinji." I touched his knee, galvanizing his attention, "But I will not have you around if we can't be friends. Please, please, don't make me send you away. This thing has tried to kill me before, and I'm scared, Shinji."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into his chest, "I couldn't not love you, Orihime." His words were soft against the side of my head, "I don't want to cause you pain, either. I can be what you need, I swear it to you."

"I'm causing you pain."

"Yes. But, I've had worse, and at least you were upfront about your feelings."

I tightened my hold on him, and he allowed it for a few seconds before disengaging his arms, and leaning away, "Any hope for a first and last kiss?"

"I don't think so," I wearily sat back.

"It was a joke. Unless you went for it, of course. Urahara's not gonna be happy."

"Juushiro knew his plans. Don't tell him, and I won't mention it, either."

He nodded, "When do you see him?"

"He wants me there tomorrow, and every Saturday until I either get pregnant or die, I suppose."

"Go call Ukitake, talk to him, let him know about your dream, and that we've come to an agreement. I'm your friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Thank you Shinji," I was so choked up as I stood, and took a few steps toward my bedroom when I turned to see him slumping in the couch, "I meant what I said, you know."

"So did I. Now get out of here, and get some sleep. I'll take you to the shoten tomorrow."

"Thanks again." I walked away, and tried not to think about what I had just done to a man who I already halfway loved. I did my best to hope Juushiro wouldn't get too jealous. On top of everything, it might be the straw that breaks my back.

**

* * *

AN/** Sovereign gets kudos, as usual, for her ability to see the holes, and make me fill them. My readers are the bob-ombs (heh- I watched Scott Pilgrim, you should, too!) and I am so glad you're here with me! I mapped it out, and I think we're just two chapters from the end of this arc. A little note would be so welcome, you know how much I love to read them, and respond.


	27. Chapter 27

_So needless to say  
__I'm odds and ends  
__But that's me stumbling away  
__Slowly learning that life is OK  
__Say after me  
__It's no better to be safe than sorry - Take On Me - A-Ha_

*Juushiro*

I signed yet another paper, and set it on a stack of neatly filled out reports. I was starting to miss the days when Rukia would hand in her reports and they looked like picture diaries with bunnies and bears colorfully depicted in scented marker. Those days had been a little bit more fun, at any rate. I had a wracking cough, and bickering third seats, but I did not have a woman I missed so deeply that a completely new hole in my chest was revealed.

I fell back in my seat, closing my eyes for a minute. Most of all, I was worried. Not just about what that ass, Shinji is doing to my sweet Orihime, but how I was going to fulfill the promise I made to her. The inquires I had been making to field captains and special ops units were slow in responding. I knew we had good men out there; they just needed to be found. Perhaps I could send Sentaro-san out looking for their officers, and bring back names and locations for the likeliest candidates for promotion to the Gotei captaincy.

I sat straight when I heard the tap at my door, "Come in, Rukia-san."

"Ukitake-taicho." The diminutive girl smiled slightly, "It's time to close up. Can I grab your paperwork, and get it filed for you tomorrow?"

"Thank you, Rukia-san. How'd training go?"

"Hitsuguya-taicho is a good teacher. Sode no Shirayuki seems to like Hyōrinmaru well enough, and I'm learning a lot more about the natural benefits of having an elemental type zanpakuto."

I smiled, standing to ruffle her hair, "That's great, Rukia-san, I'm so happy for you."

She picked up the pile of paper on my desk, and spoke again, "Missing her today?"

"Aa. That, and I have a lot of things on my mind that I'm not at liberty to share with you just yet. I'm going to go to my quarters and try to unwind, clear my head."

"Get some rest, taicho. Good night."

"A pleasant evening to you as well." I looked over my shoulder at Sentaro leaning against his doorway, "You go home, too, Sentaro-san."

He nodded, "Night, taicho."

I left my two subordinates behind, and gathered my haori closer around myself. It was starting to grow cold at night. It was only a week ago that a blast of cold wind would make me cough myself into a fit. A warmer expression had also replaced the forced smile I once wore for my division. Soon enough I was back in my quarters. Sinking into my futon, I only had enough time to yawn widely before the messenger appeared at my door.

"Ukitake-taicho," he started, "Greetings, I've been dispatched by Maehara Kinu-taicho."

I regained my smile, I had gotten a missive a little sooner than I had expected. Kinu was a Soul Reaper who had joined the second division, and rose high enough to command a squad in the Living world in charge of European operations. She'd come to my attention a little over a year ago, when I was first considering getting a replacement for Kaien. She was highly thought of in her division, and the people under her command had not suffered a serious loss in over twenty years.

She was actually the one I was hoping would respond. I took the letter from the waiting messenger, "Thank you very much. Do you need a place to stay or a meal? My division is yours."

"Taicho, a meal would be welcome. Maehara-taicho gave orders that I should come back as soon as you reply."

I lifted my finger, "Then let me call my third seat, she'll see you get whatever refreshment you need, and I can let you know when I have a reply ready." At his nod, I left him standing at my door and scooped up my cell to contact Rukia. I let her know what I needed, and she was quick in coming and picking up the messenger. I snapped the wax seal with a flick of my wrist.

I quickly read the missive. Kinu seemed genuinely interested, and I grinned hard, it would be easy to gain Soi Fon's go ahead. She and I have had our disagreements, but she would see the need to get all the talent back here that we could. The woman had been practically as far as you could get from the Second for twenty years. She was gifted, well liked, and had leadership experience. I sat and composed my reply. With luck, I would see her for an interview in a week's time.

There was one thing that I could at least push off to the side. I had another summons from the sou-taicho sitting in my top drawer in my office. It explained that the king's man wanted to meet with me, to gauge my potential for becoming one of the 46 judges. I was supposed to meet with him Monday morning.

I sighed, and stood to start the teakettle. I wondered absently if one of those microwaves could make tea quicker. Would I miss the simple actions of making the tea the usual way? I hadn't minded upgrading from a wood-burning fireplace. I doubt I would mind 'zapping' the water, as Orihime had put it. With the kettle set to boil, I tossed my cupboards for food. Finding nothing worth eating, I flicked my cell open again. I called Rukia, and told her that my reply to Maehara-taicho was ready and I would leave it on her desk. She readily agreed, and with quick movements, I ended that call, and dialed up Shun.

It rang for a solid five minutes before Nanao-chan answered, "Good evening, Juushiro-san. You're lucky I'm still here, and that Kyoraku-taicho forgot his phone where I could find it."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He disappeared an hour ago; I suspect he's out at his favorite watering hole."

I laughed at her clipped tone, it sounded like he had gone far to earn some abuse today, "Thank you, Nanao-san. I'll take him to eat, and home, how does that sound?"

"Like a weight off my back, actually. Have a good night, Juushiro-kun."

I pulled the kettle off the stovetop, and left my cup empty, as I readied myself to leave the barracks. I walked out and let my reiatsu look for my best friend, and followed his to one of the best bars in the first district. The walk was pleasant, though the nights were getting colder. It allowed me to gather up my thoughts, and prepare for what was sure to be a fun night out.

I spotted Shun immediately, he was roaring with laughter, with Hisagi and Matsumoto laughing right along. I made my way over to them, signaling that I'd buy the next round for their table. I sat to a chorus of hellos. Matsumoto was already acting tipsy, though I knew from previous experience, that was for the all the other men's benefit. "I see I got here just in time, what's the occasion?"

"Since when do I need an occasion, 'Shiro?" Shun smiled before sliding his crock to me, and I took a deep draught.

Shuuhei acknowledged me with a nod, "It's just been awhile since we'd all gotten out."

I laughed then, "And no one called me? I'm so distressed. Where's Renji and Kira-kun?"

Matsumoto rested her shapely chin on her slim hand, "Renji and Kira said they couldn't make it. Kira's got bankai training, and Renji is on," she giggled and slid her eyes shiftily, "house arrest according to Kuchiki." Her crystal blue eyes tracked the waitress carrying four new crocks, "And Shun said he'd call you when office hours were over. We all know you can't afford to slack off right now." She was never as drunk as she looked until she was well and truly almost unconscious.

Shun looked up, "Thank you, sweetheart; bring us a couple of menus?" The girl giggled and handed their menu out to Shun who accepted it with another wide grin, "Such service, eh, Shiro?"

"Thanks, come on back in a few minutes, we'll be ready to order." I smiled up at her and she moved off shaking her hips and casting a look over her shoulder to see if the show was with the effort. She smirked; I could only guess it was at Shuuhei, since he blushed lightly. I turned my attention back to the table, and grabbed the menu out of Shun's hands, "Thanks for covering for me, I really owe you all."

"Hell yes, you do." Ran smiled and touched my hand, "I heard about Ol Yama-jii offering you a spot on the 46."

"Hai," I sighed, "I just have to find a new captain for my division. Anyone else hear of Maehara-san? She's the one running operations in Europe." There were headshakes running around the table, "No reason why you should, I first started looking at her for a fukutaicho about ten years ago, but gave up when I realized how much Sentaro and Kiyone liked taking care of those duties."

"Kiyone is doing well, Juushiro." Shuuhei leaned forward, "Is she always going to mother hen me?"

"She'll get over it eventually." I laughed, "Just be thankful you're healthy. She has her moments."

From there, we just talked, ate and drank for a few hours. I got no small amount of ribbing for all the trouble I was going though for Orihime, but it didn't matter. When the party broke up, since both Shun and I had to work tomorrow, I walked him back to his private apartment in the Seireitei.

"You're really going though with it?" Shun's grey eyes were still sober.

I sighed, "I sure am. I told you I'm serious, and if I recall correctly, you also said you even supported it."

He unlocked his door, and he and I went to sit inside, "Yare, yare. I know, Juu, I even agree with your reasons for doing so, "

I raised my brows, "Then?"

"She has a spare room, right?"

"You can come down anytime you want until the baby is born. You might have to put up with baby furniture and toys in the room with you though."

It was his turn to raise his brows, "Already?"

"Oh," I shook my head, "No, I am just being positive." That's when my phone rang. I pulled the device from my sleeve, "Speak of the devil," I said with a smile. Shun copied it, and wandered off to change clothes.

"Konbanwa, baby," I spoke into the receiver.

"Mmm," Orihime's voice came over clearly, "I'm well, and you?"

"Just dying of loneliness," to which Shun turned around and made a gagging face.

She giggled, "I bet you are. I missed you, too. Do you have a minute, I think we should talk, I've had some things come up."

"Of course," I said, not quite understanding her tone of voice and feeling a little anxious. That only lasted until she explained what happened with Shinji. That she had gone dancing with him and that she'd had a dream starring him and me. I frowned, and Shun sat back down, and calmly sipped water while I stewed silently. "I wish you'd not gone dancing with him."

"Please, Juu, I knew you wouldn't like to hear that, but I will be spending time with him. He and I had a talk tonight too. He vowed to be no more than friends."

I shook my head, and realizing she wasn't there to see it, "No way. I'll find someone who doesn't want to fuck you."

She was silent on her end and the silence stretched so long that I actually checked to see if I still had service. "Wow. Thanks for the trust. Nothing happened, by the way. I didn't really climb into bed with him." Her voice was deadpan, but her next words were angry, "You said you trusted me, and I say I can trust him. Do not do this now, Juushiro. I do not want you coming between our friendship. I want him here until we can both agree he isn't needed for my protection. Or, is that something you have conveniently forgotten? There is no one else, Juushiro! Don't be jealous. I love you, and only you."

Shunsui's eyes were wide, and his mouth open a little, I turned away from him, "I'm sorry, Orihime, you know I don't mean to be distrustful. You're very special. I know it sounds like I want to wrap you in satin, and put you on a shelf for safekeeping. Please don't be mad at me, I love you, and I trust you."

"I'm not made of porcelain. I haven't broken yet, and I'm not going to break now, Juu." Her voice had considerably softened, "But, your jealousy has to stop; it's not endearing, it's kinda scary."

I frowned, "I'm jealous?" She couldn't possibly be serious. Maybe I was a little _protective_, which was not the same thing. Shun closed his eyes, nodded slightly, and rubbed his forehead. Oh, by all the graces…"I had no idea."

Her voice was low, "It's got to stop is all; please, just try. I have an appointment with Urahara-san tomorrow, and I'm calling my regular doctor as well. I hope you have a good night, Juu."

"Okay," I said, My eyes were closed and I was slumped in the seat, thoroughly chastened and feeling all my years in one sudden clump in my stomach. "I'm sorry, and I love you. Have a good night, Orihime."

"I'm glad we could have this talk, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but the time just never seemed right with all that's going on."

I shook my head shallowly, "Heh, I don't think there's ever a good time to hear I'm not perfect."

"Probably not." She sighed, "Please don't pout, though I can just imagine how adorable you look right now." I could almost see her smile through the phone.

"I'll call tomorrow, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Night and I love you, and can't wait to see you again."

She hung up on her end, and my phone clicked out after a few seconds. I looked up from its dark screen. "How come you never told me?"

"I'm your friend, and it only came up when you were with someone for more than a few weeks. I didn't know that she was getting all the flaws so early in the relationship." Shun tipped his glass back, draining the water, and sat forward, "She called you out on it. Wow."

I slapped the phone closed and angrily shoved it back up my sleeve. "I have a right to be protective."

"It's called jealousy when you flare up at the mention of another man. Hirako-san was a good man a hundred years ago. Life cannot have changed him so greatly." He swung his neck to catch my eyes, "And I know you agreed that he would do. You can't expect him to sit in his room, and only come out for meals and bathroom breaks."

I raked a hand though my hair before laughing. If you can't laugh at yourself, all is lost. "Why not?" Shun laughed then, too. "So, I just need to chill out. I can do that. I really do trust her, Shun."

"I know you do, old friend. Now, tell me what you came looking to tell me."

"Oh…" I told him about the potential talent I'd found, and her record of accomplishment. We talked like old tacticians and older friends do. When I finally left, I once again felt things would soon be right with the world. I should surprise her tomorrow. That'd put the cap on everything.

*Kisuke*

I dug in the till and pulled out handfuls of coins and yen notes. I closed my eyes, and sorted the change by feel until I had several piles of money. With quick movements, I sorted the yen by size. Setting the piles down on the counter, I began to sort everything by year, and to think. There's nothing like a task with no purpose to help me think.

I have no real idea what to do with the girl tomorrow. Oh, I had tests and whatnot to _do_ to her, but what then? I supposed I should make up some sort of questionnaire. How often did she make love, is she opposed to multiple partners… That brought a smile to my face and stilled my fingers for a moment. No, she really wasn't that kind of girl. Shinji-san, for all that I could feel the chemistry between them, would fail.

Did that mean I would have to rely on Ukitake-san to do the deed? Yoruichi herself had mentioned that she had a feeling that Orihime was not a virgin any more. How could she tell? If I could bottle the famous women's intuition, or make a reliable machine that had the same senses, I could retire to a small sunny island populated wholly with dark-skinned, topaz eyed women. The coins were all neatly stacked in piles consisting of size, year, and coin grade.

I lifted one yen note, and with a frown twisting my lips, I slapped it down. It had been folded in quarters for some time with one corner totally ripped away. This was nearly useless, except as tender. What I needed was Yoruichi to come back, and get over herself for a day or two. I was not so blind as to believe that Orihime-chan would be at ease with me asking personal questions. Yoruichi had been her teacher, and as a woman, had a little better idea of how to get the truth from another woman.

"Tessai!"

The tall man stepped into the light from the back room, "Yes, Kisuke?"

"I'm going to buy some tuna."

His brows rose over eyes crinkled in suppressed mirth, "And some cream; I think you are going to need it."

I pulled my hat harshly, almost obscuring my vision, "I am not wrong about this. She's just mad. I could probably just make do with a cat-nip toy."

"No, tuna sounds appropriate." A strangely deep voice answered from where the back door was propped open.

"Yoru-chan, I'm sorry," I apologized and waited for the black cat to seat herself on the counter, scattering my coins.

Her glowing yellow eyes cut to Tessai, who immediately turned and left us alone. "Go get some tuna, and we'll talk. I want sashimi grade. Don't skimp."

I left to buy the treacherous woman some tuna, and stopped off on the way to buy a handful of pregnancy tests. The expensive kind that give a response earlier than others do. I figured I might need to have the girl take one every time I saw her. The cashier looked at me with a curious expression, and I realized I must have looked pretty psycho. So I was buying their entire stock of pregnancy tests. Whatever. It's not like I haven't bought odder things. I made it back home quickly.

I returned to find no one else around. Usually Jinta and Ururu would still be buzzing around, stocking and getting their things ready for tomorrow. Yoruichi must have chased everyone away. "Where is everyone?" I asked while dumping my brown paper bag from the pharmacy on the counter, and unwrapping the paper-wrapped tuna.

"I sent them to bed. The place is spotless, and I wanted to talk."

"Could you be a woman about it? I'll perfectly sear this tuna," I smiled at the indignant black cat on my counter, "just for you."

"I'll take it raw, thank you. And you can talk to me like this. Whenever I'm human and we fight, you always seem to be able to win more easily."

"You like me," I said, slicing the tuna with my thinnest blade, "And you particularly like the things I do to you when I don't want you to be mad at me." I set the tuna in a neat circle on her favorite plate, and sat it in front of her. "Besides, I'm right."

"No." She snapped up one of the slices, and started purring lightly, "That's a lie, Kisuke. We don't lie to each other."

I slid my fingers though the silky fur between her ears, which twitched in irritation. "It seemed right at the time."

"That's better," she said before polishing off two more cuts. "Now tell me exactly what you did to make me angry."

I puffed my cheeks, and blew the air out slowly, "I didn't tell you what I learned about Orihime-chan and her little problem. I got excited over some weird science-y stuff I could bury myself in. I cared more about Ukitake and his feelings than you and yours."

"Did you perhaps take a less moral stand than usual toward Orihime-chan?"

I sat my hat on the counter, and she nuzzled my arm. "Maybe." She butted my elbow, dislodging me slightly, "Yes, I suppose I did at that." I was surprised to find myself growing hot under my voluntary confession, "I would have never done that to her last year. Ichigo, yes, I won't lie about being underhanded with him. Orihime-chan is too sweet and trusting though. I should have consulted you."

"Damn right," I had felt her reiatsu shift, but she considered it a breach of etiquette to notice before she was content to show herself. Her voice was it's usual low and sensual self. Her body, dark and lean with surprisingly cushy curves, moved off the counter as she picked up the last slip of tuna, and offered it to me. "A peace offering, since I know you'll do it again. I honestly don't know why I bother getting mad at you."

"I blush so wonderfully?" I parted my lips, and she slipped the tuna and a finger inside.

She grinned when I sucked the morsel off the finger as she extracted it, "That is one reason."

"Will you be there when I see Orihime-chan tomorrow?"

She pressed those sweet curves closer to me, and I could feel her warm skin on my chest. One hand cupped my cheek, and brought my lips down for a slow kiss. It was like that with her, she never rushed, and I slowed my reactions down to her speed. I allowed myself to linger in the sensations of her hot, wet mouth as she languidly explored my own. She drew away, though the hand stayed, and she searched my eyes, "Was that so hard?"

I smiled in return, "It is now."

**

* * *

AN/** I feel a lot better, thank you everyone. Anyone ooged out by Kisuke's consumption of raw, unseasoned tuna - I totally think Yoruichi is the dom in thier relationship, and he's probably been made to do far worse. One more chapter, and it's half-written already. *throws hand in air* A heapingly generous helping of love for Sovereign. I can't believe I ever did this without you. Thank you for hanging in there, and for all your lovely reviews. If you've been reading, not writing, I'd love to hear from you! If you're an avid reviewer, you know I love to see your thoughts as well.


	28. Chapter 28

_Combat baby come back baby  
__Fight off the lethargy  
__Don't go quietly  
__Combat baby  
__Said you would never give up easy  
__Combat baby come back - Combat Baby - Metric_

I could hardly open my eyes when I woke the next morning. After my call and mini-fight with Juushiro, I called Rangiku. She assured me that I was doing all I could to keep things going the right way. I sure hoped I was. I needed both of these men, maybe all three if I included Ichigo, to keep me safe. Deep down, I knew that was what dream Ulquiorra had meant. I let my hand wander to where a baby would grow within me, and I silently prayed that everything would turn out for the better.

"Ya awake, 'hime?" Shinji's voice startled me out of my reverie.

I stood, and stretched my spine with a series of satisfying cracks. I was dressed in a modest cotton nightgown, so I walked to the door, and opened it to see a fully dressed and relatively fresh-faced Shinji. "I guess I am."

"Did ya sleep, at least?"

"I did, after a little while, " I confided, and followed him to the kitchen where he set a plate of toast and eggs on the table for me. "We so need to go shopping."

"Yeah," he snorted, "I'm not certain how healthy those eggs are, an' the bread was in yer freezer."

"Eggs keep for a while, and thank the graces for the bread. I feel like some ham or something, though."

We argued good naturedly about what foods we could purchase to make up a good breakfast. Wisely, he didn't press me for details about my phone call with Juushiro. After finishing the Spartan breakfast and doing the clean up, I got ready for my appointment with Kisuke. I would have to call my doctor on Monday, after school. I hope she doesn't freak out too much, at least I'm being a responsible teenage pregnancy…

When I re-emerged from my room, now fully dressed and relatively fresh-faced myself, we set off to walk to the Shoten. The building looked as unassuming as it always had. Uuryu was sweeping the walk while Jinta was playing with some kids that looked his age. I smiled, and I hoped that someday, this little bit of domestic tranquility would be a part of my life. "We can go grocery shopping when we're done here."

"Really?" Shin looked around and tilted his head, "I just can't have normal thoughts here. How are ya so calm?"

I shrugged, pulling my sweater a little closer, "Urahara-san has never actually hurt me. Except emotionally. I hated him for what he said back then, but that's all over now. I have to trust him like I trust you, Shin."

He reached out, and wiped a tear I didn't know was falling off my cheek. "Looks like it's not all in th' past."

"I want it to be, and that'll have to do for now. Besides," I gave him a watery smile, "he may be able to do something Akon didn't think of, or develop some technique that'll help me live longer. I hope for it with every fiber of my being."

He shook his head, "Then I'll hope, too. He helped us when no one thought there would be any help coming."

I nodded, and reminded myself that Shinji and his Vizoreds would know what I was going though more than anyone else. How it felt to have something so terribly alien inside of you. Something that waited to let itself be known, with violence usually. Shinji and Ichigo had both subdued their hollows, as much as a force of wanton destruction can be subdued. With those thoughts running though my mind, we walked into the Shoten.

The first person I saw inside was Yoruichi, her plum-colored hair pulled back, her orange yukata and black leggings making a stunning contrast on her dark-skinned body. Her slightly husky voice sounded, "How're things, Shin-chan?"

He blew air though his teeth, "Pfft." He tossed his head back, his blond hair dancing around his jaw line. Again, I was forcibly made to wonder how in the world he'd picked up all those odd, longhair habits. "Yoruichi-sama."

The woman smiled, "You win, Shinji. Orihime-chan, are you ready?"

"Was I supposed to do something before hand?" I tilted my head and regarded Yoruichi's citrine eyes.

"Not that I know of," she answered brightly, "I suppose I was just making conversation."

"Oh," I smiled again, "ready as I'll ever be. Shinji, do you mind waiting out here for me?"

"Oh, yeah," he looked around before settling his gaze on a tall bench beside the cash register. "Jinta! Gimme a couple o' those mangas I loaned ya."

Jinta slunk off, muttering that Shinji had made him pay for the borrowing of the manga, while Shinji got comfortable. I turned away, and followed the woman down a dark paneled hallway into a brightly lit room. A smile tugged my lips, what was it with scientists and the dark?

"I'm going to stay here, and answer any questions you might have." Yoruichi's hand pulled the material of her robe closer. "Unless it bothers you?"

"No, It'll be nice to have someone here." I laughed a little, "Do you remember? I tried to bring you home the first time we met."

"I do," she bumped her foot against my ankle, "So, let me go retrieve Kisuke, go ahead and get comfy." She stepped away. I looked around the space, it was bedroom sized, with a couch and a couple of straight-backed chairs neatly lined up against the wall. I plopped on the couch, settling my legs under myself.

It was only a few moments before she and the lanky shop keep slash scientist joined her in the room. "Orihime-chan! It's so good to see you today! I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer them as truthfully as you can, alright?" He snapped a fan, and fluttered it under his nose, and I nodded. "Great! Let's see," he sat on one of the chairs, while Yourichi sat next to me. "How do you feel?"

The questions weren't all as friendly as that. Especially the ones that dipped into what I thought of as my own personal life that he had no business knowing. "What possible difference could it make for you to know how often I have sex? I just started a week ago!" He looked shocked, but to my relief moved on. How tired did I feel? Have I felt any pain and a hundred other things.

When the questions wore themselves out, the tests started. Everything was more awful than the last. The final straw came when he wanted to cut me open to 'have a look' after trying to assure me that he was even better at physical kido than Isane-fukutaicho.

"That's enough, Kisuke!" Yoruichi stood, and blocked the man from my sight. "I agreed to this, because I knew you'd go too far. She's a living, breathing human. Not some gigai you can take apart and study. Leave it be."

I stood, "I think you have had enough from me today." The man had the sense to look abashed, with the both of us looking daggers at him. "At least Akon cared about me, or made it seem as if he did."

"I'm sure he did, and I do care about you, Orihime-chan or I wouldn't do this. What do you think I am doing this for? To see how far you can be pushed?"

"Maybe not, but I've reached the end of the line for this week."

"Your graph shows a steady power decline. Today, according to my tests, you're not." He held up a roll of paper he'd retrieved off his reiatsu monitor I'd been hooked to. "You're still declining, but…" He paused, and locked his grey eyes to mine, "It's a trickle, but you should be leaking like a sieve."

"I what?" I couldn't believe my ears. Was I getting a reprieve? I felt my heart lift for the first time in what felt like weeks.

He shook his head, "I'll need a few more tests, if you could come by after school for the next week? I need a baseline, maybe being back in your world changed things."

"That…That's wonderful! Oh, Kisuke-san, of course, whatever it takes!"

He reached down into the box of supplied and notebooks at his feet, "In any case, if you could take one of these every Saturday?" He held out a purple box, that I took from his grip.

"A pregnancy test? Even if I-"

"It's ok, Orihime-chan, these are first rate. They have the best chance of detecting a pregnancy earlier than any other. Just call me with the result, unless you want to do it here?" I shook my head, "Didn't think so. You're free to go, Orihime-chan. Enjoy your Saturday."

"Thank you," I couldn't control my impulse to hug the man. "Just thank you."

He nodded congenially, and Yoruichi touched my shoulder, "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of here." We walked out, and met a very bored Shinji snoozing away. "See you on Monday, then."

"Thanks, Yoruichi-san," she gave me a quick embrace, and I flicked Shinji's ear, "Come on, you big baby. Let's get the shopping done so you can get to bed. I'm staying in tonight."

Shinji looked up groggily, "Oh, shoppin', righ'." He yawned widely, "Can't it wait?"

"No," I offered him my hand, and he used it to lever himself out of the seat. "It won't take long."

It didn't take much more than an hour to get to the store, and do the shopping we'd need for the upcoming week. Shinji contributed to the bill, and we left with arms full of grocery bags. Fortunately, my favorite shop was close to home, so we didn't have to walk too far.

I put away as he unloaded, once again slipping into a comfortable routine, though neither of us had any rights to it. I really barely knew him. It would torture me if I thought too hard on it. This could not possibly be anyone's doing except my own and his. Maybe we just had the right chemistry to live together. I sure hoped so. I hated thinking that anything not _me_ had any say in what I did or didn't do.

When everything was done; Shinji dragged himself to bed, while I gathered up everything I would need for the coming Monday. I was glad to feel like I was getting back into a routine I knew so very well. Getting up, getting ready, going to school, coming home, and doing it all over again the next day. There was comfort in the grind of daily life; I just hadn't appreciated it before. The little purple box lay forgotten in the pocket of my sweater.

I didn't think about it until after I had made dinner for the both of us. Shinji had gotten up, and was puttering around, waiting for me to serve us up. When I saw my sweater lying across the arm of the couch, it jogged my memory, "Hey, would you mind stirring this? I have to use the bathroom." Shinji nodded his assent, and grabbed the spoon I offered to poke half-heartedly at my special beef stew.

I slipped the box out of the sweater, and went to use the bathroom. Sitting on the closed toilet, I read the back of the box. The instructions were pretty straightforward, and it wasn't like I had anything to be worried about, I was going to start my period any day. I had felt the slight cramps and fatigue that always seemed to accompany my flow for a few days now.

With a feeling that felt a little like relief, I followed the directions on the box, setting the 'used' test on the edge of the sink, safely capped. I washed my hands, and looked around trying to waste the three minutes I had to wait for it to register. I ended up plucking my brows. After one painstaking brow was finished, I shifted my gaze to look at the test. That's when I noticed it blinking away at me.

I covered my mouth with my hands. My eyes were wide, and filling with tears, "Shinji?"

"What?"

I need him now and he's being lazy? "Shinji!" My voice was high and stressed.

I heard the unmistakable sound of his footsteps, "Coming in," he opened the door, raking the room then my person with his eyes. "Er…what exactly am I doin' with ya in the bathroom?"

What indeed? I backed away from the sink, pushing myself hard into him, "Shinji." I may not be the one he's meant to make love to, but we were supposed to be friends, and I needed him now. I needed his heat, as I was freezing. I needed his strength, as I was shaking all over.

"What's wrong?" His voice finally softened as he embraced me. "Orihime?" He stoked my hair as he turned my body to face his. I grabbed on to his shirt and buried my face into it's comforting warmth. The scent that was male and Shinji, and made me feel safe.

My teeth were clenched tight, and with an effort, I mumbled, "The sink."

He held me with one arm, and bent to peer in the sink. His arms both tightened around me as I heard his breath catch, "Oh, Orihime." He rubbed comforting circles on my back, "You did it, baby."

I wailed into his shirt, clutching the material as he rocked me softly. "I really am," I managed after a few minutes. The smile was small, but there as I leaned back slightly to catch his eye, "We did it, I'm pregnant!" Maybe my voice was a little too loud…

I hadn't heard the front door open. Nor did I hear the hesitant call of our names. I did hear the gasp of surprise, right before Juushiro punched a hole in my wall, and rocketed right back out the front door. I definitely heard the door slam, and my heart stop as the spike of Juushiro's reiatsu lashed out in all directions.

"Juushiro..." Shinji looked just as lambasted as I was feeling, "Oh, Kami, no, he... Shit, he's powerful!" He rubbed his head and dashed out of the bathroom.

"No!" I ran as hard as I could for the door, before Shinji caught me by the wrist.

"I can catch him!" He flash stepped to his room, and came back with his zanpakuto, "Sakanade, collapse! Orihime, get on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He hunched, and I clung to his back like a monkey. Juushiro, why oh why do I have to love you so much?

**

* * *

AN/** So we reach the end of this arc. I hope you like cliffhangers!

160 pages in Microsoft Word. A couple of fights with my husband. My first written lemon. Most importantly, the first multi-chapter continuous story line. *boogie*

First, to my beta (who writes great multi-chaptered smut; go read it) Sovereign State, thanks. From the bottom of my heart, I know that without you, there'd be some epic fail up in here. I hope you'll be with me for round two. Don't worry, I'll give ya a break, I need one too.

Sincere thanks to the fans of this story. Honestly, if it weren't for your constant reviews and prodding, I might have given up on this project. Thank you for believing that Hime/Juu could WORK. LOL Secondly, I want to thank everyone who read but didn't review, your numbers played their part as well. Maybe NOW you could hit that little review button? In any case, I hope you'll join me for the pregnancy!


End file.
